Le Crabe et le Soleil
by Agalys-Erwael
Summary: Albus et Scorpius sont en CP, Harry et Draco sont là.. Gris et vert se trouvent enfin.. "Je ne laisserais pas tomber. Je te séduirais. Laisse-moi trois mois, et je te montrerai à quel point l'on s'appartient. [...] Trois mois pour tomber amoureux de toi, et te faire tomber amoureux. Acceptes-tu ?" Mais le Crabe veille.. "Bon sang, mais tu as entendu ? J'ai un putain de cancer !" UA
1. Entrée dans une nouvelle vie

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic, tant de temps après Into Draco's Mind ! Comme à mon habitude, j'ai une idée en tête, et j'ai besoin de la faire sortir. Je ne sais pas encore où ça va me mener, mais il n'y aura sûrement pas plus de sept ou huit chapitres.

Dans la playlist pour ce chapitre... Eh bien, on oscille entre _Just the way you are_ \- Bruno Mars et _Hallelluyah_ \- Jeff Buckley.

"Le cri du sentiment est toujours absurde, mais il est sublime parce qu'il est absurde." Charles Baudelaire.

* * *

Draco resserra sa main sur celle de son fils alors qu'ils passaient le portail de l'école primaire. Scorpius promenait ses yeux bleu-gris émerveillés sur la foule d'enfants et de parents qui les entouraient, tout en sautillant joyeusement aux côtés de son père. Ce dernier regarda sa montre d'un air stressé, puis soupira. Il était évident qu'il ne serait pas à l'heure ce matin. Il envoya un texto à sa secrétaire, Miss Romilda Vane.

 _La rentrée prendra plus de temps que prévu. Merci de reporter mes rdv de la matinée._

Il reporta ensuite son regard sur le petit blondinet et une bouffée d'amour lui serra la poitrine. Ce petit être, la chair de sa chair, était tout pour lui... Il revient à lui lorsque qu'un petit corps s'écrasa contre ses jambes, manquant de le faire tomber. Il baissa la tête, prêt à faire un regard noir au sale gosse qui avait osé lui rentrer dedans... Et se figea devant les deux émeraudes encadrées de cheveux noir qui lui faisaient face. Un petit visage apeuré se leva vers lui, et son cœur rata un battement. Il avait déjà vu ces yeux. Ces cheveux. Un deuxième gamin se jeta sur le premier, un petit brun cette fois, aux cheveux tout aussi ébouriffés, et aux yeux noisettes malicieux.

\- Je t'ai eu !

Il se tut en levant à son tour les yeux, pour tomber sur le visage furieux du blond. Il mit une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune et le fit reculer. Draco commença à ouvrir la bouche pour les réprimander, mais une voix se fit entendre, lui faisant lever les yeux.

\- James ! Albus ! Combien de fois vous ai-je dis de ne pas courir au milieu des gens !

Il leva les yeux pour voir un homme jouer des épaules pour s'approcher d'eux. Il avait les même cheveux ébouriffés et noir que le garçonnet, et la forme du visage semblable à celle des deux enfants. Leur père, présuma Draco. Il se redressa légèrement, s'apprêta à dire sa façon de penser à cet homme qui ne savait pas tenir ses gosses... deux émeraudes entourées de lunettes s'ancrèrent dans ses pupilles orageuses. Et il ne put que les écarquiller, figé par la surprise.

\- Malfoy ?

\- Po... Potter ?

Il se reprit rapidement, se composant un masque froid, et s'autorisa un petit sourire sarcastique.

\- Je suppose que ce sont tes fils.

Comme il s'y attendait, l'autre se redressa à son tour, ses yeux étincelant de défi, posa sa main sur l'épaule du plus grand et répondit :

\- Je vois que tes neurones arrivent encore à se connecter, Malfoy.

Il serra les dents, prêt à répliquer, quand une pression sur sa main gauche lui rappela la présence de son fils. Il tourna son visage vers lui, et un doux sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Scorpius avait l'air un peu effrayé. Il se détendit, et offrit un sourire apaisant à son vis à vis. Harry Potter, 31 ans, ancien camarade de classe, plissa les yeux avant de se détendre à son tour.

\- Pardonne-moi. Les habitudes ont la vie dure...

Il posa ses yeux verts sur le petit blond collé contre Draco.

\- C'est ton fils ?

\- Oui, c'est sa première rentrée en primaire. Scorpius, dit bonjour à Po.. Harry. Nous étions au lycée ensembles.

Le petit garçon s'avança avec hésitation, tendit la main et dit d'une voix claire :

\- Bonjour Monsieur Harry.

\- Bonjour bonhomme !

Harry lui serra solennellement la main en souriant, puis se tourna vers ses enfants.

\- James a huit ans, et c'est aussi la première rentrée d'Albus. Les garçons, voici Draco. Dites bonjour.

Les deux garnements s'avancèrent vers lui, la tête baissée, et murmurèrent un « bonjour » gêné. Albus leva la tête, se mordilla la lèvre et déclara d'une voix tremblante :

\- Pardon Monsieur. Je ne voulais pas vous rentrer dedans mais...

\- C'est ma faute, le coupa son frère. C'est moi qui voulait jouer au loup...

Draco sourit, et avança la main pour leur ébouriffer amicalement les cheveux.

\- Ce n'est rien.

Harry fusilla ses fils du regard, et ils baissèrent à nouveau les yeux, l'air repentant. Il se retourna vers Draco et lui dit :

\- J'ai aussi une fille de quatre ans, Lily Luna.

Draco hocha la tête puis sourit à Harry, qui ne semblait pas trop savoir quoi dire, et lança :

\- Alors ? Depuis le lycée ?

Harry semblait s'apprêter à répondre, mais la voix de la directrice se fit entendre, alors que les enfants commençaient à être appelés par classes, et il lui fit signe qu'il reprendraient cette conversation plus tard. Il commencèrent par les plus grands, jusqu'à arriver à la classe de James, qui planta un baiser sur la joue de son père et rejoignit ses amis avec joie. Et enfin, ce fut la classe de Scorpius et Albus. Les noms s'égrenaient lentement, Harry et Albus agitèrent la main vers "Longbottom, Ombe" qui sautillait vers la maîtresse, ses nattes blondes volant derrière elle. Puis, à l'entente de son nom, Scorpius lui lança un regard à la fois effrayé et excité, et il le serra fort dans ses bras, en lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était fier de lui. Scorpius hocha la tête et partit vers sa classe. Quelques secondes plus tard, Albus était appelé. Il regarda son père d'un air terrifié, et Harry posa un genou à terre devant son fils.

\- Papa... et si j'y arrive pas ? Si je panique ? Si...

\- Albus Severus... Tes prénoms t'ont été donnés pour honorer deux grands hommes. Le premier était d'une grande bonté, et le second est sans doute l'homme le plus courageux que j'aie jamais rencontré.

\- Mais si...

\- Je serais toujours fier de toi mon chéri. Tu as fait beaucoup de progrès, et je suis sûr que tu y arriveras.

Draco détourna les yeux, un peu gêné. Severus... ce prénom, il le connaissait. Très bien même. Severus Snape était son parrain, et il n'avait comme souvenirs de lui qu'un homme aux cheveux sombres qui le faisait voler dans les airs en riant, le serrait dans ses bras et lui apprenait à lire. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis... Eh bien, presque vingt ans ! D'où Potter le connaissait-il ? Quand il regarda à nouveau la petite famille, Albus était parti rejoindre les autres enfants, et Harry semblait attendre quelqu'un. Soudain retentit un nom que Draco reconnu immédiatement.

\- Weasley, Rose !

Harry sourit, et chercha du regard la petite fille qui arrivait par l'autre côté de la cour. Il lui fit un signe de la main, puis agita aussi le bras vers ceux qui devaient être ses parents. Probablement Weasley, son compagnon de toujours. Il posa à nouveau ses pupilles sur le brun, qui fixait à présent son plus jeune fils avec amour, et Draco suivit son regard. Un sourire amusé ourla ses lèvres en le voyant se rapprocher de Scorpius, qui, après un temps d'hésitation, lui prit doucement la main. Le brun lui jeta un regard surpris, puis lui sourit alors qu'ils se mettaient en rang par deux.

Ces deux-là semblaient partis pour bien s'entendre.

Les deux hommes attendirent que les enfants soient hors de vue, avant de se remettre à parler.

\- Alors, ta femme ne t'accompagne pas, questionna Draco sans aménité.

Un éclair de douleur passa dans les yeux, et Draco regretta immédiatement sa question. Il allait lui répondre quand deux voix bien connues se firent entendre.

\- Ron ! Enfin ! Ne commence pas avec ça !

\- Mais Mione...

Leur dispute s'arrêta quand ils virent Draco et Harry, côte à côte et souriant. Le roux le fusilla du regard, alors que sa brune de femme lui faisait un léger sourire.

\- Granger, Weasley.

\- C'est aussi Weasley à présent, l'informa Hermione, rayonnante.

Elle se pencha pour lui faire la bise, avant d'enlacer rapidement son ami. Ron lui serra froidement la main, et elle lui décocha un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il sursauta.

\- Mas aïeuh ! Hermione !

\- Ronald ! Nous ne sommes plus des enfants !

Il grogna et finit par grimacer vers son vis à vis.

\- C'est sensé être un sourire, Weasley ?

Draco était amusé, tout comme Harry, au vu de sa difficulté à retenir un rire. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et soupira devant l'obstination de son mari.

\- Bon... Harry, je suis ravie de t'avoir vue, mais nous devons partir : je fais une visite dans une heure, et Ron est déjà en retard...

Devant le regard inquisiteur du blond, elle précisa :

\- Je suis assistante sociale.

Draco haussa un sourcil, étonné. Il avait toujours imaginé Hermione faisant des grandes études, ingénieur ou médecin par exemple. Ron sourit enfin, visiblement fier de son épouse, et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, défiant Draco du regard de dire quoi que ce soit. Ce dernier hocha doucement la tête.

\- C'est une belle profession que tu as choisi là, Hermione.

Il vit passer l'éclair de surprise dans les yeux des deux autres, et s'en amusa intérieurement. Eh bien, oui, il avait changé. Il n'était plus l'adolescent gâté et arrogant qu'ils avaient connu. Il se tourna vers Ron, qui déclara :

\- Oui, la meilleure de toutes. Moi, j'ai été un peu plus fou : je suis inspecteur de police.

Ce qui expliquait ses cernes, mais aussi sa musculature, et son air de force tranquille dans son costume gris. Le couple échangea un regard plein d'amour, et malgré les années écoulées, Draco se sentit propulsé au lycée, quand il voyait de loin le trio rire ensemble et que Ron regardait son amie comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde. Il sourit tristement, et remarqua la même douleur sur le visage d'Harry, qui l'effaça rapidement pour serrer ses deux amis dans ses bras alors qu'ils partaient vers leur travail. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent tout les deux, dans un silence que Harry rompit pour demander, avec une pointe d'hésitation :

\- Tu... ça te dit de prendre un café ?

\- Eh bien... J'ai reporté mes rendez-vous de la matinée. Je suis avocat, mes clients peuvent bien attendre un peu.

Harry hocha la tête, et ils se dirigèrent lentement vers le café le plus proche. Une fois assis, il commandèrent. Un café noir sans sucre pour le blond, et un cappuccino pour le brun. Draco rompit le silence le premier.

\- Alors ? Tu fais quoi maintenant ?

\- Je suis oncologue.

Draco le regarda avec surprise. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Potter fasse de grandes études.

\- Et ta femme ?

A nouveau, la douleur obscurcit les yeux de son ancien ennemi.

\- Ginny... Ginny était institutrice. Elle aimait beaucoup les enfants...

Draco fixa Harry. Les épaules étaient basses, la voix tendre, mais emplie de tristesse.

\- … était ?

\- Le cancer l'a emportée. Cela va faire deux ans.

Draco baissa la tête. Deux ans... elle devait avoir... 28 ans ? Si jeune... Harry continua, la voix plus sereine.

\- Je m'occupe seul des enfants maintenant. Enfin, avec une gouvernante. Et mes parents. Et toi ?

Draco eut un petit sourire ironique. Lui ? Eh bien, tout bien réfléchi, face à ce qu'avait vécu Potter, lui avait de la chance.

\- Astoria, mon ex-femme m'a quitté il y a cinq ans, a abandonné Scorpius, et est partie vivre en France avec un autre homme.

Harry le considéra avec un respect nouveau dans les yeux.

\- Bienvenue au club des papas célibataires, tenta-t-il de plaisanter faiblement.

\- Merci merci, c'est trop d'honneur, répondit Draco.

Ils se fixèrent un instant, un même sourire à la fois triste et amusé au coin des lèvres. Draco nota distraitement la beauté de Potter, ses yeux verts calmes, ses cheveux qui lui donnaient un air rebelle, sa musculature finement dessinée sous le tshirt gris qu'il portait. Il se gifla mentalement. Ce n'était pas le moment de trouver Potter beau. Ce dernier avait d'autre chats à fouetter, et n'était probablement pas bisexuel. Il passèrent encore un peu de temps à discuter, entre sourires de connivences, et quelques silences gênés, évitant soigneusement les sujets sensibles tels que le lycée, les parents ou encore la politique.

Draco était intéressé par les recherches d'Harry sur le cancer, et par sa confiance dans les nouvelles procédures. La mort de sa femme avait semblé lui donner une force et une persévérance hors du commun, et le blond songea que ses patients devaient beaucoup l'apprécier. Il trouvait le sourire et la voix chaude de l'autre homme très agréables, ainsi que la lueur douce dans ses yeux. Et, contrairement à ce qu'il avait longtemps pensé, Potter était très cultivé, et à l'aise sur beaucoup de sujets.

Il n'aurait, par exemple, jamais cru que le brun soit un passionné de musique classique et d'opéra. À sa grande surprise, son ancien ennemi lui expliqua se débrouiller pour emmener James et son filleul Teddy au théâtre, à l'opéra, ou à un concert classique au moins une fois par mois. Il ajouta qu'à présent, il emmènerait aussi Albus.

\- Tu sais, je pense qu'il y a un âge pour tout, et les emmener trop jeunes ne servirait à rien, ils s'ennuieraient et n'iraient pas avec plaisir.

Draco approuva, surpris d'une telle réflexion venant d'un homme qu'il avait passé son adolescence à mépriser et traiter comme un moins que rien. Potter arrivait vraiment à le surprendre... Le sujet dériva ensuite sur les proches de Draco, et il lui donna quelques nouvelles. Blaise, son meilleur ami, avait rencontré un dénommé Théodore durant ses études en commerce. Ils étaient à présent mariés, et avaient adopté un petit garçon, Paul, l'an dernier, qui avait à présent trois ans. La belle, mais perfide, Pansy s'était mariée à Grégory Goyle, et ils avaient deux enfants. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant ça.

\- Pansy ? La fille qui te courait après ? Avec Goyle ?

\- Oui. Suprenant hein ? Nous sommes quand même resté bons amis...

Harry rit à nouveau. Il fallait dire que Grégory était l'opposé de Draco : brun, enrobé, des traits durs, une voix sourde... Il était à présent boulanger, alors que Pansy était designer. Un couple atypique, mais qui fonctionnait selon Draco. Il continua par quelques nouvelles de ses parents. Lorsqu'il n'avait que douze ans, son père avait été accusé de complicité de meurtre et de proxénétisme. Lord Malfoy avait tout nié en bloc, et avait été jugé non-coupable après des années de procès, mais le mal était fait. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à s'en remettre. Maintenant, il avait vendu les parts de son entreprise, et vivait grâce à ses actions dans l'immense Manoir Malfoy en Ecosse. ce qu'il ne dit pas, c'est que ses parents l'avaient jugé responsable de l'échec de son couple. Il ne parla pas de la colère de son père, du mépris qu'il avait pour cette femme, et pour cet enfant qu'était Scorpius. Un blond qui, à ses yeux, représentait l'échec de son fils, et la disgrâce finale de la famille Malfoy. Par contre, il se permit de donner quelques détails sur l'ambiance chez lui pendant le procès. Son père en prison, sa mère qui pleurait et buvait... Harry le contempla, songeur.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu portais ça sur tes épaules au collège...

\- Je ne l'aurais jamais avoué. À l'époque, j'en voulais au monde entier...

Ce ne fut qu'en regardant sa montre que Draco sursauta, réalisant qu'il était déjà presque onze heures. Il releva la tête, et en informa Harry qu'il devait partir. Ce dernier sembla hésiter, puis plongea la main dans sa poche pour en sortir une carte de visite.

\- Si tu as besoin d'un coup de main pour Scorpius... Ou si tu veux simplement boire un café...

Draco plongea ses yeux gris dans les iris verdoyants qui lui faisaient face. Il prit la carte, et tendit la sienne, se justifiant :

\- Pareil, et n'hésite pas, si jamais tu as besoin avec les enfants.

Harry hocha la tête. Ils se levèrent, sortirent du café, et échangèrent une poignée de main cordiale.

HPDM/DMHP/HPDM/DMHP/HPDM/DMHP/HPDM/DMHP

Harry regarda Malfoy partir, encore étonné de sa matinée. Il n'aurait jamais cru avoir une discussion cordiale avec cet homme... Enfin, Draco Malfoy avait bien changé. Et son fils avait l'air d'un adorable petit gaçon. Il pensa aux informations qu'ils avaient échangées sur leur amis respectifs. Il soupira. Le temps passait tellement vite... De son côté, ses amis de lycée étaient eux aussi mariés ou en voie de l'être : Neville avait épousé Luna, la meilleure amie de Ginny, et leur fille était à l'école avec Albus, tandis que leur fils entrait en maternelle avec Lily Luna. Dean, que Ron avait rencontré à la fac, et qui était maintenant agent de police, vivait depuis plusieurs années avec Seamus, propriétaire d'un des meilleurs bars du coin.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il ne voulait même pas parler des Weasley, tous mariés sauf Charlie, et qui avaient donné à Molly et Arthur une tripotée de petits enfants. Harry regarda sa montre. Il devait être de retour pour 14h à l'hôpital... il avait bien le temps de passer voir ses parents. Il sauta dans sa voiture pour conduire rapidement jusqu'à la petite maison avec jardin où il avait grandi. Aujourd'hui, c'était Molly et Arthur qui gardaient les petits monstres de la famille, il aurait donc un peu de temps seul avec son parrain. Il se gara devant le portail et entra tranquillement, toqua deux coups, et ouvrit.

\- Harry, c'est toi ?

\- Oui, je suis venu manger, ça ne vous dérange pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non mon grand. Tu es chez toi quand même !

Sirius sortit de la cuisine pour l'engouffrer dans une étreinte d'ours.

\- Sev, Harry est là !

Severus descendit les escaliers pour serrer l'homme dans ses bras à son tour. Ils échangèrent un sourire, et Severus le lâcha pour mettre la table. Sirius offrit un verre d'eau à Harry dans la cuisine, tout en lui demandant comment s'était passé la rentrée d'Albus. Harry lui raconta rapidement, puis les regarda tendrement s'activer autour des fourneaux tout en se chamaillant, comme à leur habitude.

Ils n'étaient bien sûr pas ses parents, mais c'était tout comme. James et Lily Potter avaient été tués dans un accident de voiture alors qu'Harry n'avait que trois ans. Sirius, qui aurait dû être son tuteur, était alors en voyage autour du monde. Il avait été confié à son oncle et sa tante. Il gardait peu de souvenirs de cette période, juste des cauchemars à propos de placard, de coups, de douleur. Sirius lui avait simplement dit que, lors qu'il était rentré un an plus tard, pour découvrir que son meilleur ami et sa femme étaient morts, et qu'il avait entamé toutes les démarches pour le récupérer, cela n'avait pas été bien difficile. Vernon Dursley était un homme violent, et les services sociaux étaient déjà alertés du cas d'Harry Potter, qui venait à l'école visiblement malnutri et battu. Cela lui avait pris un an pour le récupérer, et il ne l'avait plus jamais laissé, trouvant un travail stable de journaliste.

Pendant longtemps, il n'y eu qu'eux deux, avec Remus, un autre ami de ses parents, qui venait les voir chaque semaine et passait du temps avec Harry. Puis, il avait rencontré Ron, les Weasley. Cela avait beaucoup soulagé Sirius, qui estimait important une présence maternelle pour Harry. À leur entrée au collège, il avait rencontré Hermione, la troisième membre de leur trio. Et Sirius lui avait présenté Severus. Ce professeur de mathématiques n'était pas apprécié, et le brun avait commencé par le détester. Cela faisait déjà quelques mois que les deux hommes se voyaient. Harry n'avait pas apprécié que son parrain le lui cache. Jusqu'au jour où Severus avait débarqué avec ses valises, en larmes et en sang. Harry avait alors douze ans.

Les deux hommes ne lui avaient jamais vraiment expliqué ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là. Il avait fini par comprendre, avec des bribes d'histoire au fil des ans. Severus était auparavant amoureux de Lily, et c'était ainsi qu'il avait rencontré Sirius, au lycée. À l'époque, ce dernier le harcelait avec James. Severus, vexé que Lily se marie avec son harceleur, ne lui avait plus reparlé, et s'était tourné vers Tom Jedusor. Cet homme était violent, un proxénète et un dealer. Severus voulait le quitter quand il avait retrouvé Sirius, mais, terrifié par cet homme qui menaçait de le tuer et de faire du mal à eux qu'il aimait, il avait longtemps hésité. Jusqu'à cette nuit, où la police était venue arrêter Tom pour meurtre, ainsi que plusieurs complices. Tom, fou furieux, comprenant que Severus l'avait livré, avait failli le tuer.

Harry, caché en haut de l'escalier, avait observé avec détresse Severus s'effondrer en larmes terrifiées dans les bras de son parrain. Il avait senti ses propres larmes lui monter aux yeux quand Sirius répétait en boucle « Tout va bien, tout va bien, c'est fini, il ne te fera plus de mal, c'est terminé, chhht, je suis là, je t'aime, c'est fini... » sans parvenir à calmer l'autre homme. Finalement, il avait dévalé les escaliers, et, à la grande surprise de son parrain et de Severus, avait serré ce dernier dans ses bras. Puis il avait déclaré « Sev, tu vas rester pour toujours avec nous maintenant. Sirius, il est super fort. Il m'a sauvé de ceux qui me faisaient du mal, et il te protégera. ». Severus avait laissé échapper un rire à travers ses larmes, et avait rendu son étreinte au petit garçon.

L'affaire avait été entendue, et Severus n'avait plus jamais quitté leur maison. Il était parti enseigner dans une faculté de chimie toute proche, et avait coupé tout lien avec sa vie passée. Harry posa à nouveau ses yeux sur cet homme sombre, qui cachait de lourds secrets. Il avait tellement souffert. Et pourtant, une fois chez eux, il se montra prévenant, parfois tendre, venant réconforter Harry après un cauchemar. Ils se chamaillaient encore, mais beaucoup moins. Seuls Ron et Hermione savaient ce qui s'était passé, et Ginny...

Harry se força à ne pas penser à elle. Avec le temps, la douleur s'apaisait, mais il était difficile pour lui de penser à elle. Sirius posa le plat sur la table, et ils s'installèrent tout les trois pour manger, discutant joyeusement. Harry leur raconta son entrevue avec Malfoy, abrégeant en remarquant l'air hanté de Severus. Il savait que Draco était son filleul, mais plus jeune, personne ne devait savoir que Severus vivait avec eux. Alors il ne lui en avait jamais parlé... Il se promit intérieurement de les faire se rencontrer, quand il le pourrait.

 _Quelques semaines plus tard..._

Harry vit avec surprise le nom de « Draco Malfoy » s'afficher sur son écran de téléphone. Il prit l'appel, étonné :

\- Allo ?

\- Ah, bonjour Harry...

\- Bonjour Draco... Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Eh bien... j'ai un rendez-vous important ce soir, et Blaise m'avait promis de s'occuper de Scorpius, mais Paul est malade, et ils ne veulent pas qu'il contamine Scorpius, et...

Harry sourit devant la voix angoissée de Draco, d'habitude si maître de lui-même.

\- C'est bon Draco, j'ai compris. Ne t'en fait pas, je le récupérerai en même temps qu'Albus et James. Albus sera ravi de l'avoir à la maison, depuis le temps qu'il me rabâche des Scorpius par-ci, Scorpius par-là...

\- Oh, merci Harry ! Tu me sauves, vraiment ! Je vais finir tard.

\- De rien... Je t'envoie mon adresse par message, tu viens le chercher quand tu veux... reste manger tiens, Albus et Scorpius en seront heureux !

\- Non, attends, je vais pas abuser...

\- Mais si, j'insiste. Les enfants seront tellement contents !

\- Ok, j'abdique ! Merci. À ce soir !

\- A ce soir.

Harry souriait encore en raccrochant le téléphone. Il avait oublié de dire à Draco que Ron, Hermione, Neville et Luna seraient aussi de la partie. Quel dommage, pensa-t-il avec un sourire amusé. Il commençait à beaucoup apprécier ce nouveau Draco qu'il découvrait à l'entrée ou à la sortie de l'école. Celui qui riait, qui aimait son fils, qui n'avait plus tous les préjugés qu'il clamait haut et fort plus jeune. Ce Draco qui pouvait se montrer très sarcastique, mais aussi très tendre, qui aimait le café noir sans sucre et se moquait de ses cappuccinos, qui serrait la main d'Hermione en lui proposant de l'aider sur un cas difficile, qui haussait un sourcil d'aristocrate et levait les yeux au ciel quand il n'était pas d'accord avec lui. Le brun but une gorgée de cappuccino avant de pousser la porte de la chambre de son prochain patient. Oui, décidément, il appréciait beaucoup ce Draco-là, et il avait hâte de le voir ce soir.

Sa patiente, Mme Hopkins, le salua chaleureusement.

\- Eh bien, Docteur, vous êtes bien souriant aujourd'hui ! C'est une jolie femme qui vous fait tourner la tête ?

\- Ah non, Madame ! Ce n'est pas une femme...

Sa patiente lui lança un regard suspicieux. Ses yeux bruns n'avaient pas perdu de leur vivacité malgré les nombreuses chimiothérapies, et ils brillaient comme deux braises au milieu de son visage dépourvu de cheveux et de tout poil. Harry lui fit un clin d'œil charmeur. Il était conscient que le moral jouait énormément dans l'évolution de la maladie, et Mme Hopkins, comme beaucoup de ses patients, profitait du moindre instant de répit pour rire et s'intéresser au monde qui l'entourait. Elle plissa les yeux et tendit un index menaçant vers lui :

\- Docteur, on ne me la fait pas, à moi ! À mon âge, j'en ai vu d'autres ! Ce regard, c'est celui d'un homme amoureux !

\- Ahah ! Ça me fait plaisir de vous voir aussi en forme.

Harry préféra ne pas répondre, et sut, au vu du sourire victorieux de la malade, qu'elle l'avait tout de même percé à jour – pour sa plus grande joie. Amoureux, non, mais sous le charme et en passe de le devenir, oui ! La persévérante vieille dame continua :

\- Si ce n'est une femme, c'est donc un homme !

Harry rougit.

\- AH HA ! J'avais donc raison, s'écria-t-elle, triomphante.

\- Oui, mais ne le dites pas trop fort...

\- Non, promis, je garde ça secret... vous me le présenterez ?

\- Si j'arrive à le séduire, je vous promet que vous serez la première au courant dans cet hôpital !

Leurs rires s'élevèrent dans la chambre, et Harry essaya de ne pas penser aux résultats qu'il tenait dans sa main, et qui condamnait cette femme si courageuse à une autre série de chimiothérapie...

Quelques heures plus tard, l'oncologue attendait patiemment à la sortie de classes des enfants, guettant des petites têtes blondes, brunes et rousses dans la foule de gamins qui couraient rejoindre leurs parents. Quand il les aperçu enfin, il fit un sourire rassurant au petit blond qui serrait fort la main d'Albus.

Harry fit un sourire rassurant au petit blond qui serrait fort la main d'Albus.

\- Bonjour Scorpius !

\- Bonjour Harry... La maîtresse a dit que Papa a appelé pour dire que vous venez me chercher ?

Un lueur d'inquiétude brilla dans les yeux bleus.

\- Tonton Blaise va pas bien ?

\- Non bonhomme. Ton cousin Paul est un peu malade, et tes oncles ont eu peur que tu tombes malade aussi.

\- Ah...

\- Alors, Scorpius vient à la maison ?

Les yeux d'Albus brillaient de joie, et il sauta au cou de son père quand ce dernier approuva avec un sourire. Rose et Ombe, la fille de Neville et Luna, firent aussi une mini danse de la joie. Harry eut un petit rire, et les entraîna vers la voiture sept places, en songeant qu'il avait eu une bonne idée d'en prendre une si grande. Il avait toujours les enfants les soirs de semaine, sauf le mercredi et le vendredi, où Luna s'en occupait, et la famille Weasley ou Sirius et Severus, gardaient les enfants de toute la bande le samedi. Ils les récupéraient le dimanche, pour le repas dominical. Les autres Weasley habitaient plus loin : Bill et Fleur avaient déménagé près de la côte, Percy et Pénélope vivaient au centre de Londres puisque Percy travaillait au Ministère de la Défense, les jumeaux et leurs familles s'étaient installés à Birmingham, où ils avaient ouvert leur magasin de farces et attrapes, et Charlie était en Afrique, où il travaillait dans une réserve.

Finalement, songea distraitement Harry en se garant dans l'allée, en vivant toujours à Oxford, c'étaient eux qui étaient les plus proche du Terrier, situé en pleine campagne à une demi heure de là. Les enfants se jetèrent hors de la voiture en riant, sous l'œil bienveillant de l'adulte, qui fit un signe de la main à Winky, leur gouvernante/cuisinière/femme de ménage/indispensable à la survie de la maison. Lily Luna se jeta sur lui alors qu'il franchissait le palier.

\- Papa !

Harry la souleva et la fit voler en riant. Elle se blottit contre lui et commença à lui raconter sa journée, alors qu'il la tenait contre lui en savourant son odeur, la douceur de ses cheveux, la chaleur de sa menotte dans son cou. Sa fille. Il rit doucement au récit de ses aventures, et la posa finalement pour sortir à goûter pour tout les autres petits monstres. Hugo, le petit frère de Rose, et Jasper, celui d'Ombe, étaient déjà attablés, et firent une place à Lily avec des rires joyeux. Winky allait les récupérer à la maternelle toute proche, et attendait ensuite le retour des autres.

Harry posa ses yeux sur le seul blondinet de Draco, qui semblait tout à fat à son aise et riait avec Albus, Rose et Ombe. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et un « Parrain, c'est moi ! » se fit entendre. Teddy Lupin apparut à la porte de la cuisine, tout sourire. James, Albus et Lily lui sautèrent dessus pour lui faire un câlin, rapidement suivis par le reste de la famille. Scorpius resta un peu à l'écart, mais Albus se chargea de faire les présentations. Puis tout le monde retourna goûter, et Harry put enfin s'approcher pour saluer son filleul.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être chez toi ?

\- J'ai un devoir que je comprend pas en maths, alors maman m'a dit de venir te voir après les cours.

Harry hocha la tête. Remus, professeur d'histoire, et Tonks, perceuse et tatoueuse, n'avaient jamais été brillants en maths. Ou tout du moins, ils assuraient à Harry avoir tout oublié, et lui envoyaient Teddy. Ce qui ne l'avait jamais dérangé, il était toujours heureux de voir son garçon. Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Cela sous-entend que je les attends pour manger, ce soir ?

Teddy lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Tu les connais.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, puis haussa les épaules. Winky attendait patiemment qu'il se décide à lui parler, adossée au plan de travail de la cuisine. Il se tourna vers elle, lui sourit et déclara :

\- Je vais vous aider ce soir, il semblerait que nous soyons...

Il fit un rapide calcul.

\- ...Dix-sept. Bon, il va falloir sortir la rallonge...

Heureusement qu'il avait une grande maison. Deux étages, cinq chambres, deux salles de bains, un bureau et une immense pièce à vivre/cuisine au rez de chaussée... Ginny et lui voulaient une chambre par enfant, plus une chambre d'amis au cas où... Cette maison, il l'avait acheté juste après sa mort, en souvenir de leur promesse. Il sourit en voyant les enfants poser les uns après les autres leurs couverts dans le lave-vaisselle et leurs déchets dans la poubelle. Scorpius suivit le mouvement si bien orchestré, un peu perdu, mais Albus lui montra où tout se rangeait, et en quelques minutes se fut fait. Ils allaient vers leurs chambres, mais Harry les rappella en haussant la voix.

\- Eh oh ! Vous croyez aller où là ? Les devoirs !

Il vit avec amusement cinq petites têtes, deux blondes, une brune, une rousse et une noire se baisser avec dépit – Teddy était déjà installé avec ses maths – et les enfants lui tendirent leurs cahiers de texte. Il les fit s'installer et surveilla qu'ils fassent bien leurs devoirs, tout en commençant à aider Winky pour le repas. Il regardait régulièrement la pendule, impatient de voir les autres arriver, surtout un certain blond. Les minutes défilaient par paquet, il corrigea les cahiers de chacun avant de les laisser partir s'amuser, s'installa à côté de Teddy pour les maths, finit de cuisiner.

Finalement, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent les premiers, suivit de Neville et Luna, et enfin Remus et Tonks. Les enfants, après avoir sauté au cou de leurs parents, étaient retournés s'amuser, et les adultes étaient réunis dans le salon, installés dans les canapés et fauteuils autour du feu. Hermione s'était blottie contre Ron dans le sofa, Harry dans son fauteuil préféré près du feu, et les autres se partageaient l'immense canapé en coin, Remus un bras autour des épaules de sa femme, et Luna distraitement appuyée contre Neville.

\- Du coup, tu as gardé le fils de Draco, questionna Hermione.

\- Oui, il m'a appelé tout à l'heure, Blaise ne pouvait pas le récupérer car son fils est malade.

Elle hocha la tête. Depuis la rentrée, ils avaient pas mal parlé avec Draco, mais avaient aussi régulièrement croisé Blaise ou Théo, son compagnon. Ron se redressa soudain, suspicieux.

\- Harry, t'as pas fait ça ?

Harry lui adressa son meilleur regard innocent.

\- Fait quoi ? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parle, Ron.

Son meilleur ami leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oh, c'est pas vrai. Il l'a fait.

Neville lui jeta un regard perdu, alors qu'Hermione poussait un soupir contrarié.

\- Fait quoi ?

\- Ce que Ron veut si subtilement faire passer, c'est son mécontentement à l'idée que Draco soit invité à manger avec nous. Ronald Bilius Weasley, il serait tant de grandir.

Son mari lui jeta un regard boudeur, puis grommela :

\- Non, mais c'est très bien. Très bien. J'ai rien dit.

A cet instant, la sonnette résonna, et Harry bondit hors de son fauteuil pour aller ouvrir. Hermione le regarda et plissa les yeux, pensive. Inconscient de cela, Harry ajusta machinalement les manches de sa chemise, puis ouvrit la porte. Il tomba droit dans les yeux gris qui lui faisaient ça. Son cœur rata un battement. Cet homme devait avoir un secret pour être aussi magnifique. Ses fins cheveux blonds un peu décoiffés, les joues rougies par le froid, un fin sourire aux lèvres, Malfoy était simplement parfait.

\- Bonsoir Harry.

\- Bonsoir. Mais entre, je t'en prie.

Le blond lui sourit alors qu'il s'effaçait pour le laisser franchir le palier, déjà amusé par sa réaction... Draco se figea, les yeux braqués sur la petite assemblée, et se tourna vers Harry.

\- Potter. Tu as visiblement _oublié_ de m'informer que nous serions aussi nombreux...

\- Ah ? Désolé... Tu te rappelle de Neville, Luna et Remus ?

Draco leur serra la main amicalement.

\- Professeur Lupin...

\- Oh, tu peux m'appeler Remus ! Et voici ma femme, Tonks.

Draco se figea, alors qu'il la dévisageait.

\- Vous... vous êtes Nymphadora ?

Elle cligna des yeux, surprise.

\- Eh bien, oui mais...

\- Je suis le fils de Narcissa...

\- Oh !

Elle hésita un moment, puis le prit dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Draco lui rendit son étreinte, l'air sous le choc, puis finit par sourire.

\- Je suis content de te rencontrer...

\- Moi aussi. Je n'aurais jamais cru...

\- Le hasard fait bien les choses on dirait !

Tonks se tourna vers le reste du groupe, les yeux encore humides.

\- Draco est mon cousin, le fils de Narcissa Black, la sœur de ma mère. Nous ne nous étions jamais vus, suite à la dispute de ma mère avec sa famille.

A cet instant, une petite tornade blonde dévala les escaliers.

\- Papa !

Draco attrapa son fils au vol pour le serrer contre lui, faisant sourire les autres. Scorpius se blottit dans les bras de son père, et ils chuchotèrent quelques instants, puis Draco le reposa, et jeta un regard fier aux autres adultes. Harry lui posa doucement une main sur le bras.

\- Passons à table.

Il se dirigea vers l'escalier pour appeler les enfants, et la troupe les rejoignit, s'asseyant à un bout de la table alors que les adultes prenaient l'autre, et que Winky et Harry commençaient à poser les plats sur la table. Draco s'assit entre sa cousine et Luna, et commença à discuter avec elles... Harry sourit en le voyant si animé. Neville parlait avec Remus du changement qu'il ressentait dans les dernières générations d'élèves. Lui aussi était professeur, en SVT, au collège. Luna, elle, était zoologiste et occupait un poste d'enseignant à Oxford. Si elle devait se déplacer, elle se débrouillait pour le faire durant les vacances scolaire, et emmenait toute sa petite famille à sa suite. Là, elle expliquait à l'avocat et à la tatoueuse que certaines espèces, bien que pas encore découvertes, existaient très certainement. Le repas se déroula tranquillement, les sujets évoluant au fur et à mesure. À la fin, les enfants, impatients, demandèrent s'ils pouvaient se lever de table, ce à quoi Harry acquiesça avant de reporter son attention sur Draco et Tonks.

\- Et donc, tu es aussi enfant unique ?

\- Eh bien, mon père avait un fils, un héritier, c'était tout ce qu'il désirait. Pas besoin de plus.

La voix de Draco était un poil amère, mais il sourit.

\- Et puis, je le comprend ! Quand je vois Scorpius, je me dit que deux comme lui ça serait trop !

Le petit blond ne l'écoutait pas, occupé à se lever pour aller jouer, tout en ayant une discussion très sérieuse avec Albus au sujet de l'existence du monstre du Loch Ness. Tonks semblait ravie de découvrir ce cousin qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, et son mari préféra se désintéresser de leur conversation pour discuter avec Hermione de ce que la baisse des effectifs au sein de son bureau allait entraîner. Elle soupira, agacée

\- Non mais des fois, ils ne se rendent pas compte. Je sais bien qu'il est important de créer un autre centre du côté de Hampton, mais franchement ! Déjà qu'il était compliqué de gérer tous nos dossiers, je ne sais pas comment on va faire si on est encore moins nombreux.

\- Mais il n'y a pas un plan prévu pour regonfler les effectifs ?

Elle secoua la tête, désabusée.

\- Non, il faudrait pour cela qu'il y aie plus d'assistants sociaux ! Sans parler du nombre d'avocats spécialisés dans ce genre d'affaire. Déjà qu'on en avait incroyablement peu, là ça va devenir ridicule !

Remus haussa les épaules, blasé.

\- Je ne comprend pas. Si tu savais le nombre d'enfants que j'ai signalé dans ma carrière... Tout ça pour rien la plupart du temps. La négligence n'est pas considérée comme suffisamment grave pour permettre un retrait de l'enfant.

\- Oui, confirma Neville, l'air grave. Pas plus tard que le mois dernier, j'ai signalé le cas d'un sixième qui venait en cours visiblement pas douché, pas changé, et le ventre vide. On m'a répondu que, compte tenu de la situation familiale, on pouvait excuser la difficultés de sa mère à bien s'en occuper, mais que ce n'était pas de la maltraitance, et que ce gamin était, d'après une "évaluation psychologique" parfaitement équilibré.

\- Et pourtant ! Et à l'inverse, il est incroyable le nombre de cas dont nous avons à nous occuper suite à un divorce, quand un des parents signale l'autre pour des raisons ridicules. Mais ça nous bouffe du temps, tout ça pour rien !

Ron soupira, le bras posé sur le dossier de la chaise d'Hermione.

\- De toute façon, bien souvent, quand les services sociaux sont en mesure de faire quelque chose dans les cas de maltraitance réelle, c'est souvent déjà trop tard. Et quand les voisins décident d'appeler la police parce que « vous comprenez, c'est pas la première fois qu'ils tapent sur leur gosse, mais bon, qui je suis pour juger, et puis c'est leur problème, mais cette fois, ça fait des heures que ça dure, et j'ai des enfants moi, ils peuvent pas dormir avec ce boucan... », eh bien, on a plus qu'à emmener ce pauvre gamin à l'hôpital, avec des séquelles physiques et psychologiques terribles, et à coffrer les parents.

Draco intervint dans la conversation, se tournant vers eux.

\- Vous savez, en tant qu'avocat, c'est pas non plus facile à gérer. Quand le procureur m'appelle pour ce genre de cas, je sais que la bataille va être difficile. Entre le parent névrosé « je voulais pas, vous comprenez, mais il arrêtait pas de crier » et le violent « oh, eh, c'est mon gamin, j'en fais ce que je veux », ou encore le menteur « mais non mais moi jamais ! »...

Il soupira, l'air fatigué, et se tourna vers Harry, qui frémit en croisant ses yeux gris.

\- Au final, tu as de la chance d'être médecin !

\- Tu sais, moi, quand je vois des enfants, soit ils rendent visite à un malade en phase terminale, soit ils ont un bonnet sur le crâne, des yeux trop grands, un cathéter et le sourire doux des anges qui savent qu'ils s'en vont...

Le silence se fit un instant, les yeux hantés de Harry plantés dans les iris d'argent liquide. Face à lui, Draco se pencha et lui prit la main pour la serrer, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

* * *

Et voilà ! Fin de ce premier chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé... Si oui, n'hésitez pas à le dire, sinon, dites-le aussi ! C'est toujours important pour un auteur d'avoir des reviews...

Je me suis bien éclatée avec ce pauvre Draco... et je n'en ai pas fini avec lui ! *rire diabolique* Mais pour le savoir, rendez-vous au prochain épisode ! J'ai déjà deux chapitres d'avance, alors j'essaierai de poster un chapitre par semaine, le Dimanche soir.

A bientôt !


	2. Ton regard posé sur moi me brûle

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà la suite !

Bon. A la fin de ce chapitre se situe un lemon. Ainsi, on rentre dans le vif du sujet : c'est un SLASH, MxM, yaoi ou peu importe le nom que vous lui donnez. Donc, ceux qui ne le supportent pas sont gentiment à cliquer sur la petit croix rouge en haut à droite ! Si c'est fait... J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre. Le calme avant la tempête.

Je connais actuellement un petit blocage au chapitre 4 par rapport à la façon d'écrire les choses, mais ne vous en faites pas, ça va sortir ! Il est jsute particulièrement difficile à écrire pour moi, par rapport au thème abordé et à la manière de le faire.

Merci aux anonymes Odchan et EtherLynn, j'espère que ça va continuer à vous plaire ! Et merci à chacun pour les reviews/mise en fav/suivi !

Pour ce chapitre, on varie entre _Innocence_ d'Avril Lavigne et _Just the Way You Are_ de Bruno Mars...

«Le verbe aimer est difficile à conjuguer: son passé n'est pas simple, son présent n'est qu'indicatif et son futur est toujours conditionnel» – Jean Cocteau

* * *

\- Papa !

Draco serra son fils dans ses bras.

\- Regarde, j'ai fait un dessin !

Scorpius agitait devant lui une feuille, où étaient représentés plusieurs bonhommes, des fleurs et un soleil qui souriait.

\- Tu vois, ça c'est toi, et moi, et Albus, et Rose, et Ombe, et Harry, et James, et Lily, et...

Draco félicita son fils, souriant devant les personnages plus ou moins reconnaissables. Il fit un signe de main à Harry, qui s'avançait vers lui. Normal, c'était jeudi. Le brun lui serra amicalement la main et applaudit le dessin de Scorpius, alors qu'Albus montrait le sien à son tour.

\- Draco ! Tu vois, ça c'est Papa, et James et Lily, et moi, et Scorpius, et toi, et Tante Hermione et Oncle Ron, Rose, et Hugo, et grand-papa et grand-maman, et papi, et grand-père...

Draco s'extasia comme il le fallait devant l'œuvre d'art du petit garçon, et se redressa pour sourire à Harry. Ce dernier les contemplait avec un éclat dans les yeux que l'avocat ne parvint pas à identifier, et il s'approcha de lui pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

\- Albus m'a dit qu'ils devaient dessiner leur famille...

Le blond sursauta, et se tourna vivement vers l'autre père, se trouvant à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage. Gêné, il recula légèrement, provoquant un sourire charmeur chez Potter. Il plissa les yeux. Que voulait ce bougre d'imbécile ? Puis son regard se reposa sur les trois enfants qui riaient, James couvant du regard les plus jeunes. Une famille... Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que les enfants s'étaient autant attachés. Il fronça un instant les sourcils. Et si jamais ils devaient déménager, ou qu'ils se disputaient ou... La main d'Harry apparu devant son visage.

\- Ouuh ouh ! Tu rêves ?

Draco sursauta, et lui jeta un regard agacé.

\- Potter, je réfléchis. Ça m'arrive des fois, contrairement à certains !

Harry leva un sourcil, amusé.

\- Oula, mais c'est qu'il mordrait...

Il se prit un nouveau regard noir qui le fit rire, puis Draco questionna, songeur :

\- Albus m'a dit papi et grand père...

L'oncologue blêmit soudain. Il se tourna vers l'extérieur, et dit nerveusement :

\- Ah ? Je... eh bien...

Il se mordilla la lèvre, l'air de ne pas savoir quoi faire. Draco, intérieurement amusé, décida de l'aider un peu :

\- Harry, au lycée, tout le monde savait que ton parrain vivait avec un homme – même si nous ne savions pas qui. Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu te dire à ce moment-là, aujourd'hui, je serais bien hypocrite si cela me dérangeait..

Harry lui jeta un regard, semblant le jauger et réfléchir intérieurement, puis il dit lentement :

\- Ah... Draco... voudrais-tu venir manger avec nous dimanche midi ?

\- Chez les Weasley ?

\- Eh bien... non, chez moi. En fait, je fais un dimanche sur deux chez les Weasley, pour que les enfants voient leurs cousins, et l'autre je le fais chez mon parrain. Mais bon, cette fois, je peux bien les laisser... Albus sera tellement content d'avoir Scorpius à la maison !

Draco hésita un peu, puis regarda le sourire de son fils qui parlait avec le petit brun. Il accepta d'un hochement de tête sec, remercié par le sourire resplendissant de Potter. Il détourna légèrement le regard, rougissant devant les prunelles brillantes de l'autre homme. Décidément, Harry Potter avait le don de lui faire perdre la tête, songea-t-il. Déjà, plus jeunes, la moindre parole du brun le faisait bondir. Il était envieux de ce garçon fier, fidèle, qui avait de bonnes notes sans plus, mais qui était très apprécié de ses professeurs. À l'époque, l'oncologue avait des opinions très affirmées sur les sujets sensibles : racisme, tatouages, homosexualité... Et Draco, élevé par des parents d'un autre temps, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le provoquer en affichant une homophobie et une fermeture d'esprit extrêmes. Il avait bien évolué depuis...

Le dimanche arriva rapidement, et Draco se retrouva, un peu nerveux, planté devant la porte d'entrée, avec un Scorpius tout joyeux qui sautillait à côté de lui. Il sonna, et le battant s'ouvrit sur le visage réjoui d'Harry. Il salua Draco puis lui dit rapidement :

\- Je ne t'ai pas tout dit, pardonne-moi, je voulais te faire la surprise...

Draco n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qui se passait, il entendit une voix masculine demander :

\- Harry ? Nous attendions quelqu'un ?

Harry s'effaça devant lui, et il resta figé, en arrêt devant l'homme qui venait de descendre les escaliers. Severus Snape, professeur de mathématiques, la cinquantaine, disparu depuis dix-huit ans et parrain de Draco Malfoy, venait de soudain réapparaître devant ses yeux. Et là, le temps s'arrêta. Il fixait son parrain sans trop y croire, ébahi, incrédule, inconscient de la présence des enfants qu'Harry était en train d'envoyer gentiment jouer à l'étage, et de celle d'un autre homme qui se tenait à côté de Severus. Severus qui était là, bien vivant, avec un air aussi choqué que lui.

Il ne pouvait pas bouger, terrifié à l'idée que l'illusion se brise et que Severus disparaisse. Des foules de souvenirs lui remontaient soudain à l'esprit. Les réunions avec des hommes étranges dans le Manoir, Tom Jedusor qui le terrifiait, Severus. Severus, qui, malgré son masque glacial, venait le prendre dans ses bras après un cauchemar, Severus qui éloignait Tom, Severus qui jouait avec lui, qui lui apprenait les échecs, qui le réconfortait après une dispute avec son père. Severus... qui pleurait dans la salle de bain, le visage en sang... Des hématomes sur les côtes... Que Tom giflait... Qui se tenait droit, fier devant lui, qui refusait de plier. Severus, qui à présent se tenait en face de lui, et qui n'osait pas bouger.

Draco ne sut pas trop comment il s'était retrouvé en train de le serrer dans ses bras, le nez enfoui dans son cou, avec l'impression d'être encore un petit garçon de onze ans terrifié. Les bras forts de Severus se refermèrent sur lui, et l'homme en noir le serra à l'étouffer.

\- Draco... Draco...

Il pleurait. Pour la première fois depuis bien des années, il pleurait. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis la naissance de Scorpius... Ni quand il avait su qu'Astoria le trompait, ni quand elle était partie en les laissant derrière lui. Ni aucune de ces fois où il s'était senti seul et terrifié, son fils pleurant, malade dans ses bras. Mais là, protégé par le corps de son parrain, avec la sensation que plus rien, jamais, ne le blesserait, il pouvait.

\- Severus... Mais t'étais où ? Pourquoi... tu m'as laissé...

\- Pardon Dray, je suis désolé... Je n'avais pas le choix... J'ai trahi Tom. Ma vie était en danger.. et je ne voulais plus vivre cette vie, parler avec ces gens... Pardon...

Draco hocha doucement la tête, la gorge serrée. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment rendu compte de tout. Les adultes l'avaient gardé en dehors de tout ça. Severus le protégeait toujours... Il s'écarta, les yeux rouges mais le menton droit et fier, dans une posture altière tout à fait Malfoy.

\- Tu n'as pas à me demander pardon, Parrain. Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner...

Et il le serra à nouveau contre lui, cette fois légèrement, avant de se reculer. Puis il se tourna vers Harry, plissa les yeux et siffla :

\- Toi, par contre, Potter...

Le brun blêmit légèrement, recula prudemment et tenta :

\- Oui ?

\- Tu as osé me cacher cela ?

\- Eh bien...

Draco avança vers lui d'un air menaçant, et Harry leva les mains vers lui en protestant :

\- Attends, c'est plus compliqué que ça !

\- Harry a raison, Draco, le coupa calmement Severus. Quand je suis venu habiter chez eux, il n'était pas autorisé à en parler. Et puis, avec le temps, vous ne vous êtes plus vus, j'ai cessé d'avoir des nouvelles de toi... jusqu'à la rentrée. Mais comment savoir si tu voulais me revoir ?

Il se tourna vers Harry, et prit un air sévère.

\- Toi... Sale gosse, va. Tu ne m'as même pas demandé mon avis !

\- Sev' ça se lisait sur ton visage que tu voulais revoir Draco, lui dit tendrement l'autre brun, que Draco avait à peine remarqué.

\- Sirius Black, parrain de Harry, se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main. Et accessoirement, compagnon de l'irascible et très rancunier Severus Snape.

Draco lui serra la main, encore un peu sous le choc. Sirius vint câliner son petit ami, qui, pour une fois, ne lui jeta pas de regard noir, preuve de son bouleversement intérieur. Il se colla contre lui, l'attirant d'un geste tendre contre son torse, et lui frotta doucement le dos en lui murmurant quelques paroles inaudibles pour les deux autres. Harry les observait avec amour, et Draco, un instant, se sentit de trop... puis le brun se tourna vers lui, et il se noya dans les émeraudes qui lui faisaient face, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas lui.

La voix de Sirius le ramena à la réalité.

\- Il serait temps de passer à table, ne croyez-vous pas ? Nous aurons tout le temps de parler après.

Le brun avait un air joyeux, le même qu'Harry, et l'avocat sourit intérieurement : on ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait élevé son filleul. Il les emmena vers la table, tenant toujours la main de Severus qui ne protestait pas. Harry prétexta d'aller prévenir les enfants, et entraîna Draco à l'étage. Arrivé en haut, il lui chuchota :

\- Ils ont besoin d'être seuls.

Puis, après un silence, toujours plantés au palier du premier étage.

\- Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Severus craquer ainsi...

Draco sentit toute l'émotion dans la voix d'Harry, et n'osa pas l'interrompre.

\- Tu sais Draco... Cette nuit-là, quand il est arrivé... il pleurait... il était plein de bleus...

Silence. Draco observait le visage triste d'Harry, dont les yeux s'étaient perdus dans des souvenirs douloureux.

\- Et après... ma chambre était de l'autre côté du couloir. Il faisait des cauchemars... il en fait toujours. Il hurlait... « Tom ! Non ! »... et des fois...

Il se tourna vers Draco, l'air désolé et perdu.

\- Il hurlait ton nom de famille. Ton prénom aussi « ne le touche pas »...

Sous le choc, le blond resta silencieux. Il savait que Tom Jedusor était mauvais, et que Severus refusait qu'il reste dans la même pièce que lui, mais de là à penser que l'homme voulait... Il frissonna. Severus avait tellement enduré pour lui...

\- Merci Harry... Je n'aurais jamais cru que Severus aie vécu tout ça...

Draco se tut un instant, et apprécia que Harry attende la suite comme lui l'avait fait.

\- J'aimais beaucoup mon parrain. Je l'aime toujours autant... Et là, le peu que je l'ai vu avec Sirius et toi, je peux affirmer qu'il est plus heureux et choyé que je ne l'ai jamais vu l'être. Il aime vraiment ton parrain...

\- Sirius est fou de lui. Si tu l'avais vu au début ! Il voulait tous les massacrer... Il l'aurait fait, si Severus n'avait pas craint pour lui, pour toi et pour moi. Et quand Severus s'est installé avec nous, il a pris tout le temps qu'il fallait pour le rassurer, pour qu'il ne panique plus quand une porte claquait. Ça a pris du temps, pour qu'il réponde à Sirius pendant une dispute... Maintenant, ils passent leur temps à se chamailler !

Il rit, avec ce regard tendre qu'il avait toujours en parlant de son parrain.

\- Sirius me dit parfois que Severus est redevenu l'homme combatif et fier qu'il avait connu plus jeune... Bon, allez, trêve de bavardage !

Il attaqua la montée du deuxième étage en criant :

\- Les enfants, à table !

Draco resta là, à le regarder, le souffle coupé par tout ça et le cœur battant. Il se sentait pris dans un tourbillon irrépressible, au centre duquel Harry l'attendait. Et cela le terrifiait. Il prit sur lui, alors que Scorpius attrapait sa main pour descendre les escaliers, pour se sortir ça de la tête. Severus et Sirius les attendaient déjà table. Albus se jeta dans les bras de Severus.

\- Grand-père ! Scorpius a dit que tu connaissais son papa ! C'est vrai ?

\- Oui Albus, lui répondit le plus âgé avec tendresse.

Il posa ses yeux sur le blond, qui lui sourit doucement.

\- Draco est mon filleul.

Scorpius s'approcha à son tour et lui demanda timidement :

\- Donc tu es son parrain ? Comme moi et Blaise ?

\- On dit Blaise et moi, le corrigea Severus. Mais oui, je suis son parrain.

Scorpius hocha la tête avec sérieux et répéta :

\- Blaise et moi. Du coup, comme tu es pour papa comme Sirius pour Harry, je peux te dire comme Albus appelle Sirius ?

Il y eut un silence. Le cœur de Draco manqua un battement. (Il faisait souvent cela en ce moment... Peut être devrait-il songer à consulter. L'abus de Potter était dangereux pour sa santé... mentale, tout du moins.) Les yeux de Scorpius étaient empli d'un espoir sans bornes. Il ne s'était jamais aperçu que cela manquait tant à Scorpius... une famille unie. Un grand-père... Il se fustigea mentalement. Il faisait vraiment un mauvais père...

\- Ah non !

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Quoi ? Mais Severus souriait déjà pour rassurer l'enfant, un éclat amusé au fond des yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas Sirius, tu ne peux pas m'appeler comme lui. Mais grand-père, ça me va très bien, par contre...

Le sourire du petit garçon sembla illuminer toute la pièce, alors que Severus le soulevait pour le serrer contre lui. Son père contempla la scène, à la fois incrédule et fou de joie. Harry le tira de ses pensées en posant sa main sur son bras, pour l'inviter à s'asseoir, en attendant que le repas commence. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin, les enfants remontés au second pour jouer, que Draco osa poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

\- Severus, que s'est-il réellement passé, il y a dix-huit ans ?

Son parrain braqua ses yeux noir sur lui et soupira. Sirius se rapprocha de lui et lui prit la main. Severus lui jeta un regard noir, mais ne la reprit pas.

\- Draco... je ne veux pas...

\- Severus. Je ne suis plus un enfant. J'ai conscience que mon père a terriblement mal agi, et qu'il a commis de nombreuses fautes. Je lui parle déjà à peine : il ne veux pas voir Scorpius.

Severus eut l'air surpris, mais il hocha la tête, compréhensif.

\- Lucius a toujours été très tranché dans ses décisions. Quand il en prenait une, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, il s'y tenait sans en démordre. Quelque part, je pense qu'il a vite compris que Tom nous menait à notre perte... Mais son orgueil lui interdisait de reculer.

Il se tut un instant, et Draco attendit patiemment qu'il reprenne. Harry était silencieux aussi, les yeux braqué sur le couple, semblant attendre autant que lui les explications. Severus but une gorgée d'eau, et continua.

\- Quand j'ai rencontré Tom, je venais de quitter le lycée. J'avais dix-neuf ans, j'étais avide de reconnaissance et de pouvoir. Tom Jedusor était un homme très charmant. Il avait trente ans, et était un des chargés de TD à l'université, et surtout, un ami de Lucius. J'étais subjugué par son charisme, par ses paroles. Il était clair dans ses objectifs, qui me semblaient importants : travail, famille, patrie, n'est ce pas ? Je suis tombé dans ses filets. Il m'a séduit, je l'ai aimé... Enfin, plutôt, je l'admirais et il m'a emprisonné entre ses griffes. Il ne m'a fallu que quelques mois pour comprendre que je m'étais trompé... Mais c'était déjà trop tard.

Il y eut un silence. Draco et Harry étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

\- Lucius faisait déjà partie de son organisation... Une véritable mafia ! Drogue, êtres humains, armes... Tout le trafic de Londres transitait entre les mains de cet homme. Il avait rallié de nombreuses puissantes familles à sa cause... Dont la tienne, Draco.

Severus sourit.

\- S'il y a bien une chose qui m'a permise de tenir, c'est toi. Tu étais si petit... Je me sentais tellement indigne d'être ton parrain. Je te regardais grandir avec impatience. Tu commençais à marcher, moi j'apprenais à encaisser les coups. Tu rentrais au CP, je subissais mes premiers viols.

Draco reçut chaque mot comme des coups. Severus restait impassible, mais il pouvait sentir la profonde douleur qui émanait de sa voix.

\- Je n'aimais plus Tom depuis bien longtemps, mais que faire ? Il dirigeait des tueurs à gages, était un proxénète avéré. Ton père et sa sœur, Bellatrix – elle est en prison à présent – étaient ses proches collaborateurs. Et moi... J'avais toute sa confiance. J'ai compris que je pouvais en tirer parti. J'ai commencé à tester les limites de mes chaînes. Et, alors que j'étais déjà en contact avec la police, j'ai rencontré Sirius... Harry venait de s'inscrire à Poudlard, j'avais reconnu son nom, et celui de son tuteur... qui a été très persévérant pour me séduire.

Il échangea un regard aimant avec son compagnon, qui avait la larme à l'œil.

\- Cette nuit-là, je venais de fournir mes dernières informations à l'inspecteur. Mais Tom avait fini par découvrir mes absences, et surtout, un mot de Sirius dans un de mes cahiers. Il avait commencé à me battre, plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Je serais mort... Si la police n'était pas arrivée, alors que l'organisation était réunie. Tous les présents se sont fait coffrer, et moi, je me suis fait déposer devant chez Sirius avec toutes mes affaires. Je n'en suis plus reparti...

Le silence s'installa entre les quatre hommes, alors que Severus terminait son verre d'eau, sa main crispée sur celle de Sirius. Draco baissa la tête. Que répondre à cela ? Que dire, à cet homme qui avait tant souffert, sous ses yeux ? Il serra les dents.

\- Draco. Ne t'en veux pas, s'il te plaît. Tu n'y es pour rien. Tout ça, c'est du passé. Il nous faut maintenant nous construire... Ton fils n'a pas besoin que tu te sentes coupable, mais que tu lui montre ta force et ton amour.

Il leva la tête, pour tomber dans les yeux noirs chauds de Severus. Et il sut qu'il avait raison.

Draco regarda sa montre avec une impatience non dissimulée, ce qui tira un sourire à Romilda. Elle lui dit :

\- Le dernier rendez-vous arrive bientôt...

Il lui adressa un rapide signe de tête et retourna s'enfermer dans son bureau. Il s'assit dans son confortable fauteuil, se relaxant un peu dans le cuir noir qu'il avait choisi lui même, et amena ses deux mains jointes à son menton. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi depuis la semaine précédente, et toutes les nouveautés qu'elle avait amenée. La réapparition de Severus, les révélations qu'il avait faites...

Bon sang, son prochain client ne pouvait-il pas être rapide ? Il regarda à nouveau sa montre. Il avait, exceptionnellement, reporté plusieurs rendez-vous au samedi cette semaine, car Scorpius avait été malade. Rien de grave, une petite grippe peu extraordinaire en ce début de mois de janvier particulièrement froid. Cependant, il n'avait pas voulu faire garder son fils, et avait donc reporté deux jours de rendez-vous.

Harry était gentiment venu examiner Scorpius, lui avait prescrit quelques médicaments, et en avait profité pour inviter Draco à sortir le samedi soir. Ce dernier avait volontiers accepté. Depuis leur première soirée ensembles au mois d'octobre, il avait trois ou quatre fois mangé avec le brun et ses amis. Harry l'avait invité plusieurs fois, étendant son invitation à Théo et Blaise. Le couple avait volontiers accepté, et Draco avait découvert l'univers du Griffon d'Or, un pub sympathique tenu par un Irlandais. Son compagnon, Dean, était un ami de Ron et du groupe. On y entendait de bons groupes en soirée, du vieux rock ou de la pop, et la nourriture était délicieuse.

Scorpius et Paul avaient donc été laissés aux parents Weasley avec les autres enfants. Draco s'en était au début un peu inquiété, mais Scorpius avait été ravi, et il adorait Molly et Arthur, qui le lui rendaient bien. Le blond se doutait que cet affection avait _probablement_ une relation avec le fait que ses propres parents n'avaient jamais été proches de leur petit-fils. Narcissa l'aimait, mais elle le considérait comme la cause de la rupture de son fils, et Lucius... Lucius ne voulait pas le voir. Alors, après toute réflexion, Draco était heureux que son fils trouve des grands-parents de substitution tels que ces deux là, et Severus et Sirius, sans parler de la tripotée de cousins roux qui avaient adopté le petit blond sans sourciller. Il était parfois impressionné de la capacité de cette famille à aimer et adopter tous ceux qui en avaient besoin...

Il était étrange pour lui de penser cela d'une famille qu'il avait tant méprisé. Lucius avait toujours haï les Weasley : Arthur était à la tête d'une entreprise concurrente, qui marchait moins bien, mais faisait de la meilleure qualité. Et surtout, Arthur avait toujours résisté à la corruption de Tom Jedusor. Ce que Lucius n'avait pas su faire, et l'avait mené à sa perte... à tout bien réfléchir, Ron devait, plus jeune, le mépriser pour la raison inverse. Il soupira. Ils avaient été bien stupides, plus jeunes... Les coups secs frappés à sa porte le firent sursauter, et il lança un « Entrez ! » un peu agacé pour son dernier client de la journée.

Draco se gara devant chez les Weasley avec soulagement. Il n'en pouvait décidément plus de cette journée. Lorsqu'il se prépara à toquer à la porte, il ne put retenir un sourire. Les rires des enfants s'élevaient même à travers la porte fermées. Il entendit la voix d'Harry menacer tendrement Albus et James de les jeter par la fenêtre, puis son rire rauque à la réponse de ses fils. Il ferma un instant les yeux, puis toussa. Et voilà, il avait attrapé le rhume de son fils ! Déjà que ces derniers temps, il se sentait un peu patraque. Il se promit de prendre des vitamines en rentrant.

A peine eut-il frappé, que la porte s'ouvrit...

HPDM/DMHP/HPDM/DMHP/HPDM/DMHP/HPDM/DMHP

Harry guettait l'arrivée de Draco depuis déjà un moment, mais ce fut Molly Weasley qui ouvrit grand la porte en lançant, souriante :

-Entre, entre, mon grand ! Tu vas attraper froid...

Il s'exécuta avec un sourire et se pencha pour poser une bise sur la joue de la rouquine. Harry attendit derrière elle qu'il se redresse et lui sourit à son tour. Ils échangèrent une poignée de main, les yeux dans les yeux. Et si elle dura trop longtemps, ce ne fut que parce que les doigts de Draco étaient gelés, et qu'il voulait les réchauffer, promis... Le blond déposa son manteau sur la rampe d'escalier, serra Scorpius dans ses bras, et s'avança pour dire bonjour aux présents. Harry ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il n'y parvenait tout simplement pas.

Il devait vraiment s'avouer vaincu. Non, il n'était pas amoureux du blond... mais fasciné, et pétri de désir et d'admiration pour lui. Ce qui, en soit, était déjà grave. Il soupira. Tout était si compliqué... pas comme avec Ginny. Avec elle, c'était simple : elle était la sœur de son meilleur ami, ils s'étaient toujours connus. Leur mise en couple et leur mariage avaient été une évidence pour leur famille. Ginny, malgré son sale caractère, était franche, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, était tendre et fougueuse. Parfois, il reconnaissait certains de ces traits dans la personnalité de Malfoy...

Mais le blond était si différent. Froid, souvent austère, il ne se déridait qu'en présence de son fils, ou pendant les repas. Il était susceptible, rancunier, parfois hargneux. Et pourtant. Pourtant, il rougissait quand Harry le regardait dans les yeux en souriant. Il riait parfois à ses blagues pourries, ou à celle de Ron. Il était fidèle envers ses amis, parfois sensible jusqu'aux larmes. Il n'avait pas eu une vie facile, au fond, mais il gardait la tête haute. Il pouvait être très aimant et affectueux.

Et puis, Harry aimait sa présence, sa voix un peu traînante, mais moins qu'avant, son rire rauque. Il posa ses yeux sur le corps de l'autre homme, et en caressa les formes du regard. Il était un peu plus fin que lui, mais quand même musclé. Sa peau était blanche, délicate, au grain parfait, et Harry l'imaginait douce et fragile. Il avait de belles mains de pianiste, aux doigts fins et agiles. Sa bouche fine et rosée s'étirait souvent d'un sourire sarcastique ou charmeur. Certes, son nez était un peu pointu, et son visage peut-être trop fin... Mais qu'étaient ces menus défauts face aux perles océanes qui lui servaient d'yeux ? Et sans parler de l'or blanc de ses cheveux... Draco s'était vraiment embelli depuis le lycée. Harry soupira à nouveau.

Il était vraiment dans la merde.

…...

A quelques pas de là, Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley avait les yeux fixés sur son meilleur ami. Elle pouvait voir l'intense réflexion dans lequel il était abîmé, déshabillant inconsciemment Malfoy du regard. Elle haussa un sourcil. Bon sang, Harry. Parmi tous, il fallait qu'il eut choisi Malfoy. Elle secoua la tête, désespérée, tout en continuant à décrypter ses moindres frémissements. Ah oui, quand même. À ce point. Harry était très clairement attiré par l'avocat, même s'il ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais.

Bon, il fallait dire que Draco était beau, intelligent, sensible... Elle pouvait le comprendre. Même si pour elle, l'homme idéal était roux, mangeait beaucoup, avait le quotient émotionnel d'une petite cuillère et des bras forts pour la protéger. Hermione sourit tendrement. Elle l'aimait toujours autant, son imbécile de roux. Ses pensées revinrent sur son ami, et elle soupira intérieurement. Certes, elle appréciait Malfoy. Les sorties qu'ils avaient fait ces derniers temps au restaurant avaient été d'une grande aide... Il n'était pas si méchant que ça. Et puis, lui aussi dévorait parfois Harry du regard.

La brune réfléchit un instant. Cela faisait... quoi, un peu plus de quatre mois qu'ils s'étaient revus, et bien deux mois qu'ils se côtoyaient régulièrement en dehors des entrées et sorties de classe des enfants. Elle avait bien remarqué la tendance d'Harry à parler de plus en plus de Malfoy, à l'impliquer dans leurs conversations, à l'inviter. Elle en avait un peu parlé avec Ron, et ce dernier, sans être vraiment proche, commençait à bien apprécier le blond. Mais tout de même. Elle regarda l'oncologue s'approcher finalement de Draco, sourire aux lèvres, pour s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Le sourire du blond sembla illuminer la pièce.

Harry avait quand même l'art de se mettre dans des situations...

…...

Ronald Bilius Weasley avait toujours eu des idées très tranchées. Plus jeune, il était persuadé que le monde était soit noir, soit blanc. Quelques années dans les forces de police l'avaient débarrassé de ce manichéisme inutile. Il avait bien sûr étudié l'affaire Voldemort – tel était le nom que se donnait Tom Jedusor dans le milieu. Alors, il savait qui avait été inculpé, et qui avait été blanchi, et pourquoi. Le nom Malfoy ne l'avait pas surpris. Toutefois, il savait aussi pourquoi Lucius avait réussi à s'en sortir : il avait prétexté avoir voulu préserver son fils. Il connaissait aussi le rôle que Severus, professeur honni, avait joué dans cette affaire. Du coup sa vision du monde avait bien changé.

Tout n'était pas tout blanc ou tout noir. Draco Malfoy pouvait être intéressant, sympathique – quoique très agaçant. Surtout, cet homme aimait son fils. Et ça, quand on était un Weasley pour qui la famille était le centre du monde, c'était d'une importance sans pareille. Bien sûr, Malfoy était encore souvent énervant. Mais un rire venait parfois effacer ses mots durs, et ses insultes étaient teintées d'un amusement et d'une amicale moquerie qu'il n'avait pas auparavant. Sans parler de son comportement avec Harry, qu'il moquait parfois, mais regardait avec un respect et une tendresse incroyable. Et puis, Ron avait beau être un peu aveugle et borné, comme lui reprochait son épouse adorée, il savait reconnaître le désir dans les gestes du brun. Vingt-cinq ans d'amitié permettaient ce genre de chose.

Ce soir de janvier, alors qu'il regardait son meilleur ami ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux blond platine, perché sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, il était content d'avoir abandonné ses préjugés.

…...

Harry retira sa main des cheveux de Draco lorsque ce dernier lui jeta un regard noir, quoi qu'amusé. Il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, sans se départir de son sourire. Il adorait embêter le blond, qui le lui rendait bien.

-Potter, tu sembles éprouver une véritable fascination pour mes cheveux... Est-ce que cela est dû au fait que moi, j'arrive à les coiffer ? C'est un miracle qui semble difficile à accomplir sur les tiens...

Draco avait levé un sourcil, et une lueur d'amusement flottait dans ses yeux, malgré son ton sarcastique. Harry se demanda un instant s'il devait être un peu plus charmeur ou pas, et son impulsivité l'emporta finalement. Il se pencha et susurra à l'oreille de l'avocat :

\- Ce n'est pas que pour tes cheveux que j'éprouve une « véritable fascination »...

Il se releva, avec un sourire à la fois séducteur et un peu moqueur, et partit vers la cuisine, laissant un Draco rougissant derrière lui. Il apparaissait parfois facile de perturber son ami... Il se mordilla la lèvre, pensif. D'habitude, les couples rentraient un peu avant minuit du pub, pour que Blaise, Théo et Draco récupèrent leurs fils pour rentrer chez eux. Et si, ce soir, ils leur faisaient découvrir une autre partie du pub ? Il retourna au salon avec un verre d'eau et lança :

\- Molly, Arthur, cela ne vous dérange pas si Paul et Scorpius dorment ici ?

\- Bien sûr que non mon chéri. Vous ne rentrez pas ce soir ?

\- Eh bien, si personne n'y voit d'inconvénient, je pensais qu'on pouvait descendre aujourd'hui...

Hermione, Ron, Neville et Luna approuvèrent avec joie, et la brune précisa :

\- En fait, Seamus a aussi une boîte au sous-sol. Nous y allons de temps en temps... C'est extrêmement bien insonorisé, et Seamus ne fait pas de publicité, alors il faut le savoir pour y aller, mais c'est vraiment très sympa ! Il y a généralement pas mal de monde – il y a une entrée située derrière le restaurant pour ne pas déranger les clients. C'est bien évidemment ouvert aux LGBT, donc il n'y a pas de souci, rajouta-t-elle en voyant l'hésitation de Blaise et Théo.

Le noir échangea un coup d'œil avec son compagnon, puis répliqua :

\- Non, ce n'était pas ça que j'allais demander, mais plutôt : si on y va en voiture, il faut que certains d'entre nous ne boivent pas.

Hermione eut un sourire mutin, et échangea un regard amusé avec son mari.

\- En fait, pas pour nous... Pour un très petit cercle d'habitués et d'amis proche, ou en cas de personne vraiment bourrée qu'il refuse de laisser rentrer, ou de couple ayant une... envie pressante... Seamus propose une autre fonction de l'établissement. À l'étage, il a aménagé une dizaine de petites chambres, juste assez grandes pour un lit double et un lavabo. Il les loue pour dix euros la nuit, ce qui nous permet de rester dormir là-bas. Et elles ont la particularité d'être remarquablement bien insonorisées...

Harry cacha un sourire amusé devant la surprise teinté de joie de leurs amis. Après un regard échangé, les trois hommes acceptèrent avec plaisir, semblant ravis de pouvoir passer un peu de temps sans leurs enfants. Le petit groupe se leva donc, embrassèrent rapidement leurs enfants en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit, puis leur firent promettre d'être sages, et ils partirent.

Le repas au pub fut pris dans la joie et la bonne humeur, entre rires et commentaires sarcastiques de Blaise et Draco. Les deux amis semblaient avoir trouvé leur voie dans l'humour noir, ce qui faisait bien rire leurs comparses. Harry, assis à l'autre bout de la table entre Ron et Neville, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les contempler. Le sourcil blond aristocratiquement levé, le pli charmeur de ses lèvres, le grand rire du noir à ses côtés et sa main qui venait claquer l'épaule fine. Le chino bleu foncé et la chemise gris argenté de Draco lui seyaient à merveille. Il avait négligemment défait les deux premiers boutons, et enlevé sa cravate, ce qui lui donnait un air chic/décontracté.

Lui n'était pas mal non plus, avec son jean noir cintré et son tshirt vert sombre à col ouvert, mais il se sentait moins classe que Draco. Il était en train d'observer son assiette, perdu dans ses pensées, et quand il releva les yeux, ce fut pour rencontrer ceux de l'objet de ses pensées. Il hésita un instant, puis lui fit un sourire séducteur... auquel Draco répondit par un sourire façon « hello sexy ! », avec le clin d'œil assorti. Harry en resta ébahi, la bouche entrouverte, alors que le blond levait un sourcil moqueur avant de se détourner pour reprendre sa conversation.

Fichu. Il était complètement fichu.

Le petit groupe finit par descendre au sous-sol, où Seamus faisait le barman. Il leur fit un signe joyeux de la main, et leur servit leurs premier verres. Il s'installèrent dans une alcôve, sur le canapé autour d'une table ronde. Hermione prit place sur les genoux de son mari, détendue et souriante, comme Théo, alors que Luna préférait se coller contre Neville. Draco et Harry se retrouvèrent côte à côte sans trop savoir comment, inconscients des regards amusés de leurs amis sur eux. Le premier cocktail terminé, Seamus vint discuter un peu avec eux, et leur offrit une tournée de shots. Draco fut surpris de l'acceptation rapide de chacun. Hermione lui fit un sourire amusé :

\- Nous avons certes eu des enfants jeunes, mais nous n'avons pas oublié cette jeunesse pour autant ! Nous allons au restaurant tous les samedis soir, ensembles ou juste en couple, des fois avec Fred, Georges et leurs épouses, et une fois par mois, nous descendons ici...

Neville approuva d'un signe de tête, souriant.

-Nous faisons tous des métiers éprouvants... ça nous permet de décompresser. Et puis, nous restons dormir ici, les enfants sont chez leurs grands-parents, nous ne prenons aucun risque.

Théo sourit, et se tourna vers son compagnon :

\- Ils ont raison... ça va faire du bien, entre le boulot et Paul, nous trouvons difficilement du temps pour nous. Surtout que mes parents habitent loin et...

\- ... et ma mère ne veut pas entendre parler de Théo ou de notre fils, le coupa Blaise.

Harry serra l'épaule de l'autre homme avec compassion. Il semblerait que ses deux anciens ennemis aient une vie beaucoup plus complexe qu'il n'y soirée continua, le petit groupe nettement plus alcoolisé. Lee Jordan, le DJ, le meilleur ami des jumeaux d'après Ron, n'était pas mauvais, et bientôt Hermione tira un Ron rieur sur la piste où de nombreux couples ou groupes dansaient déjà. Luna les suivit avec un Neville un peu effrayé, et Blaise porta littéralement un Théo mort de rire sous les boules lumineuses. Harry hésita un peu, seul avec Draco. Ce dernier finit par dire :

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une boîte gay-friendly si proche...

En effet, on pouvait voir des couples gays, hétéros ou lesbiens s'enlacer ou simplement danser. Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Quand Seamus a ouvert, il était déjà avec Dean. Forcément, au début, c'est surtout leurs amis – dont nous – qui ont remplis le pub et la boîte. Du coup, Seamus traînait en majorité avec dans des milieux LGBT, contrairement à Dean, qui sortait à l'époque avec nous dans des boîtes hétéros. Donc les gens qui sont venus étaient de tous bords, et avec le temps, la rumeur s'est répandu que c'était gay-friendly, et c'est resté comme ça. Ce qui est très bien...

Draco hocha doucement la tête. Harry regarda avec envie la piste de danse, et finit par dire :

\- Je vais aller danser...

L'avocat resta silencieux, et il n'insista pas. Il termina son verre, et en se levant, il vit Draco en commander un autre. Rapidement, une fois sur la piste, il trouva une partenaire, une jolie brune au sourire aguicheur. Il la faisait tourner, la faisant rire, quand une voix rauque l'interrompit.

\- Excuse-moi, jolie demoiselle, mais ça ne te dérange pas si je te pique ton partenaire ?

Il se retourna et se trouva face à un apollon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux sombres. La jeune femme haussa les épaules, et l'abandonna de bonne grâce, étant aussitôt rattrapée par un fin blond à lunettes. Harry fit un sourire charmeur à l'autre homme, qui l'attrapa pour le faire danser contre lui, sans remarquer les deux iris gris bouillants de colère fixés sur eux depuis l'autre bout de la salle. L'inconnu, enfin, Marc, était plus grand et assez musclé et très bon danseur. Harry se laissa doucement séduire par ses mains chaudes et douces, et sa voix de basse.

La musique avait changé, pour devenir beaucoup plus rapide, et il se retrouva rapidement collé contre son partenaire, qui avait glissé une cuisse entre les siennes, et qui encadrait ses épaules de ses bras levés. Il aurait menti s'il avait dit ne pas ressentir du désir. Il rit doucement à une remarque de l'autre, quand soudain, un corps se colla contre son dos et une voix traînante qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille se glissa entre eux.

\- Désolé de vous interrompre, mais je te reprend Harry.

Marc sembla hésiter, mais Harry lui fit un sourire désolé et se tourna vers le blond, qui descendit ses mains jusqu'au bas de son dos tout en lançant un regard noir à l'autre eut un sourire mutin, tout en faisant glisser ses mains sur le torse de Draco. Ce dernier se mordilla légèrement la lèvre, et se détacha soudain le lui, le fit tourner, et se colla contre son dos. Là, il colla leur bassins, posant ses mains sur les hanches, puis sur le ventre de l'oncologue, qui soupira d'aise à ce contact.

\- J'ai détesté te voir danser avec lui.

La voix de Draco avait claqué, tranchante, froide. Harry eut un petit rire.

\- Ah bon ? J'aurais cru que tu apprécierais de me voir danser sous les projecteurs...

Les mains blanches passèrent sous son tshirt, lui tirant un couinement de surprise, aussitôt suivi d'un soupir, et la bouche de Draco vint se poser sur son cou. Il aspira sa peau, le mordillant, et Harry gémit soudain, à la fois surpris et heureux. Il n'aurais jamais cru que le blond réagisse ainsi... Finalement, il le relâcha, posant un baiser sur la peau meurtrie.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que cette partie là m'avait déplu... Mais c'est encore mieux maintenant que tu es dans _mes_ bras.

Harry avait levé les bras pour glisser ses mains contre le visage du brun, et il se déhanchait contre lui, perdu dans les méandres de l'alcool et du désir. Il s'était à peine aperçu que Draco les faisait bouger, jusqu'à les amener dans un recoin sombre de la salle, près de l'escalier qui menait aux chambres. Avant qu'il aie pu comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur par un Draco haletant au regard brillant de désir.

\- Putain Draco... qu'est qu'on fait exactement là...

Quelque part, dans un coin de son esprit, une petite voix lui hurlait dessus. Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Le père du meilleur ami de son fils ? En boîte ? À moitié bourrés ? Tout ça était complètement irresponsable.

\- Je vais regretter demain matin, murmura Draco.

Il avait les yeux fixés sur la bouche d'Harry, qui se figea.

\- Harry... Je vais regretter. J'ai bu, je... j'ai terriblement envie de toi.

Harry sentit une pointe glacée le transpercer, et ses mains vinrent capturer le visage de Draco, alors qu'il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Il allait _regretter_. Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'en fichait. _Mais s'il ne voulait plus le voir après ?_ Il avait tellement besoin... de _Draco_. Son corps le réclamait, sa peau frémissait au moindre contact. Il aurait voulu oublier. Oublier la mort, les yeux noisettes à jamais éteints, la douleur. Et quand Draco était là, il oubliait. Alors, dans un geste désespéré, il embrassa le blond.

Et soudain, deux bras vinrent l'entourer.

Et il fut _contre_ Draco.

Tellement serré contre lui qu'il crut étouffer, mais non, il respirait, et Draco l'embrassait, avec le désespoir de celui qui sait que tout n'est qu'éphémère, avec une passion dévastatrice. Puis Harry se sentit, soulevé, emporté, rendu à moitié aveugle par le désir et l'alcool. Tout ce qui n'était pas Draco, pas leurs deux corps entremêlés, tout ça disparaissait. Il ne sut trop comment le blond réussit à ouvrir la porte de la chambre sans le lâcher, tout en l'embrassant, le visage perdu dans son cou, marquant sa peau brunie de ses dents.

Draco le posa presque délicatement sur le lit... Puis Harry oublia tout. Draco était partout. Ses mains, son corps brûlant, sa langue... Fiévreusement, il aida le brun à enlever sa chemise, puis ils réussirent par miracle à se déchausser – quel était le con qui avait inventé les lacets, bon sang – le tshirt d'Harry vola dans la pièce... Le contact de leur torses nus les fit gémir de concert, et Harry ouvrit ses yeux embrumés de plaisir. Le blond vint l'embrasser, sa langue exigeante prenant le contrôle du baiser, fouillant sa bouche sans répit. ÀÀ bout de souffle, le brun le repoussa légèrement, et son amant en profita pour poser ses lèvres sur son torse, goûtant du bout de la langue sa peau en sueur.

Puis Harry se cambra en gémissant, alors que Draco venait mordiller le petit bout de chair rose qui lui faisait envie, son autre main glissant lentement le long de son flanc jusqu'à atteindre son jean. Il haleta sous l'expectative, avant de gémir à nouveau en sentant la main de Draco presser son membre à travers son jean. Il vint caresser le corps du blond, découvrant chaque courbe, chaque muscle, tirant des soupirs et gémissements à son amant, qui revint l'embrasser, mordant doucement sa lèvre inférieure. Harry arriva enfin au jean de Draco, qui se figea, les yeux à demi fermés, attendant... Il défit le bouton, baissa la fermeture éclair, et commença à lui enlever son pantalon, que Draco envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, avant de faire la même chose.

\- Draco...

Ils étaient tout deux en boxer, leurs sexes durs séparés par une unique barrière de tissu. Et cela rendait Harry fou. Il donna un coup de bassin, les faisant basculer, et se retrouva au dessus de Draco. Là, il descendit lentement vers l'objet de sa convoitise, ses yeux ancrés dans ceux embrumés de son amant. Arrivé au dessus du boxer blanc, il posa juste sa bouche sur le tissu, et souffla. La réaction de Draco ne se fit pas attendre. Il se crispa, gémit doucement :

\- Harry... s'il te plaît...

Harry sourit, charmeur, et recommença, faisant à nouveau soupirer Draco. Puis il décida de ne pas continuer plus longtemps cette torture – il ne voulait pas, _il n'en était pas capable_ – et lui retira son boxer, avant de revenir se positionner au même endroit. Les mains de Draco avaient agrippé le drap, et il se cambra, la bouche ouverte, quand Harry le prit en bouche. Il prit son temps, découvrant le goût salé de Draco, sa langue passant sur la veine palpitante, puis remonta, redescendit... Draco gémissait légèrement, murmurant son prénom.

\- Harry... je vais...

Harry se stoppa et remonta vers lui. Draco le fit basculer sous lui et l'embrassa violemment. Il avait l'impression de brûler de désir, tout son corps se consumait sous les main de l'avocat, qui lui enleva son boxer et se positionna entre ses jambes. Et il le prit en bouche. Harry gémit, se tortilla, ses mains s'envolant d'elles mêmes dans les cheveux blonds qu'il caressa. Il était perdu dans le plaisir, la langue de Draco qui le caressait, l'antre chaude de sa bouche... Il sentit soudain un doigt effleurer son entrée, et il frémit. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Draco s'était stoppé, les yeux braqués sur lui, rendus brillants par le désir et l'alcool.

\- Putain, Draco... oui...

Et Draco recommença. La première intrusion fut dérangeante, la seconde un peu douloureuse, mais son amant savait visiblement ce qu'il faisait, et bientôt Harry cria quand il tapa sa prostate. Quand il introduisit un troisième doigt, Harry, pantelant, éperdu de plaisir malgré la douleur, protesta :

\- Non, viens !

Draco haussa un sourcil, et remonta vers sa bouche. Son amant tendit la main vers la table de nuit - où il savait que Seamus glissait toujours quelques préservatif en prévention – et en tendit un à Draco, qui l'enfila rapidement. Harry captura ses lèvres dans un baiser exigeant, puis Draco se positionna entre ses cuisses, les relevant, et le pénétra doucement, attendant quelques instant qu'il s'habitue. Harry soupira d'aise. Certes, c'était un peu douloureux, cela faisait si longtemps que... Mais à cet instant, avec Draco en lui, il se sentait tellement bien. Il lui sourit, et Draco commença à bouger. Doucement d'abord, leur arrachant à tout deux soupirs de plaisir, puis il accéléra, allant plus profond et plus fort, gémissant.

\- Bordel Harry... T'es tellement serré...

Il accéléra encore, jusqu'à venir taper ce point si sensible, et Harry, la vision soudain perturbée par le plaisir, le supplia de continuer, plus vite, plus fort... Draco s'exécuta, haletant et gémissant. Harry n'était plus que chair, plaisir. Son monde s'arrêtait aux limites du corps nu de Draco. Finalement, ce dernier posa sa main sur le sexe palpitant du brun. Il n'eut que quelques mouvements à faire, et, alors qu'il tapait une fois de plus ce point, Harry se sentit partir. Il était presque hors de son corps, et il jouit en longs jets, se resserrant par à coups autour du sexe de Draco qui jouit à son tour, vibrant sous la puissance de l'orgasme.

Haletant, l'avocat se laissa tomber sur lui, et il l'entoura de ses bras, appréciant le poids de son corps sur le sien. Ils restèrent un peu sans bouger, effleurant juste doucement le corps de l'autre, baignant dans un bien-être post-orgasmique. Puis Draco rassembla ses forces, se retira doucement. Harry grogna faiblement, protestant face à ce vide qui s'installait en lui. L'autre homme se leva, jeta le préservatif dans la poubelle, attrapa le gant posé sur le lavabo qu'il mouilla pour venir tendrement nettoyer le corps alangui d'Harry.

Ce dernier, épuisé, parvenait à peine à garder les yeux ouverts. Il sentit Draco revenir se coucher, et se pelotonna contre lui. Les bras de son amant se refermèrent sur lui, et des lèvres douces vinrent effleurer son front, puis il glissa dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

Oula, c'est fini ! Bon, je vous retrouve dans le courant de la semaine prochaine (en espérant me débloquer pour le chapitre 4, je n'ai pas envie de vous pondre un truc sans aucun sens juste pour dire que j'ai posté)...

N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimé, ou pas aimé et pourquoi !

A bientôt, Erwaël.


	3. La lâcheté ne peut survivre à l'espoir

Bonsoir à tous !

C'est dingue, je refais le même message que pour ma dernière fic : s'il vous plaît, merci de laisser une review. Même deux mots. Parce que c'est important, si on poste ici ce n'est pas pour rien. Si on ne voulait pas d'avis, on garderait ça enfermé dans un PC sans jamais le montrer. Pensez aux auteurs, laissez un mot.

Merci aux deux personnes qui ont reviewé. Vous êtes super !

Pour passer sur un ton plus léger (ou pas)... Bon, là on aborde le coeur du sujet. Je vous préviens : après ce chapitre, ça va devenir un peu plus dur. Je commence à aborder des sentiments, des difficultés, que j'ai expérimentées. Et donc il est possible que les chapitres soient plus longs à arriver, tout simplement parce que pour moi ça devient plus difficile à écrire. Ce qui signifie que j'aimerais avoir quelques retours... De manière à ne pas faire ça pour rien. Parce que cette fic n'est pas juste un HPDM : c'est cri, un cri d'espoir, de haine, d'amour, de rage, de terreur, un cri lancé par les personnages mais aussi par moi. Et ce cri, je voudrais qu'il atteigne ceux qui vivent ça, et aussi ceux qui ne l'ont jamais vécu.

Playlist du chapitre : _Nightmare_ \- Avengeld Sevenfold et _Halleluyah_ \- Jeff Buckley...

" _I am and always will be the optimist. The hoper of far-flung hopes and the dreamer of improbable dreams_." — The Doctor, Season 6, Episode 6

* * *

Draco ouvrit la porte de sa maison et offrit un sourire crispé à Ron, Hermione et Harry. Le trio étaient les seconds à arriver, après Blaise et Théo. Il embrassa les enfants, et Scorpius se jeta directement sur Harry, qui lui fit un câlin en souriant. Lily se percha dans les bras de Draco qui la porta jusque dans le salon. La petite rousse s'était prise d'affection pour lui, et il lui rendait bien. Son estomac semblait s'être changé en plomb. Il posa la fillette, qui couru faire un bisou à Blaise et Théo avant de rejoindre ses frères et cousins pour jouer. Chacun prit un verre sur la table basse, et il les servit. Quand il eut fini, il s'assit, nerveux, et prit son meilleur air malfoyen je-m'en-fous-de-toi. Surtout, ne pas le regarder. Ne pas le regarder.

Hermione brisa le silence en commençant à parler avec Blaise et Théo de l'anniversaire de Paul et de Rose, qui arrivaient bientôt, étant donné qu'ils étaient presque au mois de mars. Harry était silencieux, et Draco finit par poser enfin ses yeux sur lui. Le brun avait des cernes et semblait triste et fermé. Il refusa de penser que ça pouvait être sa faute. Refusa de se dire que c'était lui qui faisait souffrir Harry. Il soupira et regarda sa montre. Elle n'allait pas tarder.

Enfin, la porte sonna.

Il se leva d'un bond, ignorant les regards interrogateurs des autres – Neville et Luna étaient en Afrique pour les vacances, pour le boulot de Luna, ce ne pouvait pas être eux – et alla ouvrir. Deux bras entourèrent son cou, une bouche pulpeuse vint capturer ses lèvres, et il rendit le baiser à la jeune femme collée contre lui. Elle lui sourit, doucement, et il se força à lui rendre ce sourire. Il l'entraîna vers le salon, et s'arrêta à l'embrasure de la porte. Stressé.

\- Bon, tout le monde, il faut que je vous présente quelqu'un...

Il la tira vers lui, et elle sourit.

\- Voici Bella, ma... petite amie depuis un mois et demi.

Le bruit que fit le verre d'Harry en s'écrasant au sol fut assourdissant dans le soudain silence de la pièce. Blaise le regardait comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête alors que Théo, perdu, oscillait entre un sourire gêné et un regard horrifié sans parvenir à se décider. Ron s'était levé d'un bond, un air furieux sur le visage, et Hermione avait porté une main tremblante à sa bouche entrouverte. Harry fonça vers la sortie, les poings serrés, percutant l'épaule de Draco au passage, et le bruit que fit la porte en claquant résonna dans l'escalier.

Ron s'approcha de lui avec visiblement l'intention de lui mettre son poing dans le visage, mais sa femme posa une main sur son bras et lui dit :

\- Je le rattrape. Toi, appelle les enfants. On s'en va.

Ron sembla hésiter, puis s'exécuta, alors qu'Hermione courait à l'extérieur de la maison.

\- Rose ! Hugo ! James ! Albus ! Lily ! On s'en va !

Les enfants dévalèrent les escaliers, et Albus protesta :

\- Mais...

\- Pas de discussion ! Tu mets tes chaussures, et on y va. Tout de suite !

Effrayés par le ton furibond de leur père/oncle, les petits enfilèrent chaussures et manteaux, Ron aidant les deux plus jeunes, et la pote claqua derrière eux. Draco n'avait pas bougé, complètement sonné par le tour que prenait la situation. Bella, à côté de lui, semblait au bord des larmes, mais il savait pas quoi lui , Blaise parla.

\- Draco Malfoy, tu es vraiment le plus grand de tous les connards de la Terre.

Il avait dit ça avec le plus grand sérieux, sans une once de moquerie ou de sarcasme. Juste une affirmation assenée avec dégoût et tristesse. Il se leva et, sous les yeux de Draco toujours pétrifié, pris doucement le bras de Bella.

\- Pardonnez-moi, mademoiselle, mais je pense qu'il est mieux que vous partiez. Sachez que je serais ravi de vous revoir, en d'autres circonstances.

Elle acquiesça doucement, en larmes, et sortit de la maison. Blaise prit durement le bras de son meilleur ami et le fit s'asseoir sur son fauteuil, retourna se mettre à côté de Théo, et fixa Draco sévèrement.

\- Bordel Draco, mais qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?

\- Mais... je ne comprend pas...

\- Tu ne comprend pas ?

La voix de Blaise s'était faite menaçante, et Théo posa doucement une main sur sa cuisse pour le calmer, tout en regardant Draco d'un air désapprobateur. Puis il se tourna vers son compagnon, lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, et se leva pour monter à l'étage.

\- Attend, je vais t'aider à comprendre moi. Il y a que tu as couché avec Harry. Que tu lui as donné de l'espoir. Tout ça pour, pour je ne sais quelle raison, le larguer au matin. Oui, nous le savions tous. Nous ne sommes pas stupides,et vous n'êtes pas très discrets. Après que tu l'aies rejoint sur la piste, nous avons plus ou moins tous compris où ça vous menait... Et le matin, au vu des suçons dans son cou, nous avons compris que nous avions vu juste. Mais vu sa tête triste et ton air traqué, tu ne pouvais que l'avoir repoussé. Mais comme nous sommes tous d'incorrigibles romantiques, nous avons cru que tu allais, après ton temps de réflexion malfoyen nécessaire, revenir vers lui.

Blaise fit une pause, semblant avoir besoin de quelques instants pour éviter de se mettre à hurler.

\- Nous avons cru que tu serais intelligent. Et toi, tu te pointes comme une fleur avec une inconnue, que tu nous présentes en expliquant que ça fait un mois et demi que tu sors avec. Un mois et demi. Soit juste après avoir _tiré ton coup_ avec Harry.

Nouvelle pause.

\- Mais putain Draco, tu croyais quoi ? Qu'il allait accepter sans rien dire ? Qu'il allait vous féliciter avec des fleurs et du champagne ? Nous ne savions même pas qu'elle existait !

Draco était sous le choc. Non... il avait cru... il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait cru, en fait. Il n'avait rien cru. Il n'avait pas réfléchi.

\- Une brune aux yeux verts ! Mais tu l'as pris pour un con ou bien ? Est ce que tu réalises au moins le mal que tu lui as fait ?

Le blond le fixa, incrédule.

\- Le mal que je...

-Oui ! Le mal que tu lui as fait ! Bordel, mais tu es aveugle ou quoi ? Harry t'aime. Ce pauvre type est fou de toi. Et toi... Je croyais que tu étais au moins attiré par lui, ou au moins que tu le respectais suffisamment pour ne pas le blesser. Visiblement, je me suis lourdement trompé.

Draco était toujours assis, le regard braqué sur ses genoux, avec l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Mais... Il ne voulait pas ! Il ne voulait pas blesser Harry... Ses yeux firent le tour de son salon d'un air absent, passant sans la voir sur la bibliothèque, la table basse couverte de magazines soigneusement empilés, les murs blancs ornés d'un seul tableau et de photos de Scorpius et lui.

\- Draco. Tu es et tu resteras toujours mon meilleur ami.

La voix de Blaise s'était faite plus douce, et Draco l'entendit se lever. Il posa une main sur l'épaule fine et continua fermement :

\- J'emmène Scorpius et Paul chez Harry. Quand à toi, tu vas rester ici pour réfléchir. Draco... je ne te dis pas ça seulement pour Harry, je te le dit aussi pour toi. Parce que, quand tu es avec lui, tu es plus vivant que jamais. Parce que ton sourire atteint enfin tes yeux pour quelqu'un d'autre que Scorpius. Parce que dès qu'il apparaît dans une pièce, tu ne peux pas le quitter du regard. Et je refuse que tu gâches tout ça pour des conneries.

Draco réussit à maintenir le masque, encore un peu. Juste assez longtemps pour serrer son fils dans ses bras, lui sourire, le rassurer « On va plutôt aller chez Harry, parce que Papa doit régler un problème urgent au travail. ». Juste le temps que la porte se ferme derrière lui. Puis il s'effondra. Plié en deux au sol, il hurla.

...

Hermione avait trouvé Harry à genoux dans l'herbe, en larmes. Elle le serra contre elle, lui murmurant des mots de réconfort, alors qu'il gémissait sa douleur. Elle se sentait complètement démunie. Il n'avait pas été comme ça depuis la mort de Ginny...

\- Putain, Mione, je l'aime... je voulais pas, j'te jure, mais je l'aime...

La brune le câlina comme un enfant, le berçant contre son corps, les yeux humides de le voir dans cet état. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Elle connaissait son meilleur ami par cœur. Et il n'était pas question qu'il se laisse aller ! Il allait se battre, foi d'Hermione Granger !

\- Harry. Harry... reprends-toi. Tu es Harry Potter, le garçon le plus combatif que je connaisse. Tu te rappelle, quand Ron est sorti avec Lavande Brown au lycée ? J'ai pleuré... Tu m'as dit qu'il était idiot. Et que je devais garder espoir, parce que j'étais courageuse, déterminée, et que si je le voulais, je l'aurais. Alors... Harry, applique tes propres conseils à toi-même ! Tu veux Draco ? Séduis-le. Rends-le accro. Empêche-le d'arrêter de penser à toi.

Au fur et à mesure de son petit discours, elle sentait Harry se redresser, et quand elle eut fini, une nouvelle lueur déterminée brillait dans les yeux verts. Hermione sourit doucement. Il allait surmonter ça. Elle le savait.

...

 _Draco ouvrit doucement les yeux. La chambre était encore dans la pénombre à cause des stores baissés, malgré l'heure tardive à en croire le réveil à ses côtés. Harry bougea doucement dans ses bras, et il eut un instant de panique. Harry ? Il avait couché avec Harry. Il avait couché avec le père du meilleur ami de son fils. Le fils adoptif du compagnon de son n'aurait clairement jamais dû faire ça._

 _Les yeux d'Harry se posèrent sur son visage, et il vit les coins de sa bouche se baisser. Il avait l'air aussi paniqué que ça ? En même temps, il l'était. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il était épuisé en ce moment. Scorpius avait besoin de stabilité – il n'avait pas de mère, il ne pouvait pas être avec un homme. Sans parler de ses parents ! Son père ne voudrait plus jamais lui parler, et sa mère serait tellement déçue !_

 _Harry se leva. Draco lui jeta un regard paniqué, et lança :_

 _\- Harry. Ça ne doit pas sortir d'ici._

 _Et si on lui enlevait Scorpius ? Astoria lui avait déjà fait le coup, une fois, deux ans auparavant. Elle avait piqué une crise parce qu'il avait refusé de lui donner – pour la énième fois – l'argent qu'elle lui demandait. Alors elle avait appelé son avocat, et avait déclaré vouloir récupérer son fils. Elle avait dit qu'il ne s'en occupait pas. Qu'il le battait. Heureusement, il connaissait bien le milieu, et était parvenu à s'en sortir – bien sûr, tout était faux, mais il était parfois un peu absent, et cela lui avait porté préjudice. Astoria avait menacé de recommencer plusieurs fois..._

 _\- Tu regrettes ?_

 _Harry lui tournait le dos. La voix était presque innocente. Draco se refusa à regarder son amant. Non. Bien sûr que non. Il avait tellement aimé. Pouvoir enfin le tenir contre lui. Sentir son odeur, goûter sa peau. La douceur de ses cheveux. Ses gémissements. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils se tournaient autour – enfin, que Harry le draguait gentiment. Mais il n'aurait pas cru... Il ferma les yeux. Non, il ne regrettait pas. Non._

 _..._

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Bonjour._

 _La jeune femme se retourna, apparemment surprise. Draco lui fit son meilleur sourire ravageur. Elle rougit légèrement._

 _\- M. Malfoy..._

 _Bella McNeil, la jeune boulangère du coin de la rue. Il la voyait tous les midis, et l'avait toujours trouvée très jolie, avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux vert tendre. Il savait qu'elle avait fait des études de littérature, avant de se reconvertir. Jolie ET intelligente. Elle était douce, toujours pleine de vie, souriante. Il commanda un sandwich et un coca, puis, au moment de partir, hésita et se retourna._

 _\- Dites... Je me demandais... Voudriez-vous venir boire un café avec moi ?_

 _Elle écarquilla les yeux, ébahie, rougissante derrière son comptoir, et il la trouva ravissante._

 _\- Oui... oui, je veux bien..._

 _..._

Draco était toujours au sol, les genoux remontés contre son corps et la tête dans ses bras. Quel idiot il avait été. Harry... Harry n'avait rien dit quand il lui avait dit qu'il regrettait. Simplement « Tu m'avais prévenu. Mais ne t'en fais pas, maintenant que j'ai tiré mon coup, ça va ! » et il lui avait sourit. Sourit ! Comment aurait-il pu... Si. Il était stupide. Tout lui indiquait que le brun souffrait. Ses yeux éteints, la pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix qu'il avait refusé d'entendre. Ses mains crispées sur le lavabo. Puis, chaque jour qui avait suivi, son sourire forcé quand il le voyait. Ses sursauts quand leurs peaux s'effleuraient...

Blaise avait raison. Il était un parfait connard. Ou plutôt, un parfait lâche. Il n'avait pas voulu voir ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Mais, de toute façon, ses interrogations et questionnements en étaient toujours au même point. Ses parents. Scorpius. Le reste du monde... Il allait s'excuser, oui, mais sûrement pas se mettre avec Potter. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Le blond secoua la tête. Oui, il était lâche. Mais il voulait surtout préserver sa famille.

Draco se leva, un peu tremblant. Et puis, il y avait autre chose maintenant. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait dit à personne, parce qu'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer tant que tout n'était pas sûr et certain. Et si ses pires craintes se révélaient confirmées, il ne voulait pas faire subir ça à Harry. Parce que l'oncologue en avait déjà trop vu... Le blond remonta sa manche, posa les yeux sur son bras et grimaça. Les doigts de Blaise avaient laissé une marque bleuie sur sa peau pâle. Il rabattit sa chemise sur les bleus, ferma les boutons, releva la tête.

Il était un Malfoy. Pas question de se laisser abattre.

Un léger sourire éclaira ses lèvres. Il allait voir Potter. Et il allait s'excuser, lui dire qu'une histoire entre eux était impossible, mais qu'ils allaient rester amis. Amis, parce qu'il avait besoin de son amitié. De ses blagues pourries, son sourire immense, son rire tendre, sa présence, son épaule solide pour s'appuyer. Un très bon ami... Draco sortit de la maison, et conduisit prudemment jusqu'à la maison d'Harry.

Quand il arriva, Scorpius lui sauta au cou avec un sourire réjoui, tandis que les adultes le dévisageaient froidement. Il attendit que son fils reparte jouer, puis leur dit doucement :

\- J'ai compris mon erreur.

Ron hocha la tête.

\- Harry est dans son bureau. Il t'attend.

Draco monta lentement les escaliers, un peu essoufflé, et toqua doucement à la porte.

\- Entrez !

La voix du brun était fatiguée. Il poussa la porte, et Harry, debout face à la fenêtre, observant l'horizon, se retourna. Se figea. Draco sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Il était magnifique, dans la lueur du soleil en cette fin d'après-midi. Ses yeux brillaient de mille feux de jade, et ses cheveux semblaient de charbon, alors qu'il le fixait avec surprise. Draco ne parvint pas à parler, contemplant ce corps dont il se souvenait encore par cœur. La carrure sportive d'Harry était mise en valeur par un tshirt blanc moucheté de gris et un jean brut semi-slim qui soulignait ses jambes fines. Il s'obligea à s'approcher et contourna le bureau, hésitant, avant de souffler :

\- Je suis désolé Harry. Je ne m'étais pas aperçu que tu t'étais autant attaché. Toutefois, je ne peux pas te rendre cet attachement...

Menteur.

\- ... mais je souhaites quand même que, pour le bien de nos fils, nous restions amis.

Harry le fixa, impassible, alors que Draco se forçait à ne pas bouger. Garder le masque. Froid, austère. Il ne ressentait rien pour Harry Potter. Rien. Il s'attendait à tout comme réaction... sauf au mouvement soudain de l'oncologue, qui le coinça contre le bureau et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser rageur. Complètement pris au dépourvu, Draco écarquilla les yeux, puis fondit sous la langue experte qui fouillait sa bouche. Les mains de Harry entouraient son visage, son corps fin pressé contre le sien, et il se délecta de ces sensations qui l'envahissaient.

 _Le corps de Harry nu contre le sien – ses gémissements – sa peau si douce – ses mains qui meurtrissent sa chair – ses yeux verts joueurs – son souffle chaud - sa bouche autour de son sexe et – ohmondieunet'arrêtespas, ne t'arrêtes jamais..._

Il le repoussa, haletant. C'était si bon.

\- Non, Harry !

Son vis à vis sourit doucement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il souriait ? Draco fronça les sourcils, prenant l'air le plus désapprobateur qu'il pouvait, tentant de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur. Pourquoi est-ce que cet abruti le regardait comme s'il avait trouvé un lingot d'or dans un tas de charbon ? Harry recula d'un pas, avec toujours le même air d'imbécile heureux sur le visage, et déclara :

\- Draco Malfoy, tu es un lâche. Un lâche et un imbécile.

Draco arqua un sourcil très élégamment, en se demandant si l'homme en face de lui était stupide ou fou. Oui, il était lâche. Un sacré, même. Un imbécile, par contre, il n'en était pas sûr. Mais quant à comprendre pourquoi Potter lui disait cela avec le même air que s'il lui offrait un magnifique compliment, il y avait du travail. Il aurait peut être dû plus travailler les bouquins de psychologie que Pansy lui avait offert quand Scorpius était né, avec un air moqueur « doué comme tu es, tu en auras besoin ! »...

Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et prit un air plus sérieux. Il sembler sonder le visage pâle, cherchant... que pouvait-il chercher ? Ses pupilles d'encre paraissaient avoir le pouvoir de mettre à nu l'âme de Draco, et cela le terrifia. Il détourna un instant le regard, comme le ferait un chat ennuyé, puis revint malgré lui les poser sur les pommettes finement dessinées, effleurant mentalement les contours tendres et le nez encore bruni par le soleil. Non. Il n'aimait pas Harry Potter. Son corps avait réagi tout seul.

\- Draco.

Il sursauta presque à l'entente de son prénom.

\- Je ne laisserais pas tomber. Je te séduirais. Laisse-moi trois mois, et je te montrerai à quel point l'on s'appartient. Trois mois, et...et si ça ne fonctionne pas, je te laisse tranquille, et je sors de ta vie – excepté pour Scorpius et Albus. Trois mois, où j'aurais le droit de tout tenter pour te convaincre, sauf coucher avec toi. Trois mois pour tomber amoureux de toi, et te faire tomber amoureux. Acceptes-tu ?

Il se tut, ses yeux prenant une lueur déterminée, le menton légèrement relevé dans une attitude de défi. Draco se sentit rougir. Bon sang, Potter... Il ne pouvait pas juste laisser tomber ? Le laisser tranquille ? Il ne pouvait pas juste... Draco sentit soudain les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Tout cela était trop. Il ne pouvait plus... assumer. Scorpius, son boulot, et maintenant... Si seulement il pouvait dire oui. Se laisser aimer par Harry, se blottir contre lui, tout oublier. Mais...

Le soleil couchant illuminait à présent la pièce, parant les cheveux d'Harry de reflets d'or. Draco entendait les enfants courir à l'étage, rire. Il eut soudain l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté entre les murs taupe et blanc, alors que la vie s'écoulait partout ailleurs. Lui qui ne savait pas s'il vivrait encore longtemps... Il se laissa tomber au sol, accroupi, le visage entre les mains, et il fondit en larmes.

...

 _\- M. Malfoy, je ne veux rien vous cacher. Les analyses sont mauvaises._

 _\- Mauvaises ? C'est à dire ?_

 _\- L'acide urique est anormalement élevé, ainsi que l'azote uréique et la créatinine. De plus, nous avons trouvé un taux de blastes important dans votre sang._

 _\- Ce qui signifie ?_

 _\- M. Malfoy... vous avez un cancer._

 _Silence._

 _\- Une leucémie. Nous devons faire une ponction lombaire pour déterminer quel type... Vous savez, les traitements sont de plus en plus performants de nos jours, avec plus de 70% de succès, avec la chimio appropriée, peut être une greffe de moelle..._

 _..._

Les bras d'Harry l'entourèrent soudain, alors que la voix paniquée du brun s'élevait dans la pièce. Mais Draco ne se calmait pas. Il ne pouvait pas se calmer. Comment faire ? Sa vie était un charnier, après tout ce qu'il avait enduré, après tout ce temps passé à résister... Tout fichu en l'air, par un simple petit mot. Après avoir échappé au monde de son père et à Tom Jedusor, après avoir survécu à l'abandon de sa femme, après avoir élevé son fils tout seul, créé son propre cabinet en surmontant la concurrence, après avoir retrouvé son parrain...

Le Crabe foutait tout en l'air.

Il commença à hyperventiler, alors que Harry se précipitait au rez de chaussée. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Alors que tout allait si bien ? La rage l'envahit peu à peu, alors qu'il se retenait de laisser échapper un seul son, pour ne pas alerter les enfants toujours à l'étage supérieur. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Hermione et Théo se pencher sur lui, la voix douce de la brune lui demandant de se calmer. Puis il reconnut la texture de la main d'Harry sur sa joue et l'agrippa, s'y accrochant comme à une bouée, ses yeux s'ouvrant pour s'ancrer dans ceux du brun. Il avait l'impression de se noyer, et les deux mains d'Harry maintenaient sa tête hors de l'eau. Ils étaient seuls. Son monde se réduisait à Harry, sa voix douce qui lui ordonnait de respirer. Ce qu'il fit. Prenant des inspirations de plus en plus calmes. De plus en plus longues. Jusqu'à, enfin, parvenir à arrêter de paniquer. Il n'aimait pas Harry. Non, il ne l'aimait pas.

Draco se jeta soudain dans les bras forts en face de lui, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou du brun. Il aurait voulu hurler sa colère au monde, protester contre cette injustice. Il y avait erreur sur la personne, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Le médecin avait eu de mauvais résultats d'analyses, il fallait les refaire, tout était faux. Et il n'aimait pas Harry Potter. Son corps avait agi tout seul... Il releva légèrement la tête pour coller ses lèvres à l'oreille d'Harry. Il garda les yeux grands ouverts, refusant de regarder leurs amis, Hermione et Théo à genoux, Blaise penché derrière Hermione, un air apeuré sur le visage, Ron qu'il devinait dans son dos. Ses deux prunelles grises étaient fixées sur l'horizon derrière la baie vitrée lors qu'il parla, et le murmure que seul Harry entendit était empreint de désespoir.

\- J'ai une leucémie, et je ne sais pas si je vais survivre.

HPDM/DMHP/HPDM/DMHP/HPDM/DMHP/HPDM/DMHP

Il a des jours qu'on aurait aimé ne pas vivre. Des jours où tout va de travers, où on se demande pourquoi on a quitté le bienheureux sommeil de l'innocent. Des jours où le monde semble marcher à l'envers, où la Terre ne tourne pas tout à fait rond. Des jours où la pluie tombe à verse pour expliquer notre humeur, et d'autres où on hait le soleil de briller alors que tout est sombre en nous. Où on voudrait se rouler en boule dans un coin et ne plus jamais se relever. Où le fait que le reste du monde existe est déjà un fardeau. Où notre simple existence est bien trop lourde à supporter.

Pour Harry James Potter, c'était un de ces jours.

Oh, il en avait connu plusieurs dans son existence. Quand, dans son adolescence, il avait rompu avec Cédric Diggory, son premier petit ami, qui l'avait trompé : ridicule, mais pour son petit cœur d'ado amoureux, c'était trop à supporter. Et plus tard, quand le médecin leur avait annoncé le résultat des examens, à Ginny et lui. Et quand elle avait rendu son dernier souffle, les yeux encore pleins d'amour pour lui, ses derniers mots, des paroles d'amour pour leurs enfants. Et quand il avait vu le cercueil disparaître. Et les jours qui avaient suivi.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était particulier. Il n'avait rien construit avec Draco. Ils n'étaient pas en couple, encore moins mariés, et n'avaient pas d'enfants ensembles. Il ne le connaissait réellement que depuis six mois. Il ne lui devait rien. Et pourtant... et pourtant. Alors qu'il tenait le blond dans ses bras, alors qu'à ses oreilles résonnaient ces quelques mots qui sonnaient comme une sentence, alors que toute sa raison lui hurlait de fuir, parce qu'il ne voulait pas souffrir, qu'il avait trop souffert, cela lui semblait pire encore.

...

 _\- Dites Docteur... vous êtes sûr que ça va ?_

 _Il se tourna vers Mme Hopkins, à peine surpris. Elle commençait à remonter la pente grâce au nouveau traitement, et lui semblait plus coriace et suspicieuse que jamais._

 _\- Oui, pourquoi ?_

 _\- Votre sourire n'atteint pas vos yeux._

 _Du coup, il le perdit. Ça se voyait tant que ça ? Depuis la soirée au Griffon d'Or, et surtout le matin qui avait suivi, il ne savait plus où il en était. Draco lui serrait toujours la main, mais gardait une distance prudente. Ces derniers temps, il ne participait même plus à leurs repas du samedi soir. Et ça lui faisait affreusement mal._

 _\- Oula, laissez-moi deviner : il vous a mis un râteau, c'est ça ?_

 _Harry se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule désabusé. Mme Hopkins eut un soupir agacé._

 _\- C'est un idiot. Un bel homme comme vous, gentil et intelligent en plus ! Enfin, je dis ça... vous aussi, vous êtes un crétin. Une perle rare, ça ne se trouve pas deux fois. Alors, si vous tenez vraiment à lui, il a beaucoup de chance et doit être assez extraordinaire. Ne le laissez pas partir. Quoi qu'il vous en coûte, si vous l'aimez, faites-lui comprendre._

 _L'oncologue la fixa, à la fois rougissant et ébahi. Cette femme devait avoir des gênes en commun avec Hermione. Il devrait penser à leur faire faire un test génétique, parce que deux femmes aussi semblables dans leur manière de lui parler et dans leur intelligence, c'était impossible._

 _..._

Il resserra son étreinte sur le blond. Prit une grande inspiration. Il était Harry Potter. Il était déjà passé par là. Et pour Draco, il y repasserait. Pour lui, il abattrait des montagnes, renverserait des rois, cueillerait les étoiles, hurlerait à la lune, et danserait en string kangourou rose vif juste devant St Paul en plein Londres s'il le fallait. Hermione avait raison. Il était combatif, et il obligerait Draco à l'être. Mais avant ça, il allait... comment avait-elle dit ? Le rendre accro. Et l'empêcher d'arrêter de penser à lui.

Certes, il n'aimerait jamais Draco comme il avait aimé Ginny. Avec elle, c'était doux, silencieux, affectueux, presque une habitude, l'amour calme de ceux qui se connaissent depuis toujours. Avec Draco, c'était puissant, brûlant, exaltant, mais aussi tendre et rieur, une évidence, l'amour de ceux qui se rencontrent et qui se demandent pourquoi ils ne se sont jamais vus avant. Une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais connu sans la mort de Ginny. Il aimerait toujours Ginny, avec cette tendresse qu'on réserve à ceux qui sont passés dans notre vie comme des étoiles filantes, qui nous ont aidé à nous construire. Mais à présent, c'était Draco qui était là tel un soleil éclatant, bien en vie, et il n'était pas prêt de le lâcher.

Harry se mit à sourire. Rien à foutre du Crabe. Rien à foutre du regard des autres. Il apprendrait à Draco à vivre avec, comme il le faisait avec ses patients depuis des années. Il se rendit soudain compte que les autres avaient quitté silencieusement la pièce, les laissant seuls. Il força le blond à reculer un peu et prit son visage en coupe. Les yeux gris étaient emplis de larmes, de douleur, de peur. Il s'y plongea, et le reste disparut. Il lui dit doucement :

\- Draco. Tu ne m'as pas dit si tu acceptais. Me laisses-tu trois mois ?

L'avocat avait des soucoupes à la place des yeux, et cela fit sourire Harry. Puis il fronça les sourcils, l'air perdu, agacé, et il cracha :

\- Bon sang, mais tu as entendu ? J'ai un putain de cancer ! Je ne sais même pas si je survivrai ! Tu perds ton temps avec moi...

Sa voix s'était brisée sur ces derniers mots. Harry passa ses mains derrière sa nuque, l'enlaçant, et secoua la tête. Quelle tête de mule.

\- Je ne suis pas sourd. Draco, je m'en fous. Tu es malade ? Ok. On va affronter ça tous ensembles. Parce que tu n'es pas seul, Draco. Tu as Blaise et Théo. Tu as Ron, Hermione, Neville et Luna. Tu as les Weasley – tu es conscient qu'ils t'ont adopté au moins – et Severus et Sirius. Tu as tout nos gosses, et surtout James, Albus et Lily – mes enfants t'adorent, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte. Tu as ton fils. Et tu m'as moi. Et je ne sais pas si je serai là en tant qu'ami, ou plus. Mais quoi que tu décides, je serai là.

Il fit un pause. Sa voix était ferme, décidée. L'émeraude de ses yeux étincelait de la détermination du marathonien qui constate la distance à parcourir et qui fixe l'horizon derrière la ligne de départ, conscient de la difficulté et de la longueur de la course, mais décidé à arriver à la fin, à tout prix. Draco semblait incrédule, et avait l'air de se demander s'il était fou, ou complètement inconscient.

\- Alors, s'il te plaît, réponds-moi. Puis-je te courtiser ?

Draco hésita. Il semblait peser le pour et le contre. Ses yeux brillaient à présent d'un éclat nouveau : une timide joie, un vague espoir, un léger désir. Puis, avec un timide sourire, il hocha la tête. Harry crut qu'il allait se mettre à hurler, à bondir, à exulter de joie dans toute la maison. Il avait OFFICIELLEMENT le droit de le séduire. Il avait carte blanche ! Mais d'abord, il fallait descendre rassurer tout le monde, et surtout leur expliquer ce qui se passait. Il fallait leur dire que Draco était très malade.

Harry se leva, tendit la main au blond, qui la saisit et se leva à son tour. Ils se retrouvèrent debout l'un contre l'autre, ce qui fit rougir Draco. Et le sourire d'Harry remplaça le soleil s'éteignant sur l'horizon.

...

\- Bon sang, mais tu as entendu ? J'ai un putain de cancer ! Je ne sais même pas si je survivrai ! Tu perds ton temps avec moi...

Quatre paires d'yeux se croisèrent. Les bruns étaient horrifiés. Les noisettes n'exprimaient que tristesse et souffrance. Les bleus étaient hantés par une rage et une douleur sans nom. Les noirs montraient toute la terreur, mais aussi la volonté, de leur propriétaire. Théo, Hermione, Ron et Blaise se décollèrent de la porte d'où ils venaient d'entendre les mots de Draco.

Hermione tourna immédiatement son visage vers son mari, qui était blême, les larmes aux yeux. Elle savait ce qu'il venait de voir, derrière le bleu de ses yeux. Ginny, blanche et sans cheveux, paraissant trop petite dans le lit d'hôpital. Ginny et ses cernes, son sourire de mourante, sa voix tendre, tout son amour. Ginny, sa petite sœur, la femme d'Harry. Ron l'encercla de ses bras forts, et dit faiblement :

\- Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur nous ?

Elle secoua la tête, incapable de parler, la gorge nouée, serrant ses doigts sur sa chemise blanche, le nez fourré dans son cou. Harry...Pourquoi toujours lui ? Aurait-il la force de se battre à nouveau ? Théo serrait lui aussi Blaise dans ses bras. Blaise, le meilleur ami de Draco. Son frère. Il ne voulait pas croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ça arrivait aux autres, ça. Pas à eux.

Ce fut lui qui prit la décision de tous les faire descendre, pour attendre Draco et Harry. En parler avec eux. Parce que quoi qu'il en soit, ils se battraient avec Draco. Et si Harry devait partager la vie de Draco, alors, ils se battraient aussi pour lui. C'était ça, être une famille.

...

En ce lundi matin, après avoir déposé ses enfants chez Sirius et Severus pour la dernière semaine de vacances, Harry marchait d'un bon pas dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Il regarda sa liste de patients à visiter, et de rendez-vous à recevoir, et sourit. La première de tous : Mme Hopkins. Parfait. Cette vieille dame était une confidente géniale, et en plus, elle était de très bon conseil. Et, il s'avérait qu'il avait réellement besoin de conseils actuellement.

L'oncologue se mit à glousser tout seul. Il faudrait vraiment que quelqu'un crée un manuel « Comment séduire un Malfoy pour les nuls ». Bon, déjà, il avait l'autorisation. Ce qui, en soi, était une petite victoire. La veille, Draco avait expliqué à tout le petit groupe ce que le médecin lui avait dit, et Harry avait complété ses propos sur les traitements, et les chances de réussite. De toute façon, Harry allait le faire passer chez un confrère, Alastor Maugrey, le meilleur (quoique très acariâtre) oncologue de l'hôpital. Et il suivrait son dossier de près. Pas question de rester dans l'ombre. Il poussa joyeusement la porte de la chambre de Mme Hopkins, qui se redressa immédiatement d'un air intéressé.

\- Eh bien ! Ça, c'est la tête d'un homme qui a pris une décision. Alors ?

\- Alors, je dois le séduire !

La vieille femme le regarda d'un air surpris, et il compléta :

\- J'ai trois mois pour le faire tomber amoureux de moi. J'ai carte blanche... D'ailleurs, vous n'auriez pas des idées ?

Elle se mit à sourire d'un air nostalgique, et ses yeux se perdirent dans ses souvenirs.

\- Le séduire... Mon époux m'avait envoyé des lettres. Et des fleurs. Il était naturel avec moi, quand on se voyait, il n'avait pas peur d'être franc, ni peur de me prendre le bras ou même la main. Mais il gardait ses distances. Vous savez, à l'époque, on ne se touchait qu'après le mariage, alors il fallait être sûrs !

Harry hocha doucement la tête, tout en consultant les derniers graphiques et résultats. Des lettres... c'était une sacrée bonne idée ça ! Et puis, ça permettrait d'avouer beaucoup plus de choses que s'il était face. Il pourrait lui raconter son enfance, les Dursley, Sirius, ses parents... Et puis, Cédric, Ginny, ses quelques conquêtes. Mais aussi lui dire à quel point il aimait quand il souriait. Et que quand il le regardait, il aurait voulu que la Terre s'arrête de tourner.

Il changea un peu les dosages du traitement, plaisanta avec l'infirmière, et quitta la pièce. Décidément, c'était une bonne journée. Enfin, bon, tout était relatif, au vu du nom de son prochain patient. Harry poussa un soupir. Ce genre de cas était extrêmement difficile. Un petit garçon de trois ans, Matt, qui avait une leucémie chronique. Les parents avaient trente et trente-deux ans, des yeux bruns épuisés et le visage à la fois souriant et incroyablement triste de tous les parents qui veulent offrir à leur enfant des derniers jours joyeux. Leucémie, comme Draco. Harry mit son badge à fleur de « Docteur Sourire », changea de stéthoscope pour un rouge et or, ses lunettes pour une paire énorme rouge vif, et mit un masque à fleurs multicolores, ainsi qu'un bonnet chirurgical du même tissu. Il termina par des gants en latex, prit une grande inspiration, se composa un sourire de façade, et toqua.

\- Entrez...

Il poussa la porte et lança un joyeux « Bonjour », avec un grand signe de main. Les parents, eux aussi en bonnet, masque et gants, lui répondirent par un même sourire tout aussi faux et fatigué, uniquement visible par le plissement de leurs yeux, alors que Matt se redressait pour s'écrier :

\- Do'teu' Sou'ire !

Harry s'approcha du petit bonhomme et passa une main amicale sur le sommet nu de son crâne. Il lui prit la température, vérifia ses constantes, rectifia les niveaux de sa chimio... Il souriait, lançant quelques plaisanteries, faisant rire les parents et Matt. Il fit semblant de se fâcher contre la perfusion qui était mal réglée.

\- Méchante perfusion ! Je te préviens, si tu ne fonctionnes pas bien, je vais me fâcher !

Il se tourna vers Matt et lui demanda avec un clin d'œil :

\- Que va-t-on pouvoir lui faire ?

\- Le Papa Noël lui donne'a pas de 'adeaux !

Harry rit doucement, et menaça la perfusion d'un doigt.

\- Tu as entendu ! Maintenant, il va falloir bien travailler !

Et il régla discrètement la molette, puis félicita le petit garçon, qui commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue après ces quelques échanges.

\- Tu vois, elle t'as entendu !

Une infirmière vint pour faire une piqûre, et il fit sortir les parents, qui le remercièrent de son comportement avec leur fils. Il hocha doucement la tête, et leur dit qu'il comprenait ce qu'ils vivaient. L'homme échangea un regard avec sa compagne, et lui dit :

\- Docteur... ça fait deux ans que vous suivez Matt. On sait comme vous que...

Sa voix trembla, et sa femme lui prit la main, les larmes aux yeux.

\- ... que seule une greffe pourrait peut être le sauver, et qu'il n'est pas en assez bonne forme pour... Enfin, on voulait vous remercier pour tout, et vous poser une question.

Harry hocha doucement la tête, compréhensif. Ils échangèrent à nouveau un regard, et le père se tritura les mains, l'air gêné.

\- On a... enfin, quand vous êtes devenu notre médecin, il y a deux ans, on a entendu des rumeurs. Comme quoi votre épouse venait de décéder d'un cancer.

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer, mais il leur fit signe de continuer. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il avait continué ses étude. Que Ginny ne soit pas morte en vain, et que ce vécu lui permette d'aider les gens. Il en avait aujourd'hui l'occasion, et Ginny serait fière de lui. La femme lui murmura :

\- Comment on fait ? Comment on fait pour se reconstruire ?

 _Le corps pâle et amaigri – le crâne nu – les yeux pleins d'amour – la voix frêle, mais si puissante – le lit trop grand – le dernier « je t'aime » - « promets-moi de retrouver quelqu'un » - « ne me laisse pas » - le bip des appareils – la douleur qui prend au corps – visages des enfants qui dansent derrière ses yeux – son sourire – comme si elle dormait – le cri qui résonne dans la chambre..._

Harry avait fermé les yeux, et quand il les rouvrit, pour fixer les deux personnes face à lui, ils étaient humides de larmes. Il leur sourit doucement, et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'homme. Il aurait voulu tout faire, tout tenter pour leur éviter de vivre cela.

\- Déjà, je n'ai pas perdu un enfant, grâce à Dieu. J'en ai trois, et ils sont bien vivants... Je vais vous dire quelque chose. On ne se reconstruit pas. On ne peux pas reconstruire comme avant, parce que quelque chose en nous est brisé à jamais. Je ne retrouverai jamais Ginny, tout comme vous ne retrouverez jamais Matt. On ne peux pas reconstruire, mais on peut bâtir sur les ruines. On peut bâtir une nouvelle vie, en s'appuyant sur les fondations que nous avions. Vous avez votre couple. Vous avez tous les moments passés avec Matt. Vous n'aurez pas un autre enfant tout de suite, mais vous en aurez. Matt aimerait avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur...

La femme pleurait. Il se tut un instant, tentant de rester impassible. L'homme avait pris son épouse dans ses bras, et il la serrait tendrement, la berçant contre lui. Harry termina :

\- Vous n'oublierez jamais votre fils, mais pour lui, vous continuerez à vivre, et il restera pour toujours dans votre cœur. Car votre cœur est assez grand pour accueillir d'autres enfants... comme le mien est assez grand pour une nouvelle personne dans ma vie.

Le couple acquiesça doucement, en larmes, mais souriants.

\- Merci Docteur. Merci pour tout...

...

Harry enleva son casque et déposa la lettre dans la boîte aux lettres en souriant joyeusement. Jour trente. Premier jour du printemps. Vingt-neuvième lettre. Il savait que Draco les lisait toutes, au vu de son attitude quand ils se croisaient à la sortie de l'école et des confessions qu'il lui faisait parfois – comme pour les mettre à égalité. Mais le blond parvenait quand même à garder son air malfoyen habituel, ce qui amusait et agaçait parfois Harry. Heureusement, il avait rompu avec cette pauvre fille, qui avait pleuré, et compris. Elle lui avait même souhaité beaucoup de bonheur.

Des fois, il aurait aimé se jeter sur lui et l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie où il était, juste pour lui faire perdre cet air supérieur et ce sourire en coin. Il soupira, et se dirigea vers la porte de la maison de Draco, bouquet à la main. Arums (je suis un homme) et glaïeuls (vous ne pourrez rien me refuser) rouges (passion), hibiscus (nous avons rendez-vous...) et hellébores (répondez-moi!) blancs (pureté de la demande), roses roses (tendresse et séduction)... Il avait dit dans une précédente lettre que Ginny lui avait appris le langage des fleurs, et espérait que Draco en tienne compte.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il sonna. Scorpius était actuellement chez Hermione et Ron pour l'anniversaire « soirée pyjama » de Rose, tout comme James et Albus. Lily, elle, était chez les Weasley avec Hugo. Ils étaient seuls pour ce samedi soir, et Harry avait très solennellement invité Draco à sortir, ce que le blond avait accepté. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait devant la porte brune, avec l'impression d'être un ado de quinze ans attendant son premier flirt.

Draco ouvrit la porte, détendu et souriant devant le bouquet. Il le prit et remercia Harry, qui le vit détailler toutes les fleurs, puis rougir. Il retint un sourire triomphant. Visiblement, l'avocat avait retenu la liste de fleurs et leur signification de la lettre n14. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, tout de même intérieurement ravi, et se contenta d'attendre que Draco ait mis les fleurs dans un vase et attrapé son manteau avant de partir. Il en profita pour détailler sa tenue : un trench bleu foncé, sur une chemise en oxford gris clair rentrée dans un chino violet.

Harry essaya de ne pas sourire. Draco était d'une classe imperturbable. Lui, à côté, avec son blouson en cuir de motard, son jean brut semi-slim renforcé pour la moto et sa chemise bordeaux, il se sentait – comme toujours – comme un sac à patates. Impression démentie par Draco, qui ne tarda pas à le complimenter. Il le remercia, lui fit un clin d'œil, et l'entraîna dehors.

\- Tu fais toujours de la moto ? Je me rappelle, Ron en faisais. Tu aimais ça au lycée...

\- Toi aussi, non ? Je n'ai jamais arrêté. Je la prend pour me rendre au travail quand je n'emmène pas les enfants à l'école, ou quand je vais faire une virée avec Ron et Hermione.

Draco hocha doucement la tête, fasciné par l'engin noir face à lui. Il se pencha pour l'examiner.

\- C'est un Yamaha XJR 1300, non ?

Harry approuva, tout sourire. Il était sûr que Draco allait apprécier.

\- Attends, tu comptes aller au restaurant avec ça ?

Harry acquiesça à nouveau, se délectant devant les yeux brillants de joie de Draco. Celui-ci rentra dans la maison, et en ressortit avec un casque, un vieux perfecto en cuir noir, et des stylmartin semblables à celles d'Harry. Il eut un petit sourire supérieur devant la surprise de son rencart.

\- Certes, je la sors rarement pour cause de manque de temps, mais ma Honda CBF est toujours bien astiquée dans mon garage...

Harry avait envie de sautiller de joie à la manière de Lily, ravi. Ginny n'avait jamais été conductrice, préférant être passagère, et le nombre de sorties s'était beaucoup réduit après la naissance de James. Il ferma son blouson en cuir, mit son casque, et enfourcha sa moto, heureux de sentir Draco monter derrière lui quelques secondes plus tard. Le blond l'entoura de ses bras, se collant contre lui, et Harry démarra. Rapidement, ils quittèrent le centre-ville pour prendre les petites routes.

Le brun roulait lentement, profitant de l'instant, des bras de Draco autour de sa taille et du soleil. Ils arrivèrent bientôt au petit restaurant qu'il avait choisi, et s'installèrent à la table un peu à l'écart que le restaurateur, Ernie MacMillan, également un ancien du lycée, leur avait réservé. Il leur apporta les menus, et ils commencèrent à discuter. La discussion était facile, le sujet étant les motos et les qualités de celle d'Harry, que Draco reconnaissait de bonne grâce meilleure que la sienne.

Le repas se déroula donc dans cette ambiance joueuse, où Harry faisait ses meilleurs yeux enjôleurs à Draco, tout en restant naturel. Ils parlaient beaucoup de Draco, de son passé, Astoria, sa vie. Harry jugeait qu'il en disait assez sur lui dans ses lettres. L'avocat semblait apprécier cette soirée de détente, alors qu'il était sous pression ces derniers temps, entre son travail et les derniers résultats de ses examens. Harry, qui avait consulté discrètement son dossier à l'hôpital (en lui demandant la permission au préalable), savait qu'il avait une leucémie aiguë myéloblastique. Il n'en parlèrent qu'arrivés au dessert.

\- Du coup, je n'ai pas vérifié, qu'est ce que Maugrey t'as dit pour le traitement ?

\- Eh bien, il m'a dit que nous commencerions par une chimiothérapie, puis nous verrons après. Si tout se passe bien, j'aurais une radiothérapie puis, si j'arrive à une rémission complète, une greffe de cellules souches.

Harry hocha la tête, approuvant ainsi silencieusement son collègue. Bien sûr, il faudrait qu'il lui demande quel type de chimio, et à quelle dose. Mais pour l'instant, il savait tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Draco sourit soudain.

\- C'est ça qui est pratique avec un oncologue. On a pas besoin de lui expliquer.

Harry sourit doucement. Oui. C'était pratique. Draco était beau en cette fin de soirée, ses yeux gris brillaient doucement à la lumière des lampes, et son sourire illuminait la pièce. Il sentit une douce chaleur s'installer dans sa poitrine. Plus le temps passait, plus il se rendait compter qu'il tombait inexorablement amoureux de Draco. Ce n'était plus simplement une vulgaire attirance physique, ni une fascination pour sa personnalité, mais tout ça était en train de se transformer doucement en un véritable amour.

Et il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il en était de même pour Draco... Harry demanda la note, et paya le restaurant sous les ronchonnements de son ami. Il leva les yeux au ciel, et lui rappela que c'était un rencart, et que _donc_ il était normal qu'il paye. Ce qui occasionna rougissements et silence chez le blond, faisant sourire Harry. Ils retournèrent lentement à la moto, savourant ces derniers instants de calme, puis Harry le ramena chez lui. Il s'arrêta devant le portail noir, et attendit que Draco descende. À peine la chaleur du blond eut quitté son dos, qu'il ressentit le manque.

Il descendit à son tour, et le raccompagna jusque devant la porte. Là, il lui souhaita bonne nuit, mourant d'envie de l'embrasser, mais se retenant. Ce devait être Draco qui venait vers lui, et pas le contraire.

* * *

Bon... fin de ce chapitre, qui se termine quand même sur une note joyeuse. Je vous préviens d'avance : le prochain sera un peu plus dur ! Enfin bon...

Encore une fois : n'hésitez pas à laisser un review, si vous avez aimé, ou pas ou j'ai fait des fautes ou quoi...

A Dimanche si j'arrive à écrire rapidement, sinon, à dans deux semaines maximum !


	4. Crabe (nm) : crustacé décapode

Bonjour à tous !

Veuillez de m'excuser de ce léger retard de publication. Le chapitre cinq est assez difficile à écrire, et je ne voulais pas poster celui-là sans être sûre d'avoir quelque chose pour la semaine prochaine, ou celle d'après. Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews que vous avez postées... Elles m'aident beaucoup à avoir la force de continuer.

RAR :

 **Babou** : Merci pour ta review ! Je préférerais un happy end aussi... Après, je vais voir où cela me mène, je n'ai pas encore vraiment décidé. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **Ethellyne** : Voilà la suite ! Merci pour ta review.. et désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer ! Merci pour les chocolats, ils sont délicieux !

WARNING : Ce chapitre contient : un sujet difficile, et un lemon.

A écouter... on va dire _Mad World_ de Gary Jules et _Lithium_ de Nirvana.

 _"- Quand j'aurais un enfant, je les lui chanterai, je les lui réciterai comme un poême infini ,un antidote contre les tourments de la vie, une déclaration de bonheur. Je me lèverai la nuit pour les lui murmurer, bercer son sommeil et chasser ses cauchemars. Et quand il sera loin, Nat, quand il sera loin, je les lancerai vers le ciel pour que le vent les lui apporte. Parce que, sans ces trois mots, nous ne sommes rien._

 _Elle se tut, si belle que Natan eut l'impression qu'une porte s'ouvrait. Une porte chargée de plus de pouvoirs que toutes celles des Bâtisseurs réunies. Une porte que trois mots magiques lui permettraient d'emprunter. Ces trois mots qui pulsaient dans chacune des fibres de son être, jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme. Ces trois mots qui existaient en lui depuis le commencement des temps. Depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vue._  
 _Trois mots."_ \- Pierre Bottero,  L'Autre, tome 1 : Le Souffle de la Hyène.

* * *

Draco ouvrit sa boîte aux lettres, le sourire aux lèvres. Comme tous les matins depuis presque deux mois, il y découvrit une lettre, avec juste marqué "To DM From HP". Jour cinquante-quatre. Lettre cinquante-trois. Il la lut lentement, assis dans son canapé. Aujourd'hui, il n'allait pas travailler. C'était son premier jour de chimio, et il avait rendez-vous à onze heures. Il avait déjà déposé Scorpius à l'école, et il se préparait à partir. Il savait qu'il verrait Harry, puisque ce dernier lui avait promis de passer le voir, alors qu'il serait installé dans un fauteuil avec une perfusion dans le bras, mais aussi de le ramener.

Le blond releva les yeux vers l'horloge, et sauta sur ses pieds. Blaise n'allait pas tarder à passer. Son meilleur ami lui avait proposé de l'emmener entre deux visites de maisons. Son job d'agent immobilier lui permettait ce genre de choses. Il fila dans la salle de bain, et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Il savait que après deux ou trois chimios, ses cheveux allaient tomber, tout comme ses cils, ses sourcils, le moindre poil de son corps. Mais ce matin, malgré sa blancheur, ses cernes, il se trouva plutôt pas mal. Harry lui avait conseillé de prévoir des vêtements confortables, et il avait choisi un tshirt que lui avait offert Scorpius (« Mon Papa est un superhéros ! » noir avec un dessin de bonhomme barbu avec un masque et un caleçon rose qui soulevait un petit garçon, absolument ridicule, mais qu'il adorait) et un vieux jean délavé d'un confort idéal.

Certes, il ne serait pas en beauté pour séduire le brun, mais ce n'était pas si grave. Harry le lui avait bien fait comprendre, et même si ça le dépassait un peu (enfin, il était quand même plus classe en chemise qu'en vieux pull informe!) il se laissait porter par celui qui le courtisait inlassablement. Draco sourit sans s'en apercevoir. Il était tellement heureux d'avoir accepté la proposition du brun. Peu importe le reste du monde, il savait qu'il le voulait. L'aimer ? Peut être.

Il sentit son cœur battre plus fort à cette idée, qui lui permettait d'être plus calme, plus optimiste. Il devait s'en sortir. Il ne pouvait pas passer à côté d'Harry à cause de son cancer. La sonnette le sortit de ses pensées, et il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, enfilant au passage une paire de Converses. Blaise l'entraîna dans une virile accolade, puis ils se dirigèrent vers sa voiture.

\- Alors, ça va ?

Draco haussa les épaules en attachant sa ceinture. Être stressé ne servirait à rien dans cette lui fit un clin d'œil tout en se concentrant sur sa vitesse en sortie d'agglomération.

\- Tu vas voir Harry ?

\- Oui, il me ramène, répondit Draco, en essayant de rendre sa voix la plus tranquille possible.

Blaise partit dans un grand rire, s'attirant un regard surpris de son meilleur ami.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ben toi ! T'es incroyable, tu le sais ça ? Me dire ça en étant persuadé que je m'y laisserais prendre ! Franchement, Dray ! Depuis le temps...

Il fit une petite pause pour fusiller du regard un autre automobiliste, grommela une insulte, puis reprit :

\- Dray. Tu souris quand tu prononces son prénom. Tu rougis quand il te regarde, et tu as l'air triste quand il ne le fait pas. Cela fait quoi... deux mois que tu as quitté Bella ? Tu ne l'as jamais regardé comme tu le regardes, lui. Peut être Astoria, à la limite, et encore ! Tu es raide dingue de lui.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Un Malfoy n'est pas « raide dingue de... »

Blaise le coupa en soupirant.

\- Ah non hein, ne commence pas !

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Draco pouffa. Cela faisait du bien de parler avec Blaise. Son ami avait toujours été là pour lui, même dans les pires moments. Ils s'étaient connus très jeunes. Narcissa et Mme Zabini étaient plus ou moins amies, c'est à dire qu'elles assistaient ensembles à des soirées mondaines, et leurs fils restaient ensembles à jouer. Puis Pansy s'était rajoutée à leur duo, suivie de Grégory, Milicent, Vincent, et finalement Théo. Blaise, déjà homosexuel assumé, était tombé fou amoureux de ce jeune homme intelligent et fier. Draco était heureux de voir leur couple aussi bien fonctionner. Lui ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Plus jeune, il était un véritable coureur de jupons, et malgré quelques incartades du côté arc-en-ciel de la Force, il préférait de loin une poitrine gonflée à des pectoraux musclés. D'ailleurs, il avait finalement succombé aux charmes d'Astoria, si douce et tendre, qui s'était finalement révélée être une harpie sans vergogne.

Harry n'était pas la seule exception à ses attirances, mais c'était la première fois avec un homme qu'il se sentait vraiment... amoureux ? Il sentit ses joues chauffer à cette idée, et fut content que Blaise arrête la voiture devant l'hôpital, évitant ainsi quelques questions gênantes. Il se dirigea tranquillement vers l'accueil, fit un sourire à l'infirmière qui vint le chercher, prit une légère inspiration pour tenter de calmer son stress. Tout allait bien se passer. Tout.

En arrivant dans la salle, il fut surpris devoir plusieurs autres personnes déjà installées sur des fauteuils, perfusion au bras, sourire aux lèvres, en train de discuter calmement. La pièce était claire, lumineuse grâce à la baie vitrée. Un aquarium prenait le pan de mur à droite, une bibliothèque bien fournie l'autre et un ficus s'épanouissait dans le coin gauche de la baie vitrée. Des hauts-parleurs diffusaient une musique apaisante. Au centre de la pièce, une table basse avec quelque cahiers de coloriage pour adultes et une boîte de feutres. Chaque fauteuil était muni d'une tablette, et une femme remplissait consciencieusement un mandala de couleurs variées. L'infirmière lui expliqua gentiment :

\- C'est une idée du chef de service. Il pense que ça aide les gens de discuter avec des personnes qui comprennent ce qu'ils vivent, et de partager leurs expériences de vie, mais aussi d'être dans un cadre qui aide le moral.

Draco hocha la tête, et salua les quatre malades, qui se présentèrent en ajoutant très naturellement le type de cancer dont ils souffraient. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année avec un foulard noué sur son crâne nu et des yeux bruns calmes (Maggie, cancer du sein), une autre un peu plus âgée avec une perruque blonde (Lucy, cancer des ovaires), un homme chauve dont le sourire peinait un peu à atteindre ses prunelles fatigués (Phillip, cancer du poumon) et enfin... Une vieille dame aux yeux vifs, qui se tenait droite et fière dans son refus de porter un foulard malgré la perte de ses cheveux.

\- Mathilda Hopkins, se présenta-t-elle avec un sourire. Pour ma part, l'intrus dans mon corps se situe aux seins et au rein droit.

Draco hocha la tête, impressionné par la force qu'il entendait résonner dans sa voix, qui se fit tendre pour lui demander :

\- Et vous mon garçon ?

\- Je suis Draco Malfoy. J'ai une leucémie aiguë myéloblastique.

Ils le regardèrent avec un éclair de compassion dans le regard, mais cela ne le dérangea pas. Parce qu'il savait que _eux_ pouvaient véritablement compatir. Ils savaient par quoi il était en train de passer. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil, laissa patiemment l'infirmière lui poser l'intraveineuse grâce à son cathéter et s'intégra rapidement à la discussion.

\- Oui, tu vois, mes enfants comprennent. Bon, ça leur fait un peu peur, mais ils sont suffisamment grands pour se rendre compte de la maladie, expliqua Phillip à Draco.

\- Ils ont quel âge ?

\- L'aînée a quinze ans, et son frère onze. Du coup, elle demande toujours des précisions et lui est plus effrayé je crois, mais c'est aussi parce qu'il ne réalise pas tout à fait. Tu as des enfants toi ?

\- Oui, un fils de six ans et demi.

\- Il est jeune... toi aussi d'ailleurs, ça te fait quel âge ? questionna Lucy, après un regard échangé avec son amie.

\- J'ai trente et un ans.

\- Le même âge que mon oncologue !

Mme Hopkins semblait absolument ravie de ce fait. Cela tira un rire affectueux à Maggie, qui confia à Draco :

\- Le Docteur Potter est le plus jeune oncologue de l'hôpital, et même s'il a plus souvent des enfants, il s'occupe aussi de certains patients plus âgés comme Mathilda. Et elle a bien de la chance...

Draco sourit intérieurement, et fit mine d'ouvrir de grand yeux gris étonnés, avant de demander d'une voix innocente :

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

Les trois femmes échangèrent un regard complices, et Maggie gloussa, tout comme Lucy, qui précisa :

\- Bon, déjà, il est quand même magnifique...

\- Oui, confirma rêveusement son amie.

\- Mais il ressemble à quoi ? Ce doit être l'homme parfait pour que vous en parliez comme ça !

Nouveaux gloussements. Maggie reprit :

\- Il est brun, aux yeux d'un vert ! Ohlala, je te dis pas, même avec les lunettes c'est incroyable ! Et puis, il est quand même bien fait, assez musclé, plutôt grand...

Mme Hopkins la coupa avec un rire amusé.

\- La coqueluche de tout le service ! En plus de ça, c'est un très bon médecin, très gentil.

Lucy poussa un soupir amusé.

\- De toute façon, il est perdu pour nous. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait quelqu'un.

La plus âgée hocha vivement la tête, un petit air malicieux sur le visage. Draco prit son meilleur air dépité, et soupira à son tour.

\- Ah, ce doit être une très belle femme.

\- Oh, vous seriez surpris, pouffa Mathilda. C'est un garçon très ouvert d'esprit. Intelligent, même brillant, doux, sensible, courageux, même têtu parfois, plein d'humour. La personne qu'il courtise a beaucoup de chance.

\- Il semblerait, oui, murmura Draco.

Il avait prit un air un peu rêveur, prenant le temps de digérer ce qu'il avait entendu. Son prétendant paraissait très apprécié de ses patients, même ceux qui le connaissaient peu. Cela lui donnait sur Harry une nouvelle fenêtre, qu'il avait imaginée mais sans la connaître. Il continua à parler avec les autres malades, pour se distraire de la sensation de l'aiguille dans le cathéter. Ils partirent les uns après les autres, alors qu'une jeune femme brune arrivait. Il ne restait plus qu'elle, Mme Hopkins et lui et la conversation revint sur Harry.

\- Oui, et puis il a toujours tenu à venir visiter ses patients lui-même. Un vrai médecin celui-là, je peux vous le dire.

\- Ah, c'est sûr qu'il a plus de tact que le Docteur Maugrey et ses « vigilance constantes » à tout bout de champ, grommela Lovia.

Draco se mit à rire doucement, s'amusant de l'air vexé de la malade. La porte grinça et Mathilda tourna soudain ses yeux vers elle en s'écriant :

\- Enfin, c'est fini ! Docteur, j'ai cru que vous ne viendriez jamais me chercher.

\- Mme Hopkins, vous savez que je suis incapable de vous oublier, vous êtes comme la prunelle de mes yeux...

La voix chaude d'Harry résonna dans la pièce, et Draco sentit son cœur faire un bond. Il se tourna vers le médecin, qui se figea en le voyant. Yeux gris dans yeux verts. Harry était superbe, malgré ses cheveux ébouriffés comme toujours : blouse blanche ouverte sur une chemise bleu ciel, avec une cravate du même bleu foncé que son pantalon, sourire aux lèvres... Le brun finit par lâcher :

\- Draco... je ne savais pas que tu serais dans cette salle-ci...

Le blond rougit légèrement en soutenant fermement le regard brûlant de l'oncologue.

\- Eh bien, comme tu peux le voir, je suis là.

\- Ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire...

Harry lui fit son fameux sourire n°6 « j'ai envie de te mettre dans mon lit » et Draco rougit encore plus. Pour se donner une contenance, il se composa un visage calme et fier, se tourna vers Mme Hopkins et lui dit :

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir menti, mais je voulais savoir ce que vous pensiez sincèrement de Harry.

\- Vous avez parlé de moi ? Et qu'avez vous dit de si intéressant ?

\- Oh, que du mal mon cher, que du mal !

Mme Hopkins lui fit un clin d'œil, le faisant rire, puis elle se tourna vers Draco, alors qu'Harry s'approchait d'elle pour lui enlever sa perfusion.

\- Petit cachottier !

Elle le dévisagea d'un air calculateur.

\- Grand, charmant, intelligent... Draco Malfoy hm ? Docteur, c'est un très bon choix.

Les deux hommes rougirent de concert, la faisant rire. Elle se leva difficilement pour s'installer dans le fauteuil roulant qu'Harry avait apporté, et lança :

\- J'espère que nous nous reverrons, mon garçon !

Draco lui fit un signe de la main. Harry s'approcha de lui et fit mine d'arranger sa perfusion, puis se pencha sur lui pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

\- Je te retrouve dans une heure...

Le blond lui fit signe que c'était d'accord, et la porte se referma, le laissant rougissant et le cœur battant. Fichu Potter. Il évita un peu le regard inquisiteur mais affectueux de Lovia, qui finit par lui poser une question de droit à laquelle il se fit un plaisir de répondre.

…...

Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement en arrivant chez lui. Il était épuisé. Harry lui ouvrit galamment la portière de la voiture pour le faire descendre, ce qui le fit sourire intérieurement, alors qu'extérieurement il se contentait de le remercier très sérieusement. Il s'avança jusqu'à son perron, ouvrit la porte, et invita Harry à entrer. Ce dernier refusa avec un sourire, expliquant qu'il devait aller chercher ses enfants. Draco hocha la tête, ce serait Blaise qui poserait Scorpius dès la fin des cours.

\- Scorpius sera avec toi ce soir ?

Draco leva un sourcil.

\- Bien sûr, où veux-tu qu'il aille ?

\- Draco... bon, tu verras bien. Mais Maugrey t'a bien prévenu pour les effets secondaires, non ?

Harry avait l'air sincèrement inquiet, mais Draco lui sourit.

\- Oui, mais bon, ça va aller ! Je suis rarement malade de l'estomac, et aucun médicament ne m'a jamais fait vomir. Je pense que ça ira.

Le brun secoua la tête puis haussa les épaules.

\- Bon, s'il y a le moindre souci, tu m'appelles, je viendrais, ok ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Il se sentait très bien pour l'instant, ça irait ! Bon, il avait entendu parler de ses effets secondaires, mais ils n'arrivaient pas toujours, n'est ce pas ? Et puis, il était tout de même Draco Malfoy, il était fort. Il supporterait bien cela. Il fit un sourire rassurant à Harry, qui le contemplait toujours d'un air inquiet et finit par s'approcher. Il lui prit délicatement les mains, lui faisant une fois de plus remarquer leurs tailles semblables – il était plus grand de quelques centimètres, mais Harry était construit en H, et lui était un V plus fin, avec des hanches étroites, ce qui lui donnait l'air plus petit qu'il n'était en réalité – et lui tira un rougissement en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur la peau sensibles de ses paumes. Draco n'osa pas bouger, comme terrifié de rompre ce moment de tendresse entre eux, le cœur battant, tendu dans l'expectative de... il ne savait pas trop de quoi d'ailleurs.

Harry s'approcha encore, il devina son souffle chaud sur sa bouche et soupira doucement, fermant les yeux... et sentit les lèvres d'Harry se poser délicatement sur sa joue, dans un baiser léger comme un papillon, et il releva les paupières brusquement, presque frustré, pour découvrir le sourire moqueur de son prétendant. Harry lui fit un clin d'œil et fila à sa voiture, lui envoya un baiser de loin et s'en alla. Draco le regarda partir, la bouche entrouverte. Le con. Mais quel... adorable et incorrigible séducteur. Il effleura du bout des doigts l'endroit où Harry avait déposé ses lèvres, frissonnant doucement, et entra chez lui. Il devait préparer le dîner.

…...

La première nausée fut brusque, et complètement inattendue. Elle le prit aux tripes, les lui tordit, et il eut à peine le temps de se ruer aux toilettes pour rendre le contenu de son estomac sous le regard effrayé de Scorpius.

\- Papa...

Il haletait au dessus de la cuvette, avec le sentiment d'une brûlure affreuse lui ravageant les entrailles. Le mal de tête avait commencé plusieurs heures auparavant, avant même l'arrivée de Scorpius, mais il n'avait pas voulu s'en inquiéter. Draco prit une longue inspiration, souffla doucement en essayant de calmer sa nausée. Tout allait bien se passer... Il se releva en chancelant un peu, soudainement faible et tremblant et tira la chasse avant de prendre son fils dans ses bras.

\- C'est rien mon chéri... tu te rappelles, quand Harry et moi t'avons expliqué que j'ai une maladie à l'intérieur ?

Scorpius hocha la tête, au bord des larmes.

\- Eh bien, le médicament que je dois prendre est très fort, il est en train de combattre la maladie à l'intérieur. C'est pour ça que je me sens mal.

\- Mais... tu vas mourir ?

Draco se figea.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, mon chéri... Harry s'occupe de moi tu sais, il va me soigner, et les autres médecins aussi.

Scorpius lui jeta un petit regard dubitatif et lui demanda :

\- Papa, est-ce que toi et Harry vous vous aimez comme Papi et Grand-Père ?

Il y eut un petit silence, et Draco hésita. Que répondre ? Scorpius était si éveillé...

\- Eh bien, je ne peux pas dire ça pour l'instant mais... j'aime Harry très fort, et je crois que lui aussi il m'aime bien. Mais on verra dans le futur comment ça va se passer.

\- Tu veux qu'il soit ton amoureux ?

Draco sourit doucement, essayant de chasser la lourdeur dans ses membres et sa tête, et chuchota :

\- Je vais te dire un secret. J'aimerais beaucoup que Harry soit amoureux, mais c'est comme dans les livres : j'attends qu'il prouve qu'il m'aime.

\- Comme quand le Kristoff va sauver Anna ?

\- Oui, c'est ça...

Scorpius sourit à son tour, et serra son père dans ses bras.

\- Albus m'a dit que son papa est un superhéros : il sauve plein de gens là où il travaille. Alors je suis sûr qu'il va y arriver !

Draco se releva. Il sentait que sa tête se mettait à tourner. Il n'aurait jamais cru que les effets secondaires seraient si forts, et si soudains. Il fallait qu'il appelle quelqu'un. Avec difficulté, il décrocha son téléphone, et dit à Scorpius :

\- Papa ne se sent pas très bien. Des docteurs vont arriver pour m'aider, mais il faut que tu restes dans le salon d'accord ? Quand ils sonneront, tu iras leur ouvrir et tu leur diras où je suis.

Il entendit la voix de l'urgentiste à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Oui... Je suis Draco Malfoy... j'ai eu une chimio au centre aujourd'hui... Je ne me sens pas très bien, je crois que je vais...

Sa vue se troubla. Sa tête ne pouvait donc pas arrêter de lui faire mal ?

\- Monsieur ? Monsieur ?

\- Je suis au 45, James' Street, Oxford... mon fils est avec moi... Je... Scorpius, prend le téléphone mon chéri...

Il vit son fils attraper le combiné, puis dire quelques mots qu'il n'entendit pas, et ce fut le noir.

…...

Bip... Bip... Draco papillonna difficilement des paupières. Qu'est ce que... Il referma les yeux.

Blanc.

Les bips lancinants ne s'arrêtaient pas. Il finit par réaliser que cela venait d'un appareil juste à côté de lui. Tout lui semblait flou, cotonneux. Il tenta de se remémorer les derniers événements. La chimio, le retour à la maison, Harry, Scorpius, et sa tête qui lui faisait mal, si mal... Scorpius ! Où était son fils ? Il réalisa soudain qu'il entendit une autre respiration calme la pièce, et tourna la tête vers la personne tout en ouvrant difficilement les yeux.

Deux yeux bleus et hautains _parfaits_ , une chevelure brun clair au brushing _parfait_ , une peau pâle au grain _parfait_... Oui, il s'agissait bien d'Astoria Greengrass, anciennement Malfoy, et elle se tenait assise raide sur la chaise à droite de son lit.

Draco cligna des yeux en se demandant si sa vision de cauchemar allait s'estomper, mais elle lui tendit sans un mot un verre d'eau, et l'aida à le boire, retrouvant un peu de sa douceur passée. Il se souleva légèrement pour remonter sur ses oreillers, parvenant à s'asseoir et murmura :

\- Astoria ? Mais qu'est ce que...

\- Tu fais chier Draco.

Il la regarda avec surprise. Quoi ?

\- J'étais tranquillement en train de savourer un Martini en compagnie de Marcus, et voilà qu'on m'appelle pour que je vienne chercher Scorpius car tu as eu la bonne idée de faire un malaise. Est ce que tu te rends compte qu'ils ont appelé les services sociaux ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, moi. Le prendre chez moi ? Et puis quoi encore.

Draco la fixait, incapable de répondre, encore à moitié dans les vapes, avec l'impression de s'être pris un mât sur le crâne.

\- Mais tu vois, Draco, tout ça me fait penser à un truc. Si je garde Scorpius, en plus de t'emmerder, tu vas être obligé de me donner de l'argent, n'est ce pas ? Tu sais que j'en ai besoin. Tu vois, c'est très simple. Je vais expliquer à l'assistante sociale à quel point je suis une bonne mère, et à quel point je souffre d'être séparée de mon fils.

Son visage se tordit sous une douleur imaginaire, et elle singea :

\- Oooh vous ne vous imaginez pas ma souffrance, je n'osais rien dire, Draco était teeellement terrifiant... Scorpius me manque tellement... Je ne savais même pas où ils habitaient, même si Draco me donnait des nouvelles... Si j'avais su, j'étais si persuadée que mon bébé était heureux !

Draco restait silencieux, se contentant de la dévisager avec horreur. Elle ne pouvait pas... Il réussit à parler, la bouche pâteuse.

\- Astoria... Pourquoi ? Je ne...

-Ai-je vraiment besoin d'une raison ? J'ai besoin d'argent, tu es là pour m'en fournir, Scorpius est un parfait moyen d'en obtenir.

\- C'est ton fils... Comment peux-tu !

\- Mon fils ? Elle eut un rire amusé. Draco, Draco... Tu as toujours été si crédule. Tu voulais un enfant, et je croyais que ce serait un bon moyen de te garder. Bon, malheureusement, je me suis lassée de ce petit jeu trop rapidement, je n'avais pas pris en compte toutes les difficultés que cela engendrerait. Mais maintenant, il peut se débrouiller seul, et il me sera vraiment utile... Merci de l'avoir élevé à ma place, mon cher !

Elle se leva, passa soigneusement ses main sur sa jupe pour enlever les plis, et regarda Draco avec un mépris non-dissimulé.

\- Draco Malfoy, toi le Prince des Serpents, tu as perdu.

HPDM/DMHP/HPDM/DMHP/HPDM/DMHP/HPDM/DMHP

Harry soupira en terminant son gobelet de café. Il devait retourner auprès de Draco. Il était passé chez son supérieur pour lui expliquer la situation, et avait posé deux jours de congés. Certes, les trois mois n'étaient pas passés... mais il ne pouvait pas laisser le blond. Il devait bien se l'avouer : après cinquante-trois lettres, une virée d'une journée en moto, quatre rendez-vous au restaurant, plus trois sorties avec le reste du groupe, et une dizaine de courtes entrevues avec les enfants, il était en train de tomber irrémédiablement amoureux de Draco Malfoy.

Il sourit doucement en repensant au visage de Draco quand il l'avait revu pour la première fois, en cette journée de septembre. Son nez un peu pointu mais aristocrate, ses yeux gris calmes et hautains, ses fins cheveux blond platine, son corps fin mais musclé parfaitement dans une chemise blanche et un jean bleu... Il avait toujours en quelque sorte admiré sa répartie, son côté presque serpent, même s'il détestait ça au lycée. Son regard se perdit un peu dans le vague. La maladie changeait les gens. Toujours. Draco n'avait jamais été un exemple de courage, même plus jeune. Maintenant, cela semblait ressortir. Il ne savait pas comment lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il se batte, qu'il utilise tout son sale caractère contre le Crabe.

Harry se leva pour jeter son gobelet dans la poubelle à côté de la machine. La salle de détente était certes confortable - quoiqu'un peu blanche à son goût – mais il devait retourner dans la chambre de Draco. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il l'avait délaissé, et le blond ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. En marchant d'un bon pas dans les couloirs, il repensa à la manière dont sa soirée si tranquille avait tournée à la folie complète, alors qu'il se pressait vers l'hôpital.

…...

 _Harry embrassa Lily sur le front en refermant le livre d'histoires. Il lui promit de continuer le lendemain, et sa fille acquiesça, déjà à moitié endormie. Il sourit en fermant la porte. Sa petite dernière était un vrai bonheur à mettre au lit... Pas comme ses frères, qui étaient des terreurs, surtout James, qui faisait toujours une comédie pas possible. Albus était difficile, mais pour une autre raison. Plus jeune, il était un petit garçon très anxieux. Il avait peur de tout : du noir, des monstres, des insectes, du vide, des bruits forts, de la foule…_

 _Harry avait vite compris que l'absence de Ginny n'y était pas pour rien. Il avait confié son fils à Minerva McGonnagall, une vieille amie psychologue de son parrain, qui avait fait des miracles. Albus allait beaucoup mieux à présent, et avait même pu rentrer à l'école – il n'était pas allé en maternelle à cause de ses crises d'angoisses. Il se rendit d'ailleurs dans la chambre du petit garçon pour lui intimer d'éteindre la lumière, et sourit affectueusement en le voyant lire sous la couette._

 _\- Albus... C'est l'heure._

 _\- Mais j'ai presque fini mon chapitre..._

 _\- Tu le finiras demain. Allez, au lit !_

 _Son père lui fit un bisou du soir, remonta bien la couverture, et partit en laissant la porte entrouverte, comme toujours. Il termina avec James, qui, comme à son habitude, n'était pas couché. Il jouait sur sa console en tirant légèrement la langue, comme sa mère le faisait quand elle était concentrée._

 _\- James, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit._

 _\- Attends, je peux pas sauvegarder là !_

 _\- Tant pis pour toi. Il est déjà neuf heures vingt. Tu t'es lavé les dents ?_

 _Le petit brun poussa un cri._

 _\- Oh non ! J'ai perdu..._

 _\- Raison de plus pour aller dormir. Les dents ?_

 _\- Euh..._

 _Harry lui fit les gros yeux, et lui indiqua la salle de bain du doigt. James se leva et partit en traînant les pieds. L'oncologue leva les yeux au ciel, à la fois exaspéré et amusé par le cinéma de son fils. Il récupéra la console, qu'il gardait toujours dans le salon la nuit, et se diriger vers la salle de bain, quand son portable se mit à sonner. Il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre pour répondre, et posa la PS4 sur la table en décrochant._

 _\- Allo ?_

 _\- Docteur Potter ?_

 _\- Oui, c'est moi, qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

 _\- Je vous appelle pour un patient, M. Malfoy. Il a eu un malaise assez important suite à sa chimio, et..._

 _Harry avait arrêté d'écouter juste après « Malfoy ». Draco. Draco n'allait pas bien. Il avait besoin de lui. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les enfants. Qui appeler ?_

 _\- Docteur ? Docteur !_

 _\- Oui, oui, pardon. J'arrive tout de suite. Son fils ?_

 _\- Il est parti avec un proche d'après ce que j'ai compris._

 _\- D'accord. J'arrive, j'arrive, je... J'arrive._

 _Il raccrocha, et réfléchit à toute vitesse, tout en se retournant vers l'escalier._

 _\- Papa ? C'était qui ?_

 _Harry fixa James, qui était debout au milieu des marches._

 _\- C'est rien mon chéri. Tu te rappelles, quand on a dit que Draco était malade ? Il ne va pas très bien, et il a besoin de moi. Je vais appeler Papi et Grand-Père pour venir vous garder._

 _Tout en parlant, il avait ramené James dans sa chambre, et il le coucha dans son lit._

 _\- Papa... tu aimes bien Draco, hein ?_

 _\- Oui, bien sûr._

 _\- Plus que Maman ?_

 _La voix d'habitude si fière et rebelle de son fils s'était faite hésitante, un peu frêle, et il détesta ça. Harry s'assit sur le bord du lit, tourné vers le petit garçon, et déclara tendrement mais fermement :_

 _\- James, j'aimerais toujours ta maman. C'était une femme merveilleuse, et j'aurais voulu passer ma vie entière avec elle... Malheureusement, elle nous a quitté. Elle aurait voulu passer plus de temps avec nous. Elle vous aimait plus que tout tu sais._

 _\- Mais est-ce que..._

 _\- Draco n'est pas là pour remplacer Maman. Tu te rappelles, quand tu était petit, tu n'avais qu'un meilleur ami, Jimmy... Et quand tu es rentré en CP, tu as eu un autre meilleur ami, Luca. Est-ce que tu aimais moins Jimmy pour autant ?_

 _James sembla réfléchir, puis il secoua la tête._

 _\- Non..._

 _\- Eh bien, tu vois, c'est pareil avec Maman et Draco. Sauf que Maman n'est plus là... je l'aime toujours, mais maintenant, j'ai fait de la place pour Draco dans mon cœur. Tu aimes bien Draco et Scorpius ?_

 _\- Oui... Draco, il est gentil, il me montre comment on joue le piano..._

 _\- Du piano._

 _\- ... et il cuisine bien, et Scorpius il est toujours gentil avec Albus, même que la dernière fois, il a tapé un grand qui l'embêtait, et qu'après j'ai allé les aider, et..._

 _\- Je suis allé... Vous vous êtes battus ?_

 _\- Oh...C'était un secret..._

 _James avait un air catastrophé qu'Harry jugea absolument adorable, mais il fronça les sourcils, et fit de son mieux le réprimander._

 _\- Il ne faut pas se battre._

 _\- Oui, mais il avait dit que Albus était un... une..._

 _Il fronça les sourcils et coinça le bout de sa langue entre ses lèvres, tentant visiblement de se rappeler le gros mot._

 _\- Une couille molle*._

 _\- Ce n'est pas une raison. C'est bien que tu aies défendu ton frère, mais il ne faut pas répondre à la violence par la violence, le morigéna Harry._

 _\- Pfff... Draco il a dit pareil, grommela James._

 _\- Draco était au courant ?_

 _\- Oups..._

 _Il avait à nouveau un air désolé, mais sembla décider qu'au point où il en était, il valait mieux tout dire._

 _\- Bah la maîtresse elle lui a dit, mais il a dit qu'il te le dirait, mais après il nous a dit que c'était un secret. Et il a dit qu'il fallait plus qu'on se batte, mais que c'était bien qu'on a défendu Albus..._

 _\- ... Qu'on aie._

 _\- ... qu'on aie. Et après il a dit que la prochaine fois, il fallait pas qu'on le tape, et il nous a dit quoi lui répondre. Mais ça je peux pas le répéter, parce que c'est vraiment un gros gros secret, tu sais, et Draco il a dit qu'il nous fait confiance._

 _James avait l'air tout fier en disant cela, et Harry retint un sourire. Il lui répéta de plus se battre, l'embrassa sur la joue et quitta la chambre. À peine fut-il hors de la vue de son fils, que son visage s'assombrit. Il fallait qu'il appelle Sirius et Severus. Draco avait besoin de lui._

…...

Harry faillit se prendre la porte dans le nez quand une femme brune sortit de la chambre de Draco. Elle lui jeta à peine un regard méprisant, avant de se hâter vers l'ascenseur. Il haussa un sourcil interloqué. Qui était-elle ? Il poussa un léger soupir. Au moins, cela voulait dire que Draco était réveillé. Il était resté toute la nuit pour le veiller, terrorisé à l'idée qu'il aille encore plus mal. L'avocat pouvait se vanter de lui avoir fait peur. Pourtant, il savait quels pouvaient être les effets secondaires, mais... Mais quand cela s'attaquait à un proche, on sur-réagissait toujours.

Le brun poussa la porte, tout sourire, s'attendant à tomber sur un Draco à moitié endormi...

Il se décomposa devant le visage ravagé du blond, qui était plié en deux sur son lit, la bouche ouverte sur un cri muet, les yeux exorbités et des larmes ruisselant le long de ses joues blanches. Complètement paniqué, il se précipita vers le lit, vérifia les constantes, avant de se pencher sur lui pour lui demander :

\- Draco ? Draco, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu...

Il fut coupé par deux bras qui se jetèrent autour de son cou, et Draco se blottit dans ses bras. Interdit, Harry n'hésita toutefois pas un instant à le serrer contre lui, se délectant de la sensation de son corps contre le sien. L'avocat semblait parfaitement incapable de parler, alors lorsqu'une infirmière affolée par l'emballement du moniteur apparu, il lui fit signe que tout allait bien, se contenta de lui demander à voix basse de l'éteindre. Rapidement, il quitta ses chaussures et chaussettes pour s'installer complètement dans le lit, repoussant légèrement le drap pour se mettre dessous. Draco se colla contre son corps, tremblant et toujours en larmes. Harry fit glisser ses main le long de son dos, de ses flancs, se retenant de l'embrasser mais se permettant d'apprécier la douceur de sa peau nue.

Et soudain, son monde explosa. Les lèvres sèches de Draco avaient capturé les siennes, et tout était eau et sel et mains et chaleur et sanglots et salive et lèvres et Draco, Draco partout, contre lui, en larmes, Draco qui l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait, Draco qu'il aimait plus que tout, Draco... Harry le plaqua soudain contre le lit, l'embrassant toujours, alors que la langue exigeante du blond luttait pour la domination et fouillait sa bouche sans concession. Ils étaient presque violents dans ce baiser qui avait un goût âcre et salé de désespoir et de larmes, leurs gestes étaient tout sauf tendres, dans cette urgence qui était la leur.

Harry se sentait guidé par son instinct pur, alors que les mains tremblantes de Draco s'attaquaient à sa braguette. Son tshirt avait volé il ne savait trop comment dans un coin de la pièce, tout comme la blouse d'hôpital du malade. Il comprenait confusément que Draco avait _besoin_ de ça. Son pantalon et son boxer suivirent le même chemin que le reste, et ils furent enfin peau contre peau. Draco pleurait encore, tout en gémissant de plaisir sous les baisers de son amant, qui faisait courir sa langue sur son corps.

Le brun ne voulait pas être tendre et doux. Et, au vu de ses gémissements étouffés et de ses gestes, Draco ne le voulait pas non plus. Il se força quand même à attendre un peu, alors que la friction de leurs membres gonflés le mettait à la torture, et prit le temps de venir caresser l'intérieur des cuisses de l'autre homme, le faisant se tendre. Il eut un sourire amusé et l'embrassa encore, se perdant dans la sensation de leurs corps emmêlés. Mais Draco protesta soudain :

\- Harry, s'il te plaît, vient, _s'il te plaît_...

Et sa voix avait, sous son ton autoritaire, un accent de désespoir qui fit frémir Harry. Il se pressa encore plus contre lui, l'embrassant à en perde haleine, tout en glissant sa main entre leurs corps. Il vint taquiner d'un doigt l'entrée brûlante de son homme, le faisant un peu grimacer, ce qui le décida à tenter une autre approche. Il descendit le long du corps pâle, le marquant de ses dents et de sa bouche, jusqu'à venir prendre la verge dure entre ses lèvres. Draco se cambra, se mordant la lèvre, et Harry retint un sourire. Il était si beau.

Il s'amusa, changeant de rythme, jouant de la langue, tout en le préparant précautionneusement, ne voulant pas le blesser. Draco se tordait sous sa bouche et le va et vient de ses doigts. Généralement, Harry préférait recevoir que prendre, mais là, il avait l'impression que Draco en avait tout simplement besoin. Son envie devint encore plus pressante, si c'était possible, et il arrêta sa douce torture pour venir se positionner au dessus de Draco, son sexe au supplice frottant contre le petit cercle de chair rose. Un instant, la pensée fugace que la porte n'était pas fermé et que n'importe qui pouvait entrer le traversa, mais il l'effaça bien vite.

À cet instant, son chef de service et une troupe d'infirmière armées de thermomètres auraient pu entrer avec la famille Weasley au grand complet qu'il s'en serait foutu au plus haut point.

… Quoique... Peut être pas à ce point...

La bouche envahissante de Draco le fit revenir à l'instant présent, et il ne put plus tenir. La sensation de son sexe pénétrant lentement les chairs malmenées du blond faillit le faire crier, mais il se retint en serrant les dents, alors son partenaire mordait soudain sa peau. Il se stoppa, pantelant, se forçant à attendre, à...

\- Harry, si tu ne bouges pas _immédiatement_ je...

Draco s'interrompit en mordant à nouveau l'épaule brunie, les yeux fermés sous la sensation de son amant qui s'était exécuté et avait commencé à aller et venir doucement. Harry essaya de ne pas gémir. C'était trop, beaucoup trop. Draco était _partout_ , autour de lui, contre lui, il était profondément enfoui en lui, et c'était si bon... Il souleva sa cuisse droite pour caler sa jambe contre son épaule, se donnant un meilleur angle. Il accéléra ses coups de butoir, se délectant du visage rougit de plaisir de Draco, qui mordait à présent l'oreiller pour s'empêcher de crier. Il donna un coup plus puissant que les autres, et, au gémissement étouffé qui s'échappa malgré tout de la bouche meurtrie, il comprit qu'il avait enfin touché la prostate de son amant.

Harry redoubla d'efforts, pressentant lui-même le plaisir monter, contemplant le corps fin se tordre et se cambrer, jusqu'à se sentir au bord de la rupture. Alors, il caressa la verge délaissée de Draco d'une main ferme mais tendre, au même rythme que ses ondulations du bassin, et le blond fut finalement fauché par un orgasme dévastateur. Harry admira son visage où s'inscrivait la jouissance, et laissa retomber sa jambe pour donner quelques derniers assauts, alors qu'il sentait les parois rosées se resserrer autour de lui, l'amenant finalement à son tour à l'orgasme.

…...

Draco ?

…

Je voulais vraiment tenir, tu sais, ces trois mois, te séduire, et je ne voulais pas que ça arrive comme ça et... Draco ?

Je t'aime.

…

Harry ?

…...

Harry l'embrassa à nouveau, le serrant tendrement contre lui. Il se leva finalement, faisant frissonner le blond, mais il vint le soulever à la manière d'un princesse, faisant rougir Draco qui s'accrocha à son cou.

\- Potter ! Pose-moi immédiatement ! Je ne suis pas Anna bon sang !

Harry leva un sourcil.

\- Anna ?

Draco eut un petit rire amusé, puis reprit son air agacé.

\- Potter !

\- Bon, bon ok, ça va !

Il le posa dans la douche et alluma l'eau. Draco, après un dernier regard noir, revint se blottir contre lui.

\- Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je ne suis pas une fille !

\- Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu, se moqua gentiment Harry, tout en lui frottant le dos.

Il laissa ses mains courir sur la peau pâle, pris d'un instant de remord en voyant les marques bleuissant sur ses hanches et son dos. Draco baissa les yeux dessus et grimaça.

\- Ah ouais, quand même... je marquais pas autant avant.

\- C'est la leucémie.

Il y eut un silence, et Harry en profita pour finir de se rincer, tout comme Draco, et ils sortirent et se rhabillèrent. Harry nettoya sommairement les draps, tout en murmurant à Draco qu'ils ne s'étaient pas protégés, ce à quoi son amant lui répondit qu'il était clean, et que lui aussi d'après ses lettres. L'oncologue rit doucement, puis vint se coucher contre lui. Draco avait soudain repris cet triste et hanté. Il lui caressa doucement le visage, comprenant qu'il allait lui dire de lui-même ce qui se passait. Deux yeux gris d'un gris tourmenté se tournèrent vers lui, et Draco murmura :

-Elle m'a enlevé Scorpius...

\- Quoi ? Mais qui ça ?

\- Astoria... elle... elle était là. Elle m'a dit que... Elle m'enlève Scorpius. Pour de l'argent. Elle me prend mon fils !

Les larmes de Draco avaient recommencé à couler, alors qu'Harry était envahi par une bouffé de haine. De quel droit ? De quel droit cette femme, qu'il n'avait jamais vu depuis septembre, soit en neuf mois, osait-elle enlever Scorpius à son père ? Cette femme qui avait tant fait souffrir Draco ? Comment pouvait-elle avoir même le droit de les approcher ? Il resserra son étreinte sur son amant, embrassa son visage avec tendresse.

\- Hey... ce n'est pas le Draco que je connais, là...

Le blond leva des yeux larmoyants et surpris vers lui.

\- Dray, tu es combatif. Je te connais comme un homme fort, possessif, têtu, hargneux, fidèle, aimant, décidé... Si tu veux récupérer ton fils, tu te battras pour ça. Et je serais à tes côtés.

Draco le dévisagea un instant, puis il baissa les paupières. Et quand il les rouvrit, ils étaient décidés. Il ne se laisserait pas faire. Harry eut un sourire tendre. Voilà qui était mieux... Draco sécha ses larmes d'une main ferme, releva légèrement le menton, et passa en mode « avocat ».

\- Tu as raison... ça ne va pas être simple, mais je ne vais pas laisser tomber comme ça. Même si... même si je suis malade, il n'est pas question qu'on m'enlève Scorp' !

Il était bon de voir Draco aussi sûr de lui. Il le dévorait des yeux, ne songeant à nouveau qu'à l'embrasser, quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et une exclamation étonnée s'élever derrière lui.

\- Oh ! Docteur je... si j'avais su que...

Harry bondit hors du lit, rougissant et gêné, sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-embarrassé, de l'infirmière qui venait de rentrer. Il entendit le rire un peu moqueur de Draco s'élever et lui jeta un regard vexé, ce qui eut pour seul résultat de le faire rire encore plus. L'infirmière lui expliqua qu'elle devait vérifier les constantes, et lui prendre la température. Si tout allait bien, il serait capable de rentrer chez lui. Harry hocha la tête, et promit de le ramener s'il y avait le moindre souci. Draco haussa un sourcil interrogateur, et son amant lui fit signe qu'ils parleraient plus tard, avant de sortir de la pièce alors que son collègue, le docteur Maugrey, arrivait. Il entendit simplement les premiers mots, toujours les mêmes, du vieil homme.

\- Alors, M. Malfoy ! Que vous avais-je dit ? VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !

Ce qui lui fit lever les yeux. Il ne changerait jamais... Il soupira, dépité, puis attrapa son téléphone portable dans sa poche pour passer quelques coups de fil, histoire de rassurer tout le monde.

…...

Lorsqu'elle entendit le téléphone, Hermione raffermit sa prise sur Hugo qu'elle portait sur sa hanche pour décrocher d'une main. Le petit garçon avait attrapé la varicelle, et il avait fini par s'endormir, épuisé, après des heures passées à l'empêcher de se gratter. Elle sourit en entendant la voix calme de son meilleur ami, alors que son mari passait la tête par la porte de la cuisine pour lui demander qui c'était. Elle hocha la tête aux paroles d'Harry, se rembrunissant un instant, avant de sourire affectueusement.

Ron, devant son visage détendu, poussa un soupir de soulagement et retourna à ses fourneaux – les pâtes à la bolognaise maison, ça n'attendait pas !

…...

\- Théo ! Téléphone ! cria Blaise, occupé à donner son bain à Paul.

Il entendit son époux courir vers le combiné, et répondre d'une voix essoufflée. Blaise attendit qu'il revienne, sans quitter leur fils des yeux. Il rit doucement en le voyant jouer avec de la mousse, et fit mousser encore plus pour se mettre une barbe blanche sur le visage, faisant rire l'enfant aux éclats. Après quelques minutes de discussion, Théo revint vers lui, le visage tendu.

Il vint s'agenouiller derrière Blaise, se collant à son dos fort et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Le noir frissonna sous ses baisers tendres. Quand Théo, son Théo la plupart du temps si austère, se permettait cela, c'est que quelque chose se passait.

…...

Severus soupira devant la mine perplexe de James. Bon, d'accord... mais ce n'était pas si difficile que ça la table de 9... Si ? La sonnerie stridente le sortit de ses pensées. Albus se précipita pour répondre, et l'homme sourit en entendant son cri de joie. Harry sembla avoir des nouvelles. James jeta un regard d'espoir vers son jeune frère, mais Severus lui jeta un regard noir, le faisant se figer sur sa chaise. Tout en remontrant au petit garçon ses erreurs, il surveillait Albus du coin de l'oeil alors qu'il apportait l'appareil à Sirius.

Ce dernier hocha plusieurs fois la tête tout en émettant des « Hmhm » d'assentiments, puis posa quelques questions avant de raccrocher. Il semblait à la fois soulagé et tendu, et vint serrer son amant perplexe dans ses bras, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille. Severus se figea. Pourquoi est-ce que le monde ne les laissait pas tranquilles ?

* * *

*à celui qui trouve la référence : tu es trop fort ! Et cultivé :D

Bon, fin de ce chapitre. Le prochain arrive dès que possible. Je veux retranscrire du mieux possible ce qu'ils ressentent, donc ça prend un peu de temps... Je vous promet toutefois un futur chapitre dans les deux semaines qui arrivent !

Je vous embrasse et vous donne quelques chocolats !


	5. Aime-moi comme je me hais

Bonjour ! Merci pour ceux qui ont pris le temps de mettre une review, ça toujours plaisir, et ça permet de voir où on en est dans l'écriture ! Je ne le répéterai jamais assez, ce sont vos avis qui donnent envie de continuer, et aussi qui peuvent donner une impulsion parfois différente à l'histoire - quelque chose auquel je -n'aurais pas pensé sans vous par ex - alors prenez un peu de temps pour reviewer !

La playlist pour ce chapitre : _Mon enfant_ de Grégoire, et _The Reason_ de Hoobastank. Allez écouter la première, elle est très jolie...

" _Tobie se remit à espérer ..._  
 _Léo n'avait pas le visage de quelqu'un qui vit avec Elisha_  
 _[...] Il n'avait pas l'air de celui qui peut toucher la poudre de papillon que lui laisse sa robe verte sur les genoux, de celui qui peut entendre la voix un peu brisée d'Elisha, ses rires en frelot, le frou-frou de ses pas, et tout le reste._  
 _Le regard de Léo n'était pas le regard de quelqu'un qui avait tout ça pour lui, chaque jour et pour toujours._  
 _\- S'il avait vraiment cette chance-là, il sauterait, il danserait, il volerait. Il ferait fondre la glace, pensa Tobie_."  Tobie Lolness - Les yeux d'Elisha. Timothée de Fombelle

* * *

Draco fut soulagé du compte-rendu d'Alastor Maugrey. Rien de bien grave, il était juste un peu trop sensible à la chimio, ils baisseraient donc le dosage la semaine suivante. Il avait un peu de fièvre, mais rien qu'il ne pouvait gérer, et quand Harry repassa la porte de la chambre, il était en train de se rhabiller pour partir. Le brun sembla avoir un instant d'hésitation, puis vint finalement le prendre dans ses bras. Il frémit et entoura son cou , puis vint poser ses lèvres contre sa mâchoire. Harry eut un léger soupir de soulagement, et Draco s'écarta de lui pour lever un sourcil interrogateur.

\- C'est ridicule, murmura Harry en rougissant, les yeux baissés.

\- De quoi ?

\- Eh bien... je... un instant, j'ai eu peur que... que tu ne veuilles plus de moi.

Draco le regarda, soudain figé. Avait-il été aussi affreux ? Il dévisagea son amant, ses traits tirés, l'inquiétude qui les froissait encore, analysa la rapidité de son souffle, comme s'il avait couru pour revenir, et réalisa soudain à quel point Harry avait peur. Il hésita. Il ne savait pas faire ça. Prendre soin de son fils lui avait certes permis de savoir plus exprimer ses sentiments, mais Harry n'était pas un petit garçon de sept ans. Puis deux émeraudes encore un peu troublées se levèrent vers lui, et il sentit soudain son cœur s'emballer.

Comment avait-il pu seulement penser à abandonner Harry, des mois plus tôt ? Draco l'embrassa soudain, sentant la fièvre remonter lentement dans son corps – à la fois sexuelle et réelle. Le baiser était tendre mais brûlant de désir contenu et d'une certaine terreur de chaque côté, et il s'abandonna aux lèvres dominatrices d'Harry. L'avocat ne voulait qu'une chose, le rassurer. Alors il laissa ses mains venir caresser les contours de son visage, tout en butinant toujours amoureusement sa peau douce, jusqu'à venir murmurer à son oreille :

\- Harry... Je ne ferai plus jamais cette erreur.

Il sentit une boule naître dans son plexus à cette affirmation. Comment pouvait-il en être si sûr ? Et si Harry le quittait ? Après tout, il était un simple cancéreux comme il en voyait chaque jour à l'hôpital. Il avait déjà perdu sa femme, comment pouvait-il savoir que le brun ne finirait pas par fuir ? Draco enfouit un instant son visage dans le cou déjà un peu doré par les premiers rayons de soleil et fit taire ses inquiétudes. De toutes façons, si cela devenait trop dur pour Harry, il le quitterait. Il ne pourrait pas supporter d'être un boulet pour lui.

Ce fut sur cette résolution qu'il le suivit jusqu'à la voiture, l'esprit déjà accaparé par la récupération de son fils. Harry avait raison, et après ses premiers instants de désespoir, il était parvenu à se reprendre. Astoria semblait avoir oublié qui il était : un Malfoy. Son père était parvenu à être acquitté d'un procès où tout était contre lui, et elle croyait que lui serait reconnu coupable de faits qu'il n'avait pas commis ? Il fut songeur pendant tout le trajet, inconscient des regards un peu troublés d'Harry sur lui. Son cerveau était passé en mode professionnel, et il se repassait les différents cas semblables au sien qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'étudier ou de défendre.

Déjà, les témoins : Harry, les Weasleys, les Longbottom, les Zabini-Nott. D'autrepart, qui connaissait-il dans le système qui pouvaient lui filer un coup de main ? Deux noms s'imposèrent immédiatement : Ron et Hermione. Un inspecteur de police et une assistante sociale – Astoria n'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle lui en enverrait une ? Il commença à sourire légèrement. Il avait toutes les cartes en main, et deux beaux atouts. Cependant, il ne devait pas sous-estimer son ex-femme : elle aussi avait toujours eu plus d'un tour dans son sac. L'arrêt de la voiture le tira de ses pensées, et il fut surpris de découvrir le jardin d'Harry par la fenêtre.

\- Harry ? Ne devais-tu pas me ramener ?

\- Cela est fait.

Draco leva un sourcil, étonné et un poil agacé.

\- Nous sommes chez toi.

\- Oui, je sais... j'ai demandé à Blaise de venir te déposer des affaires – je sais qu'il a les clés de chez toi. Tu resteras ici.

\- Pardon ?

Draco était outré. Non pas de rester chez Harry – il aurait accepté volontiers – mais que ce dernier aie prit une décision à sa place. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il sortit et fit le tour de la voiture pour faire face à son amant.

\- Potter ! Comment as-tu osé prendre une décision qui me concernait sans me demander ?

\- Eh bien, je pensais...

\- Tu pensais ? Potter, cela me prouve que tu es toujours dépourvu de pensées ! cracha Draco, soudain furieux sans savoir pourquoi. Harry, comme à son habitude, partit au quart de tour.

\- Je pensais te faire la surprise, voilà tout ! Si tu n'es pas content, tu peux toujours rentrer !

\- Rentrer ? Ah, non, certainement pas ! Maintenant que je suis là !

Draco croisa les bras, boudeur, et Harry le fusilla du regard.

\- Tu sais ce que tu es, Malfoy ? Un enfant gâté !

\- Et toi, Potter, tu es un tyran !

Sur ces mots, Draco se retourna dans un envol de caban noir et partit vers la maison en furie. Hermione l'attendait à la porte, mais il lui dressa à peine un bonjour, et monta les escaliers d'un pas guerrier avant de s'écrouler sur le lit d'Harry. Il se roula en boule, haletant et toujours furieux. Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? L'avocat ne le savait pas vraiment. Il avait juste senti la colère monter en lui sans qu'il puisse la retenir. Toujours couché en chien de fusil, il se sentit soudain affreusement seul. Il avait repoussé Harry, la seule personne qu'il voulait à ses côtés à cet instant... Quel idiot.

Draco perçut plus qu'il n'entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement, soudain le matelas s'affaissa, et quelqu'un passa une main dans son dos. Il reconnu immédiatement la main large et rassurante de son amant, et se retourna. Harry le contemplait avec tendresse, malgré le pli agacé de ses lèvres. Il baissa les yeux, brusquement gêné.

\- Draco, Draco, Draco... tu as de la chance que je sois habitué aux sautes d'humeur, et que je m'y attendais.

Il ne répondit pas. Il se savait en tort, et en bon Malfoy, il détestait être en tort. Harry, imperturbable devant sa moue boudeuse, continua.

\- Je ne t'ai pas amené ici uniquement pour éviter de te laisser seul chez toi, mais aussi pour que tu puisses discuter avec Hermione, Ron et Blaise qui sont en bas. Si tu m'avais laissé le temps...

\- Harry, le coupa le blond, la prochaine fois, demande-moi mon avis. Je ne sais pas comment tu faisais avec Ginny, mais je ne suis pas elle, et je n'apprécie pas que tu prennes des décisions à ma place. J'ai une leucémie, pas une tumeur au cerveau.

Harry hésita, regarda attentivement ses genoux comme s'ils contenaient soudain les réponses à la paix dans le monde, puis marmonna :

\- Bon, d'accord. Je suis désolé.

Draco se redressa et vint l'enlacer.

\- C'est moi qui n'aurait pas dû m'énerver aussi vite. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris...

Harry posa délicatement ses lèvres sur son cou, puis haussa les épaules et lui sourit,un peu moqueur.

\- Tu sais que ton nez se fronce quand tu t'énerves ?

\- Que... quoi ?

Harry rit doucement, alors que Draco protestait vivement, tout en cherchant des yeux un miroir pour vérifier. Un Malfoy se devait d'être parfait en toutes circonstances ! Finalement, après un autre câlin de réconciliation, ils descendirent jusque dans le salon, où leurs trois amis les attendaient. Hermione se leva d'un bond pour enlacer le blond, qui eut un temps d'hésitation, surpris. Il finit par lui rendre son étreinte, et elle recula en souriant, pour laisser la place à la main chaleureuse de Ron et à l'étreinte virile de Blaise. Le petit groupe s'assit dans le salon, autour de la table basse garnie de jus de fruits et de thé chaud.

\- Draco, commença Hermione, j'ai besoin que tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé exactement.

Alors Draco commença. Comment Astoria l'avait quitté sans donner de nouvelles, comment elle avait essayé à de nombreuses reprises de lui extorquer de l'argent, pourquoi elle était venue le voir à l'hôpital. Hermione hocha la tête, un petit carnet de notes à la main. Elle reprit la parole pour lui expliquer que dès qu'Harry l'avait appelé, elle avait à son tour appelé son bureau pour les prévenir. Ces derniers attendaient donc Astoria de pied ferme, et se tenaient prêts à envoyer directement le dossier à son équipe. Toutefois, si ce que Draco lui disait était exact, ce ne serait pas si facile que ça. En effet, le blond avait en effet déménagé après leur rupture en omettant d'indiquer une adresse à son ex-femme, et Scorpius n'avait pas eu de contacts avec sa mère depuis.

\- Elle n'a jamais demandé, protesta Draco. Et puis, elle était méchante avec Scorpius. Elle l'oubliait, quand il pleurait elle lui criait dessus, parfois elle lui laissait la couche sale jusqu'à ce que je revienne...

\- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas signalée, interrogea Ron, sourcils froncés.

Draco haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'avais aucune preuve. Et puis, elle est partie alors je n'ai pas vu l'utilité de faire quoi que ce soit !

Le couple échangea un regard, et Ron reprit :

\- En tout cas, ses agissements doivent à présents être notés. Ainsi, sa plainte sera obligée de passer par une enquête non seulement chez toi mais aussi chez elle. On verra à ce moment-là. Mais ça peut prendre du temps, tu sais...

Draco approuva d'un signe de tête. Bien sûr qu'il le savait, que croyait donc Ron ? Il était avocat, pas fleuriste ! Il y eut un court instant de silence, brisé par la sonnerie du portable d'Hermione. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- Déjà ?

La jeune femme sauta sur ses pieds, et s'isola dans la cuisine, où en parlant rapidement et à voix basse, elle parvint à éviter que ses hommes n'entendent la conversation. Elle finit par revenir, un air consterné inscrit sur le visage. Draco la fixa, anxieux, et elle se rassit pour lui expliquer :

\- Bon, en effet, elle a bien déposé une plainte contre toi et a prévenu directement une assistante sociale. Tu avais raison, c'est une garce pleine de ressources et de contacts.

Hermione eut un sourire machiavélique.

\- Malheureusement pour elle, je supervise l'assistante sociale qui s'occupe d'elle. Elle s'appelle Lucy Freeman. Bon, elle est très consciencieuse et a tendance a voir le mal partout, mais je devrais réussir à la contrôler.

Son sourire se fana soudain.

\- Par contre... écoute, nous n'avons rien pu faire. Elle a demandé qu'on limite les contactsentre Scorpius et toi, Draco.

\- Qu'on... quoi ? Mais...

\- Tu sais en quoi cela consiste, n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr...

Draco restait un peu figé, comme assommé. Cela qui signifiait qu'il ne pourrait plus approcher Scorpius seul et quand il le voulait pendant une durée indéterminée. Il écouta d'un air absent Hermione lui expliquer qu'Astoria avait aussi changé son fils d'école, et Ron prendre la suite en essayant de le rassurer : il allait voir au commissariat ce qu'il pouvait faire. Mais cela pouvait prendre un certain temps, quelques semaines, peut être plus d'un mois. Draco frissonna, et resserra ses bras autour de son corps. Il avait froid, un froid qui le prenait au creux du plexus et qui se diffusait partout. Il voulait voir son fils. Il fut plaqué contre un torse chaud, qu'il reconnut comme celui d'Harry, et se laissa dorloter un instant.

Il était Draco Malfoy. Il devait se reprendre. Il releva la tête, et dit calmement :

\- Quelles sont nos options pour faire face ? Je connais la procédure au niveau du droit, mais que pouvez-vous faire pour accélérer les choses ? Pour l'instant elle n'a rien demandé à un juge, n'est-ce pas ? Ainsi, il n'y a pas d'obligation au niveau de la justice. Toutefois, si elle l'a déjà demandé, elle peut appeler la police si elle juge que j'outrepasse mes droits.

\- En effet, confirma Hermione. Cependant, nous allons nous arranger pour que tu puisses voir Scorpius avec la présence d'une assistante sociale le plus rapidement possible.

Le blond acquiesça, un peu rassuré. Il n'était pas seul. Ses amis l'aideraient, il le savait.

…...

Draco se réveilla en larmes. Harry dormait toujours à ses côtés, et il sortit du lit pour se précipiter vers les toilettes, où il rendit son repas du soir. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, deux mains fraîches encadrèrent ses tempes brûlantes, et les lèvres d'Harry vinrent effleurer ses cheveux. Le blond se releva avec difficulté, puis vint se plaquer contre le corps à moitié nu de son amant. Il aurait parfois voulu se fondre en Harry, se laisser habiter par ce corps fort et en bonne santé. Il se rinça la bouche, se lava les dents. Ils retournèrent jusque dans leur chambre, dans le lit où ils se collèrent l'un contre l'autre, avec cette espèce de peur silencieuse que le Crabe sait si bien susciter.

Draco expliqua en quelques mots son cauchemar, où Scorpius, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis presque seize jours maintenant, fuyait en le voyant. Tout en parlant, dérangé depuis quelques jours un picotement sur le crâne, Draco passa une main frêle dans ses cheveux blonds, et se figea en les sentant partir entre ses doigts. Il ramena devant lui une impressionnante quantité de fils d'or, et planta ses yeux effrayés dans ceux calmement résignés d'Harry.

\- C'est normal, c'est ta deuxième chimio. Il fallait s'y attendre.. le reste va tomber aussi...

Draco tenta de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur. Tout allait bien se passer. Il prit une grande inspiration, releva légèrement le menton, serra les dents.

\- Harry. Je veux que tu me rases.

\- Quoi ?!

L'avocat s'assit au bord du lit, frissonna en sentant le sol froid sous ses pieds nus, et se prit la tête entre les mains. Puis il se tourna vers son compagnon, lui aussi redressé.

\- S'il te plaît. Rase-moi la tête. Rase-moi tout...

\- Maintenant ?

\- Harry...

Sa voix s'était cassée, pleine de douleur retenue, et le brun se leva pour l'embrasser.

\- Viens.

Il l'entraîna jusqu'à la salle de bain, où il farfouilla quelques minutes que Draco mit à profit pour s'asseoir nu dans la baignoire. Finalement, Harry sortit d'une main peu sûre la tondeuse électrique qu'il avait acheté pour Ginny, des années auparavant. Il la brancha, et s'installa derrière Draco, qui fixait la fenêtre devant lui. Il faisait encore nuit, mais le soleil semblait commencer à se battre pour laisser poindre ses premiers rayons derrière le brouillard matinal de la campagne anglaise au mois de mai. Il avait le sentiment que l'acuité de ses sens était décuplée en cet instant. Il pouvait distinguer l'ombre des haies dans les champs, la balançoire dans le jardin, la silhouette qu'Harry et lui dessinaient sur la blancheur de la baignoire grâce à la lumière du néon.

Il entendait la respiration lourde et un peu angoissée d'Harry, le frémissement printanier des arbres et des oiseaux au-dehors, puis il y eut un « clac » et tout cela fut éclipsé par le ronronnement de la tondeuse. Il se raidit, le goût âcre de la bile à nouveau au fond de la gorge, goût de la peur et de la peine. La main d'Harry vint se poser sur son épaule, puis ce furent ses lèvres dans son cou.

\- Je commence.

Draco pouvait sentir son odeur musquée, virile, le parfum léger et prégnant de son gel douche, une vague fragrance d'orange et de nature sauvage. Et enfin, ce fut le toucher. La main d'Harry toujours sur son épaule, fraîche et calleuse. L'objet vibrant qui passait sur son crâne, coupant et rasant. La sensation à la fois douce et affreuse de ses cheveux qui tombaient et glissaient contre son dos. Éclats d'or qui attiraient son regard alors qu'il se forçait à rester immobile. La caresse tendre des doigts de son amant qui époussetaient les derniers cheveux en tremblant. Il ferma les yeux. Quelque part, il avait l'impression qu'il se rappellerait de cet instant pour toujours.

Il entendit enfin le « clic » du bouton, et la tondeuse s'arrêta. Il refuse de bouger, sentant les larmes couler à nouveau sur joues. Harry se glissa à côté de lui, nu également, et vint embrasser son visage avec une tendresse infinie. Draco se laisse faire, perdu, encore et toujours surpris de se découvrir autant aimé. Harry alluma l'eau, et Draco comprit qu'il faisait partir les mèches aux couleurs de blé. Puis, il entendit le bruit de la bombe de mousse à raser, et frémit au contact du produit froid que l'oncologue étalait sur son corps.

Il se retint de justesse de sursauter en sentant la lame de rasoir passer sur son mollet, puis les doigts d'Harry s'y substituèrent. Draco s'apaisa. La main se faisait joueuse, soulevant ses membres, le caressant, suivie de la lame qui ne lui paraissait plus si terrible. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, avec l'impression que son corps le brûlait. Harry remonta lentement, puis partit vers les aisselles, redescendit sur les bras, avant de repartir sur son torse déjà presque imberbe. Draco se mordit la langue en le sentant approcher de son érection qui commençait à poindre. Le brun lui fit ouvrir les cuisses d'une simple pression, la lame glissant délicatement sur son aine, ses cuises, et enfin ce fut l'eau tiède qui vint éliminer les dernières traces de mousse.

Les yeux toujours fermés, Draco perçut Harry sortir de la baignoire et s'agiter à côté de lui. Puis il lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Toujours.

Une étoffe douce vint se poser sur ses paupières, puis se noua derrière son crâne dénudé. Draco frémit, aveugle. Harry le souleva, puis le posa au sol, sur l'épais tapis de bain et se qui semblait être un empilement de serviettes. Un corps mouillé recouvrit le sien, et Harry l'embrassa, caressant sa peau glabre, descendit sur son torse pour mordiller ses tétons, qu'il lécha lorsqu'il se cambra. Draco ne pouvait pas y voir, condamné à ressentir chaque toucher, chaque baiser, à une puissance qu'il n'avait encore jamais connue. Il lui semblait qu'Harry était partout à la fois, mordant, suçant, léchant chaque parcelle de son corps. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi vénéré, aussi désiré, alors qu'il ne voyait même pas le visage de son amant. Il gémit, tendit ses hanches vers le corps chaud au dessus de lui, son érection palpitante alors que celle d'Harry se pressait contre sa cuisse. Le brun embrassa son aine, la peau hypersensible de ses cuisses, ce qui le fit gémir à nouveau. Des doigts encore humides effleurèrent son périnée, déclenchant des frissons dans tout son corps.

Et enfin, un souffle chaud taquina son gland qu'il devinait rougi de désir, et Draco s'arqua avec un soupir de soulagement. Les lèvres d'Harry entourèrent son membre, l'engloutissant dans la chaleur humide de sa bouche. Draco laissa échapper une supplication étouffée, et chercha de ses mains fébriles les cheveux ébouriffés, auxquels il s'accrocha avec désespoir. Tous ses sens s'affolaient, alors qu'Harry, tout en jouant avec sa langue, venait presser un doigt contre son entrée étroite. Draco se crispa un instant à cette intrusion, mais il se détendit rapidement. Le médecin prenait son temps, massant les muscles internes, accélérant parfois ses mouvements pour ensuite mieux ralentir.

Le deuxième doigt eut pour effet de le faire supplier, il poussa un cri au troisième. Harry avait touché dans son corps ce point si sensible, et il se tendait à présent vers lui. Toujours aveugle, il n'était plus que désir, que plaisir, et supplia d'une voix rauque Harry de le laisser le voir. Le brun obtempéra, remonta vers son visage en frottant son érection délaissée mais tendue à l'extrême contre celle de Draco, et dénoua enfin le foulard, qui tomba à côté d'eux. Draco cligna des paupières. Le jour était presque levé, et le visage d'Harry se nimbait d'un halo lumineux. Il leva une main tremblante pour en dessiner les contours. Une fois de plus, il s'émerveilla de sa beauté et de l'amour qu'il lisait dans les yeux verts. Il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser, se fichant bien de sentir son propre goût sur les lèvres rosées, et écarta encore plus les cuisses en le sentant pousser légèrement contre le cercle de chair rose.

Sentir Harry entrer enfin en lui fut un soulagement, tellement son corps lui semblait souffrir de ce désir brûlant. Il embrassa à nouveau la bouche tentatrice, et bougea légèrement ses hanches en se délectant de la sensation de se sentir complet. Harry se mit à bouger, de lents mouvements qui s'accélérèrent peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve l'angle parfait pour venir taper dans la prostate de son homme. Draco se cambrait, les fesses surélevées par un tas de serviettes, essayant de ne pas crier – les enfants à l'étage – une main enserrant le tapis, l'autre errant sur le torse d'Harry. La lumière avait à présent envahi la pièce, l'éblouissant, et les yeux d'émeraude embués de plaisir devinrent son seul point fixe, son phare dans la tempête qui menaçait ses sens et sa raison.

Harry entoura enfin d'une main son membre gorgé de sang, tellement dur qu'il en était douloureux, et en quelques mouvements rapides il le guida vers la libération. Il s'arqua dans un gémissement étouffé, jouissant en jets blanchâtres sur leurs torses, et ses muscles se resserrèrent sur la verge brûlante de son amant qui se laissa à son tour emporter par l'orgasme. Draco parvint à garder les paupières entrouvertes pour contempler le visage d'Harry transfiguré par le plaisir, juste avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur lui. Il haletait, et Draco l'entoura de ses bras. Il finit par briser le silence :

\- T'es lourd.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, gloussa son compagnon.

Draco cacha son sourire niais dans le cheveux bruns, avant de lui offrir un baiser. Harry se dégagea doucement pour se redresser. Draco eut un frisson en sentant le vide au sein de son corps. Harry ouvrit les robinets, et ils allaient se glisser dans l'eau chaude quand Draco découvrit son reflet dans le miroir. Il se figea, passa une main fébrile sur son crâne nu , et contempla l'horreur de ce corps sans poils, pâle et presque enfantin, incapable de détacher ses yeux de cette vision cruelle de netteté. Il était amaigri, ses veines bleuissaient sa peau rendue par endroit translucide par le Crabe. Draco resta debout, de l'eau jusqu'à mi-mollet, ses cernes ne lui apparaissant que plus violacés àsous la lumière crue du néon qui surpassait celle du soleil, encore trop faible.

Et il y avait Harry. Harry, dressé derrière lui, légèrement plus petit, qui le fixait sans un mot. Sa peau dorée contrastait avec la sienne, et son corps solide et fort, ses yeux éclatants, ses cheveux bruns toujours en pétard, tout annonçait l'homme en bonne santé. Draco se sentit minable. Il ne le méritait pas. Il baissa les yeux, envahi à nouveau par la nausée devant la monstruosité de son corps, et deux mains chaudes vinrent se poser sur son ventre. Les lèvres d'Harry picorèrent son cou, embrassant sa nuque nue, ses mains descendirent jsuqu'à son aine rasée et autour de son sexe au repos. Il se mit face à lui, prenant garde à ne pas glisser, prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa tendrement. Draco se laissa faire, dans un état second.

\- Draco.. mon amour... regarde-nous... toi... tu es beau, Draco... On s'en fout de la maladie... on s'en fout des poils... tu es beau... pour moi... tu le seras _toujours_...

Tout en parlant, Harry s'était agenouillé à ses pieds, le mouillant, et embrassait sa peau, son aine, ses cuisses, léchant les traces de leur acte que l'eau n'avait pas emportées. Draco regarda vers le miroir, à nouveau parcouru de frissons de plaisir, et il se mordit la lèvre à la vision de son compagnon à genoux. Sa langue glissait sur son périnée et traçait le contour de son anneau de chair déjà détendu.

Harry le désirait. Harry l'aimait, et à cet instant, Scorpius loin de lui, c'était le seul point fixe auquel il pouvait se raccrocher. Il soupira de plaisir en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Neuf mois qu'il avait retrouvé Harry Potter. Quelques mois qu'il en était tombé fou amoureux. Douze jours qu'il partageait sa vie. Et déjà, cet homme au regard aimant, au rire enjôleur, et aux mains habiles, était devenu le point d'ancrage de son monde. Draco se mit à genoux à son tour, et se blottit dans les bas accueillants.

Pour lui, se jura-t-il, pour lui et pour Scorpius, il se battrait.

HPDM/DMHP/HPDM/DMHP/HPDM/DMHP/HPDM/DMHP

\- Dray ! Dray ! Scorpius il arrive bientôt ?

Le blond se tourna vers Albus, qui descendait les escaliers en courant. Harry sourit en voyant son fils se jeter dans les bras de son petit ami, qui le serra contre lui avant de le reposer. Il était content que ses enfants l'apprécient, surtout en sachant qu'il vivait avec eux. Il s'approcha pour recevoir Lily dans ses bras, la souleva, la fit tourner, déclenchant les rires en cascade de sa fille mais aussi de Draco et Albus. James, qui jouait à la console dans le salon, leva la tête pour les regarder. Ils étaient installés sur la terrasse, et la baie vitrée donnant sur le salon était grande ouverte. Le repas était prêt – Harry avait fait un barbecue – et ils appelèrent les enfants pour manger. Draco ne cessait de regarder sa montre, guettant l'heure où son fils devait arriver.

En effet, Hermione était parvenue à accélérer les choses et aujourd'hui, Scorpius venait passer le repas de midi et l'après-midi avec son père, accompagné par une assistante sociale qui devait faire un rapport sur ce qu'elle verrait. Il contempla son amour, le cœur battant. Certes, son crâne rasé et l'absence de sourcils et de cils gâchaient un peu sa beauté naturelle. Il ne pouvait dire sans mentir que Draco était aussi beau qu'avant, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à l'aimer et à le désirer. Il n'était pas tombé amoureux d'un corps, mais d'une âme et de son enveloppe.

Draco se tourna vers lui, une main dans les cheveux d'Albus, et le brun eut l'impression que son souffle se coupait sous l'amour et la force qu'il lisait dans les deux lacs d'argent liquide qui se rivaient à ses propres prunelles. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, il fit un pas en avant et vint l'embrasser délicatement, se fichant bien du regard de ses enfants, qui n'étaient pas perturbés outre mesure. Albus grimaça, ce qui tira un rire amusé à son père, alors qu'il remontait Lily sur sa hanche.

\- Dis, tu peux grimacer, tu n'as pas une amoureuse toi !

\- Si ! Mais on se fait pas des bisous comme ça, c'est trop dégueu !

Draco eut un rire doux, qu'Harry rejoignit par un éclat plus franc. Albus leur avait appris qu'il avait une amoureuse à l'école, une petite blonde appelée Mary. Son frère s'était moqué de lui, avant que leur père ne lui rappelle qu'il avait lui-même eut une amoureuse l'année précédente. Harry reporta son regard sur son amant, qui fixait à nouveau sa montre. Il s'était habillé simplement, un tshirt blanc sur un jean bleached slim et une veste en jean, mais il restait très classe. Harry eut un sourire amusé, en se comparant mentalement à lui. Il avait pris un peu ce qui lui tombait sous la main, un jean bleu nuit avec un hoodie gris à col montant, ce qui restait très streetwear.

Ils avaient un peu discuté de leur comportement devant l'assistante sociale. Draco était un peu indécis quand à savoir s'il allait s'assumer ou pas, puis au final, Harry était parvenu à le convaincre que ne pas lui cacher serait le mieux. En effet, il valait mieux lui dire la vérité, plutôt qu'elle ne la découvre par elle-même plus tard. Cela n'empêchait pas le blond d'être extrêmement stressé, à la fois par le jugement de cette femme, et par la réaction de son fils qui ne l'avait pas vu depuis trois semaines face aux effets secondaires causés par la chimio. Harry posa Lily qui gigotait dans ses bras, et se tourna pour vérifier la viande qui chauffait doucement au dessus des braises. Ce matin, ils avaient un peu expliqué aux enfants la situation de Draco et Scorpius – avec des mots d'enfants – et les trois petits étaient donc particulièrement bien habillés, bien que conservant un côté pratique de manière à leur permettre de s'amuser dans le jardin.

James et Albus étaient en jean/tshirt et petits pulls bien taillés, et Lily avait une jolie robe bleue avec des papillons blancs et des petites fleurs colorées. Molly la lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire et elle l'adorait. Son père souriait au souvenir de la joie de la petite rousse quand elle avait ouvert le paquet, lorsque la sonnette résonna. Draco sursauta, pâle et jeta un regard angoissé à son compagnon. Harry fit signe à James d'aller ouvrir, et s'approcha du malade pour lui prendre la main, l'embrassant rapidement pour le rassurer, avant de suivre son fils. Il arriva au moment où James ouvrait la porte, découvrant Scorpius et une grande femme noire derrière lui.

\- Scorp' ! s'écria le petit garçon en se jetant à son cou.

Le petit blond le serra contre lui avec un sourire, puis son visage s'illumina et il poussa un cri de joie.

\- Papa !

Harry vit une expression de bonheur pur s'inscrire sur le visage de Draco à l'instant où son fils atterrit dans ses bras, et qu'il le serra contre lui.

…...

Draco enfouit son nez dans le cou de son fils, respirant son odeur d'enfant, serrant contre lui ce petit corps fragile qu'il avait protégé toutes ces années. Il était à genoux dans l'entrée, au bord des larmes, conscient du regard d'Harry et de l'assistante sociale sur eux. Il l'avait enfin dans les bras. Il murmura une litanie de mots d'amour, réalisant que Scorpius avait fondu en larmes.

\- Scorpius... Mon bébé, mon tout-petit, mon cadeau du ciel, mon chéri... tu m'as manqué mon petit bout... je t'aime mon chéri, papa t'aime, tu m'as manqué, tout va bien... shhhh, je vais bien, n'aie pas peur, je sais que j'ai changé... mais je vais bien, c'est rien, ça va aller... calme-toi mon chéri...

…...

Harry hésita un instant devant les sanglots du garçonnet, puis il remarqua les yeux pleins de larmes de soulagement contenu de Draco, et vint à son tour les entourer de ses bras. Scorpius se retourna légèrement et lui posa un bisou mouillé sur la joue, avant de retourner se blottir dans le cou de son père. Ce dernier plongea ses yeux dans les émeraudes aimantes et sourit légèrement. Ils échangèrent un léger baiser, juste lèvres contre lèvres, puis Harry frotta son nez contre celui glacé de l'avocat, dans un baiser esquimau qui les fit sourire. Une petite voix se fit entendre :

\- On peut avoir un câlin nous aussi ?

Albus les contemplait, les sourcils froncés et une moue boudeuse sur le visage, sa main dans celle de Lily et James derrière eux. Pour seule réponse, les deux hommes ouvrirent chacun un bras, et les trois Potter se glissèrent dans leur étreinte, qui devint un peu emmêlée et complexe, entre les rires des plus jeunes qui embrassaient joyeusement Scorpius et leur père, et le calme aimant des deux adultes. Ils se sentaient plus que jamais pères de cette petit tribu agitée et pleine de vie, et échangèrent un regard fier, et un peu apeuré devant la responsabilité que chacun reconnaissait à l'autre sur ses propres enfants. Ce qu'ils vivaient n'appartenait plus seulement à eux seuls – cela avait-il été un jour le cas ? - mais ils devaient prendre en compte leurs enfants.

Le câlin de réconfort se termina, et Draco se releva en soulevant Scorpius, qui refusait de lâcher son cou. Il vacilla légèrement, Harry fit un pas vers lui au cas où, mais il refusa son aide d'un regard et Harry se décala pour serrer la main à l'assistante sociale, qui avait observé la scène avec l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Bonjour, Madame...

\- Lucy Freeman. Ravie de vous rencontrer, M. Potter.

\- Moi de même.

Draco la salua à son tour, s'excusant de ne pouvoir lâcher son fils, et ils passèrent sur la terrasse. Harry regarda rapidement la viande, hocha la tête en voyant qu'elle était correctement cuite, et vérifia que les plats

\- Bon, on va pouvoir passer à table. Les enfants, on va se laver les mains ! Allez !

Draco posa Scorpius, qui fila à la suite des trois autres jusqu'à la salle de bain. Harry profita de l'absence des enfants pour venir serrer son compagnon dans ses bras, se fichant bien de la présence silencieuse de Lucy près d'eux. Draco était un peu tremblant, Draco était pâle, bouleversé, Draco le fixait avec une détresse inquiétante au fond des yeux, Draco avait besoin de lui... en une fraction de seconde, son homme se pressa contre son corps, s'agrippa à sa chemise et poussa un soupir étranglé dans son cou. Harry savait ce qui le mettait dans cet état. Comme lui, il avait remarqué les cernes de Scorpius, ses cheveux, habituellement toujours ébouriffés malgré leur finesse, étaient à présent coupés en brosse, il avait un pantalon informe et un regard éteint.

Draco s'écarta légèrement de lui, se reprenant rapidement. Les enfants revenaient, et la maison résonnait de leur rires joyeux. Scorpius semblait déjà avoir repris du poil de la bête, collé à son meilleur ami qui semblait ne pas vouloir le lâcher d'une semelle. Lorsqu'ils furent à table, Harry s'amusa de leur pitreries et de ce qu'Albus racontait fiévreusement au petit blond, sous les yeux calculateurs de Lucy. Il lui parlerait, quand les enfants seraient partis jouer et que le lave-vaisselle serait en train de tourner, de l'angoisse que l'absence de Scorpius avait provoqué chez Albus. Le garçonnet avait fait une crise d'hyperventilation à l'école, et Harry avait dû y aller en catastrophe. Il avait alors découvert que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Albus paniquait en cours, mais que jusqu'ici, Scorpius avait toujours été là pour le rassurer.

Le repas se déroula sans encombre, les enfants échangeant rires et exclamations entre eux, chacun faisant le résumé de ces dix-sept jours sans se voir. Scorpius leur dit qu'il n'aimait pas sa nouvelle école, et Albus répliqua qu'il n'aimait pas l'école sans lui, ce qui jeta une vague de tristesse rapidement balayée par la petite voix innocente de Lily. Draco couvait son fils du regard, oubliant presque de manger, ce qui fit sourire Harry qui se pencha vers lui.

\- Dray... ça refroidit.

\- Hm ?

\- Ouh ouuuuh, on se réveille !

Son amant se tourna vers lui et le fixa d'un air désabusé.

\- Harry. Qu'avait-on dit à propos de la voix niaise ?

\- Pardon. J'ai rien dit ! Se défendit le brun, amusé.

\- Mouais. Tu peux pas t'en empêcher hein !

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, et secoua la tête avec une mimique faussement exaspérée. Harry gloussa, et l'autre homme se pencha pour lui ébouriffer vigoureusement les cheveux, faisant rire les enfants. L'assistante sociale eut un sourire léger devant le comportement quelque peu enfantin des deux pères de famille. Ils se comportaient très naturellement devant elle, voulant lui prouver que cela n'était pas un souci pour les enfants. Scorpius avait retrouvé le sourire, fixant toujours Albus comme s'il était la seule personne de la pièce. La sonnette résonna, et Harry s'excusa pour aller ouvrir. Il revint quelques instant plus tard, accompagné de Ron et Hermione qui amenaient Rose et Ombe voir Scorpius. Les deux fillettes se jetèrent au cou de leur meilleur ami, qui poussa un cri de joie. Harry soupira et autorisa le petit groupe à aller jouer dans le jardin.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione saluait sa collègue en lui présentant son mari, et échangea quelques mots avec elle. Ron se retira rapidement pour filer un coup de main à Harry et Draco qui débarrassaient, puis le couple les quitta pour aller chez les Weasley. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas s'attarder, conscient qu'il était important que l'assistante sociale parle seule à seuls avec eux. L'oncologue vint lui proposer de prendre un café au salon, ce qu'elle accepta d'un sourire avant de le suivre.

\- Bon, commença-t-elle. Il va sans dire que ma venue est inhabituelle, et que Hermione m'a déjà briefée sur la situation. Toutefois, je tiens à vous entendre tout les deux, vous plus particulièrement bien sûr Draco, sur ce que vous en pensez. Votre cas est assez rare : l'enfant ne présentait pas de traces de maltraitances, il n'y a eu aucun signalement à l'école, vous avez un cancer... Cependant, les affirmation de votre ex-femme doivent être vérifiées et infirmées dès que possible.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête, compréhensifs.

\- Bon, déjà, j'ai une question fondamentale.

Elle but une gorgée de café.

\- Parlez-moi de votre couple.

Il y eut un silence. Harry se crispa un peu. Ils savaient qu'elle poserait la question, bien entendu. Mais il n'en avaient pas parlé, pour une obscure raison. Draco prit la parole.

\- Bien, nous sommes en couple depuis peu de temps, mais c'est parce que nous avons longuement pris le temps d'y réfléchir, notamment par rapport à nos enfants.

\- Oui, confirma Harry. Nous nous connaissons depuis le lycée, nous avons grandi ensembles, mais nous nous sommes retrouvés à la rentrée de septembre, soit il y a neuf mois. Nous avons rapidement compris qu'il y avait une attirance certaine des deux côtés, et nous avons réfléchi chacun de notre côté, puis ensembles, sur les conséquences qu'auraient une mise en couple sur nos enfants et notre vie de famille.

\- Mais vous avez décidé d'habiter ensembles, n'est ce pas ? Si tôt ?

\- Eh bien... Harry jeta un regard à son compagnon, qui lui fit un sourire encourageant. Le fait est que sans Scorpius, Draco était seul chez lui, et au vu de la chimio qu'il a, nous avons préféré qu'il vienne habiter avec moi, pour être sûrs qu'il n'y ait aucun problème.

\- D'accord. Toutefois, si Scorpius revenait habiter avec vous – en effet, au vu du lieu d'habitation de sa mère, une garde partagée est inenvisageable – disposerait-il d'une chambre ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, il y a actuellement une chambre de libre au second, qui sert de chambre d'amis. Nous pourrions descendre Lily dans cette chambre et donner la sienne à Scorpius, de manière à ce que les garçons soient tous au même étage, expliqua Draco.

Harry hocha la tête. Ils en avaient en effet discuté. Heureusement, la chambre de Lily était peinte en vert émeraude et blanc nacré, couleur qui était là quand il avait fait l'acquisition de la maison et qu'il n'avait pas voulu changer. Cette couleur était, aux dires de Draco, la préférée de son fils, et la même que celle de la chambre d'Harry. Lily descendrait donc dans une chambre aux murs du même rouge et beige que celle de James. La chambre d'Albus était peinte en bleu et taupe clair, comme le bureau, et les deux salles de bain avaient des mosaïques jaunes et noires sur fond blanc. Harry n'avait jamais bien compris quelle était l'idée des précédents propriétaires, mais il s'était rapidement habitué à ce patchwork de pièces colorées. Alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées vagabondes, Lucy avait demandé à Draco si elle pouvait visiter les lieux, et ils étaient déjà en train de se lever.

Harry leur ouvrit la marche, montrant le premier étage, leur chambre, le bureau, la salle de bain avec la baignoire en coin, et enfin la chambre d'amis. L'assistante regarda la pièce, semblant réfléchir, puis dit :

\- Et donc cela deviendrait la chambre de votre fille ?

\- Oui. Il nous suffirait de descendre ses affaires, et de les mettre à la place du clic-clac et de la commode.

La chambre était en effet très épurée : un clic-clac, une commode, un simple bureau et une chaise, en bref le nécessaire pour une chambre d'amis qui servait de temps à autres. La femme hocha la tête, et leur demanda s'ils pouvaient monter à l'étage. Harry s'exécuta, lui montrant les chambres des enfants. Ils y passèrent un peu plus de temps, comme s'y attendait le couple. Hermione les avait prévenus : même si elle venait pour Scorpius, elle allait aussi vérifier les autres enfants. La chambre de James était, comme toujours, un peu en bazar : des cahiers traînaient sur le petit bureau, ainsi qu'une paire de chaussettes par terre, et il avait visiblement omis de ranger son circuit de petites voitures. Cela fit soupirer son père, qui ramassa les chaussettes en grommelant, alors que Draco osait un sourire amusé.

La chambre d'Albus était, elle, beaucoup mieux rangée. Le petit garçon était assez anxieux, et il semblait que ranger le rassurait. Sa bibliothèque était plus remplie de livres que celle de son frère, pas un jouet ne dépassait du coffre. Seul un projet d'expérience impliquant un pomme de terre, des fils électrique, une petite ampoule et une pile gisait abandonné sur sa table. Lucy y jeta un coup d'œil intrigué, et Harry lui expliqua que son fils aimait beaucoup s'intéresser à comment fonctionnait le monde. Elle eut un sourire compréhensif, et ils passèrent à l'actuelle chambre de Lily.

Il y avait quelques poupées, un peu plus de peluches que chez ses frères, un déguisement de princesse dans un coin – elle l'avait eu pour ses cinq ans - et une bibliothèque avec des albums et quelques livres de coloriage. Lucy sourit devant le dessin collé sur sa fenêtre, et s'en approcha, suivie d'un Draco et d'un Harry un peu anxieux. On pouvait y voir quelques bonhommes simplement dessinés, deux un peu plus grands, un avec des cheveux jaunes et l'autre aux cheveux noirs, trois petits garçons un brun, un blond et un aux cheveux noirs et une fille aux cheveux oranges. Un soleil souriait dans un coin du cadre, il y avait des gribouillages colorés – des fleurs ? - et les bonhommes souriaient. Harry serra doucement la taille de Draco. Sa fille avait dessiné ça le matin même, quand ils avaient expliqué aux trois Potter que Draco et lui étaient en couple – comme Papi et Grand Père ? - et que Scorpius viendrait peut-être habiter chez eux.

\- Bien... Harry, je me posais une question. Cette maison est très bien tenue, mais elle est immense. Comment parvenez-vous à gérer vos enfants et cela avec votre travail très prenant ?

\- Quand j'ai fait l'acquisition de cette maison, je venais de perdre ma femme. James avait six ans, Albus quatre et Lily deux, alors j'ai rapidement compris que seul je ne m'en sortirais pas. Une gouvernante, Miss Winky Croupton, vient chaque jour de huit heures trente à seize heures pour s'occuper du ménage, de la lessive et de Lily, sauf le mercredi où elle ne vient que le matin et garde aussi Albus et Scorpius. Le reste du temps, mon parrain et son compagnon viennent s'occuper des enfants, ou alors leurs grands-parents ou leurs oncles et tantes. Cela leur permet de voir leurs cousins, mais aussi d'avoir une présence féminine en la personne de Winky, leurs tantes, Hermione et Luna, et de leur grand-maman Molly. Pour la cuisine, je prend le temps de cuisiner régulièrement, et à présent Draco m'aide bien.

Elle hocha la tête lors qu'ils redescendaient les escaliers. Draco prit la parole.

\- Bien sûr, si Scorpius vient, le système reste le même. Même si je serais plus à la maison qu'Harry, car je vais devoir arrêter de travailler, je ne serai que peu en capacité de m'occuper des tâches ménagères.

Ils venaient d'arriver dans le salon, et elle contempla un instant le jardin, où les enfants s'amusaient en riant, puis déclara :

\- Il est important que je puisse m'entretenir avec chacun de vos enfants, et ce pas nécessairement séparément. Comme vous le savez, normalement j'aurais dû vous voir, Draco, avant de venir faire la visite à domicile. Cependant suite à ma rencontre avec votre ex-femme et à ma visite à son domicile, et également comme une faveur à Hermione, j'ai décidé d'accélérer un peu les choses.

Draco hocha doucement la tête. Il avait rendez-vous le lendemain avec elle, pour parler de la situation. Harry lui fit un sourire encourageant. Tout irait bien, il en était sûr. Et puis, ils étaient prêt à se battre pour Scorpius. Harry savait dès le départ qu'en étant avec Draco, ça impliquerait d'être présent pour Scorpius. Il était père, il le comprenait : quand on se mettait avec quelqu'un, on l'acceptait entièrement, on acceptait son passé, ses parents, ses amis et ses enfants. Il ne savait pas ce qu'Astoria avait bien pu dire ou faire, mais l'assistante semblait assez déterminée à interroger les enfants. Il se dirigea vers la baie vitrée, qu'il ouvrit, et cria :

\- James ! Albus ! Lily ! Scorpius ! La dame veut vous parler !

Les quatre enfants, Rose et Ombe derrière, se précipitèrent vers eux. Scorpius se colla à son père, lui tendant les bras, et Draco le souleva avec difficulté. Le petit garçon se serra contre lui avec bonheur, mais déjà Draco fatiguait. Il plaisanta :

\- Tu deviens lourd mon grand !

Puis il s'agenouilla pour le poser à terre, le gardant tout de même dans ses bras. Lily protesta avec sa petite voix :

\- Et moi, je peux pas avoir un câlin ?

Harry ouvrit ses bras.

\- Mais si ma chérie !

La petite rouquine lui jeta un regard digne de ceux de sa mère, et répliqua :

\- Mais pas toi ! Dray !

Draco rigola doucement devant le regard de chien battu de son compagnon, et se redressa pour venir l'enlacer.

\- Mon pauvre amour, je suis plus populaire que toi...

\- ... Je suis mal aimé, pleurnicha Harry avec une fausse moue boudeuse.

Scorpius dit doucement :

\- Lily, je peux te prêter mon papa si tu veux !

\- D'accord ! Je te prête le mien alors !

Ils échangèrent un sourire radieux, et Lily tendit ses menottes vers Draco, qui rit et la souleva. Elle le regarda et dit tranquillement :

\- T'es plus grand que papa.

Le dit-papa fit une grimace dépitée, mais les trois garçons se jetèrent sur lui, manquant de le faire tomber.

\- Mais non papa, t'es le meilleur, affirma James.

\- Ouais ! Approuva Albus.

\- 'Ry, je t'aime aussi !

Cette dernière affirmation venait de la voix claire de Scorpius, et ce fut celle qui toucha le plus Harry. Il s'agenouilla pour serrer les trois enfants dans ses bras et posa un bisou sur le petit front pâle. Il aimait ce gosse. Il échangea un regard avec un Draco aussi ému que lui, puis se releva et proposa à l'assistante sociale de lui laisser le bureau à l'étage pour parler avec les enfants. Elle accepta de bonne grâce, et les quatre petits la suivirent joyeusement jusqu'au premier. Draco et Harry installèrent Rose et Ombe au salon, devant un disney, en attendant le retour de leurs cousins, et ils se posèrent dans la cuisine, silencieux.

Harry se sentait tout étourdi, fatigué par ces quelques heures qui lui avaient semblé être des jours. Il se colla à Draco, qui le serra contre lui. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, seuls enfin. Draco pleurait, sans doute pensant à la séparation toute proche, mais aussi probablement de fatigue et de soulagement mêlés. Harry serra les paupières, refusant de laisser couler les larmes que lui aussi sentait toutes proches. Il était sûr d'une chose : ils récupéreraient Scorpius. Et une fois qu'il serait à la maison, avec eux, il le chérirait et l'aimerait comme son propre fils. Parce qu'en aimant Draco, il devenait son compagnon de vie, et il serait, dans la mesure du possible, un second père pour Scorpius, tout comme Draco serait un second père pour James, Albus et Lily.

Quelque part, le brun trouvait tout ça un peu fou. Il était dans sa petite vie rangée et tranquille, moto-boulot-dodo, trois enfants, un bon métier... Il avait réussi à retrouver un équilibre après la mort de Ginny. Et soudain, une paire de blonds débarquaient dans sa vie, et foutaient tout en l'air. Parfois, il fallait arrêter de réfléchir, d'essayer de résister, de contrer l'inexorable fatalité. Pouvait-on appeler cela le destin ? Une évidence s'imposait à vous, et quoique vous fassiez, tout vous y ramenait.

Tout le ramenait à Draco.

Depuis ce fameux matin de septembre, Draco hantait ses pensées, son corps et son cœurs. La vie, c'était ça. On ne cherchait pas, on ne cherchait plus, et l'Être s'imposait à vous comme une claque, comme une explosion qui ravageait tout et votre vie ne serait plus jamais la même. Harry rouvrit les yeux, et essuya de ses doigts les perles d'eau salée sur le visage de Draco. Les deux iris d'argent se rivèrent aux siens, et il restèrent là, silencieux, à se fixer. Dans le doux frisson de ceux qui se rejoignaient enfin pour ne plus se quitter.

* * *

Voilà ! Bon, eh bien... J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez !

Je le rappelle, posez une review, même courte ! Le chapitre qui arrive a un peu de mal à sortir, alors quelques avis - positifs ou négatifs - ne seront que bénéfiques !

A bientôt,

Erwaël


	6. Ma souffrance n'est que force

Bonjour ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée du retard. J'ai eu des vacances très occupées, puis j'ai été dans l'incapacité de taper à l'ordinateur à cause d'une tendinite au poignet et aux doigts (sisi, c'est vrai, j'vous jure xD) sans parler des partiels... Mais j'ai fini ce chapitre. Qui vous plaira, j'espère ! J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis !

Playlist : _Bramhs Lullaby_ de Jewel, et la version française d'une chanson de la BO de Spirit, écrite par Bryan Adams _Je reviendrai toujours vers toi_.

Un bonus arrive : la discussion entre l'assistante sociale et les enfants. Enfin, dès que j'aurais retrouvé la feuille A4 sur lequel c'est écrit. Oui, je suis un boulet xD

RAR : Max132 : Merci beaucoup, et si tu repasses par là, à bientôt !

Bonne lecture !

" _La pire souffrance est dans la solitude qui l'accompagne._ " André Malraux

* * *

Draco fixait le plafond d'un air désabusé. Quatrième chimio. Une chimio tout les quinze jours, c'était épuisant. Aujourd'hui, il était seul dans la salle illuminée par le soleil de cette dernière semaine de juin. Il sentait son corps lui échapper un peu plus chaque jour, et détestait cette faiblesse qu'il devait subir sans rien pouvoir y faire. Cependant, il y avait plusieurs choses qui lui remontaient le moral : Harry, les enfants, et Scorpius qui était venu le voir une fois par semaine depuis la première visite de l'assistante sociale, trois semaines auparavant.

Il n'avait qu'une hâte : récupérer son fils. Harry avait descendu les affaires de Lily dans la chambre rouge, et Blaise, Ron et Théo leur avaient filé un coup de main pour déménager la chambre de Scorpius dans la chambre verte au second. Après quelques jours de réflexion, ils avaient aussi décidé de déménager les affaires de Draco : ses vêtements avaient trouvés leur place dans l'armoire d'Harry et sa commode dans la chambre, son canapé dans le salon, sa vaisselle dans les placards, sa moto dans le garage... Et profitant d'un après-midi où Scorpius était avec eux, la semaine précédente, ils avaient décidé avec les quatre enfants de l'emplacement des cadres-photos sur les murs et des meubles dans la maison.

Parfois, tout cela lui faisait un peu peur. C'était rapide, très rapide. Trop ? Non. Harry et lui avaient besoin de ça. Besoin d'être à deux, collés, de se sentir en vie, de s'aimer. Les enfants étaient ravis : ils étaient déjà très proches avant, et ne semblaient pas perturbés outre-mesure. Harry prenait garde à ne pas les négliger, et ils faisaient des choses à cinq, comme une famille. L'absence de Scorpius se faisait alors durement sentir : il manquait une tête blonde à leur petit groupe. Draco soupira, et tourna ses yeux cernés vers la fenêtre. Il se demandait parfois dans quel état il serait dans quelques semaines. Bien sûr, Harry lui avait parlé des traitements complémentaires, et il avait entamé la prise de quelques uns : spiruline, homéopathie, Fleurs de Bach pour l'angoisse et le stress... Il devait reconnaître que les résultats ne se faisaient pas attendre. Maugrey était assez impressionné par sa résistance face aux effets secondaire – tout était relatif – et par son moral.

La « guérisseuse » qui s'occupait de lui, Sybille Trelawney, était certes étrange, mais sympathique. Elle avait parfois l'air un peu folle, et peut-être dépressive, mais restait efficace. Il eut un sourire amusé en se rappelant de ses lunettes épaisses et ses cheveux emmêlés. Harry lui avait avoué qu'au départ, il ne pensait pas qu'elle aie réellement un don, mais quand Ginny avait été malade, elle avait démontré son art, et depuis il lui faisait confiance. Son esprit à nouveau focalisé sur Harry, Draco se mit à sourire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, et ce fut le bruit de la pore qui le fit sursauter.

\- Bonjour beau blond ! Oula, pour avoir un sourire pareil, vous deviez penser à notre cher Docteur, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco sourit devant la mine conspiratrice de Mme Hopkins. La vieille dame avait les yeux pétillants, et il lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

\- On ne peut rien vous cacher !

\- Oh, peut-être que vous si, mais lui non !

Draco rit doucement. L'infirmière termina d'installer la perfusion de Mme Hopkins, vérifia celle de Draco et sortit de la pièce. Les deux complices commencèrent à bavarder de tout et de rien – Mathillda était au courant des moindres commérages de l'hôpital – détendant peu à peu le visage tiré de Draco. Après avoir bien comméré sur le couple que formaient un externe et une infirmière, et sur la rupture d'une interne avec son chef de service, ils passèrent à un autre sujet que la charmante grand-mère adorait : Harry Potter. Draco devait avouer qu'il aimait beaucoup ce sujet lui aussi, et en profitait pour demander des conseils et des idées à cette femme, presque une inconnue, mais qui lui faisait tellement penser à la mère qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu.

\- Non, mais l'important mon garçon, c'est de co-mmu-ni-quer !

\- Oui, vous avez raison... J'essaie vraiment de lui parler de mes ressentis, et puis j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il les devine avant même que je les exprime, mais lui a du mal à me parler. Enfin, il a du mal à me parler de ma maladie, de comment lui la vit.

\- Ah... il faut insister... d'ailleurs, racontez-moi, votre anniversaire ? Il n'a pas arrêté de m'en parler !

Draco eut un doux sourire à ce souvenir. Ils avaient fêté son anniversaire deux jours avant sa troisième chimio, chez Sirius et Severus. Harry s'était vraiment plié en quatre...

…...

 _La première chose qu'il sentit en ouvrant les yeux furent les lèvres d'Harry enroulées autour de son membres gorgé de sang. Il se cambra brusquement, encore à moitié endormi, gémit, et fourragea dans les cheveux noirs entre ses jambes. Un gémissement lui répondit, et il cligna des yeux pour dissiper les dernières brumes de sommeil, ce qui lui permit de distinguer Harry, occupé à lui faire une fellation tout en... se préparant... Draco crut qu'il allait jouir à cette vision aphrodisiaque de son amant, qui avait trois doigts profondément plongés en lui, et qui gémissait doucement, faisant vibrer sa bouche contre son membre. Harry se dégagea doucement, et remonta pour l'embrasser profondément, le chevauchant en laissant son sexe gonflé frotter contre son entrée déjà prête pour lui._

 _\- Je n'en pouvais plus de t'attendre..._

 _Draco approuva vivement ces paroles susurrées à son oreille, et frémit en sentant Harry s'emparer de son membre pour le guider en lui. Il avança machinalement ses hanches vers lui, suffocant de plaisir en se sentant enserré dans le fourreau de chair étroit et chaud. Harry se laissa doucement descendre jusqu'à ce que Draco soit entré jusqu'à la garde, une expression de plaisir et de douleur mêlés inscrite sur le visage. Puis il commença à bouger, et Draco posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'accompagner, gémissant de concert. Il fixait le visage rougit par l'effort d'Harry, et le trouva magnifique. Il sut qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer de ça, de ces sourires, de ce corps qui s'imbriquait si bien dans le sien._

 _Il lui appartenait entièrement, corps et âme, et il le lui dit dans un murmure qui avait l'intensité du calme dans la tempête. Harry accéléra ses mouvements, se masturbant au rythme de ses coups de reins, et se libéra finalement, suivit par Draco quelques instants plus tard. Le brun se laissa tomber sur son torse, pantelant, et Draco le serra contre lui. S'il avait été un chat, Harry aurait ronronné, tellement ses yeux se plissaient de contentement._

…

Draco rougit en remarquant le regard amusé de Mrs Hopkins. Elle haussa un sourcil suspicieux d'une manière tout à fait Malfoy – cette femme lui rappelait un mélange entre Hermione et sa propre mère, c'était étrange – et plissa les yeux devant son air gêné. Il toussota légèrement et détourna le regard. Il était sûr qu'elle pouvait lire dans sa tête parfois. Ce qui, à cet instant précis, était extraordinairement gênant. Il se mit à contempler la vue par la fenêtre avec attention, puis finit par dire :

\- Enfin, il a vraiment été extraordinaire ! Il avait préparé un gigantesque gâteau avec les enfants...

…

 _\- Mais on va où ?_

 _\- Surprise mon amour !_

 _James eu un petit gloussement ravi à l'arrière, ce qui lui laissa supposer que les trois petits monstres étaient dans la confidence. Il se renfonça dans son siège, et jeta son meilleur regard de chien battu boudeur à Harry, qui se mit à rire._

 _\- C'est complètement inefficace sur moi !_

 _Draco leva un sourcil._

 _\- C'est faux._

 _\- ... Bon, d'accord, c'est **habituellement** très efficace, mais pas là ! Sois patient, nous sommes presque arrivés..._

 _Draco leva les yeux au ciel, blasé. Son compagnon pouvait être un vrai gamin quand il s'y mettait._ _Bien entendu, il ne reconnaîtrait jamais qu'il adorait ça, et que parfois il pouvait être pire. Il regarda avec impatience par la fenêtre, et fut ravi de voir apparaître une charmante petite maison avec jardin. Harry se gara devant le portail, fit le tour du véhicule pour faire sortir ses enfants, alors que Draco s'avançait déjà vers la porte. Sirius lui ouvrit en grand, ravi, et hurla :_

 _\- Seeeeeev' ils sont là !_

 _Le professeur sortit de la cuisine et vint donner une accolade à son filleul, puis à Harry et aux enfants, avant de repartir à la cuisine. Au salon, Remus, Tonks, Blaise, Théo, Hermione, Ron, Neville et Luna les attendaient avec leur progéniture respective, et la maison fut rapidement envahie de cris et de rires. Draco souriait, détendu, heureux de partager cette journée avec ceux qu'il considérait à présent comme sa famille. Ils parlèrent longtemps, avachis comme des ados dans le canapé, les fauteuils et l'épais tapis, rejoints rapidement par Severus et Sirius. Les souvenirs fusaient : enfance, collège, lycée, fac... Les mariages, les enfants. Draco était assis dans un fauteuil, Harry à ses pieds, appuyé contre ses jambes, une main capturée contre son cou. Il était bien là. Il en oublierait presque son crâne rasé, la faiblesse de ses membres, l'absence de Scorpius. Presque._

 _Il baissa les yeux sur son amant qui riait à une remarque de Ron. Son cœur se tordit. Il était tellement beau. Tellement joyeux, souriant, tellement vivant. Parfois, il avait envie de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, de le répéter, de le crier, de le chanter, de le lui murmurer jour et nuit. Il détestait cette maladie. Il avait envie de pleurer. Harry leva les yeux vers lui, fronça les sourcils._

 _\- Dray ?_

 _Ce dernier secoua la tête, la gorge nouée. Trop d'émotions. Il n'était pas habitué à gérer ça. Harry se redressa et vint s'asseoir à cheval sur lui, l'entourant de son corps chaud. Draco le serra de toutes ses forces contre lui, l'embrassa tendrement. C'était si bon. Il se laissa submerger par la chaleur du brun, sa force tranquille._

 _\- Je suis heureux, Harry._

…

Il termina de raconter leur après-midi chez Sirius et Severus - « Trois étages ? Noooon ? - Si, et décoré par les enfants... un massacre ! » - alors que le bip annonçant la fin de sa chimio venait de résonner. Mme Hopkins hocha joyeusement la tête.

\- Ah, les enfants... vous allez voir, quand ils feront leur crise d'ado !

Draco rit doucement. Il se souvenait encore d'à quel point il était stupide quand il était ado. Il était imbu de lui-même, méprisant. Il se pensait au dessus de tout le monde, et se servait de Grégory et Vincent comme de deux gorilles qui frappaient ceux qui lui déplaisaient. D'ailleurs, il haïssait Harry à cette époque... il y avait de quoi rire, quand on voyait à quel point ils étaient fusionnels à présent. Ce qu'on pouvait être bête, à seize ans... Une infirmière apparut à la porte, souriante, et s'avança pour débrancher le cathéter de Draco. Il la fixa, surpris.

\- Le docteur Potter n'est pas là ?

\- Justement, il m'a dit de l'excuser : il a une urgence. Il a appelé M. Zabini, qui vous attend déjà.

Draco hocha la tête, un peu étonné. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le hall de l'hôpital, où Blaise l'attendait. Le noir lui donna une accolade amicale, et ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture en parlant tranquillement, heureux de se voir. Ce vendredi soir, les trois enfants Potter étaient invités à dormir chez Neville et Luna pour l'anniversaire d'Ombe. Cela arrangeait Draco, qui savait qu'il ne serait pas très en forme à cause de la chimio. Blaise le déposa devant le portail, et fila rejoindre son mari et leur fils, avec un clin d'œil et un signe de main joyeux.

Draco se coucha en chien de fusil sur le canapé, une couverture patchwork tricotée par Molly sur lui – il faisait 11°C, les températures étaient plutôt basses pour la saison – et zappa jusqu'à tomber sur une série policière qu'il aimait bien. Là, il s'arrêta et la regarda, attendant le retour de son amant. Un peu plus d'une heure après, il sourit en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer, indiquant l'arrivée d'Harry.

\- Harry ?

Personne ne lui répondit. Surpris, il se tourna légèrement, et le vit enlever ses chaussures, le dos légèrement voûté. Il fronça les sourcils, inquiet de son silence, puis se retourna vers la télévision. Il finirait bien par lui expliquer. Harry s'approcha du canapé, et se mit devant lui. Draco leva les yeux et sursauta en voyant les traces de larmes sur son visage épuisé. Toujours sans un mot, Harry vint se coucher tout contre lui, le visage dans son cou, emmêlant ses jambes aux sienne, ce qui le força à l'entourer de ses bras pour éviter qu'il ne dégringole du canapé étroit. Le brun poussa un long soupir, qui résonna dans la poitrine de Draco.

\- Harry ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- J'ai...

La voix du brun se brisa. Il se serra un peu plus contre son petit ami, visiblement bouleversé.

\- J'ai perdu un patient.

Draco se figea un instant, puis passa doucement sa main dans le dos tendu de son amant. Harry frissonnait doucement, au bord des larmes. Il préféra ne pas parler, attendant que son amant lui explique ce dont il retournait vraiment.

\- Un petit garçon... Matt... J'ai rien pu faire... On arrivait pas à trouver de donneur. C'est un O-, il aurait fallu une greffe de moelle osseuse, mais on arrivait pas... il n'était pas compatible avec ses parents...

Harry renifla dans le cou de Draco.

\- Ce matin, il a fait un arrêt... J'ai essayé de le ranimer, mais... Mais je n'ai rien pu faire. Rien. C'est toujours difficile quand ce sont des enfants... Il avait l'âge de Paul...

Draco le serra contre lui sans un mot. Il comprenait la tristesse de l'oncologue. Ce devait être terriblement difficile de perdre un patient, encore plus à cet âge-là. Quelque part, cela le mettait en parallèle avec sa propre situation. Harry pleurerait-il s'il mourrait ? Oui, probablement. Et Scorpius ? Scorpius serait seul... Ses parents, que diraient-ils s'ils perdaient leur enfant ? Sa mère pleurerait, peut être. Son père serait probablement ravi d'être débarrassé d'un héritier pareil. Il continua à caresser doucement le dos d'Harry, embrassant ses cheveux fins et doux. Ses parents n'étaient pas venus le voir depuis qu'ils savaient qu'il était malade. Il ne leur avait pas annoncé la gravité, cependant. Il ne leur avait pas non plus parlé d'Harry. Quelle serait leur réaction ?

Il ne sut pas combien de temps ils restèrent là, enveloppés dans cette douce étreinte, se repaissant de la chaleur et de la respiration de l'autre, mais le soleil se couchait lorsque Harry sortit enfin la tête de son cou. Ses yeux verts brillaient de mille feux, alors que la lumière orangée envahissait le salon aux murs blancs. Draco commençait à sentir la fièvre post-chimio habituelle monter, ainsi que la nausée, mais il écarta ça momentanément pour venir capturer les lèvres rosées d'Harry. Il voulait simplement l'embrasser, le sentir contre lui. Harry sembla comprendre cela, et ses mains restèrent sagement dans son cou. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, chauds et rassurants, et leurs langues dansèrent ce ballet qu'elles connaissaient si bien. Draco se sentait fondre sous la tendresse dont Harry l'enveloppait, et il quitta ses lèvres pour venir baiser son cou avec révérence. Il avait l'impression de tenir dans ses bras un trésor fragile, un être éthéré qui pouvait s'envoler au moindre geste brusque.

Il inspira doucement l'odeur d'Harry, et reconnut son parfum – français, Monsieur a des goûts de luxe. Le canapé n'était pas inconfortable – Dieu, qu'il pouvait aimer Harry pour avoir acheté un canapé aussi large et moelleux – mais le grognement de l'estomac du brun les rappela à l'ordre. Draco pouffa légèrement alors que son homme rougissait. Il pouvait être un vrai goinfre parfois. Une chose qui n'avait pas changée depuis le lycée, bien que Ron le batte à plate-couture, au grand désespoir d'Hermione d'ailleurs. Il l'embrassa et le poussa légèrement. S'il voulait manger, il allait falloir se lever ! Ils se redressèrent et Draco se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il sortit du frigo les restes de purée et de légumes de la veille. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'embêter à cuisiner, et visiblement, Harry non plus.

Quelques instants plus tard, le repas était enfin réchauffé, et les deux hommes mangèrent rapidement. Draco se sentit de plus en plus mal, et il partit s'écrouler dans le lit dès la dernière bouchée difficilement avalée. Les frissons commençaient. Il ne savait plus s'il avait chaud, ou froid, ses extrémités étaient parcourues de picotements. Il transpirait, le corps torturé par ce mal sans nom, où ce qui soignait était plus terrible que ce qui le tuait. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Harry entrer dans la chambre pour venir s'installer à côté de lui. Un gant frais se posa sur son front, alors qu'il frissonnait violemment, puis il eut juste le temps de se pencher avant de vomir dans le seau qu'Harry venait d'amener. Il cracha, haletant, l'esprit embrumé par la fièvre, et s'essuya la bouche avec le mouchoir que lui tendait son amant.

C'était dans ces moments-là que sa mère lui manquait le plus. Il se rappelait de sa main fraîche, la berceuse qu'elle lui chantait étant enfant. C'est fou comment, quand on se croit proche de la mort, on pense à des stupidités telles que celles-là. Bien sûr, il savait bien qu'il n'allait pas mourir -pas ce soir du moins – mais quelque part, son corps lui échappait tellement qu'il avait l'impression d'être aux portes de cet autre monde. Draco frissonna encore, un peu perdu. Aurait-il l'air ridicule s'il demandait sa maman ?

\- Non...

Il cligna des yeux. Il avait donc parlé à voix haute ? Soudain, la chaleur d'Harry disparut, et il s'agita, effrayé. Pourquoi était-il parti ? Draco souleva ses paupières lourdes de douleur, pour fixer l'embrasement lumineux de la porte. Il voulait Harry. Tout de suite. Quelque part au fond de lui, il avait conscience de se comporter comme un enfant, mais il s'en fichait. À chaque chimio, c'était pire. Il voulait simplement que ça s'arrête... Il se leva, tremblant, et s'enroula dans la couverture polaire toute douce. Avec hésitation, il fit quelques pas, se sentant faible et pathétique. Il alla jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit et s'avança dans le couloir.

\- Draco !

L'exclamation résonna à ses oreilles et il grimaça, mais se pressa aussitôt contre le torse d'Harry.

\- T'étais parti...

Harry le soutint à moitié jusqu'au lit, son téléphone portable à la main.

\- Je pars plus, promis... Mon amour... Il y a quelqu'un pour toi au téléphone.

Draco, à nouveau sous la couette, tendit une main frêle vers l'appareil. Il l'attrapa, le colla à son oreille, et soupira de bien être en sentant le corps nu d'Harry se coller dans son dos. Il était toujours ébahi de voir à quel point son corps épousait parfaitement chacun des angles et lignes du sien. Une voix sortant du combiné le rappela à l'ordre.

\- Draco ?

\- ... Maman ?

Il écarquilla les yeux, estomaqué, serrant soudain ses doigts sur la main d'Harry qui effleurait délicatement son ventre.

\- Oh, Draco ! Je... Ton... _ami_ vient de m'appeler. Mon chéri, mais pourquoi n'as tu pas appelé ?

\- Je...

Il se tut, incapable de répondre. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il ne les avait pas vu depuis Noël dernier. Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas fêté son anniversaire depuis cinq ans. Parce qu'il ne voulait même pas adresser un mot à son père. Parce qu'il avait peur qu'ils le rejettent, encore.

\- Draco ?

\- Ce n'est pas comme si ça vous faisait quelque chose...

Un frisson plus violent que les autres le saisit, et il laissa échapper un léger gémissement.

\- Mon chéri ?

\- C'est... j'ai mal, maman...

Un silence. Draco se resserra encore contre Harry. Il sentait les lèvres de l'oncologue errer lentement dans sa nuque.

\- Tu te rappelles de la berceuse que je te chantais ?

La voix de Narcissa s'était faite douce et tendre, plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été ces dernières années. Son fils murmura un assentiment épuisé.

 _Lullaby, and good night, in the skies stars are bright  
May the moon, silvery beams, bring you with dreams _

_Close you eyes, now and rest, may these hours be blessed  
Till the sky's bright with dawn, when you wake with a yawn _

_Lullaby, and good night, you are mother's delight  
I'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake in my arms _

Draco ferma paisiblement les yeux. La fièvre était toujours là, les frissons le prenaient par vagues, mais la voix de sa mère dans le combiné le calmait peu à peu. Il sourit légèrement en revoyant Scorpius, souffrant d'une bonne grippe, s'endormir à cette même chanson. Il lui avait chantée, comme Narcissa le faisait quand il était un petit enfant. Parfois, il aurait voulu revenir à cette tendre époque, où tout lui semblait possible, où son père était encore son héros, où il avait tout d'un battement de cils, où il s'imaginait que tout serait simple. Puis il regardait Scorpius, se rappelait de la première fois où il l'avait tenu dans ses bras. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour son fils. Et en revoyant les premiers pas de son petit bout, il se disait qu'il ne voudrait jamais revenir à l'époque où cet ange n'existait pas.

 _Sleepyhead, close your eyes, for I'm right beside you  
Guardian angels are near, so sleep without fear  
Lullaby, and good night, with roses bedight  
Lilies o'er head, lay thee down in thy bed  
Lullaby, and good night, you are mother's delight  
I'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake in my arms _

Avec un soupir, Draco se retourna et vint se nicher dans les bras d'Harry. Le brun le serra contre lui, posa ses lèvres sur son front dans un geste de protection et d'amour. L'avocat se sentait pathétique. Il se comportait comme un petit enfant, alors qu'il devait être un adulte fort et courageux, alors que son compagnon avait eu une dure journée. Les mains d'Harry glissèrent le long de son dos, son nez se frotta contre le sien, douce caresse qui lui fit rendre les armes. Il captura ses lèvres un court instant, lui murmura :

\- 'Ry... Je t'aime...

\- Je t'aime aussi Dray...

Draco souffla doucement et sourit. Ses paupières se faisaient lourdes, à la fois à cause de la fièvre qui l'épuisait, des médicaments, et de la voix patiente de sa mère qui chantonnait à l'autre bout du fil. Elle lui manquait, parfois. Il savait qu'au fond, elle aimait Scorpius, et qu'elle l'aimait lui. Depuis cinq ans, elle essayait d'apaiser son père suite à cette dispute. Lucius était un homme à ne pas retirer les mots qu'il posait, même quand ils étaient durs et faux. Mais il restait son père... La maladie pouvait parfois changer beaucoup de choses... Draco se sentit partir, glissant lentement dans un sommeil réparateur.

 _Lullaby, and sleep tight, my darling sleeping  
On sheets white as cream, with the head full of dreams  
Sleepyhead, close your eyes, I'm right beside you  
Lay thee down now and rest, may you slumble the best  
Go to sleep, little one, think of puppies and kittens.  
Go to sleep, little one, think of butterflies in spring.  
Go to sleep, little one, think of sunny bright mornings.  
Hush, darling one, sleep through the night  
Sleep through the night  
Sleep through the night _

HPDM/DMHP/HPDM/DMHP/HPDM/DMHP/HPDM/DMHP

\- Merci Madame... Il s'est endormi.

Harry avait récupéré le téléphone qui commençait à glisser de la main de son petit-ami. Il entendit un soupir au bout du fil.

\- Appelez-moi Narcissa. Merci de m'avoir appelé. Je... Je ne pensais pas que... Enfin, je suppose que c'est ma faute. Lucius peut être si... _têtu_. Et il a toujours été très dur avec Draco. C'est un homme fier, il a eut des paroles qui ont dépassé sa pensées, mais il refuse de revenir dessus. Nous arriverons demain en fin de matinée.

Surpris, Harry se dégagea délicatement des bras de Draco alors qu'elle parlait et sortit du lit. Frissonnant, il enfila rapidement un jogging et un pull qui traînaient, et se rendit dans le couloir sur la pointe des pieds, en prenant bien garde de fermer la porte derrière lui. Une fois dans le salon, il s'étonna :

\- Mais... Vous savez où j'habite ?

\- Non, mais vous allez me le dire, non ? Écoutez, je me doute que Draco a dû vous parler de nous. Ce qu'il s'est passé...

\- Il ne m'a pas raconté exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, la coupa Harry.

\- Ah ? Que savez-vous ?

\- Simplement que votre mari a été fâché de son divorce avec Astoria, et qu'il l'a blâmé pour cela, apparemment dans des termes blessants.

Narcissa soupira à nouveau, et il entendit du mouvement et compris qu'elle se renfonçait dans son fauteuil. Il s'assit lui aussi dans son fauteuil favori, attendant qu'elle s'explique.

\- En fait, Draco ne vous a peut être pas expliqué son histoire avec elle. Quand il l'a rencontrée, nous l'avons immédiatement détestée. Vous voyez Harry, je suis une femme, et je pense pouvoir me targuer d'être suffisamment fine pour reconnaître une intéressée quand j'en vois une. Ah, mais elle était la femme parfaite pour Draco ! Tellement parfaite, qu'elle l'a montée contre nous. J'ai conscience que Lucius et moi-même sommes loin d'être de bonnes personnes, mais j'ai toujours fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour mon fils. Lucius, malgré tous ses défauts, aime Draco profondément.

Elle fit une pause, visiblement émue par ce qu'elle disait, et Harry commença à changer d'avis sur ces personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qui n'étaient visiblement pas des monstres.

\- Lucius et moi étions contre le mariage. Et elle est tombée enceinte. Lucius était furieux. Il ne comprenait pas comment Draco avait pu laisser cela arriver. Vous comprenez, nous venons d'une ancienne famille, et nous avons une réputation à tenir. Sitôt l'annonce de sa grossesse faite, il a fallu les marier. Bien sûr, devant Draco, nous disions ce que nous pensions. Mais il l'aimait. Que pouvions-nous y faire ? Lucius s'est énervé, un jour avant la naissance de Scorpius, il l'a accusé de tout ça. Draco était furieux. Il a quitté la maison avec elle. Quand notre petit-fils est né, bien sûr que nous voulions le voir. Mais évidemment, mon _cher mari_ étant l'homme le plus imbu de sa personne que je connaisse, il a refusé de retirer ses mots devant Draco, qui nous a alors interdit de venir le voir. Il a fini par nous appeler, deux ans plus tard, bouleversé : Astoria le trompait et il demandait le divorce.

Harry était toujours silencieux, entendant cette fois la colère dans la voix de Narcissa Malfoy.

\- Et comme mon mari est un imbécile fini à l'ego surdimensionné, une fois de plus, il s'est énervé, et il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de dire à Draco que tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si elle n'était pas enceinte, et qu'il aurait dû la forcer à avorter !

Harry eut un hoquet de stupeur. Quand il voyait l'attachement de Draco à son fils, il devinait que le blond avait dû entrer dans une fureur monstrueuse à ces paroles. La femme confirma ses craintes.

\- Comme vous l'avez sûrement compris, Draco lui a raccroché au nez, furieux, et a refusé de lui reparler tant qu'il ne s'était pas excusé. Lucius, qui était persuadé d'être dans son bon droit, a refusé de présenter des excuses pour quelque chose qu'il considérait comme juste, même si devant moi il a reconnu que ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée. Ainsi, même si j'oblige Draco à venir à Noël, ils se parlent à peine, et je commençait à me demander s'ils se reparleraient un jour... Cependant, avec le peu que vous m'avez dit, je pense qu'il est essentiel que nous venions. C'est notre fils ! Et Lucius va lui présenter des excuses. Cette situation a suffisamment duré !

\- Je... je n'aurais pas cru que la situation était à ce point...

Harry se leva et alla mettre de l'eau à bouillir. Il lui fallait un thé après ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il continua :

\- Draco vous aime beaucoup, mais il en veut à son père. Cependant, il a besoin de toute l'aide possible pour combattre la maladie. Il vous en parlera lui-même.

\- Nous partons demain matin.

Harry lui donna son adresse, puis il raccrocha, et plongea des feuilles de thé noir dans l'eau, pensif. Dans quelle galère s'était il fourré ? Il eut un sourire fatigué. De toute façon, il n'était même pas envisageable qu'il laisse tomber Draco. Un frisson le parcourut. Il était terrifié à l'idée de revivre ce qu'il avait traversé avec Ginny. Pourquoi devait-il toujours tomber sur quelqu'un de malade ? Pourquoi devait-il à nouveau sentir cette terreur à chaque instant, cette impression constante d'avoir une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de lui ? Pourquoi ?

Fatigué, il s'appuya un instant contre le plan de travail et se passa une main sur le visage. Il revoyait encore les traits anéantis des parents de Matt, le cri déchirant de sa mère. Il était sorti de la pièce, tremblant, le cœur au bord des lèvres, avec au corps une seule envie : Draco. Le sentir contre lui, vivant, chaud et aimant. Il savait bien sûr que Draco serait dans cet état ce soir. Peu lui importait. Épuisé ou pas, fragile ou non, Draco restait Draco, et il savait toujours le rassurer. Harry sourit légèrement. Si on lui avait dit, bien des années plus tôt, que Draco Malfoy le « rassurerait » il aurait ri au nez de l'imbécile osant affirmer cela, et l'aurait traité de fou.

…

Lorsqu'il entendit les coups à la porte, Harry sursauta et jeta un coup d'œil vers l'horloge murale. Neuf heures. Il était torse nu et en jogging dans le salon, avec une bonne tasse de thé noir avec une pointe de lait concentré sucré, et ne se souvenait pas attendre quelqu'un. Draco dormait enfin à l'étage, après une nuit difficile, semi-conscient, avec une fièvre qui n'était pas encore calmée et des accès violents de nausées. Le brun se leva, bailla, et se dirigea vers la porte en traînant un peu des pieds. Il déverrouilla la porte et ouvrit le battant.

Un couple lui faisait face. Ils avaient environ l'âge de Sirius et Severus. Tout deux étaient grands, minces, blonds, et avaient un port altier qui leur conférait une attitude noble. Ce fut en croisant les prunelles grises de la femme qu'Harry compris soudain à qui il avait affaire. Il se redressa, soudain gêné de sa tenue, et bafouilla :

\- Mr et Mrs Malfoy... Je ne vous attendais pas sitôt je...

\- Ce n'est rien, lui répondit Narcissa. Nous sommes partis au milieu de la nuit.

Ce qui expliquait leur air épuisé. Lucius lui jeta un regard froid et hocha la tête, puis lâcha froidement :

\- Enchanté.

\- De même.

Il frissonna soudain, et les invita à rentrer.

\- Il fait un froid de canard !

Narcissa confirma, alors qu'il s'agitait autour d'eux, les débarrassant de leurs valises et de leurs manteaux. Il sentait sur lui le regard calculateur des parents de Draco, ce qui le rendait nerveux. Il n'avait pas connu ça avec Ginny. Les Weasley le connaissaient depuis un long moment, ils s'y attendaient tous plus ou moins, il n'avait rien à prouver. Alors que là... Harry proposa finalement une boisson chaude, et se retrouva à préparer le café noir de Lucius tout en surveillant l'eau qui commençait à bouillir pour l'Earl Grey de Narcissa. Il espérait faire bonne impression. Il avait annoncé leur venue à Draco pendant la nuit, et le blond, trop épuisé pour protester correctement, et quelque part content de voir sa mère, avait approuvé.

L'oncologue eut juste le temps de tendre les deux boissons brûlantes à ses invités, quand un léger bruit de pas se fit entendre. Il se retourna vers l'escalier, où la forme flageolante de Draco enveloppé dans une couverture trébucha. En un instant, il le réceptionnait dans ses bras, le cœur battant. Le blond, à moitié endormi et encore faible, se blottit contre lui.

\- Mais ça va pas ? Tu aurais pu...

\- Tu n'étais plus là...

Harry le serra contre lui, ses lèvres caressant son crâne nu. Le malade toussa brusquement.

\- Harry, pars plus comme ça sans prévenir, steuplaît... Parce que quand j'ouvre les yeux et que je suis seul dans le noir, je me demande toujours si t'as pas fini par me quitter, ou si je suis mort. Parce que ça pourrait arriver, hein ?

Draco était brûlant de fièvre, ce qui inquiéta un peu son petit ami. Il le serra à nouveau dans ses bras, le cerveau tournant à toute vitesse. Quel idiot. Tout à l'heure, en arrivant, il n'avait pas mis son masque. Pourtant, normalement, il avait toujours un masque. Et si il lui avait refilé une bactérie ? Harry embrassa tendrement le cou de Draco et lui répondit :

\- Mon cœur, ça n'arrivera pas. Je ne te quitterai jamais, et tu ne mourras pas non plus. Je te ramène dans la chambre.

Il porta plus qu'il ne soutint Draco jusque dans le lit, où il le coucha pour lui prendre la température. 39,5C°. Soudain inquiet, il enfila un masque d'hôpital, se désinfecta les mains, attrapa sa trousse et examina ses ganglions, son cœur et ses poumons. Un sifflement inquiétant le fit se crisper, puis son amant eut une nouvelle quinte de toux. Il blêmit. Cela ressemblait à un simple rhume. Un simple rhume qui, vu le niveau des leucocytes de Draco, pouvait se transformer en pneumonie en un tour de main. Le brun hésita un instant, pétrifié. Il devait appeler une ambulance. Et il devait le faire de suite. Où était son téléphone ? Au rez-de-chaussée. Il commença à se lever, mais une main chaude et tremblante agrippa soudain la sienne.

\- Non... tu vas où ?

\- Je dois appeler une ambulance Dray...

\- Non... je veux pas que tu partes...

Harry se figea. Bon sang. C'était pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas prendre Draco comme patient. Il était incapable de lui résister. Il baissa les yeux pour tomber dans ceux fiévreux et terrifiés de son petit ami.

\- Harry ?

Il se tourna vers la porte, où se dessinait à contre jour la silhouette de Narcissa, dont la voix inquiète venait de résonner dans la chambre. Il la fixa comme un enfant terrifié, incapable de réagir, perdu entre l'étreinte des doigts de Draco et la blondeur éthérée de sa mère. Un nouvel accès de toux de Draco le fit brusquement sursauter et il dit d'une voix pressante :

\- Votre téléphone. J'ai besoin de votre téléphone.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il faut appeler une ambulance. Draco ne va pas bien.

Narcissa chancela soudain, toute son inquiétude de mère concentrée dans la lueur turquoise de ses yeux, et les mains fermes de son mari se glissèrent sur sa taille fine pour la soutenir. Lucius Malfoy, sans un mot, s'avança dans la chambre sombre pour tendre son mobile à l'oncologue, qui se rassit sur lit, attirant son amant à lui, et essaya de composer le numéro. Sa main, habituellement si sûre lorsqu'il opérait un patient, tremblait, et il fut incapable d'appuyer correctement sur l'écran. Lucius lui reprit l'appareil et composa lui-même le 999. Harry le remercia à voix basse, lui donnant rapidement quelques indications sur quoi dire à l'urgentiste qui répondrait. Toute son attention était à présent concentrée vers Draco, alors qu'il mouvait adroitement sa main sur son poignet pour prendre son pouls. L'avocat eut un léger gémissement, et s'agita. Narcissa fit un pas vers eux, mais Harry l'arrêta d'un geste.

\- Les masques sont à l'entrée de la chambre ! Et le gel antiseptique aussi.

Elle hocha la tête puis se tourna pour enfiler un masque et se désinfecter les mains, alors que Lucius parlait rapidement au téléphone. Mais Harry les oubliait déjà, Draco remuant contre lui.

\- Harry... 'Ry me laisse pas... il va venir... 'Ry...

\- Chhhht...

Harry se laissa glisser contre lui, et Draco vint se coller à son corps, frissonnant et trempé d'une sueur froide de mauvaise augure. Il l'entoura de ses bras, essaya de le réconforter en murmurant des mots d'amour sans queue ni tête, et sourit en le sentant se détendre peu à peu. Draco délirait doucement, et Harry écouta avec attention ses phrases décousues.

\- Sev il est triste... et maman aussi... C'est un méchant... comme Astoria, elle est méchante, et papa avait raison... Mais papa m'aime plus pas vrai, parce que je suis pas un vrai homme... Ry tu crois que je suis un vrai homme ?

Harry eut un sourire amusé et souffla :

\- Eh bien, la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, oui...

\- Mais je devrais pas... je voulais Astoria pour être un homme... mais elle m'a réduit à rien... Je croyais que je pourrais y arriver mais non... alors Voldemort il a tout cassé, et il a cassé Sev et papa... C'était un méchant, hein ?

Son petit ami approuva, un peu perturbé par ce qu'il entendait. Draco naviguait visiblement dans un autre monde, où seuls les « méchants » étaient là. Un nouvel accès de toux plia le malade en deux, t Harry lui passa tendrement la main dans le dos. Lucius lui tendit soudain le téléphone.

\- Il me demande des détails...

Le jeune médecin hocha la tête, et se dégagea des bras de Draco.

\- Harry...

\- Chhht mon amour, je reviens, je te promet, d'accord ? Regarde qui est là...

Il invita d'un sourire Narcissa à se mettre à sa place, ce qu'elle fit avec un peu de réserve. Mais elle retrouva rapidement ses instincts maternels, et Draco nicha sa tête dans son giron, visiblement sensible à ses caresses.

\- Maman...

Harry sortit de la chambre, l'oreille collée au téléphone, expliquant rapidement l'historique médical de Draco. Son interlocuteur lui assura qu'une ambulance était sur le chemin, ce qui le rassura un peu. Il finit par raccrocher, l'homme ayant compris qu'il maîtrisait la situation, et retourna dans la pièce. Narcissa était toujours installée sur le lit, et Lucius s'était assis au bout, un masque bleu sur le visage. Il caressait distraitement la jambe de son fils, perdu dans la contemplation de sa femme. Un instant, Harry se sentit de trop, puis il entendit Draco murmurer son prénom, et il s'approcha rapidement pour venir caresser son visage, prendre sa main pour la serrer contre lui. Narcissa le couvait d'un regard tendre, et il lui sourit faiblement.

\- Il faut l'habiller.

Narcissa acquiesça et aida Draco à se redresser, alors qu'Harry allait chercher dans leur armoire de quoi le vêtir confortablement. Il dégotta rapidement un jogging et un boxer propres, ainsi qu'un tshirt – un des siens, Draco aimait porter ses affaires – et revint aider Draco à les enfiler. Le malade ouvrit difficilement les paupières, et eut un sourire amusé.

\- Tu m'habilles ? C'est... rare... plutôt le contraire, d'habitude...

Harry devint d'un beau rouge pivoine, tentant d'éviter les regards des parents de son compagnon, et termina de remonter le boxer sur les jambes pâles. Il se saisit du tshirt et le lui passa pour l'empêcher de parler, puis demanda de l'aide à Narcissa pour lui enfiler le jogging. Cela fait, il s'éloigna à nouveau pour préparer un petit sac de voyage : nécessaire de toilette, dossier médical, le livre que Draco avait entamé, son MP3, son livre d'énigmes, quelques vêtements. Il ne savait pas si Draco devait rester longtemps à l'hôpital, mais il fallait s'y préparer.

L'ambulance finit par arriver, et Harry laissa Narcissa monter avec Draco, pour appeler Neville et Luna. Lucius resta avec lui, assis dans le salon, alors qu'il s'affairait à la cuisine pour préparer des sandwichs,tout en appelant ses amis. Il devait rejoindre Narcissa et Draco à l'hôpital, et donc demander si ses enfants pouvaient rester un peu plus longtemps chez les Longbottom. Il leur expliqua rapidement la situation, puis Luna lui passa Albus.

\- Papa ? Pourquoi tu viens pas nous chercher ?

\- Draco est malade mon chéri, je dois rester avec lui.

\- Mais... il est à la maison ? Demanda son cadet d'une petite voix.

\- Non, il est à l'hôpital.

Il y eut un silence, puis un froissement de vêtements, et la voix de James reprit :

\- On peut aller le voir ?

\- James...

\- Steuplaît !

Les deux garçons avaient parlé en cœur, et Harry eut un léger sourire en imaginant leurs yeux de chiots battus. Il soupira, posa le couteau qu'il tenait et se frotta les yeux. Ses enfants s'étaient beaucoup attachés à Draco. Trop ? Et si... Il sera les dents et agita les épaules, comme pour se débarrasser physiquement d'une idée dérangeante. Mieux valait ne pas y penser.

\- Repasse-moi Luna.

\- Harry ?

\- Oui. Lun' écoute... Je crois que les enfants ont envie de voir Draco. Si ça ne te dérange pas...

\- Bien sûr que non, Harry. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous.

\- De toute façon, je t'envoie un message quand je saurais s'ils peuvent venir ou pas. Merci beaucoup...

\- De rien. A plus tard !

Elle lui raccrocha au nez, comme toujours, lui faisant lever les yeux au ciel. La blonde avait cette habitude de raccrocher au nez des gens quand elle considérait que la conversation était terminée, ce qui pouvait parfois s'avérer très pénible. Harry termina d'emballer les sandwichs, et les tendit à Lucius avec un sourire d'excuse.

\- Je voulais vous préparer un bon repas, mais...

\- Ne vous en faites pas, ça ira.

Les yeux gris le jaugèrent, et il les soutint avec force. Il avait réellement passé l'âge de ce genre de choses. Plus jeune, il aurait été effrayé, mais à l'heure actuelle, sorti du pincement d'angoisse naturel suite à la rencontre des parents de son petit ami, il jugeait qu'il n'avait rien à prouver. Lucius finit par rompre le contact d'un hochement de tête sec et les deux hommes se dirigèrent rapidement vers la porte pour partir à l'hôpital.

…

Narcissa tournait en rond dans la salle d'attente, inquiète. Son fils chéri était actuellement entre les mains des médecins. Son fils, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis Noël, et qui leur en voulait tellement qu'il ne les avait même pas prévenus de son état. À quel moment la situation s'était-elle autant dégradée ? Elle eut un rictus désabusé. Probablement au moment où son _cher mari_ avait dit à leur fils qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'Astoria avorte. Remarque, avec la discussion qu'ils avaient eu hier, il avait bien compris. Du moins, elle l'espérait. Ce qu'il pouvait être têtu...

A cet instant, elle vit Lucius et Harry apparaître à la porte. Le brun semblait stressé, et Lucius était de marbre, comme à son habitude. Toutefois, après plus de trente ans d'entraînement, elle sut discerner dans son regard et la tension de ses épaules son inquiétude de père. Elle vint se blottir contre lui, faisant mine d'avoir besoin de réconfort, et étouffé un sourire amusé contre son épaule lorsqu'il la serra dans ses bras. La façon dont il la serrait contre lui, les battements rapides de son cœur qui se calmaient doucement à son contact, tout lui indiquait que c'était elle qui le calmait et pas le contraire. Elle inspira doucement l'odeur de son parfum de marque.

Bon, peut être qu'il la calmait un peu.

Elle recula légèrement et échangea un regard avec lui. Les conventions, toujours les conventions. Mais dans ce simple échange, elle lut un « je t'aime » et le sourire qui flotta une fraction de seconde sur ses lèvres fines était un « moi aussi ».

…

Harry regarda à peine le couple à ses côtés, déjà tendu vers une personne qui pourrait l'informer. Soudain, il aperçut Mandy, une infirmière de son âge qu'il connaissait bien, et se rua vers elle en quête d'informations.

\- Harry ?

\- Bonsoir, Mandy ! Je me demandais si tu avais des nouvelles d'un patient, nommé Draco Malfoy.

\- C'est ton patient ?

Harry eut un instant d'hésitation, puis opta pour la vérité.

\- Non. Mon petit ami.

Une lueur de surprise passa fugitivement dans le regard brun de Mandy. Elle eut un sourire un peu crispé et un mouvement de recul involontaire, qui firent se figer Harry. Il la regarda avec surprise, ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction de rejet instinctive. Déstabilisé, il resta là, les bras ballant, alors qu'elle croisait nerveusement les bras. Il lâcha doucement :

\- Mandy ?

\- Euh... je suis désolée Harry. Je ne peux pas t'indiquer ce genre d'informations.

\- Mais...

\- Tu ne fais pas partie de la famille.

Il sursauta comme si la jeune femme venait de le frapper. Elle releva un peu le menton devant sa réaction, et ajouta avec un pointe de mépris dans la voix :

\- Votre relation ne peut pas être considérée comme normale, et votre couple n'existe pas réellement, donc je ne peux pas vous considérer comme une partie de la famille.

Harry recula, avec l'impression horrible qu'on venait de lui planter un pic de glace dans la poitrine. Il ne savait pas du tout comment gérer ça. C'était la première fois qu'il devait faire face à ce genre d'affirmations... homophobes ? C'était une nouveauté dont il se serait bien passé. Oh, il savait qu'il était attiré par les hommes, mais n'ayant jamais réellement eu de petit ami, il n'avait jamais eu à se battre pour qui il était, et pour qui il _aimait_. Mandy le fixait toujours avec l'air de quelqu'un qui venait d'avaler une cuillère d'huile de morue. Harry sentit soudain une présence derrière son épaule, et Lucius Malfoy asséna, glacial :

\- Je suis le père de Draco Malfoy, et je souhaite voir mon fils. Et le Docteur Potter vient avec nous... _mademoiselle_.

Elle se raidit et crispa ses bras contre sa poitrine, avant de hocher furieusement la tête et faire volte-face pour se diriger vers un couloir à sa droite. Lucius jeta un regard à Harry, puis la suivit au pas de course. Narcissa lui emboîta le pas, passant rapidement une main compatissante sur l'épaule d'Harry toujours figé. Quelque part, il aurait voulu ne pas croire à ce qui venait de se passer. Il suivit machinalement le mouvement, son corps fonctionnant instinctivement : il devait rejoindre Draco ; mais son esprit restait fixé sur les mots de Mandy. Son regard dégoûté. Il n'avait jamais eu à affronter ça. Comment faisaient les autres ? Comment pouvaient-ils supporter qu'on les regarde ainsi ?

Lorsque Harry arriva enfin devant la porte, elle était déjà ouverte, et les Malfoys et Mandy étaient à l'intérieur. Il fit un pas à l'intérieur pour attraper un masque d'hôpital et des gants qu'il enfila, tout comme le couple et l'infirmière. Le visage épuisé de Draco se tourna vers lui. En un instant, tout s'envola. L'oncologue essaya de ne pas se comporter comme un gamin de dix-sept ans aux émotions bouillonnantes et échoua lamentablement, alors qu'il se jetait sur le lit pour le serrer contre lui. Les mains encore tremblantes de Draco s'accrochèrent à son tshirt alors qu'il enfouissait son nez dans son cou, effleurant sa peau à travers le masque.

\- Me refait plus jamais ça...

\- Harry...

\- Je suis désolé, Dray, je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute, je t'aime...

\- Chhhht... c'est rien...

Et Harry fondit en larmes dans ses bras, la tension des derniers jours s'écoulant peu à peu dans des sanglots incontrôlables. Draco resserra ses bras contre lui, le berçant doucement. Ils allaient s'en sortir. Ils allaient y arriver.

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre. Le prochain arrive le plus rapidement possible !

Merci de laisser une petite review pour me donner vos impressions. Même juste quelques mots seront grandement appréciés !

Je vous dit à bientôt !


	7. Parenthèse - Passé imparfait

Bonjour ! Ohlala, plus d'un mois depuis la dernière publication ! Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je doute d'arriver à publier le prochain chapitre avant le mois prochain... Encore une fois, je préfère publier lentement, mais vous donner quelque chose dont je suis assez contente - que ce soit dans la longueur ou la qualité. Pas question d'écrire un truc à la va-vite parce que je n'ai pas le temps et vous pose ça là...

Merci à ma bêta, sans qui je ne saurais pas quoi faire ! Ravie que tu me rejoignes dans l'aventure !

Merci pour vos reviews ! D'ailleurs, RAR :

Levanemma : Merci les filles ! Voici la suite, n'hésitez pas à laisser un mot si vous passez par là !

Shizuka : Merci ! Alors, pour le crabe : dans le langage hospitalier, "le crabe" c'est le cancer, parce qu'il "tire son nom du mot latin homonyme qui signifie crabe". Voilà !

Au niveau de la playlist... J'ai du mal à choisir deux musique, mais au final : _9 Crimes_ de Damien Rice et _Always_ de Saliva.

" _Toute la vie est un secret, une sorte de parenthèse énigmatique entre la naissance et l'agonie, entre l'œil qui s'ouvre et l'œil qui se ferme._ " Victoir Hugo

* * *

Draco tourna son regard vers ses parents qui les fixaient sans rien dire. Il défia son père du regard, prêt à recevoir un blâme. Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment des dernières heures. Tout lui avait semblé brumeux et flou. Il avait eu conscience de leur présence, mais sans être sûr que c'était vraiment réel. Sa mère finit par lui faire un petit sourire, semblant hésiter à s'approcher, alors qu'Harry sanglotait toujours contre lui. Il reposa ses yeux sur la masse de cheveux ébouriffés sous son nez, et tenta de les recoiffer un peu d'une main maladroite. Harry semblait peu à peu se calmer, ses sanglots se faisant plus espacés et moins violents. Il finit par relever la tête, renifla sous son masque, et souffla :

\- Je suis vraiment nul, hein ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, secoua la tête, puis regarda Harry en haussant un sourcil.

\- Si tu parles de ta capacité à plier le linge, y'a aucun doute en effet !

Harry étouffa un rire.

\- Sans parler de ta conduite... Bon sang, Harry, un clignotant, ça sert à quelque chose tu sais ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et sourit derrière son masque.

\- Tu exagères... Je le mets des fois.

Draco le fixa sans répondre, l'éclat argent de ses yeux atténué par la tendresse qui s'y trouvait. Il effleura du bout des doigts l'angle que formait sa mâchoire, mourant d'envie de l'embrasser. Mais il ne pouvait pas, du moins pas tant que le nombre de globules blancs dans son sang n'était pas remonté. Draco s'humidifia légèrement les lèvres, le cœur battant. Il aurait voulu... comme attiré par un aimant, il se pencha, et posa sa bouche sur le tissu rêche du masque, cherchant de ses lèvres celles d'Harry. Le brun eut un léger soupir et vint glisser sa main derrière sa nuque, avant de s'écarter.

\- Dray.. je suis désolé... on peut pas.

Draco hocha doucement la tête. Il savait. Il se recula légèrement pour regarder sa mère, qui s'approcha doucement et vint lui donner une courte accolade avant de se reculer. Elle était belle, comme toujours, avec ses yeux bleu polaire et ses cheveux blond platine, sa robe parfaitement coupée sur ses hanches fines. Ses quelques rides n'enlevaient rien à sa beauté naturelle. Perdu dans sa contemplation, il sursauta quand même en sentant Harry se lever. L'oncologue lui sourit d'un air rassurant et lui murmura qu'il revenait, puis il sortit de la chambre en silence. Draco se retrouva entre ses deux parents, dans un silence très inconfortable. Il baissa les yeux et joua nerveusement avec le bord de sa couverture. Certes, il n'était plus un enfant, mais la situation était... gênante, quoique pas insurmontable.

Il se redressa pour confronter son père du regard. Lucius était rasé de près, ses yeux gris tout aussi métalliques que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Tout aussi glaciaux que ce jour où ils... L'avocat serra les dents, sentant toujours cette fureur au fond de lui. Il entendait encore la voix enragée de Lucius, son cri du cœur qui avait détruit leur famille. Son père n'avait jamais retiré ses paroles. Et il refusait de lui pardonner tant que ça ne serait pas fait. La seule chose qu'Astoria avait fait de bien pour lui était son fils. Et son père ne pourrait jamais le lui enlever. Soudain, Narcissa frappa du plat de la main sur la table de nuit, et s'écria :

\- Bon, j'en ai assez de vous deux ! Lucius, excuse-toi !

Son mari croisa les bras en relevant le menton.

\- Narcissa...

\- Oh non, mon ami, tu ne vas pas me faire le coup du « je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ». Lucius, il s'agit de ton fils là. Pas d'un associé quelconque. Et tu sais ça aussi bien que moi...

Le cinquantenaire se raidit, puis baissa les yeux. Draco secoua la tête, amer.

\- Maman... ce n'est pas la peine. Père ne changera pas d'avis.

\- Draco.

La voix de Lucius était douce mais ferme, et il vint s'asseoir à côté de du malade, qui haussa un sourcil inexistant avec ironie.

\- Mon fils.

Draco sursauta comme si son père venait de le frapper. Il grimaça, et répliqua :

\- Tiens, tu t'en souviens ?

\- Draco... Tu ne nous as pas dit que tu étais malade. Et où est Scorpius ?

Draco secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir cette discussion.

\- Vous le dire ? Pour vous montrer à quelle point, une fois de plus, je suis minable ? Vous dire que mon ex-femme, alors que vous m'avez mis en garde maintes fois, a encore frappé ? Qu'elle est partie avec notre fils, et qu'elle m'a collé un procès sur le dos ? Vous dire que je ne peux plus voir mon fils ? Mais pour quoi faire ?!

Le volume de sa voix avait de plus en plus augmenté, et le dernier mot était un cri du cœur qui laissa Draco haletant. Il tourna violemment la tête et crispa la mâchoire pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Comme toujours après une chimio, il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau, et chaque sentiment semblait complètement exacerbé. À cet instant, il oscillait entre une forte envie de pleurer et une toute aussi forte envie de taper sur quelqu'un, de préférence Astoria. Le silence s'étala dans la chambre, lourd et grésillant de rancœur.

\- Draco... Je suis désolé.

Incrédule, le plus jeune se tourna vers son père, perturbé par sa voix douce et presque sincère. Lucius restait droit, comme à son habitude, mais la fierté dans ses yeux était remplacée par une tendresse peu commune chez cet homme si austère.

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs... plus que tu peux le croire. La seule chose que j'ai faite et qui n'est pas une erreur, Draco, c'est toi.

Un frémissement. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait.

\- Draco, tu es la seule chose dans ma vie que j'ai réussi. Je suis fier de celui que tu es devenu : quelqu'un qui croit en ce qu'il dit, et ne revient pas sur sa parole. Si tu me le permets, j'ai un dernier enseignement à t'offrir. Parfois, il faut savoir accepter qu'on s'est trompé. Et... en l'occurrence, je... je retire ce que je t'ai dit à propos de Scorpius. J'étais furieux contre Astoria, contre ce qu'elle t'as fait. Mais... Je comprends que tu aimes ton fils, tout comme je t'aime.

Draco fixa son père, avec l'impression d'être passé dans une autre dimension. Depuis quand Lucius Malfoy était-il aussi... gentil ? C'était... étrange.

\- Peu importe ce que j'ai pu dire cette fois-là. Je l'ai pensé, oui. Mais... c'est toi qui avait raison.

Une sorte de boule se mit à grandir dans le plexus de Draco, l'envahissant peu à peu. Il sourit, soulagé d'un poids qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de porter, et laissa doucement sa main glisser sur les draps jusqu'aux doigts de son père, qu'il serra délicatement entre les siens. Lucius se racla légèrement la gorge, gêné, se dégagea et se releva, se recomposant une attitude froide et invulnérable. Mais Draco avait eu le temps d'entr'apercevoir l'amour que pouvait lui porter son père. Et cela était bien suffisant.

\- Merci Père... je te pardonne.

Quelque part, il refusa de penser que la lueur de soulagement qui éclaira un instant les yeux de son père venait uniquement de son imagination. Narcissa avait un sourire rayonnant, et vint effleure un court instant la main de Lucius, qui lui rendit son sourire. Draco savait que tout ça était trop beau pour être vrai, que c'était probablement parce qu'il était malade que son père réagissait ainsi. Mais pour l'instant, il voulait tout simplement profiter de cet instant de répit, et puis il verrait bien plus tard si les bonnes paroles de Lucius se vérifieraient. Deux légers coups furent frappés à la porte, ce qui surpris la famille tout juste réunie.

\- C'est moi !

Draco sourit à la voix de Harry.

\- Entre !

Il entendit quelques petits rires devant la porte... qui s'ouvrit pour laisser trois petits bolides se jeter sur lui pour l'enfouir dans un câlin groupé des plus agréables. Les enfants portaient des masques sur le visage et les cheveux, ainsi que des blouses stériles, mais ils étaient là. Harry s'approcha à son tour, couvant du regard la masse de membres emmêlés sur le lit, et s'exclama :

\- Attention, j'arrive !

\- Noooon ! S'écrièrent quatre voix paniquées mais rieuses, alors qu'il faisait mine de se jeter sur eux.

Le brun partit d'un grand rire, et souleva Lily pour prendre sa place, se penchant pour poser la bouche masquée sur celle de Draco. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, emplis d'affection. Parfois, Draco ne pouvait pas croire à sa chance de faire partie de cette famille complexe et un peu folle qu'étaient les Potter. Il serra Albus et James contre lui, qui babillaient dans ses oreilles en lui racontant l'anniversaire d'Ombe.

\- ... et là, Tata Luna a amené un gâteau géant en forme de radis !

\- De radis ?

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard, puis haussèrent les épaules dans un même mouvement désabusé. Il ne fallait pas chercher à comprendre les bizarreries de Luna.

\- Et c'est à ce moment-là que Tonton a fait exploser les feux d'artifices !

Harry secoua la tête, alors que Draco écarquillait les yeux. Des feux.. d'artifices ?

\- Georges a dû leur en fournir la dernière fois qu'il est venu rendre visite à Arthur et Molly.

Il se releva et posa Lily au sol avant de déclarer :

\- Les enfants, vous avez oublié de dire bonjour...

Obéissants, James et Albus rejoignirent leur sœur devant leur père, qui posa une main rassurante sur leurs épaules.

\- Lucius et Narcissa sont le papa et la maman de Draco, les grands-parents de Scorpius.

Il releva l'émeraude de ses yeux vers le couple face à lui, et leur dit avec sérieux :

\- Lucius, Narcissa, je vous présente mes enfants : James, Albus et Lily.

Draco mit en garde ses parents d'un regard. Il n'était pas question de demander quoi que ce soit d'inconvenant. Narcissa sourit et se pencha pour saluer rapidement les trois petits dém... chérubins. Albus, toujours le plus timide, s'accrocha farouchement à la jambe de son père. Ce dernier le poussa légèrement pour l'encourager, et il finit par décider que la dame n'avait pas l'air si méchante que ça, et accepta de lui dire bonjour. Draco eut un sourire amusé devant la mine réjouie de sa mère, et celle étonnée de son père.

\- Albus ?

\- Ahah, oui, ce n'est pas un prénom commun pour un petit garçon de son âge.

Harry se passa la main sur l'arrière du crâne, comme il le faisait souvent quand il était gêné. Il jeta un regard à Draco, ne sachant trop que dire. Son amant lui fit un clin d'œil. Il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller... Il avait tant de choses à dire à ses parents. Tout d'abord, Severus. Il devait demander à Harry s'il pouvait leur en parler. Il savait que son père aimait beaucoup le brun renfrogné, il l'avait toujours considéré comme un petit frère. Mais... comment réagirait-il en apprenant que c'était à cause de lui qu'il s'était retrouvé sous les verrous pendant plusieurs mois ? Qu'il avait tout perdu : sa réputation, son entreprise, son argent, pour se retrouver après des années de procès dans un manoir au fin fond de l'Écosse, héritage familial qu'il peinait désormais à entretenir ?

Draco contempla ses parents, Lucius qui serrait gravement la main de James, Narcissa qui discutait avec Harry en cajolant Lily, alors qu'Albus s'était fait un devoir de remonter sur le lit pour revenir se blottir dans ses bras. Il serra le petit corps chaud contre lui, détestant du plus profond de son être l'absence de Scorpius à cet instant. Albus se mit à califourchon sur lui, entourant son cou de ses petits bras, colla sa tête dans le creux de son cou et lui murmura innocemment à l'oreille :

\- Tu sais, Dray... Scorpius il t'aimera toujours. Même s'il est pas là. C'est lui qui me l'a dit...

Draco faillit se mettre à pleurer. Albus lui disait ça avec innocence, comme on confierait un secret à un ami, avec la voix flûtée d'un enfant de son âge. Mas quelque part, il en avait trop vu, trop entendu. Il savait qu'à la maison, il aurait dû se montrer plus discret quand à ses sentiments. Était-il donc si transparent ? Des trois enfants de Harry, Albus était sans conteste celui dont il était le plus proche, probablement parce qu'il avait le même âge que Scorpius, et que le petit blond lui manquait aussi. Il le garda contre lui, lui frottant doucement le dos au dessus de la blouse d'hôpital. Il croisa le regard de son père, qui le fixait sans exprimer d'émotions.

…

Lucius sentait ses émotions bouillonner au fin fond de lui, rugissant d'envie de sortir et de tout détruire. Il aurait voulu avoir le pouvoir qu'il avait auparavant, et réduire Astoria à néant. Il aurait voulu avoir une baguette magique et être un puissant sorcier pour guérir son fils de cette leucémie qui le rongeait à petit feu. Il aurait voulu... qu'importe, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était pieds et poings liés dans cette affaire. Il croisa le regard de Draco, qui serrait le jeune Albus contre lui. Son cœur se comprima à la vision de son fils amaigri, sans cheveux, sourcils ou cils – et il savait qu'il n'y avait plus aucun poil sur le reste de son corps. Ses ongles étaient abîmés par la chimio, et il devait y mettre un produit spécial. Des bleus clairsemés ajoutaient la seule touche de couleur – et quelle couleur ! - à la blancheur de son corps, traces d'infimes maladresses, obtenues contre des meubles ou des portes de placard.

Il savait qu'il avait fait de nombreuses erreurs dans sa jeunesse, dont celle d'adhérer au groupe de Tom Riddle, et celle d'y entraîner son meilleur ami, Severus. Après celle-ci, la peur et la fierté lui avaient fait commettre tout un lot d'erreurs. Il avait brisé de nombreuses vies pour préserver sa femme et son nouveau-né. Non, Lucius Malfoy n'était pas un homme bien. Mais jamais, jamais avant cet instant précis il n'avait autant regretté tout ce qu'il avait pu faire. Dieu, ou peu importe ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dans les cieux, leur en voulait-il à ce point ? Était-ce donc son fils qui devait payer le prix de ses fautes ? D'un pas alourdi par les remords, mais toujours de glace, il vint s'asseoir au bord du lit, et tendit la main pour la poser en coupe contre le visage de Draco.

Il aurait préféré mourir à sa place.

…

Draco regarda sans comprendre son père poser un rare geste de tendresse en lui caressant le visage, avant de s'éloigner à nouveau. Parfois, il aurait voulu le cerner un peu mieux. Lucius était un homme complexe, rarement affectueux – sauf avec sa femme – et doté d'un sens de l'humour pour le moins... particulier. Et qui pouvait se dévoiler à des moments complètement inattendus. Harry détourna son attention en lui tapotant l'épaule, et il se tourna vers lui en souriant.

\- Mon cœur, du coup, Maugrey va venir te voir. J'espère que tu pourras rentrer à la maison, mais avant il va vouloir te mettre sous antibios à spectre large pour être tranquille.

Il fit une pause, puis souffla :

\- A mon avis, il va vouloir te garder au moins trois ou quatre jours.

Draco grimaça. Il n'avait aucune envie de rester à l'hôpital. Il se tourna vers ses parents.

\- Où allez-vous dormir ?

Ils échangèrent un regard, et il fit la moue. Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas réfléchi à ça. Vu la situation de ces dernières années, il n'était pas sûr qu'ils puissent se payer un hôtel trop longtemps... Il jeta un regard hésitant à son compagnon, qui comprit immédiatement et proposa :

\- Si vous voulez, je peux vous proposer de prendre la chambre de Lily. Elle est à notre étage. On la fera dormir dans la chambre de Scorpius...

Narcissa hésita un instant, puis haussa les épaules.

\- Merci, Harry. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous allons rester, mais ce sera en effet plus simple pour tout le monde, je pense.

Draco sourit légèrement, rassuré. Tout irait bien. Du moins, il fallait l'espérer. Il sentit la fatigue s'abattre peu à peu sur lui, aidée par les médicaments, et il finit par s'endormir, bercé par les discussions calmes de sa famille.

…

\- Grand Mère ! Grand Père !

Scorpius accourut vers Lucius et Narcissa avec un grand sourire, ravi de les voir. Il se stoppa toutefois devant eux pour tendre une main hésitante à son aïeul, qui le prit tout de même dans ses bras. Narcissa l'embrassa avec chaleur, apparemment contente de voir son petit-fils. Draco les contempla avec un sourire amusé. Il était rare de voir sa mère perdre sa réserve habituelle. Scorpius revint toutefois bien vite vers lui pour s'installer sur ses genoux, quémandant un câlin qu'il lui donna bien volontiers, malgré le masque cachant le bas de son visage. Mais déjà, Albus venait proposer à Scorpius d'aller jouer dans le jardin, et bientôt, les rires des enfants s'élevèrent dehors. Son père eut un soupir fatigué. Que d'agitation.

\- Les enfants...

La voix de Narcissa était définitivement amusée. Elle s'assit élégamment dans le fauteuil face à celui que Draco occupait.

\- Je me rappelle, quand tu étais petit, tu avais l'habitude de te lever à sept heures le weekend. Tu arrivais dans notre chambre, tu te jetais sur notre lit en criant, et tu secouais ton père jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève.

Draco hocha la tête, et dit doucement.

\- Oui. Mais à chaque fois, il se levait, il allait réveiller Severus et me laissait avec lui.

\- Draco... Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu étais si petit...

Narcissa se pencha légèrement vers son fils

\- Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que c'était. Je veux dire, ce que c'était de travailler pour lui. Tom Riddle. Ton père...

\- Je n'avais pas le choix, la coupa Lucius.

Il s'assit à son tour à côté de sa femme et lui prit doucement la main. Ils échangèrent un regard et le blond déclara :

\- Je pense qu'il y a certaines choses que nous devons te dire. Principalement à propos de... à propos de Tom Riddle, et de tout ce qui s'est passé ces années-là. Tu n'étais qu'un enfant à l'époque, et après.. Après, il y a eu le procès, et Astoria... Et nous n'avons jamais eu le temps de...

Il soupira, jetant un nouveau regard hésitant à Narcissa. Un bruissement détourna leur attention, alors que Harry tentait de quitter discrètement la pièce. Il tourna la tête vers eux et tenta un sourire un peu gêné.

\- Je... je vais vous laisser...

\- Non, protesta Draco, un peu paniqué.

Mais, se morigénant mentalement, le jeune homme se redressa légèrement, et se recomposa un visage calme avant de secouer la main vers Harry, comme pour dire « Non, c'est bon, vas-y. ». Il se tourna vers ses parents. Il n'était pas un enfant, c'était simplement... Tout allait beaucoup trop vite pour lui, en ce moment. Le cancer, Scorpius, ses parents... La seule chose qu'il avait choisie, c'était sa relation avec Harry. Le reste était totalement hors de son contrôle, il avait l'impression d'être complètement entraîné dans tout ça. Il n'avait pas demandé à ses parents de venir, il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt pour ces révélations, il ne pouvait pas... La main rassurante de son petit ami vint soudain se poser sur son épaule.

\- Lucius, Narcissa... Je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment concerné mais... est ce que ça vous dérange que je reste ?

Ils échangèrent un regard, puis Narcissa secoua doucement la tête.

\- Bien sûr que non, Harry.

\- Draco, est-ce que tu veux que je reste ?

L'avocat soutint le regard d'Harry, le cœur battant. Il appréciait les précautions que prenait son amant, qui tenait visiblement à être sûr d'avoir son accord avant de s'asseoir. Les yeux verts étaient tendres et préoccupés, ce qui le fit sourire doucement. Il acquiesça et le brun s'assit sur l'accoudoir large du fauteuil. Une fois confortablement installé, il fit signe à Lucius de reprendre. Draco songea alors qu'en plus, il était bon qu'Harry reste par rapport à Severus. Ils avaient vaguement parlé de la possibilité de parler à Lucius et Narcissa de Sev' et Siri, sans en être encore sûrs. Peut-être qu'ils prendraient une décision suite à cette discussion ?

\- Tom Riddle était un homme très charismatique, commença Lucius. Il avait vingt-cinq ans, soit cinq de plus que moi, intelligent, beau, doctorant. C'était un homme qui avait des idées très précises sur ce que la société devrait être être : les forts écrasant les faibles, les aristocrates profitant du reste de la société. J'étais jeune, idéaliste, et je me suis laissé convaincre d'adhérer à sa cause. Au début, tout allait bien. Nous nous réunissions pour parler des syndicats, de politique, d'économie... Severus est entré à l'université cinq ans plus tard, et je lui ai immédiatement présenté Tom, qui était déjà professeur.

Il fit une pause, et se renfonça dans le canapé, comme pour s'éloigner de ce qu'il était en train de dire. Narcissa lui prit la main doucement, comme pour le rassurer et il continua avec un calme apparent.

\- C'était une des pires erreurs de ma vie. Severus... Il était jeune, comme un petit frère pour moi qui avait toujours été enfant unique. Severus est tombé en admiration devant lui, un peu par ma faute, je l'avoue. J'ai rapidement compris que Tm était attiré par lui, et quand j'ai enfin saisi qu'il le voulait, il était trop tard.

Sa voix était amère, et si son visage ne révélait rien de ses émotions, Draco pouvait voir son dégoût.

\- Tu venais de naître, et je venais de le nommer parrain. Et c'est à cet instant que Tom m'a montré son vrai visage. Nous étions un groupe d'aristocrates désabusés, nous avions déjà injecté de l'argent dans son association, et quelque part, nous croyions en sa cause. Quand nous avons réalisé ce qu'était réellement cette « cause », nous étions déjà dedans jusqu'au cou. Tom avait des parts dans mon entreprise, il me donnait de l'argent, que je lui rendais avec intérêts, j'étais compromis...

Lucius serra les dents.

\- Draco, tu ne peux pas imaginer. Certains d'entre nous, comme Bellatrix Black, ou Lestrange, étaient en adoration devant cet homme. Moi, je le trouvais formidable. Au début, il y a eu le proxénétisme. Je n'en ai pas parlé à ta mère. Je me disais que ce n'était rien, que ça avait toujours existé. Puis il y a eu la drogue. Et les armes. Ta mère est tombée sur mes comptes, elle a compris. Tu avais quoi... deux ans ? Elle m'a fait une scène, et j'ai voulu sortir de l'organisation.

Il se tourna vers sa femme avec une lueur tendre dans le regard.

\- Narcissa a voulu me soutenir, elle est venue parler à Tom avec moi. Et là... Il nous a menacés. Il avait besoin de mon soutien financier, de mon entreprise comme couverture. En quelques instants, notre vie a basculé. Il a menacé de s'en prendre à toi. Moi, j'ai fait le fier, je lui ai dit que pour moi, tu n'étais qu'un héritier, que ce n'était pas en t'utilisant qu'il me ferait plier, que je pouvais te remplacer. Je savais que...

Il se mordit la lèvre, soudain crispé.

\- Je savais que tu serais en sécurité avec Severus, plus qu'avec moi. Tom... j'avais déjà compris que Severus...

Il s'arrêta à nouveau. Draco savait ce qu'il allait dire, mais il ne pensait pas que son père était autant touché par ce qu'il s'était produit. Enfant, il avait toujours vu Lucius comme un homme fort et impénétrable, jamais touché par ce qui l'entourait. Il s'était trompé. Les mots semblaient sortir de la bouche de Lucius par paquets, comme arrachés contre son gré.

\- Severus.. Il était si maigre. Il ne souriait plus, sauf à toi. Il... les bleus sur son visage... et ceux que... ceux sur son corps, que je ne voyais pas – que je devinais – et puis...

Il prit une brusque inspiration, et se recomposa un masque froid.

\- Malgré tout, Tom tenait à Severus. Quelque part, dans son esprit malade et cruel, il tenait à Severus. Et... Severus pouvait te défendre. Pas moi. Moins Tom pensait que je t'aimais, moins tu l'intéressait, et plus tu étais en sécurité. Et... quand... quand u étais avec Severus... ça détournait son... _attention_.

HPDM/DMHP/HPDM/DMHP/HPDM/DMHP/HPDM/DMHP

Lucius était blanc – encore plus que d'habitude, pensa Harry. Il avait senti Draco se crisper contre lui, alors que son père détournait le regard d'un air presque _coupable_. Ils savaient à quoi leur aîné faisait allusion, grâce à ce qu'Harry avait compris des cauchemars de Severus. Il rapprocha machinalement son petit-ami de lui, ayant soudain l'impression qu'une rivière charriant des blocs de glaces avait remplacé le sang dans ses veines. Rien que l'idée que Draco aie pu... Que Tom Riddle aie posé son regard sur lui... Il frissonna. C'était une idée... définitivement dérangeante. Lucius reprit la parole, essayant visiblement de continuer envers et contre tout son récit.

\- Tu étais petit... Nous voulions te protéger, nous protéger, et... je pense que ça a été une des plus grosses... erreurs... que j'ai pu faire... Je n'ai pas protégé Severus. Il était ton parrain, mon ami, et je ne l'ai pas protégé. Je savais ce qu'il vivait... et je n'ai rien fait.

Il y eut à nouveau un silence, et Harry échangea un regard lourd de sens avec Draco. Là arrivait un passage capital dans cette histoire. D'un coup d'œil, il embrassa la scène : Narcissa très digne dans sa jupe de tailleur verte et grise, Lucius tiré à quatre épingles dans un style tailoring gris, les rires des enfants dans le jardin... Il dit doucement, sur ses gardes :

\- Et... vous savez ce qui est advenu de Severus ?

Lucius et Narcissa échangèrent un regard.

\- Eh bien... Une nuit, la police a débarqué, ils ont emmené tout le monde. Je... n'ai jamais revu Severus. Tom l'avait battu dans le salon, devant nous, en pleine réunion. Il pensait qu'il le trompait. Severus était en sang... Ils nous ont dit qu'il était mort, et même si je ne les ai pas cru, je ne pense pas le revoir un jour. Il doit bien trop me haïr pour ça.

\- Pourquoi ne les avez-vous pas cru ?

Harry était étonné. Il ne savait pas que la police avait fait passer Severus pour mort.

\- Eh bien... Je n'ai jamais su où il était enterré. Et puis... à un moment, je me suis douté de l'identité de celui qui les avait menés jusqu'à nous. Tu sais, Severus était profondément amoureux de ta mère plus jeune, Harry, alors quand Tom l'a tuée, il...

\- Tom Riddle a tué ma mère ?

Le choc était perceptible dans la voix du brun. Il fixa le couple sans y croire, abasourdi.

\- Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture, ce n'est pas...

\- Personne ne t'a rien dit ?

Narcissa était blême en disant cela, et elle ajouta doucement :

\- Harry... Je suis désolée, nous pensions que...

\- Pourquoi ? La coupa l'oncologue, sous le choc.

\- Tes parents sont effectivement morts dans un accident de voiture, expliqua Lucius, mais parce que la voiture a été trafiquée par un de leurs supposés « amis », Peter Pettigrew. Ton père était à la tête d'une entreprise concurrente dont Tom voulait récupérer les parts de marché, et ta mère était sur la voie d'une brillante carrière de procureur. Tes parents étaient engagés dans une lutte contre lui, et il voulait s'en débarrasser avant qu'ils ne lui causent du tort.

Harry était figé, sous le choc. Tout s'emmêlait dans sa tête. Ses parents étaient morts à cause du.. patron... chef... des parents de son petit ami. Ses parents n'étaient pas morts dans un accident de voiture, ils avaient été assassinés ! Et plus encore, Severus... Severus le savait, et il n'avait rien dit ! Sirius aussi devait être au courant. Pourquoi ne lui en avaient-ils jamais parlé ? Pourquoi lui avaient-ils caché ça ? Il bondit sur ses pieds et recula vers la porte :

\- Il faut... Il faut que...

Il captura les yeux de Draco dans un regard désespéré et lui dit :

\- Je _dois_ demander à Sev... Ok, Dray ? Il faut que je parle à Severus...

Et, sans plus se préoccuper des regards choqués et éberlués des Malfoys qui n'en croyaient pas leur oreilles et se tournaient vers leur fils, débordants d'interrogations, Harry s'enfuit vers le garage. Il savait qu'il venait de lâcher une information cruciale, et par là même, de balancer un énorme pavé dans la mare tranquille de leurs vies, mais il s'en fichait. Il n'avait qu'une chose en tête : se précipiter chez son parrain, serrer ceux qui l'avaient élevé contre lui, et les entendre dire que c'était faux, que Severus n'avait rien à y voir. Il enfila rapidement son blouson de cuir et ses bottes de motards, attrapa son casque, et sortit sa machine dans la rue. Il mit son casque et démarra.

Sentir la moto vibrer entre ses cuisses était un bonheur. Il accéléra, se dirigeant vers la départementale. Le moteur ronronnait, le vent s'engouffrait dans ses manches, et il se sentait libre. Libre de toute contrainte, libre de partir, de respirer. Oui, il aimait Draco, il aimait ses enfants, il ferait tout pour eux. Mais c'était juste un peu trop. La voix de Lucius résonnait à ses oreilles. Et si... Si Severus... ses parents auraient pu... Il serra les dents, jeta un coup d'œil à son compteur et ralentit un peu. Il avait promis à Ginny qu'il serait prudent pour ses enfants. Mais Ginny n'était plus là. Ses parents non plus. Et Draco... Draco... Il se crispa et fit un dérapage contrôlé devant le portail de la maison de son enfance.

Il prit à peine le temps de mettre l'anti-vol sur sa moto, les gestes vifs et désordonnés, et se rua vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit sans avoir pris la peine de frapper. Elle alla taper dans le mur, ce qui résonna à l'étage. Harry entendit de brusques mouvements, et Sirius dévala les escaliers torse nu. Ils restèrent un instant à se fixer, tout deux haletants, Sirius surpris.

\- Harry ?

Le brun tremblait, et laissa son casque tomber au sol avec ses gants. Mû par un soudain instinct, Sirius l'attira dans ses bras, serrant contre son corps celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son fils. Harry se laissa abrutir par cette étreinte, déchiré entre l'envie de lui hurler dessus, et celle de se mettre à pleurer comme un enfant. Il entendit le pas délicat de Severus dans les escaliers. Le professeur était en train de reboutonner sa chemise – ils les avait visiblement dérangés en plein milieu d'une activité prohibée au moins de dix-huit ans – et se stoppa sur la dernière marche, visiblement hésitant. Harry se détacha de l'étreinte de son parrain pour faire face à Severus, les poings serrés.

\- Tu savais !

Le plus âgé se figea sans comprendre.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu savais ! Tu savais, et tu ne m'as rien dit ! Vous saviez tout les deux !

Harry était furieux. Il se sentait trahi, blessé. Sirius tira son compagnon contre lui, comme pour le protéger, et dit :

\- Harry, explique-nous. De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Vous saviez pour le meurtre de mes parents ! Severus, tu y étais ! Tu aurais pu... tu aurais pu...

Il serra les dents, au bord des larmes. Severus semblait sous le choc. Il recula légèrement, et s'assit lentement sur une marche de l'escalier. Sirius était blême, il se tint face à Harry, frémissant.

\- Ne lui parle pas comme ça !

\- Mais il aurait pu... !

\- Tais-toi !

La voix de son parrain avait claquée, plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des années. Harry le fixa, muet.

\- Tu ne sais rien, Harry ! Tu n'as aucune idée...

\- Justement ! Vous ne m'avez _rien dit_! Pendant des années ! Ce sont les Malfoys qui me l'ont dit ! Les _Malfoys_!

\- Tu étais un enfant ! Un bébé ! Et après... Tu aurais détesté Severus ! Tu étais bien trop jeune ! Au fil du temps, nous étions persuadés que cette histoire était enterrée. Que nous n'avions nul besoin de...

\- Eh bien, il y avait besoin de !

Harry avait fiché son poing dans le mur. Il se plia en deux avec un gémissement de douleur, mais se redressa presque aussitôt pour fixer les deux hommes qui l'avaient élevé d'un air accusateur. Severus se redressa légèrement.

\- Harry... Pardonne-moi, j'aurais dû t'en parler.

Les yeux verts orageux se plongèrent dans les billes noires tourmentées et ce fut la douche froide. Severus pleurait doucement, silencieusement, les larmes coulaient une à une sur son visage pâle et sec. Harry sentit toute sa colère s'envoler aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Encombré par son blouson de cuir, il s'en débarrassa prestement, et se laissa tomber dans les bras du chimiste. Severus le serra contre lui avec force, comme cette nuit, bien des années auparavant, où il s'était écroulé en sang dans leur escalier, et qu'Harry l'avait accueilli comme un membre de sa famille.

\- Excuse-moi Sev... Je...

\- C'est moi, c'est rien, j'aurais dû insister pour t'en parler, et même... Si j'avais résisté... Si... si je n'avais pas...

Les bras de Sirius vinrent les entourer, et les trois hommes restèrent là, dans une position inconfortable, le silence troublé par la respiration rapide d'Harry et les légers reniflements de Severus.

\- Tu es bien comme ton père. Impulsif, et la tête vide.

La voix de Sirius était soulagée. Harry lâcha un rire étranglé, amusé malgré tout par la piètre tentative d'humour du brun. Ils se reculèrent un peu, échangeant un regard tendre. Severus était encore sous le choc, le regard hanté. Il passa une main fragile sur la joue d'Harry.

\- Tu as les yeux de ta mère.

Harry se pétrifia, le cœur battant. Il avait souvent entendu cette phrase, de nombreuses personnes différentes. Sirius, McGonagall, Remus, les Weasleys – qui connaissaient ses parents à travers leurs entreprises – Tonks... Severus ne le lui avait jamais dit. Parfois, comme Sirius, il lui grognait qu'il était bien comme James – tout aussi stupide, impulsif, irréfléchi, les cheveux en bataille – mais jamais il ne lui avait dit qu'il ressemblait à sa mère.

\- Lily était si belle. Rousse, élancée, avec des magnifiques yeux verts. Mais, la première fois que je l'ai rencontrée, ce n'était qu'une enfant taquine et douce. Elle était intelligente – très, trop – surdouée en chimie. Comme moi. Nous étions à l'école ensembles.

Severus fit une pause, visiblement bouleversé. Sirius lui prit délicatement la main.

\- J'ai aimé ta mère, Harry. Elle est d'ailleurs la seule femme que j'aie jamais aimé. Elle était tout pour moi, tout... sauf le principal. Jamais elle n'a su. Jamais elle n'a été mon amante. À la place, elle est tombée amoureuse de James. James, qui me haïssait, me rabaissait, me ridiculisait. J'étais blessé, trahi, déçu.

Il se tut à nouveau.

\- Mais peu importe. Jamais je ne lui aurais fait de mal. Jamais. Si j'avais su... si j'avais su ! Tom... il en a profité. Lily m'envoyait des lettres, parfois, et je lui répondais. C'est ainsi que, à mon insu, Tom a appris des choses. Je l'ai supplié de ne rien lui faire, supplié ! Mais... Peter Pettigrow lui a donné les dernières informations qu'il lui fallait. La voiture, les horaires. Ce matin-là, elle n'aurait pas dû être là. La portière était ouverte, ils t'avaient installé dans le siège auto, tu étais un peu malade alors tu dormais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est resté là. Pettigrow... il devait foncer sur la voiture. Il n'avait que quelques minutes – tout était arrangé. Ils étaient devant la portière ouverte, je ne sais plus, peut-être qu'ils s'embrassaient. Il avait une camionnette. Il est arrivé à toute vitesse, il ne devait pas freiner, les freins étaient d'ailleurs trafiqués pour que cela aie l'air d'un accident. A-t-il essayé de l'éviter ? De vous éviter ?

Severus avait la voix fébrile, tremblante, il parlait comme s'il s'agissait de ses derniers mots.

\- James s'est retourné, il a vu la voiture, il a crié, il a voulu pousser Lily, mais tu étais dans le siège, ils n'avaient pas le temps de te sortir de là... James a reçu l'impact le premier, puis Lily s'est interposée entre la voiture et toi. Ils sont morts sur le coup. Pettigrow est sorti, agissant comme si ses freins avaient lâchés. Tu t'étais réveillé, tu hurlais dans la voiture...

Il ferma les yeux, comme pour ne pas voir les prunelles vertes horrifiées braquées sur lui.

\- Et moi... et moi, je regardais la vidéo de la caméra cachée au-dessus du pare-brise, dans les bras de Tom, je voulais hurler, je voulais mourir, je voulais... Je n'ai rien ait. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de me suicider.

\- Heureusement ! le coupa Sirius.

Il l'embrassa, séchant ses larmes.

\- Si tu avais fait ça, tu ne l'aurais jamais dénoncé à la police, personne ne l'aurais arrêté, tu n'aurais pas sauvé Draco, et je n'aurais pas eu une chance de me racheter auprès de toi.

Harry regardait la scène, comme hors de son corps. Les mots de Severus résonnaient à ses oreilles. Il savait, bien sûr, qu'un chauffard avait tué ses parents en leur fonçant dessus sans freins. Il savait qu'il était dans la voiture. Les Dursleys avaient su lui répéter à quel point il était un monstre, et que ses parents étaient morts par sa faute. Mais l'entendre ainsi. Réaliser qu'il était là, que sa mère voulait le protéger...

\- Harry, ne fais pas cette tête. Je t'en prie. Tu n'y es pour rien. Quoi qu'il arrive, Lily aurait fini par comprendre que Tom était derrière la mort de James, elle se serait battue, et il aurait fini par la faire tuer aussi.

Severus secoua la tête.

\- Je n'ai compris que trop tard que Tom ne voulait que destruction, il aimait le pouvoir, voir l'horreur qu'il engendrait. Pour lui, ça pouvait être jouissif. On aurait rien pu faire pour l'arrêter...

Ils étaient toujours installés sur les marches de l'escalier, Harry à genoux entre les jambes de Severus, et Sirius était légèrement sur le côté, un bas autour de chacun d'eux. Cette position précaire expliqua le bruit de chute qui se fit entendre lorsque quelqu'un tambourina vivement contre la porte. Sirius, écrasé sous le poids conjugué de son amant et de son filleul, laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé. Harry se redressa, l'articulation déjà bien malmenée de sa main lui tirant un cri de douleur, et roula sur le côté pour arrêter d'écraser Severus, obligeant Sirius à se baisser de justesse pour éviter son pied... A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et un Draco complètement paniqué fit irruption dans l'entrée en criant :

\- Arrêtez de vous battre ! Y'a aucune raison de...

Il se figea, stupéfait, devant les gloussements étouffés qui s'échappaient des trois hommes étendus sur le sol. Harry leva vers lui un regard humide mais amusé, puis se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras. Draco se serra contre lui, l'air vexé.

\- Espèce d'idiot. J'ai cru que... j'ai cru que vous alliez vous battre. Tu étais furieux, et tu es un véritable imbécile impulsif.

\- Ok, vous êtes un peu trop nombreux à me le dire aujourd'hui et... Où sont les enfants ?

\- Avec Winky.

\- D'accord... attends, mais, comment tu es venu jusqu'ici ?!

Il y eut un silence. Severus et Sirius terminèrent de se relever, et Draco se décolla légèrement de son amant. Il baissa les yeux vers lui, et dit posément :

\- Harry, je suis désolé, mais tu avais déjà dit le prénom de Sev' devant eux alors...

\- Devant qui ? les coupa l'intéressé, l'air inquiet.

\- Eh bien...

Il se tourna vers la porte encore entrouverte, et la poussa doucement, laissant apparaître les visages bouleversés de ses parents. Narcissa porta une délicate main tremblante à ses lèvres, alors que Lucius essayait de garder son port de tête altier, tout en tenant fermement la taille de son épouse pour ne pas s'écrouler. Harry regarda le visage de Severus, qui était immobile, incrédule, sa main ancrée dans celle de son compagnon. Le blond fut le premier à s'exprimer :

\- Severus... je... je ne savais pas...

Le brun secoua la tête, incapable de parler, fixant ses meilleurs amis comme s'ils allaient disparaître, n'osant pas bouger. Narcissa rompit la scène, s'avançant brusquement pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle le serra contre elle, la mâchoire contractée, se retenant visiblement de pleurer. L'homme passa un bras autour de sa taille, gauche, ne semblant pas savoir quel gestes adopter. Son aînée murmura à son oreille, des mots que lui seul entendit, et qui le firent trembler. Il la serra plus fort, puis s'écarta pour regarder Lucius. Ce dernier ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire, hésitant, emprunté, n'ayant jamais reçu les codes pour une telle situation.

\- Lucius. Bonjour...

Ce simple mot sembla faire craquer le plus âgé, qui s'avança d'un pas large et nerveux, pour venir enfouir son ami dans une étreinte maladroite et peu naturelle.

\- Severus, je suis tellement désolé, j'aurais dû... je savais, je savais, et je n'ai rien fait. J'ai été lâche.

\- Tu voulais seulement protéger ta famille, c'est une chose que je peux comprendre.

\- Mais tu étais ma famille !

L'exclamation perça l'air, alors que Lucius lâchait le professeur tout en se reculant, triturant ses mains comme s'il ne savait pas où les mettre.

\- Tu étais ma famille, et je n'ai pas su te protéger. Je n'ai pas résisté, pire, c'est moi qui t'ai poussé entre ses griffes. Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit que tu étais en vie ? Pourquoi...

\- Je ne pouvais pas !

Severus se recula brutalement et atterrit dans les bras de Sirius, qui s'interposa entre lui et les yeux gris de Lucius avant de dire froidement :

\- Vous ne pouvez même pas vous imaginer ce qu'il a traversé. Ce n'est pas vous qui avez calmé ses cauchemars, soigné ses blessures, appris à gérer des crises de panique ! Pas qu'il n'aurait pas voulu vous contacter hein ! Mais déjà, vis à vis du programme de protection des témoins, c'était bien trop dangereux, et en plus...

\- Vous faisiez partie du passé.

La voix de Severus était ferme, mais résignée.

\- Je ne savais pas dans quelle mesure je mettais Sirius et Harry en restant ici, ce n'était pas la peine d'aggraver les choses en vous incluant dans une équation déjà bien complexe.

Il se redressa et repoussa son amant pour faire face au couple désemparé.

\- Toutefois, ne doutez pas du fait que vous m'avez manqué. Vous comptez beaucoup pour moi... J'étais heureux de revoir Draco. Et de vous voir. Mais les choses ont été très compliquées ces dernières années. Je ne sais pas si...

\- Sev.

Sirius s'interposa à nouveau et prit son visage entre ses mains. Ils échangèrent un long regard, et le journaliste l'embrassa. Harry ne bougea pas, souriant simplement. Il les revoyait encore. Les premiers jours, les larmes de Severus, ses hurlements dans la nuit – son corps meurtri – et la tendresse omniprésente de Sirius – Sirius qui avait été tout aussi aimant avec lui. Il se souvenait de ces nuits où il les rejoignait dans leur lit, Severus le serrant dans ses bras, encore endormi. Quand il se réveillait après eux, et qu'il faisait semblant de dormir encore entre eux, pour les entendre murmurer, s'embrasser délicatement. Il avait arrêté vers ses treize ans – bien peu de temps après donc – se jugeant trop vieux pour ça. Mais Severus, dans chacun de ses regards supérieurs, de ses remarques sarcastiques, de ses piques à propos de son père, Severus l'aimait d'un amour inconditionnel, comme il avait aimé son filleul.

Harry lâcha doucement la taille de Draco, et s'avança vers les deux hommes toujours enlacés. Il passa les bras autour de leurs épaules, et ils se décollèrent pour l'accueillir entre eux, comme l'enfant qu'il avait été, et qu'il était encore à leurs yeux. Harry sentit Severus tendre la main, attirer Draco dans leur étreinte, et sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Il resserra son étreinte sur eux. Les hommes de sa vie. Sa famille.

* * *

Voilà ! A la prochaine fois ! Ce chapitre est une parenthèse qui développe un peu le background de tout ça... Retour aux choses sérieuses au prochain chapitre !

A plus !


	8. La peur nous pousse - ou nous stoppe

Bonjour ! Ohlala, presque deux mois depuis le dernier chapitre ! Je suis vraiment désolée... Les choses ont été un peu trépidantes pour moi ces derniers temps. Mais ce chapitre est là ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci à celleux qui ont laissé une review ! Sans vos encouragements, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de continuer...

Pour la playlist : _Time of our Lives_ de Tyrone Wells et _Ne me quitte pas_ de Jacques Brel.

 _"Où tu veux,Camille, chuchota-t-il; J'irai où tu voudras. Je te suivrai partout, même dans les étoiles... Je veux juste que tu saches que vivre sans toi m'est impossible. Alors je t'en supplie ne meurs plus, parce que sinon, moi, je vais mourir pour de bon... Parce que la vie sans toi n'a pas de goût, pas de sens... Parce que sans tes yeux, je suis aveugle. Sans tes mots je me perds. Parce que sans toi mon âme est nue. Sans toi je ne suis rien..._

 _Parce que... je t'aime..._ " - Pierre Bottero, La Quête d'Ewilan tome 2 : Les Frontières de Glace

* * *

Draco grimaça en ouvrant un œil. Harry venait d'ouvrir les volets en grand pour laisser entrer la lumière du soleil. Ils étaient en plein mois d'août, et le globe de lumière avait déjà commencé à se lever. Son petit-ami vint se pencher sur lui pour l'embrasser, le forçant à se redresser à force de cajoleries. Draco finit par rire doucement, amusé de ses tentatives pour lui donner le sourire. Il savait que rien de tout ça n'était facile pour Harry. La date de la dernière chimio avant son opération approchait. Maugrey était content des résultats, malgré son épuisement et sa perte de poids. Harry fila réveiller les enfants, alors que Draco partait se préparer dans la salle de bain.

Il s'arrêta un instant devant le miroir pour se faire une grimace. Il n'était pas au top de sa forme. Sa peau était d'un blanc maladif, et ses os ne ressortaient que trop sur son torse amaigri. Il n'avait jamais été gros, se situant toujours légèrement en dessous de la moyenne, environ soixante-sept kilos pour un mètre soixante-dix huit, mais là, avec sept kilos en moins, il était carrément maigre. Harry avait souvent l'air d'avoir peur de le casser quand ils faisaient l'amour. Même si son amant était légèrement plus petit que lui avec son mètre soixante-quinze, il était plus épais et plus lourd d'une dizaine de kilos à présent.

Draco prit une douche rapide, et se figea un instant devant la pile de vêtements qu'il avait préparé. Une chemise cintrée grise clair neuve, un pantalon de costume noir ajusté, une cravate couleur émeraude que lui avait offert Harry. Il se devait d'être bien habillé, car aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. C'était le jour où le juge allait rendre son verdict pour la garde de Scorpius. Stressé, il finissait de s'habiller quand Harry rentra à son tour. Le brun s'était levé avant lui et était déjà douché et habillé de pied en cap. Draco lui sourit.

\- Tu es superbe.

\- Merci... toi aussi.

Il posa un baiser tendre sur sa joue, et ajusta sa chemise rouge sombre légèrement ouverte et son pantalon noir dans le miroir. Draco aimait le voir porter ces couleurs. Il finit de se préparer et descendit au salon embrasser les enfants. James lui fit un grand sourire alors que Lily et Albus l'enfouissaient dans une chaude étreinte. Il se recula légèrement pour les regarder. Eux aussi étaient sur leur trente-et-un : James et Albus avaient des jeans bleu foncés, et des chemises à manches courtes (blanche pour Albus, et bleue pour son frère) et Lily avait une jupe noire et une chemisette blanche. Draco les trouva adorables. Rapidement, il avala le petit-déjeuner qu'Harry avait préparé sur la table. Il terminait son café quand il regarda sa montre et sursauta :

\- Harry, il faut y aller !

\- Tu as mangé ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui maman !

\- J'suis pas ta mère ! râla Harry, ce qui l'amusa. Il était tellement facile à embêter...

Le couple pressa un peu les enfants vers la sept places d'Harry, et s'y engouffra. Draco était nerveux quand il mit son masque. Et si on ne lui rendait pas son fils ? Harry lui prit la main pour le rassurer, le couvant du regard. Il était devenu encore plus protecteur ces derniers temps, et si ça avait un côté mignon indéniable, ça pouvait aussi être très agaçant. Mais à cet instant, Draco chérissait cette présence à ses côtés. La petite famille qu'ils construisaient peu à peu était unie face à l'adversité. Et ils ne voulaient qu'une chose : récupérer Scorpius.

La voiture se fraya tranquillement un passage à travers le trafic déjà dense, rendant Draco un peu plus nerveux. Il consulta sa montre à nouveau, tapotant rapidement l'accoudoir. Il voulait une seule chose : arriver devant ce fichu tribunal, et entendre ce que le juge avait à lui dire. Hermione était assez confiante, mais... Astoria avait toujours eu des ressources insoupçonnées. Harry se gara finalement à quelques mètres du bâtiment, et faisant sortir les enfants, ils se dirigèrent tous ensembles vers les marches qui menaient à l'entrée. Les deux hommes marchaient à côté, surveillant d'un même œil les deux garçons qui sautillaient devant eux, et Lily tenait fermement la main de son père. En entrant dans le tribunal, l'avocat fut rassuré de voir Hermione apparaître, souriante. Elle les enlaça rapidement, embrassa les enfants, puis se redressa pour les amener vers la salle où se déroulerait le procès.

\- Vous êtes en avance !

\- Moui, Draco était stressé, expliqua Harry.

\- Je n'étais pas stressé. J'aime être à l'heure, c'est différent.

\- Tant de mauvaise foi dans un seul corps... ça paraît incroyable !

La voix d'Harry était tendrement moqueuse, et son compagnon lui jeta un regard noir. Le brun lui tira la langue, ce à quoi il répondit, glacial :

\- Très mature, Potter.

\- Non, à ton niveau, Malfoy.

Le malade plissa les yeux. Ce n'était décidément pas le moment de l'énerver.

\- Comme si tu étais capable de t'y hisser.

Harry fronça les sourcils, et Draco s'en voulut presque immédiatement. Il était ridicule de s'énerver pour si peu. Il se crispa, s'attendant à ce que son amant continue sur le même ton, comme il le faisait parfois... Mais Harry se contenta de faire un pas vers lui et de le prendre dans ses bras. Draco se raidit, puis se laissa aller dans l'étreinte chaude, malgré sa gêne de se retrouver ainsi devant tout le monde. Il enfouit son nez dans le cou de l'oncologue, se délectant de son odeur, un peu cachée par le parfum qu'il arborait ce jour-là. Harry lui souffla à l'oreille :

\- Tu es mesquin quand tu es stressé, mon amour.

Il grogna, décidant que Harry prendrait ça pour un assentiment. Cela l'amusait de voir que son petit ami avait prit l'habitude de lui donner un petit surnom. Pour sa part, il n'était pas un grand fan, et il ne se voyait pas dire « mon bébé », « mon choupinou » ou « mon cœur » à celui qui partageait sa vie. Heureusement pour sa fierté, Harry n'utilisait ces appellations que rarement, et généralement pour lui dire son soutien. Et encore, « mon amour » et « mon cœur », ça pouvait passer... Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il se posait la question. Si un jour il lui donnait un surnom, ça viendrait tout seul. Il s'écarta légèrement pour plonger ses yeux dans les émeraudes brillantes qui lui faisaient face.

Une fois de plus, il se sentit ébloui. Il vivait avec l'homme le plus beau, le plus tendre, le plus parfait de la Création. Oubliée, la gêne ! Il retint son souffle, baissa son masque et posa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres, comme si c'était le premier. La chaleur habituelle prit place dans son corps, malgré la fatigue, malgré la maladie. Hermione toussota à côté d'eux, et il s'écartèrent, Harry gardant tout de même un bras autour de la taille mince de Draco.

\- Il y a des enfants ici ! Les sermonna la brune.

Ils pouffèrent comme des ados, se jetant un regard amusé, et la petite voix de Lily se fit entendre.

\- Voui, mais Papa, il fait encore plus de bisous à Dray à la maison !

Sa tante leva un sourcil, et fixa d'un air dépité ses amis. Irrécupérables. Draco s'amusa de son regard blasé, et allait la chambrer un peu, lorsque la silhouette mince d'Astoria apparut. Elle tenait fermement la main de son fils, qui semblait triste et renfermé. Draco se tendit immédiatement, contemplant son enfant, son bébé qu'il avait élevé seul toutes ces années... Scorpius le vit, et son visage s'illumina. Il s'arracha à la poigne de sa mère pour se précipiter vers eux avec un cri de joie.

\- Papa ! Harry !

Il se jeta au cou de son père, et s'accrocha d'un bras quelques secondes plus tard à celui d'Harry, qui avait machinalement resserré sa prise sur le corps fragile de Draco pour l'aider à porter son fils. Les deux hommes serrèrent contre eux le petit garçon qui semblait au bord des larmes, l'embrassant et le complimentant sur sa tenue. Les trois enfants Potter sautaient de joie autour d'eux, cherchant à se joindre au câlin, et le couple finit par s'accroupir pour leur permettre d'embrasser Scorpius sans que ce dernier ne les lâche. Il ne semblait pas avoir envie de le faire, se contentant de répondre « oui » ou « non » à leurs questions pressantes sur son état de santé. Avait-il mangé ? Dormi ? Allait-il bien ?

\- Scorpius. Il est temps que tu les lâches maintenant.

La voix d'Astoria Greengrass était polaire. Draco lui jeta un regard noir. Il haïssait cette femme. Il la haïssait pour ce qu'elle faisait subir à son fils. Il la haïssait pour ce qu'elle lui faisait subir, simplement pour de l'argent. Scorpius se détacha lentement d'eux, rejoignant sa mère qui le fusilla du regard. Harry aida Draco à se relever et posa une main possessive sur sa hanche, ce qui le fit sourire intérieurement. Jaloux, Potter ?

\- Madame.

\- Astoria.

\- Draco.

Mais c'était Harry qu'elle regardait en disant cela, tenant fermement d'une main l'épaule de son fils, et Draco sentit son compagnon se crisper. Il lui frotta délicatement le dos pour le calmer. Parfois, il avait l'impression que Harry la haïssait encore plus que lui. L'huissier les appela à entrer dans la salle. Ils s'exécutèrent, chacun s'asseyant d'un côté, les trois enfants et Scorpius restant à l'extérieur avec Hermione. Le jury entra, et ils se levèrent, les yeux fixés sur ces hommes et femmes qui allait décider du cours de leur vie.

Le juge était un homme à l'air affable, son obésité lui conférant cet air rond et innocent des simples d'esprits, et son énorme moustache argentée ajoutait un effet presque comique. Toutefois, ses yeux étaient perçants, et son sourire trop enjoué laissait deviner une intelligence bien plus développée qu'au prime abord. Il s'appelait Slughorn, un nom qui avait fait grimacer Harry, qui l'avait reconnu. C'était un ami de Dumbledore, le juge à présent à la retraite qui avait condamné les membres du réseau de Riddle, et qui avait bien connu sa mère pendant ses études. Draco avait d'abord espéré que cela les aiderait, mais Harry l'avait détrompé. Si Dumbledore était un homme sage et juste, Slughorn était un idiot opportuniste, et il fallait espérer qu'Astoria ne le sache pas. Même armé des meilleures intentions, il était aisément manipulable.

Draco sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, tétanisé à l'idée d'entendre le verdict. Il laissa son masque baissé, décidant qu'il valait mieux ne pas le mettre en cette circonstance. Ces dernières nuits, alors qu'il restait éveillé, incapable de dormir à l'approche du jour J, il s'était dit qu'il ne survivrait pas si on lui enlevait son fils. Il était tiraillé entre son désir de vivre, de rester avec Harry, et en même temps, il n'imaginait pas sa vie sans Scorpius. Il était bien conscient qu'un jour, son petit grandirait, qu'il quitterait la maison. Son enfant ne lui appartenait pas, et un jour, il fonderait une famille à son tour. Mais c'était le cycle normal des choses. Il partirait quand il aurait appris ce qu'il lui fallait, quand il serait prêt à le faire. Pas maintenant. Il avait tant de choses à lui apprendre. À lui dire. Tant d'amour à lui donner. Et Astoria... elle n'aimait pas Scorpius, ne l'avait jamais aimé. Elle était la preuve parfait que l'instinct maternel n'était pas donné à toutes les femmes.

Quand il voyait Hermione, Luna ou Molly Weasley agir avec leurs enfants, il se demandait comment il avait pu penser une seule seconde qu'Astoria ferait une bonne mère. Même Pansy, à sa manière un peu brusque et froide, avait plus d'instinct maternel que son ex-femme. Astoria n'était qu'une femme cupide, cruelle et prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Alors, certes, il n'avait pas été toujours parfait, surtout plus jeune, quand il se croyait encore supérieur, quand il était arrogant et mesquin. Mais la naissance de son fils l'avait complètement changé. Il était prêt à tout pour lui, même embrasser les pieds de la brune s'il le fallait.

Pendant que les faits étaient présentés à la cour, avec une dernière récapitulation, il se remémora les moments passé avec Scorpius. Son premier sourire, son premier rire, la première fois qu'il avait fait une nuit complète – ô joie ! Ô bonheur ! - et quand il était passé du lait aux petits pots. Quand il l'avait appelé « papa » pour la première fois. Quand il s'était dressé sur ses petites jambes fragiles pour effectuer un, puis deux, trois pas chancelants et peu assurés, alors que Draco retenait son souffle en se forçant à ne pas se jeter sur lui pour le tenir. Sa première otite, quand il l'avait amené complètement paniqué aux urgences au milieu de la nuit. Sa varicelle, quand il fallait le surveiller à chaque instant pour qu'il ne se gratte pas. Ses premiers dessins maladroits, qu'il lui donnait avec ses petites mains pleines de feutre. La première fois où il lui avait lu une phrase complète, d'un air fier de lui, trébuchant sur les mots mais y arrivant. Quand, avec Albus, ils avaient enlevé les petites roues sur leurs vélos, et que Harry et lui avaient couru derrière eux jusqu'à les lâcher, et qu'ils avaient continué sans tomber. Tous ces instants de vie ou Astoria n'était pas là.

Elle ne savait pas quel était son plat préféré, ni qu'il aimait mettre son assiette de pâtes au gruyère au micro-onde pour faire fondre le fromage. Elle ne savait pas qu'il adorait Captain America, mais qu'il n'aimait pas Superman, et qu'il préférait regarder Pokémon plutôt que Slugterra. Elle ne savait pas que sa berceuse préférée était « Tinckle Little Star » et qu'il détestait les histoires de chevaliers avant de dormir, leur préférant les histoires de magie ou de mystère. Elle ne savait pas qu'il aimait la pluie, mais pas le tonnerre, qu'il ne supportait pas la chaleur, mais filait toujours jouer au soleil, et qu'il préférait jouer dans le jardin plutôt que de marcher en ville. Astoria ne savait rien. Et elle ne savait rien parce qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu savoir.

La fatigue s'abattit sur lui comme une chape de plomb, et il sentit ses jambes trembler, alors qu'ils étaient toujours debout, attendant que l'avocat d'Astoria termine sa dernière diatribe. Immédiatement, il sentit Harry enrouler un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir. Le brun se pencha vers lui, inquiet, alors qu'il vacillait légèrement. La station debout lui était difficile. Harry se redressa et coupa la parole à l'avocat :

\- Excusez-moi, Votre Honneur, mais permettez-vous à mon compagnon de s'asseoir ?

Draco le fusilla du regard, tout en s'accrochant d'une main à lui pour éviter de s'écrouler. Slughorn évalua d'un regard le couple qui lui faisait face, le teint pâle et maladif du blond, qui se tenait quand même fièrement debout malgré ses tremblements. Il accepta d'un geste, et Harry aida son compagnon à s'asseoir. Draco le remercia d'une caresse, levant les yeux au ciel quand il vérifia sa température en lui posant la main sur le front.

\- Je vais bien, Harry.

\- Certes.

Ils se turent et l'avocat reprit. Quand il se tut enfin, Slughorn consulta d'un regard les membres du jury, qui secouèrent la tête. Il soupira.

\- Je comprend votre désir d'approfondir les choses, Maître Higgs. Cependant, le jury a déjà rendu son verdict, et il semblerait qu'il ne souhaite continuer de disserter sur cette affaire. Huissier.

L'homme se dirigea vers lui, sous les regards fébriles des deux parties. Il tendit à Slughorn une enveloppe scellée, et retourna s'asseoir. Slughorn se leva avec une aisance certaine pour quelqu'un de sa corpulence, et il décacheta l'enveloppe. Draco retint son souffle. Il s'était relevé et se cramponnait à Harry qui le soutenait. La voix grave du juge résonna dans la salle.

\- Au vu des preuves apportées par les deux parties...

 _S'il vous plaît_ , pensa Draco, encore plus blanc qu'avant. _S'il vous plaît._

\- ... le jury a déterminé que la garde de Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, fils de Astoria Janet Greengrass et de Draco Abraxas Malfoy...

Il sentit Harry resserrer encore son emprise sur lui, et réalisa qu'il tremblait de tout son corps.

\- ... est confiée à...

Les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans sa tête.

\- ... son père, Draco Abraxas Malfoy. Cette décision...

Mais Draco n'écoutait plus. Il avait retenu de justesse un hurlement de joie, et pleurait, le nez dans le cou d'Harry qui rayonnait. Ce dernier lui murmurait des paroles rassurantes, tendres, et de lui émanait la chaleur et la joie dont Draco avait besoin.

\- Tu entends Dray ? On va le ramener, on ramène ton fils à la maison, un petit loup de plus parmi nous...

Draco hocha la tête. Il ne parvenait pas à parler, la voix coupée par l'émotion. Quelque part, il n'aimait pas se voir dans cet état de faiblesse, il avait été élevé pour être fort, et pendant une bonne partie de sa vie il avait été fort et méprisant. La naissance de son fils, les paroles de son père, sa presque rupture avec sa famille et l'abandon d'Astoria avaient commencé à le changer. Et le cancer, la chimio, l'épuisement, tout ça contribuait à le rendre très émotionnel, trop parfois. Il serra les dents, sécha ses larmes et se redressa pour jeter son meilleur regard hautain à Astoria. Cette dernière semblait déstabilisée. Il était évident qu'elle n'avait pas songé à perdre.

Le juge s'était tu, et était en train de clore la séance. Draco attendit qu'il soit sorti, puis il se dirigea vers Astoria, et s'arrêta devant elle. Il attendit un instant que sa gorge se dénoue, puis lui fit un sourire supérieur. Elle se crispa, et lui jeta un regard noir. Il plongea son regard d'argent liquide dans l'océan enragé qui lui faisait face, et sourit encore plus. Astoria était une garce intéressée, mais elle était intelligente, et elle avait toujours su reconnaître quand elle avait perdu. Elle eut un rictus de colère devant son air victorieux.

\- Ce n'est pas plus mal. C'est bien trop compliqué de s'occuper d'un gosse, et Marcus n'en voulait pas. Pourtant, celui-là n'est pas si stupide. Tu l'as bien élevé Draco.

\- Tu devras venir le voir.

Elle sembla presque étonnée par ces mots. Elle haussa un sourcil, et répliqua :

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Parce que tu es sa mère.

La voix de Draco avait claquée, définitive, et elle sursauta comme s'il l'avait frappée.

\- Je refuse de te laisser détruire la vie de _notre fils_ Astoria. Je te demande simplement de venir le voir, disons au moins deux fois par mois. Passe du temps avec lui. Pour quelques heures, fais au moins _semblant_ d'être une mère, et de l'aimer.

\- Mais je l'aime.

Cette fois, ce fut Draco qui resta sans voix. Elle continua, plus douce.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas. Draco, tu me connais. Je n'ai jamais été douée pour affronter mes peurs. Je ne sais pas comment faire avec lui. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment bien me comporter, je n'ai aucune envie de faire des efforts. Je n'ai jamais été faite pour être mère. Je n'aime pas les enfants, je ne comprend pas leur fonctionnement, et je n'ai aucune envie d'essayer. S'il peut me servir comme moyen de pression sur toi, c'est déjà ça. Mais je reconnais qu'il sera plus heureux avec toi que moi. J'aurais fini par te le rendre, de toute façon. Marcus ne l'aurait pas supporté longtemps, même s'il rapportait de l'argent.

La brune haussa les épaules.

\- Je ferai un effort. C'est un bon garçon. C'est probablement le seul enfant que je supporte – peut-être parce que c'est le mien.

Son ex-mari secoua la tête. Il ne parvenait pas à la comprendre. Elle avait toujours été versatile, changeante. Si elle promettait de venir voir Scorpius, il ne savait pas combien de temps elle tiendrait sa promesse. Qu'importe, il la lui rappellerait. Scorpius avait besoin d'une mère, même dysfonctionnelle. Il se détourna d'elle, et se dirigea vers la porte de bois sombre au fond de la salle, qui s'ouvrait enfin, laissant apparaître les visages inquiets de leur petite tribu. Scorpius le fixa, et il lui fit un immense sourire.

\- James, Alb', Lil', Scorp' ? On rentre à la maison.

Ils poussèrent un cri de joie, et les deux pères se retrouvèrent submergés par quatre petits êtres surexcités qui les embrassaient et les serraient dans leurs bras. Avec une émotion teintée d'amusement, Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard, un court baiser, et se redressèrent pour serrer une Hermione larmoyante dans leurs bras. Harry tapota délicatement le dos de sa meilleure amie. Elle avait toujours été très sensible sous ses airs de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Elle finit par se détacher d'eux, souriante.

\- Bon... C'est fini.

Oui, c'était fini. Enfin. Après des mois de peur, de réflexion, de rendez-vous, de courtes entrevues... Scorpius rentrait à la maison. Chez eux. C'était étrange de penser ça. « Chez Harry » devenait, maintenant plus que jamais, « chez nous ». Cela faisait à peine quatre mois qu'ils étaient ensembles, et ils avaient parfois l'impression que cela faisait des années. Il était évident que se connaître depuis le collège aidait beaucoup : ils s'étaient si souvent tapé dessus qu'ils 'avaient plus le meilleur à découvrir que le pire. Et puis, ils avaient bien pris leur temps avant de se mettre en couple, Draco était conscient que sans sa bêtise, ils seraient sortis ensembles après leur première nuit au bar, huit mois plus tôt.

Il sourit doucement. Prendre leur temps leur avait aussi permis d'être sûrs d'eux. Deux mois à se courtiser, c'était quelque chose ! Les cinquante-trois lettres d'Harry étaient rangées soigneusement dans un tiroir. Elles contenaient beaucoup d'amour, mais aussi l'histoire du brun, son passé, ses souvenirs, ses états d'âme. Il y parlait de langage des fleurs, de moto, de musique et de films, de livres... de cuisine aussi. Et de ses enfants, de comment il voyait l'avenir, de ses peurs. Draco contempla du coin de l'œil son homme. Il était aussi conscient que le crabe accélérait tout. Ils avaient une impression d'urgence, d'imminence, que tout pouvait leur être enlevé à tout instant. Alors, ils profitaient, ils vivaient à cent à l'heure, chérissant chaque instant car il pouvait être le dernier.

Draco était conscient qu'il était de plus en plus faible. Même si sur le papier la chimiothérapie était efficace et pourrait bientôt permettre une greffe, Maugrey lui avait aussi dit qu'il était dans un état de faiblesse inquiétant. Sa moelle osseuse était durement touchée malgré la chimio, et ses défenses immunitaires étaient de plus en plus faibles. Il remit machinalement son masque en place. Hermione lui sourit et le tira de ses pensées d'une voix enjouée :

\- Draco, que dirais-tu d'une petite fête ce soir ? Si tu n'es pas trop fatigué, bien sûr.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Hermione ! Oui, je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Harry ?

Le brun hésita.

\- Oui, mais peut-être dimanche de la semaine prochaine ? On pourrait inviter tout le monde, Arthur et Molly, Remus et Tonks, Neville et Luna, Blaise et Théo, tes parents, Sirius et Severus...

Hermione approuva l'idée, ravie, et Draco accepta d'un sourire. Ils étaient en train de discuter de l'heure de rendez-vous quand Astoria s'approcha enfin. Elle se pencha pour serrer Scorpius contre elle un court instant, se recula et lui dit :

\- Scorpius, soit bien sage avec ton papa. Je viendrais te voir.

Le petit garçon acquiesça et lui fit un signe d'au revoir. Elle lui sourit et se détourna pour rejoindre son compagnon qui l'attendait. Flint était un sportif, grand, à l'air buté et hargneux, les yeux noirs et brillants. Elle lui prit le bras, silhouette frêle mais droite à côté du géant musclé qu'était Marcus, et ils sortirent dans la rue. Les enfants babillant toujours autour de lui, Draco les fixa un instant, puis posa ses yeux sur Harry et murmura :

\- Je me suis toujours demandé si elle m'avait quitté parce qu'il en avait une plus grosse.

Harry le fixa un instant interloqué, et l'avocat eut un sourire fin.

\- Maintenant, je n'en doute plus. Son cerveau est visiblement sous-développé, ça en est la conséquence logique.

Harry resta bouche bée, puis il éclata de rire. Un rire chaud, puissant, sincère, un rire de soulagement, de libération de la tension accumulée ces dernières semaines. Draco le rejoignit, sous les regards amusé mais incompréhensifs des enfants. Ils finirent par se calmer, des larmes au coin des yeux, et Harry l'attira à lui, ronronnant presque à son oreille

\- Oh, Draco, si tu savais combien je t'aime...

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, Scorpius tenant la main de son père, et Draco repoussa à nouveau ce sentiment de peur qui l'envahissait. Tout irait bien. N'est-ce pas ?

HPDM/DMHP/HPDM/DMHP/HPDM/DMHP/HPDM/DMHP

Harry ne pouvait croire à ce qu'il se passait. Scorpius était là, avec eux. Ils étaient en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner, et autour de la table, il y avait deux petites têtes brunes, une rousse et une blonde. Quatre enfants. Il échangea un regard avec Draco, et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Son amant paraissait épuisé la veille. Plus qu'épuisé même. Malgré qu'il semblait aller mieux ce matin, il sentit la peur lui tordre l'estomac. Tout ça n'était pas bon. Draco avait tellement donné de lui pour récupérer Scorpius... Il avait déjà vu des malades tout donner pour une cause, et, lorsqu'elle leur était enlevée ou qu'ils arrivaient à leur but, ils s'effondraient, épuisés, pour ne plus se relever. Mais cela n'arriverait pas à Draco. Il l'empêcherait, il était Harry Potter, bon sang !

C'était Sirius qui avait commencé à l'appeler « le Sauveur » quand il était petit. Il avait une furieuse tendance à aller défendre les plus faibles dans la cour de récréation, et lui et Ron – son compère de toujours - revenaient régulièrement avec un œil au beurre noir. Au collège, Hermione les avait un peu limités, elle savait comment coincer les gens sans violence. Elle était la plus intelligente, sans conteste. Leur petit trio s'était spécialisé dans la défense des opprimés, et s'étaient rapidement taillés une petite réputation dans leur établissement. Harry sourit à ce souvenir. À cette époque, Draco se moquait de lui. Souriant, il lança soudain :

\- Hé, la Fouine !

Draco se tourna vers lui, l'air surpris. Puis il sourit, et répliqua :

\- Saint-Potter, sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin ?

Harry partit d'un grand rire, alors que les enfants les regardaient sans comprendre.

\- Bon sang, ce qu'on pouvait être bête !

\- Tu crois ? De mon point de vue, j'avais raison. Tu n'étais qu'un empêcheur de tourner en rond, avec un melon à la place de la tête !

Harry leva un sourcil, et Draco fronça le nez.

\- Dis, c'est mon tic ça !

\- Quoi ?

\- Lever un sourcil d'un air diablement sexy. C'est mon truc ça !

Harry sentit la pression augmenter dans son entrejambe. Il fixa Draco, hésitant. Les enfants étaient là. Il ne pouvait pas décemment lui sauter dessus, le déshabiller et le prendre sur la table sans sommation. Son amant lui fit un sourire carnassier. Bon. Restons calmes. Ce blond peroxydé savait parfaitement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Et en plus, il s'en amusait. Harry plissa les yeux, et dit innocemment :

\- Dray, tu sais que nous sommes en vacances ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Non, pour te rappeler que je vais poser les enfants chez Molly et Arthur à onze heures, on les récupérera la semaine prochaine quand ils viendront manger...

Draco écarquilla légèrement les yeux, puis sourit légèrement. En effet, ils étaient samedi, et les enfants reviendraient la semaine suivante, pour la petite fête qu'ils organisaient dimanche. Il se leva, fit le tour de la table, et vint poser un baiser sur la joue de son petit ami. Il laissa sa bouche glisser jusqu'à son oreille, et murmura :

\- J'ai hâte d'y être...

Harry frissonna sous le souffle brûlant de Draco à son oreille. Il avait terriblement envie de lui. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, et il se mordit la langue pour se calmer. Les enfants quittèrent la table en se chamaillant gentiment, filant dans leurs chambres pour se préparer, et Draco monta à leur suite pour vérifier leurs sacs. Harry le suivit du regard, sentant son cœur battre à toute allure. Il finit par se lever et commença à ranger la cuisine. Un instant, il bénit l'invention du lave-vaisselle. Même si Winky l'aidait bien pour le ménage en semaine, il était ravi de se débarrasser de la vaisselle aussi facilement le weekend. Pensif, il laissa son esprit vagabonder alors qu'il rangeait tout mécaniquement.

Parfois, il avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir autant eu envie de Ginny que ce qu'il avait envie de Draco. Il laissa un sourire voguer sur ses lèvres en revoyant le visage tendre de sa femme, ses cheveux roux volant au vent marin alors qu'elle était assise sur la plage, une main posée sur son ventre rond. Lui, il courait dans les vagues avec Ron, comme l'enfant de vingt-trois ans qu'il était encore, Hermione riant en les regardant. Une calme après-midi, peu après leur mariage. Elle était belle, sa Ginny. Il aimait passer sa main dans ses cheveux, souffler dans son cou pour la faire rire comme une enfant, poser sa tête sur ses genoux pour qu'elle lui caresse les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Leur relation avait toujours été calme, douce, une évidence pour tous.

Il aimait lui faire l'amour. Effleurer le galbe parfait de ses seins, embrasser son ventre pâle, ses cuisses délicates, entendre ses soupirs de plaisirs, le gémissement qu'elle poussait quand il l'amenait jusqu'à l'orgasme. Quand elle le chevauchait, et qu'il tenait ses hanches délicatement, de peur de la blesser. Ils étaient toujours d'une incroyable douceur l'un envers l'autre, comme s'ils avaient peur d'eux-mêmes et de leurs gestes. Il lui avait fait l'amour jusqu'à la fin, malgré sa fatigue, son crâne nu, ses cernes. Jusqu'à la toute dernière fois, dans son lit d'hôpital. Elle avait atteint l'orgasme dans un cri, puis avait fondu en larmes, se blottissant dans ses bras. Lui aussi, il pleurait.

…. … … ….

 _\- Promets-moi..._

 _\- Ginny..._

 _\- Je t'en supplie, Harry, mon amour... Je t'en supplie..._

 _Leurs corps se confondaient, tellement collés, il aurait voulu se fondre en elle, lui donner toute sa force, ne pas la laisser, plus jamais, leurs hanches bougeant au même rythme._

 _\- Mon amour..._

 _\- Dis rien, je t'en prie, dis rien, laisse moi..._

 _Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, alors que son corps vibrait au rythme lent de ses coups de reins, son crâne nu luisant de sueur, et il la trouva belle, encore et toujours, comme au premier jour, comme à jamais, et il aurait voulu que ça dure toujours, porte verrouillée, le temps leur appartenait. Mais du temps, ils en avaient si peu. Il accéléra, perdu contre son corps, voulant tout effacer, le cathéter, les veines bleuissantes sous la peau translucide. La jouissance le faucha d'un coup, le laissant essoufflé, et il pleurait, elle aussi, elle n'avait pas arrêté, et leurs baisers avaient le goût salé du désespoir, et elle ne se taisait pas._

 _\- Promets-moi, Harry, pour les enfants, promets-moi..._

 _\- Tais-toi, Ginny, tais-toi, ne dis rien..._

 _\- Promets-moi de retrouver quelqu'un, mon amour..._

 _\- Chut, non, jamais, non, tais-toi, je ne peux pas, t'as pas le droit de me demander ça maintenant._

 _Et elle le fixait de ses yeux noisettes, luisante de sueur et de maladie, mais si belle, si désirable, sa femme, la femme de sa vie, la seule qu'il aimerait jamais, et il ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas, et il enfouit son visage dans son cou, pleurant, avec un cri rauque, et il savait, il savait..._

 _\- Ok, j'te promets, j'te promets, mais je t'en supplie, ma lune, mon étoile, ma vie, je t'en supplie, vis encore, vis demain, et le jour suivant, parce que sans toi j'pourrais pas, je veux pas pouvoir..._

 _\- Tu pourras, Harry, promets moi..._

 _\- J'te promets.. Je t'aime..._

 _\- Je t'aime..._

… …. …. ….

Harry baissa les yeux sur ses mains tremblantes. Il entendit les pieds nus de Draco sur le carrelage, et ce dernier se glissa dans ses bras.

\- Harry ? Tu pleures ?

L'oncologue l'embrassa et le serra contre lui. Pourquoi ? Dieu, s'il existait, devait bien se marrer dans son coin. La femme et l'homme de sa vie, tout deux atteints de la même maladie ou presque, et lui impuissant. Mais cette fois, il ne se laisserait pas avoir. Cette fois, ils seraient les vainqueurs. Il ne laisserait pas cette saloperie lui enlever Draco. Non, il le refusait entièrement. Une bouffée de culpabilité le submergea. Il fixa Draco, voulant graver dans sa mémoire chacun de ses traits. Il savait que tout n'était qu'éphémère, que tout pouvait se stopper à chaque instant, que Draco...

\- Papa !

Harry sursauta, se retourna vivement.

\- Papa, James il fait rien que de m'embêter...

Albus avait une petite voix larmoyante, et Harry fronça les sourcils vers son aîné.

\- James Sirius Potter !

\- Mais Papa, c'est lui, il m'a piqué ma DS !

\- Même pas vrai d'abord !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, effaçant rapidement de son esprit chacune des pensées qu'il avait eu plus tôt.

\- James, Albus, vous allez arrêter oui ? Je ne sais pas qui a commencé, je n'étais pas là, mais en tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est que si vous continuez, celui qui aura la DS ce sera moi, et pour un moment !

Ses fils baissèrent piteusement la tête, et ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée pour mettre leurs chaussures. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, et se tourna à nouveau vers Draco, l'embrassa et lui chuchota :

\- Je reviens vite, ok ?

Son amant lui fit un clin d'œil, embrassa son fils et les trois Potter, et Harry les fit monter dans la voiture. James, tout fier d'avoir à présent neuf ans, profita de l'occasion pour monter à l'avant. Son père lui fit un sourire, amusé, et se hâta prudemment vers la maison de Molly et Arthur. Il prit le temps d'embrasser ses beaux-parents, qu'il considérerait toujours ainsi. Molly était la mère qui l'avait adopté alors qu'il n'était qu'un gamin bagarreur, comme si Ron aussi avait eu un jumeau, comme si il était lui aussi roux et plein de tâches de rousseur. Elle avait supporté ses pleurs, sa crise d'ado, lui avait tricoté des pulls à chaque Noël comme à chacun de ses enfants, avait soigné ses bleus, lui avait appris à repasser -même s'il n'avait jamais réussi à plier le linge correctement. Elle avait pleuré quand il lui avait offert un cadeau pour la fête des mères après avoir économisé l'argent des cours qu'il donnait à des enfants. Il avait seize ans.

Harry la serra dans ses bras, un instant de trop, et elle devina, elle comprit, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, comme elle le ferait toujours. Elle se recula légèrement, effleura son visage, lui sourit avec amour. Il contempla ce visage qu'il connaissait par cœur, ces joues rondes, les pattes d'oies au coin des yeux bruns, les cheveux roux striés de blanc et perpétuellement ébouriffés. Molly lui dit :

\- Va le rejoindre.

\- Molly...

Harry voulait parler. Il n'en avait pas discuté, avec personne. Il n'avait pas osé, bien que ce sentiment grandisse dans sa poitrine de plus en plus. Lui-même ne savait pas réellement de quoi il en retournait. La veille, alors que Draco ramenait son fils à la maison, il avait commencé à ressentir des choses qu'il avait auparavant repoussé. Comme si, soulagé d'en avoir fini avec Astoria, il s'autorisait à regarder les hcoses sous un autre angle. Par rapport à Draco, à leur relation. Tout était allé trop vite. Il n'avait rien dit à Molly. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il était avec Draco, ils ne se cachaient pas. Elle l'accueillait chez elle comme avant. Mais il n'en avait pas parlé.

\- Molly, je voulais te dire, je voulais vraiment... Enfin... Je ne veux pas que... Par rapport à Ginny...

Et les yeux bruns étaient déjà pleins de larmes, qu'il essuya, paniqué, mais il continua, conscient qu'il en avait besoin, et elle aussi.

-Molly, je suis désolé, je voudrais, je voudrais te dire, que je n'ai pas cessé d'aimer Ginny, que je n'arrêterai jamais, mais Draco, Draco, Molly si tu savais, Molly, si tu pouvais savoir l'homme qu'il est, et je l'aime, je suis désolé, je n'y peut rien, je n'arrive pas à arrêter de l'aimer, et elle n'est plus là, elle est partie, mais lui, lui, il est là, et Molly, Molly, je l'aime encore, j'aime celle qu'elle était, mais elle n'est plus, et lui, lui, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je le perds, je ne peux pas, tu comprends, Molly, lui aussi je l'aime...

… …. …. ….

Et les mots sortaient comme un torrent, alors qu'ils se tenaient sous le porche, devant la porte d'entrée qu'elle avait refermée derrière elle. Il hoquetait, sanglotant presque, dans son désir de lui faire comprendre. Et Molly, elle, pleurait, serrant dans ses bras celui qu'elle voyait encore comme un gosse parfois timide aux cheveux en bataille et aux yeux pétillants. Elle l'aimait, ce gosse, elle l'avait aimé de suite, dès qu'elle l'avait vu tenir la main de Ron à la sortie de l'école, dès la première fois où elle l'avait vu se cacher dans les bras de Sirius, hésitant à lui dire bonjour. Elle l'avait toujours aimé, sans culpabilité en comprenant qu'il avait besoin d'une mère. Dès le début, elle avait compris qu'elle n'aurait plus sept mais huit enfants. Molly était comme ça, pleine et entière.

Elle ne l'avait aimé que plus lorsqu'il avait épousé son unique fille. Puis, pendant la maladie, après, ils avaient été liés par ce lien indestructible forgé au cœur de la douleur partagée. Il avait perdu la femme de sa vie, elle avait perdu un enfant. Deux douleurs différentes, mais au sein même de cette souffrance intolérable, ils s'étaient regardés, et ils s'étaient reconnus. Bien sûr que c'était dur de voir un autre prendre la place de Ginny. Bien sûr qu'au début, elle avait pleuré le soir, comprenant que Harry avait besoin de se reconstruire, de trouver l'amour, alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas, ne pourrait jamais, parce que rien ni personne ne pourrait remplacer sa fille.

Molly aurait parfois voulu hurler au visage de ceux qui n'avaient jamais connu la maladie et la mort. Elle aurait voulu leur hurler sa rage, leur dire qu'il ne pouvaient même pas imaginer ce que c'était, quand ils plaignaient sans cesse le malade, mais que pas un seul instant ils ne pensaient à eux qui l'entouraient. À ceux qui prenaient sur eux, qui se taisaient, qui pleuraient seuls le soir, qui serraient les dents, qui se promettaient de rester forts et échouaient lamentablement. Ceux qui relevaient la tête désespérément, se raccrochant à ce qu'il pouvaient pour ne pas couler.

Et à cet instant, une fois de plus, en sentant les doigts d'Harry s'accrocher à son tshirt, alors qu'il se reposait sur elle pour ne pas tomber, elle se sentit mère de cet enfant grandit trop vite, de cet adulte blessé par la vie. Par la mort. Alors, elle fit comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, prit une longue inspiration, sécha ses larmes. Prit le visage terrifié et dévasté de son enfant entre ses mains. Essuya les larmes coulant sur ses joues dorées par le soleil.

-Je sais Harry. Je sais. C'est rien. On va y arriver. Je t'aime, mon chéri.

…. … …. …

Harry claqua la portière de la voiture et se dirigea rapidement vers la maison. La discussion qu'il avait eu avec Molly, bien que mêlée de larmes, avait été salvatrice. Le poids qui pesait dans son estomac était moins lourd. Sa famille serait là pour lui, pour eux, et c'était le plus réconfortant. Il n'avait à présent qu'une seule envie : se serrer contre Draco, ne plus faire qu'un avec lui, l'aimer jusqu'à tout oublier. Les mots avaient toujours été pour lui compliqués à utiliser. Il leur préférait l'expression pure et franche du corps. Mais alors qu'il passait le porche, tout lui revint en pleine figure. La nuit qu'il venait de passer, éveillé, à fixer le visage pâle et creusé de Draco. A se demander. A culpabiliser.

Soudain envahi d'une urgence presque douloureuse, il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre vers la chambre. Il ouvrit grand la porte. Draco était étendu dans le lit, nu et endormi, pâle, chauve, mais encore et toujours désirable. Frissonnant d'expectation, Harry se déshabilla et vint se glisser contre lui. Draco soupira dans son sommeil, et il se colla à lui, le contraste entre sa peau froide et celle bouillante d'Harry donnant la chair de poule au brun. Ce dernier le contempla, émerveillé par l'apaisement qu'il lisait sur ce visage tant aimé. Il l'embrassa tendrement, parsemant sa peau de baisers pour le réveiller, s'amusant de le voir frémir sous ses caresses. Les paupières fines finirent par se relever, découvrant deux perles grises encore embuées de sommeil.

-Hey...

Draco soupira doucement et passa ses bras autour de son cou, l'attirant encore un peu plus contre lui. Il se sourirent, perdus dans l'instant, seuls sur le grands lit aux draps froissés. Leurs bouches s'effleurèrent, se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent, et leurs corps se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre. Ils soupiraient, gémissaient, alors que leurs mains descendaient sur leurs flancs. Harry redessinait chacune des courbes de son compagnon, avec cette impression que c'était toujours la première fois, même s'il le connaissait par cœur.

-J'ai envie de toi...

Draco ne répondit pas, haletant alors qu'Harry mordillait son cou, aspirant légèrement, faisant attention à ne pas le marquer. Il savait que le sang d'un leucémique avait souvent du mal à coaguler, et ne voulait pas blesser son compagnon. Il descendit sur son torse, suçant et léchant ses tétons, mordant parfois sa peau si pâle. Draco gémit, ses mains tirant légèrement sur les cheveux d'encre, se tortillant sous les attentions constantes de son amant. Il essaya de renverser la situation, mais Harry le maintenait fermement. Il remonta un instant vers ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, sourit et susurra :

-Oh non, mon amour, aujourd'hui, je m'occupe de toi...

Mais Draco lui rendit son baiser, parvint à les retourner, et s'installa à califourchon au dessus de son petit ami, qui lui souriait. Il l'embrassa encore, toujours, son érection frottait délicieusement contre celle du brun qui grogna de plaisir. Sa main droite agrippa la nuque de Draco, et le força à rester encore un peu plus longtemps contre lui. Leurs langues se battaient pour la domination, et ils finirent par s'écarter légèrement sans qu'il n'y ait de vainqueur, essoufflés, les yeux brillants. Harry fixa le visage creusé de Draco, mais déjà ce dernier se laissait couler le long de son ventre, traçant des traînées de feu de sa langue et de ses doigts. Le blond embrassa tendrement la peau fine de ses cuisses, son souffle caressant son membre gorgé de sang.

Harry crispa une main sur les draps défaits, alors que l'autre venait se poser sur le crâne nu de Draco. L'avocat sourit, amusé, goûtant de sa langue et de sa bouche la texture satinée. Le goût salé d'Harry envahit ses papilles, il souffla doucement, et le brun se cambra à nouveau, avec un gémissement de luxure. Harry aurait voulu qu'il le prenne en bouche, tout de suite, mais Draco avait d'autres plans. Il prit son temps, le lécha sur toute sa longueur, faisant mine de le prendre pour le relâcher au dernier moment. La chaleur semblait augmenter à chaque instant, et Harry laissa échapper un couinement lorsque il sentit enfin les lèvres fines s'enrouler autour de son sexe.

Draco semblait s'être donné pour mission de lui faire perdre la tête. Il avait entouré la base de son membre de ses doigts, et imprimait un rythme lent, sa salive coulant le long du périnée d'Harry qui gémissait. Il finit par resserrer ses doigts sur la nuque offerte, lui faisant comprendre son désir, et Draco accéléra, ronronnant presque, transmettant par sa gorge une vibration délicieuse. Harry ferma les yeux. Il aimait se sentir à sa merci, s'abandonner à son plaisir, aux mains et à la bouche experte de son homme. Il finit par le repousser légèrement, se sentant trop proche, voulant retarder ce moment où il se relâcherait enfin.

Draco remonta vers sa bouche, quémandant un baiser, et Harry s'exécuta avec plaisir. Il roula pour passer au dessus, l'embrassa encore, perdu dans ses sensations et le plaisir qu'il lisait sur le visage de l'être aimé. Son sexe tendu vint frotter contre le périnée et les fesses offertes, ce qui lui tira un grognement de désir. Il le voulait, maintenant. Mais il préféra prendre son temps et vint enserrer le membre rougi de Draco d'une main, alors qu'il embrassait son ventre plat et délicatement musclé. Son amant rejeta la tête en arrière, le souffle coupé. Il avança légèrement les hanches vers lui – et oh c'était si bon. Harry continua d'embrasser sa peau, léchant, suçant, humidifiant, et Draco gémissait, se tordait de plaisir, et il l'aimait tellement...

Il délaissa un instant la verge qui suintait de liquide séminal pour venir taquiner d'un doigt l'entrée déjà humide de salive de Draco, qui soupira à nouveau et lui jeta un regard brûlant. Harry sentit le désir rugir en lui comme une tempête, et il introduisit prudemment une phalange, puis deux. Draco ferma les yeux et se détendit lentement, le laissant commencer à effectuer des mouvements de va et viens. Le silence n'était plus troublé que par le souffle erratique de l'avocat, ses gémissements, le bruit des draps qui se froissaient sous leurs corps luisants de sueur.

-Hn... Harry...

Le brun eut un tendre sourire, et vint embrasser le cou pâle, tout en continuant ses mouvements plus bas. Il ajouta un deuxième doigt, attendant un instant que Draco se détende, puis alla plus vite, plus profond, jusqu'à effleurer la petite boule de nerf qui fit crier son amant de plaisir. Un sentiment rogue et puissant prit place dans sa poitrine, alors que tout son être hurlait d'impatience à la simple idée qu'il allait lui faire l'amour, être en lui, ne plus faire qu'un. Il se força toutefois à attendre, prenant le temps de préparer Draco pour ne pas le blesser. Il s'appliqua à écarte délicatement les chairs rosées, enfonça un troisième doigt avec encore plus de prudence. Il avait peur de blesser Draco, de lui faire mal, il savait qu'un malade était encore plus sensible que tout autre pendant l'amour. Mais déjà Draco se tordait à nouveau, gémissant.

-Bordel Harry... han... suis pas une fille... prrrrr... hhmmm prends-moi !

Les derniers mots avaient jaillis dans un cri alors que Harry tapait sur sa prostate. Incapable de résister, ce dernier glissa rapidement un coussin sous les fesses de Draco et attrapa le tube de lubrifiant posé sur la table de nuit. Il enduisit généreusement son sexe dressé et l'intimité fragile de l'avocat, et se positionna devant l'anneau de chair déjà dilaté. Les yeux de Draco accrochèrent les siens, et il hocha doucement la tête, l'invitant presque. Harry poussa doucement, par à coups, concentré sur les expressions de Draco. Il se stoppa en voyant la grimace de douleur, patient malgré son désir grandissant, et se coucha sur lui pour l'embrasser. Sa main se glissa entre leurs corps pour venir s'enrouler autour du membre gorgé de sang, et il commença à faire de lents mouvements de va et vient.

-C'est... hn, Harry...

Le-dit Harry étouffa les paroles du blond avec sa langue, et il fut ravi de voir l'expression de douleur se transformer peu à peu en plaisir. Il prit appui sur ses avants bras, baisant le cou de Draco avec vénération, et commença à bouger en lui. Il faisait tout pour se retenir, le plaisir montait en lui, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Leurs gémissements rauques se mêlaient, la chambre s'emplissait peu à peu d'une odeur lourde de luxure et de musc. Les bras de Draco s'enroulèrent autour de sa nuque, il sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la peau humide de son dos. La pointe de douleur qu'il ressentit l'excita encore plus. Ses mouvements se firent plus forts, plus précis, venant cogner sur la prostate de Draco dont les murmures se transformaient peu à peu en cris, l'argent de ses yeux enfiévré par le plaisir.

Et soudain, il réalisait, que Draco était là, avec lui, qu'ils vivaient, tous les deux, et il le désirait tellement, il l'aimait, plus que tout. Presque avec déchirement, il se retira, pour retourner Draco et mieux s'enfouir à nouveau à lui, se collant à son dos, dévorant sa nuque de baisers et de morsures. Il voulait le faire sien, plus encore que d'habitude, comme pour effacer Ginny, comme pour se prouver qu'il ne l'aimait plus – mais il l'aimait encore, et ça faisait si mal de se sentir déchiré entre eux – et sa main se glissa sous le ventre doux, contre les draps mouillés de leur sueur, pour mieux masturber l'homme qu'il aimait.

Draco haletait, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, et Harry avait du mal à penser, serré dans l'antre chaude de son amant. Et il vivait, il vivait, les sensations physiques étaient réelles, il n'était pas avec un fantôme, Draco était là, il le resterait. Et toutes les questions, les sentiments qu'il avait rejetés vigoureusement ces derniers mois pour protéger Draco, Scorpius, tout ce qui semblait rejaillir depuis quelques jours, tout s'envola quand il sentit les chairs de son compagnon se resserrer autour lui alors qu'il jouissait dans un grognement rauque. Il sentit le sperme jaillir sur ses doigts, sur le ventre contracté, tâcher les draps, et c'était si bon, si _vivant_.

Tendrement, il retourna Draco qui fermait les yeux, le souffle court, et il se replaça entre ses jambes. Il n'avait pas fini, tendu à l'extrême, s'étant retenu pour attendre la jouissance de son partenaire avant la sienne. Harry y alla plus lentement, frôlant toujours la prostate de Draco qui s'agrippait à lui. Sentant le plaisir monter peu à peu, il s'y abandonna, et l'orgasme le faucha presque délicatement, le faisant retomber sur le torse ferme, le souffle coupé. Il sentit son sperme couler hors de Draco, comme assommé, et il le regarda, plongeant ses émeraudes dans les billes d'argent liquide, mais déjà les larmes montaient. Il éclata en sanglots contre la peau de Draco, criant presque sa peine, sa peur et sa douleur. Une barrière avait cédé en lui, il n'était plus le Sauveur de son enfance, il n'était qu'un homme terrifié par ses responsabilités et par la vie.

Draco enroula immédiatement ses bras autour de lui, le serra contre lui, bougeant simplement légèrement pour qu'il s'installe plus confortablement. Harry se sentit glisser hors de son intimité, mais il fut incapable de protester. Il se sentait pathétique, réconforté par celui d'entre eux qui était malade, alors qu'il aurait dû, il devrait être son soutien, pas le contraire. Il crispa ses mains sur le torse nu, hoquetant, dégoulinant de larmes, de morve et de sueur. Il se sentait impuissant. Furieux. Contre la maladie, contre le monde, contre Dieu s'il existait, contre lui-même pour être tombé amoureux de Draco, contre Draco pour être aussi beau, intelligent, cynique, fidèle, adorable. L'évidence explosa dans son esprit comme un cri, comme un coup.

-Je veux pas te perdre...

-Quoi ?!

-Putain, Dray, je veux pas te perdre, je veux pas ! J'ai perdu Ginny, elle est partie à jamais, et toi, toi, je t'aime, tu sais que je t'aime, mais je veux pas te perdre... J'ai peur de t'aimer Draco, je fais ce que je peux, mais je veux pas t'aimer parce que je veux pas te perdre, tu comprends ? Je veux pas revivre ce que j'ai vécu, et encore ça serait pire, pire parce que c'est toi, et putain, je pourrais pas y survivre...

Le blond resta silencieux, alors que Harry hoquetait sa tirade, perdu dans ses sentiments, dans cette évidence qu'était son amour pour Draco, et en même temps son refus. Il ne voulait pas souffrir, il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas que ses enfants souffrent. Il l'aimait, il le désirait, oui, mais suffisamment ? Ou était-ce son désir de sauver Draco alors qu'il n'avait pu sauver Ginny ? Harry ne savait plus où il en était. Il voulait tout oublier, et finalement, il n'était parvenu qu'à une souffrance encore plus grande.

-Harry... Tu veux que je parte ?

-Qu... quoi ? Non.. Enfin...

Un silence. Il ne savait pas. Il était terrifié. Lui, qui était si sûr de lui quand il avait dit à Draco qu'il l'aimait, qu'il le séduirait, il n'était plus sûr de rien.

-Je sais pas... Je suis désolé...

L'impassibilité sur le visage de Draco fut peut-être ce qui lui fit le plus mal. L'avocat se recula, quitta le lit, enfila rapidement son boxer, un jean, un tshirt, et s'arrêta sous le chambranle de la porte de leur chambre. Harry n'avait pas bougé, tremblant, ne sachant pas quoi faire, quoi dire, à la fois horrifié et incertain. Il avait dit qu'il se foutait du crabe, qu'ils le combattraient ensembles, mais il avait parlé trop vite. Et si il n'y arrivait ? Était-il prêt à souffrir à nouveau pour Draco ? Quand il avait dit ça, ce n'était que le début. Draco avait encore l'air en bonne santé. Il ne réalisait pas totalement, pas encore. À présent ? Il ne savait plus. Draco posa sa main sur la poignée, l'enclencha et dit d'une voix sourde :

-J'ai compris.

Et il quitta la pièce.

* * *

Bon. Voilà voilàààààà ! J'espère que vous ne me détestez pas trop... *se cache pour éviter les tirs de projectiles divers*

Ce chapitre a été un peu difficile lui aussi. Dans la maladie, on a parfois tendance à se focaliser sur ce que ressens le malade, sans penser à ceux qui l'accompagnent. Parents, partenaire, amis... Bref. J'ai essayé de retranscrire au mieux ce qu'on pouvait ressentir dans cette situation.

S'il vous plaît, laissez une review si ça vous plu.

Si ça ne vous a pas plu, laissez en une aussi.

Si vous voulez m'insulter après ce chapitre, vous pouvez aussi laisser une review.

Pareil si vous avez pleuré ou saigné du nez - des bassines sont disponibles à l'accueil, ainsi qu'un pot de glace et une comédie romantique.

Si vous avez ri et que ça vous a bien amusé, vous pouvez laisser une review aussi - bien que si vous avez trouvé ce chapitre particulièrement drôle et plein d'humour, c'est que je dois clairement revoir mon style d'écriture !


	9. Oublier le temps Des malentendus

Bonjour à tous ! J'attends vos lancers de tomates pour cette loooongue attente... Je suis vraiment désolée. A tous ceux qui s'inquiètent : non, je n'abandonne pas cette fic. J'ai simplement des semaines très chargées, entre les études, la musique, le job, c'est compliqué de trouver du temps pour écrire. Mais la fic va bel et bien quelque part, elle aura une fin dans quelques chapitres.

Je remercie les lecteurs réguliers, vos reviews me font toujours très plaisir. Aux RAR :

 **Liliane black** : Hé oui, ce pauvre Harry ne sait plus où donner de la tête... ça va aller, promis ! A bientôt j'espère !

 **Babou** : Harry et Draco avaient tous les deux besoin de ce choc, de cette courte pause, pour réalise run peu mieux ce qui les attends sur tous les plans. J'espère que la résolution te plaira ;)

 **lise91** : La réponse est dans ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'elle te conviendra.

 **Amlou** : Oooh c'est gentil, j'espère que tu ne t'es pas découragé du coup, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre...

 **pioupiou** : Merci pour tes compliments ! Pour la partie médicale, je me base vraiment sur différents cas que j'ai pu voir dans mon entourage, plus quelques recherches. Si jamais tu repasses par là, n'hésite pas à me corriger si tu vois une faute !

Au niveau de la playlist musicale : _Je suis malade_ de Serge Lama, et _Can't Help Falling in Love With You_ version Haley Reinhart.

" _Il se concentra sur ce qu'il éprouvait et tenta d'y poser des mots._

 _\- Ses baiser sont la promesse d'une religion dont le paradis est aux portes de nos lèvres, dit-il naturellement. Et j'ai envie d'y croire. Pas mal pour un athée, non ?_ " - Maxime Chattam, Autre-Monde T4 : Entropia _._

* * *

Draco claqua la porte d'entrée derrière lui, les yeux embués de larmes de rage et de douleur. Il se précipita vers sa voiture, s'y engouffra, et éclata en sanglots. Il avait mal au bas du dos après ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de lui arriver. Harry était bizarre depuis le procès, certes. Ce matin, il l'avait surpris en train de pleurer. Bon. Quand il était parti, il avait décidé de l'attendre. Nu. Et il s'était endormi. Ok. Harry l'avait réveillé. Il lui avait fait l'amour. Et ça avait été merveilleux. Bien. Par contre, la suite, il ne comprenait pas. Les larmes. Les sanglots. Harry qui lui disait qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer. Qu'il l'aimait, mais ne voulait pas souffrir. Est-ce qu'il venait de rompre ? Il crispa sa main sur sa poitrine, avec la sensation d'une pointe de glace lui traversant le cœur. D'une main tremblante, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et chercha dans ses contacts le numéro de la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider à cet instant.

\- Blaise... J'ai besoin de toi.

… … …

Blaise était assis dans son fauteuil préféré, et il contemplait silencieusement son meilleur ami assis sur le canapé et qui fixait ses mains. Théo était à ses côtés, un bras passé autour de ses épaules trop maigres. Le couple échangea un regard anxieux. Draco était plongé dans un mutisme inquiétant, le regard vide, les doigts crispés sur sa tasse de thé chaud. Blaise avait foncé le récupérer devant la maison d'Harry, terrifié d'entendre les sanglots dans sa voix. Quand il l'avait trouvé, il ne pleurait plus, il était juste... silencieux. Théo réessaya, la voix douce, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant :

\- Draco ? Parles nous, s'il te plaît...

Silence. Blaise se leva et vint s'agenouiller devant Draco. Il entoura ses mains fraîches des siennes et chercha son regard.

\- Dray... On peut pas t'aider si on sait pas ce qui se passe...

\- Je...

La voix de l'avocat était rauque, sèche, brisée.

\- J'ai besoin d'un endroit où dormir.

Blaise cru que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher pour venir heurter le sol, comme dans un de ces mangas que Théo affectionnait. Il échangea à nouveau un regard effaré avec celui-ci.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Blaise...

\- Non, mais bien sûr que tu peux rester dormir, évidemment ! Tu sais que tu as toujours une place ici, tu es chez toi !

Draco hocha doucement la tête. Il avait toujours un air absent, comme déconnecté de la réalité. Blaise pensa un instant qu'il allait dire à Potter ce qu'il pensait de tout ça, et peut être même lui mettre un pêche dans la poire, voire faire une salade de fruit complète. Oui, il allait définitivement lui coller un poing dans la figure, et peut être même les deux pour assortir l'œil gauche et l'œil droit. Qu'est ce que ce crétin avait donc fait ? Il avait l'impression que c'était le moment, peut être ? Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le mouvement de son ami qui se levait lentement. D'une voix atone, Draco dit :

\- Je vais prendre une douche.

Il quitta la pièce comme un fantôme, boitant un peu, et Blaise se redressa, crispé, mourant d'envie de le suivre. Théo le retint d'une main. Blaise le prit dans ses bras et le serra à l'étouffer.

… … …

Draco se fixa dans le miroir. Il se dégoûtait. Harry le dégoûtait. Le monde. La maladie. Il avait encore mal, son corps se souvenait de la forme du sexe de l'oncologue en lui. Avec une soudaine urgence, il se déshabilla, son boxer collant à sa peau à cause du sperme d'Harry qui avait coulé hors de lui. Cette idée lui paraissait à présent intolérable. Il se jeta sous la douche, se frotta vigoureusement, grattant la moindre trace, jusqu'à en avoir la peau rougie. L'eau coulait le long de son corps nu, et avec elle les souvenirs affluaient. Il entendait les paroles d'Harry, ses mots d'amour, ses promesses, et ses derniers mots.

Ce « je ne sais pas » qui lui avait brisé le cœur.

Draco pleurait de fatigue, de rage, de douleur. Il avait tellement espéré, durant cette année avec Harry. Il avait tellement imaginé, vu un futur, rêvé d'une vie stable. Il se haïssait de ne pas avoir réussi à le garder. Il tourna le robinet, arrêtant l'eau, et ferma lentement les paupières. Il allait s'en sortir. Il était un Malfoy, bon sang ! Il s'essuya vigoureusement avec une serviette empruntée dans le placard, et se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir. Il avait les yeux rouges et gonflés. Draco se fit une grimace à lui-même, et ses yeux prirent un éclat plus dur. Il n'était pas question qu'il se laisse abattre. Pas question qu'il laisse Harry le détruire.

Même si c'était déjà le cas.

Il entrouvrit la porte et sourit en voyant les habits propres posés par terre, probablement ceux de Théo – Blaise, avec son mètre quatre-vingts cinq et ses quatre-vingts trois kilos de muscle, était bien trop grand. Il s'habilla rapidement, content de se sentir un peu moins sale, et descendit rejoindre ses amis. Ils bondirent sur leurs pieds en le voyant, l'air toujours inquiet. Draco se força à leur sourire, et s'assit près de Théo. Ce dernier lui passa une main rassurante dans le dos, et l'avocat décida qu'il fallait les rassurer.

\- Harry a... rompu. Enfin, je crois.

\- QUOI ?!

Le couple avait crié en cœur, visiblement sous le choc, et Blaise serra les poings, visiblement à deux doigts d'aller s'expliquer avec le brun.

\- Attends, Dray, explique-nous. Tu n'es pas sûr ?

Il leur expliqua ce qui s'était passé. L'attitude étrange d'Harry, son retour, qu'il lui avait fait l'amour, et ses larmes.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas m'aimer, que ça lui faisait peur, et qu'il ne voulait pas souffrir comme il avait souffert avec Ginny. Je lui ai demandé si il voulait que je parte.

\- Et ?

Draco fit une pause, la gorge serrée, et se reprit, affichant à nouveau un visage impassible.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas. Et qu'il était désolé.

Ses deux amis échangèrent à nouveau un regard effaré. Draco voyait qu'ils ne pouvaient y croire – d'ailleurs, lui aussi ne pouvait y croire. C'était Harry qui était venu le chercher. C'était lui qui l'avait fait tomber amoureux. Et maintenant, il fuyait, comme un lâche ?

\- Draco, mais tu es parti de suite après ?

Il hocha la tête, et dit avec amertume :

\- Et que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Ce n'aurait même pas dû être une hésitation pour lui !

\- Eh bien... - Théo avait l'air gêné, un peu inquiet. - Enfin, je veux pas le défendre mais... C'est pas facile pour lui...

\- Et tu crois que pour moi c'est facile, peut-être ?

Draco s'était levé, tremblant de colère. Que croyait-il, cet idiot, assis tranquillement dans son canapé brun, avec son mari parfait, son enfant parfait, dans leur salon aux murs décorés de photos d'eux et de peintures de luxe ? Il pensait que tout était si simple ? Pas facile pour Harry ? Ah ? Mais, de ce qu'il savait, c'était lui le malade ! Lui qui souffrait ! Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre, aucun d'entre eux.

\- Calme-toi ! Ne crie pas sur Théo, il ne t'a rien fait !

Blaise s'était dressé à son tour, défendant son homme qui avait baissé la tête sous la colère du malade. Il continua, la voix un peu radoucie.

\- Ce qu'il essayait de te dire, c'est qu'on sait que ce sont des moments très difficiles pour toi, mais ne croit pas que c'est facile pour Harry. Je te rappelle qu'il a déjà perdu sa femme de cette saloperie. Et maintenant, tu es malade aussi, et je crois que même s'il ne le montre pas, parce qu'il est Saint-Harry-fichu-Potter, ça le terrifie et qu'il ne l'avouera jamais !

\- Il a peur, tu crois ? Et moi alors ! Je suis terrifié, merde ! Il était le seul à avoir l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait dans toute cette merde ! Je refuse de m'écrouler parce qu'il est incapable de savoir ce qu'il veut. Il me veut ? Bien. Qu'il vienne me chercher alors ! Pas question que je me traîne à ses pieds.

Blaise se recula légèrement, l'air dérouté. Il se rassit et poussa un soupir, sous les yeux toujours furieux de son meilleur ami, qui semblait ne pas vouloir coopérer.

\- Draco... écoute, ce n'est facile pour personne. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. J'ai aucune prise sur toi ou sur tes décisions, ni sur celles du médecins. Harry... Harry te rend heureux. Et je sais qu'il t'aime, cet imbécile, même si parfois il est pas très doué. Si tu ne veux pas aller le voir, promets-moi au moins de l'écouter quand lui viendra te chercher.

Draco se rassit, hésitant. Une bouffé de fierté le fit se redresser, mais son cœur hurlait sa peine dans sa poitrine. Il grimaça.

\- Ok.

\- Ok ?

\- Oui. Si il vient, je lui parlerai. Mais il est bien trop content d'être débarrassé de moi...

\- Tu exagères, protesta le noir, agacé par l'orgueil de son ami.

Draco haussa les épaules. Il sentait la souffrance rugir dans chaque fibre de son corps. Il voulait Harry. Ses bras, sa peau, sa voix, ses yeux d'émeraude, ses baisers. Et en même temps, il ne voulait plus jamais le voir, il le détestait pour ne pas avoir su quoi faire. Perdu dans ses pensées, il fut surpris d'entendre son estomac gargouiller vigoureusement. Théo sourit légèrement.

\- Allez, viens. Il reste des légumes et un steak.

… … …

Hermione sursauta violemment en entendant le téléphone sonner, et se précipita pour répondre.

\- Allo ?

\- Hermione !

\- Oui, Blaise ?

\- Dis-moi que Potter est là.

Hésitant un instant, elle coula un regard vers le salon, où son meilleur ami était assis sur le canapé avec un verre de bourbon, un air détruit inscrit sur ses traits, Ron essayant vainement de le réconforter.

\- Oui.

\- Merde, Hermione, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a foutu ! Draco est ici, en train de manger avec Théo, moi je suis dans le jardin avec Paul. Hermione, il est dévasté ! Il est là, il fait le fier, il fait style qu'il s'en fout, que Harry est un con, mais... je l'ai jamais vu comme ça, il est encore pire que avec Astoria ! Bordel, que je croise pas Potter sinon je lui en colle une à ce connard !

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Blaise avait l'air hors de lui. Elle enroula une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt, indécise. Harry avait débarqué chez eux, paniqué, leur expliquant ce qu s'était passé. Il avait fondu en larmes, s'était repris, avait tempêté, tourné en rond, s'était à nouveau effondré en culpabilisant, et maintenant il était assis en silence et semblait avoir décidé de finir leur meilleure bouteille dans l'après-midi.

\- Blaise, tu comprends pas, il est paniqué, il arrive plus à gérer !

\- Ouais, ouais, c'est aussi la version que j'ai servie à Draco, je lui ai dit de l'écouter s'il venait le voir.

Blaise avait à présent l'air plus fatigué qu'énervé, et il continua plus doucement :

\- Écoute, Hermione, on est jamais passé par là. Ni moi, ni Théo, ni les parents de Draco. On sait pas quoi faire. Draco a besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse le rassurer. Et s'il a besoin d'Harry, je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour le lui donner.

Hermione explosa.

\- Et Harry ? Tu as pensé à Harry ?! Peut-être que lui n'a aucune envie de gérer tout ça ! Il en déjà bien trop bavé ! Et nous aussi ! Ce n'est pas à toi de prendre cette décision !

\- Ni à toi.

Il y eut un silence. La brune était au bord des larmes. Elle se sentait tellement impuissante, incapable d'aider Harry, de les aider tous les deux. Elle s'était toujours sentie la grande sœur, celle qui les protégeait lui et Ron. Elle avait déjà ressenti cette impuissance à la mort de Ginny qu'elle aimait comme une sœur. Ils avaient très vite formés un quatuor : deux filles, deux garçons, deux couples, frères et sœurs. La perdre, c'était se retrouver amputé d'un membre. Elle ne voulait pas revivre ça. En cela, elle comprenait Harry. Mais elle savait aussi que pour Harry, c'était bien plus que ça. Elle soupira.

\- Il l'aime, tu sais. Je crois que je l'ai jamais vu comme ça, même avec Ginny. Même avant de se mettre avec lui, avant de savoir pour le cancer, il était déjà accro. Je le voyais bien. Dès le début, il voulait le revoir, lui parler, le découvrir. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi attaché à quelqu'un, à surveiller ses moindres gestes, avec ce désir et cet amour dans le regard. Si Ginny était la femme de sa vie, alors Draco en est l'homme.

\- Je sais. Ces deux idiots sont fous l'un de l'autre. J'avais remarqué. Si il n'y avait pas...

La voix grave se brisa, comme s'il allait pleurer.

\- Avec des « si » on mettrait Londres en bouteille, tu ne crois pas ? Je vais essayer de voir si ça peut s'arranger, ok ? Harry est un idiot, mais parfois il comprend vite. Bon, là il est en train de se bourrer la gueule et Ron a décidé de l'accompagner. Alors je vais les laisser faire, veiller sur eux, et on verra demain. D'accord ?

\- D'accord. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire avec Draco. Merci.

\- C'est normal. A plus. Embrasse Théo de ma part.

\- Et toi Ron.

Il raccrocha. Hermione resta un instant dans la chambre, le cœur gros. Puis elle se leva, se secoua. Elle avait un meilleur ami à remettre sur pied !

… … …

Draco se retourna dans son lit. Il avait mal au dos. Et au ventre. Le souci avec les effets secondaires, c'est que en général, ils étaient très douloureux. Blaise et Théo lui avaient laissé la chambre d'ami, après avoir passé la journée à le surveiller de près. C'était presque agaçant : il n'allait pas se foutre en l'air non plus. Il frissonna pourtant. Harry lui manquait. Le lit lui paraissait trop grand, il se sentait seul entre ces draps blancs et froids. Il serra les dents. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer. Il n'était pas une chose fragile, mais un Malfoy. Quelque part, pourtant, il savait que Blaise avait raison. Qu'il fallait qu'il parle avec Harry.

Bien sûr, il lui était beaucoup plus simple de faire ce qu'il avait toujours fait : fuir lâchement et venir se cacher chez Blaise. Il n'allait pas se traîner devant lui en le suppliant de revenir, oh ça non ! Pas question. Tout cela l'atteignait beaucoup trop. Le visage stoïque de son père apparut derrière ses paupières closes. Des années durant, il avait détesté cette façade qui ne montrait aucun sentiment, aucune émotion. Et pourtant, pourtant... Il comprenait maintenant. C'était la spécialité de sa famille : quand vous allez mal, taisez-vous, écrasez ce qui vous fait souffrir, et si c'est impossible, fuyez et méprisez-le. Pouvait-il mépriser Harry ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Mais s'il ne pouvait le mépriser, et encore moins l'écraser, il pouvait au moins fuir.

Il réfléchit un instant, puis se leva avec difficulté, grimaçant. Il n'était pas stupide, il savait pertinemment que Blaise avait contacté Harry, ou alors Ron et Hermione, pour les prévenir qu'il était ici. Il avait besoin de prendre du recul. Besoin de partir chez quelqu'un qui n'était pas impliqué. Quelqu'un qui ne contacterait pas Harry. Il n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps. Quelques minutes plus tard, il descendit sur la pointe des pieds dans la cuisine et laissa un mot à ses deux meilleurs amis. Il avait sur son épaule le sac d'affaires que Blaise était allé lui chercher en fin de journée. Il avait pris sa décision.

 _Blaise, Théo,_

 _Pardonnez-moi. J'ai besoin de prendre du recul. Récupérez Scorpius pour moi, je viendrais le chercher. Si Harry vient, dites-lui que je ne veux plus avoir affaire à lui._

 _Draco_

Puis il sortit rejoindre le taxi qu'il avait commandé et qui venait d'arriver devant la porte. Il savait où aller, et il doutait que quiconque pense à aller le chercher là-bas. Le trajet se fit en silence, entre les ombres de la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'ils dépassent les limites de la ville pour s'engager dans un petit chemin de terre. Le taxi finit par s'arrêter devant un petit portillon, Draco paya la course exorbitante et sortit de la voiture. Il poussa le vieux portail de bois qui grinça légèrement. À son passage, il frôla des attrape-rêves qui tintèrent en s'entrechoquant. Un chat miaula. Hésitant à présent, il s'arrêta devant la porte qu'il devinait dans l'obscurité, et finit par toquer. Il entendit des pas, puis quelqu'un poussa le battant.

\- Draco ?

\- Millie.

Il fit un sourire tendre à la jeune femme devant lui. Elle n'était pas belle, ne l'avait jamais été. Grande, bien en chair, dotée de cheveux et d'yeux noirs, et d'un visage aux traits forts avec des sourcils épais, elle était loin des canons de beauté. Au secondaire, elle n'était que « la moche qui traîne avec Pansy », et s'il ne l'avait jamais insultée, il ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé non plus.

\- Entre.

Il la suivit, toujours silencieux, et elle s'affaira rapidement pour ouvrir le clic-clac, lui tendit une couverture et des coussins, et le laissa se mettre au lit. Elle avait juste un grand tshirt et un boxer, les cheveux noués en une tresse lâche dont s'échappaient des mèches rebelles. Il ne se souvenait plus comment il avait commencé à lui parler. Avec les années, elle avait développé une grâce étrange qui se dégageait de chacun de ses mouvements. Une sorte d'aura surnaturelle, quelque chose d'impalpable. Il décida de rester en tshirt et boxer et se glissa sous la couverture.

Il ne fut pas surpris en sentant le corps large et à moitié nu de son amie se glisser à ses côtés. Délicatement, comme si elle avait peur de le briser, elle l'entoura de ses bras et se colla à lui. Elle effleura son ventre de ses doigts, silencieusement, et il retint son souffle. Millicent était un être à part, son miracle à lui, et il avait toujours tu leur étrange relation. Seule Pansy savait qu'il la voyait encore.

\- Tu as maigri.

Draco ne répondit pas. Pourquoi faire ?

\- Tu as mal.

Il ne bougea pas, parfaitement conscient qu'elle ne parlait pas d'une souffrance physique.

\- Tu l'aimes.

Encore un constat, toujours avec cette voix tranquille et claire qui la caractérisait. Il n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre comment elle faisait pour en savoir autant. Quand Astoria l'avait abandonné, c'était elle qu'il était allé voir. Il venait toujours quand il était perdu, indécis. Il venait, et il repartait. Elle faisait de même, comme l'esprit libre qu'elle était. Parfois, elle débarquait chez lui, restait quelques jours, repartait. Il pouvait se passer des mois sans qu'ils ne se parlent. Mais elle avait cette étrange faculté de tout deviner, tout comprendre, simplement en le touchant, en décryptant les traits de son visage. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis un moment – depuis avant le Crabe. Il sentit qu'elle s'endormait doucement contre lui, et ferma les yeux à son tour. Parfois, elle pouvait être effrayante de clairvoyance, mais c'était ce qu'il aimait chez elle. Et pour l'instant, elle était son seul refuge.

… … …

Draco fut réveillé par le son des couverts s'entrechoquant dans l'évier. Il se redressa et s'étira en baillant. La place à côté de lui était froide, et Millicent, habillée de pied en cap, avait préparé le petit déjeuner et lavait à présent son assiette. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire, ses cheveux détachés et indomptables flottant dans son dos. Il se leva, vint poser un baiser sur sa joue, et s'assit pour déguster le thé encore fumant. Millicent s'assit à côté de lui et croqua dans une tartine de confiture, souriante. Elle avala sa bouchée et déclara :

\- Tu n'es pas venu depuis plus d'un an. Que s'est-il passé ?

Il commença à lui raconter. La rentrée. Harry. Scorpius et Albus. Les sorties, le bar. Le cancer. Harry, encore. Astoria. Elle se leva pour jeter son thé, devenu froid, et lui en resservit un. Il le but, la gorge sèche après avoir tant parlé. Le soleil était à présent haut dans le ciel, et la brune n'avait pas dit un mot. Elle le fixait silencieusement, semblant attendre qu'il continue. Millie était une fille à la fois simple et complexe. D'un côté, elle était complexe par sa compréhension instinctive et immédiate des choses, son retrait du monde. D'un autre, elle vivait dans une simplicité désarmante : bien et mal, amour et haine, pardon et rancune, tout était divisé en deux pour elle, même si elle saisissait chaque nuance.

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Sa voix était douce, bien qu'un peu rauque comme toujours, et son visage disgracieux était presque beau. Draco détourna le regard. Bien sûr. Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait. Il l'aimait comme un fou, rien que l'idée de le perdre l'anéantissait. Il se sentait ridicule, comme un ado qui a un premier amour, il aurait voulu que ça s'arrête. Harry lui manquait, sa peau, sa voix, sa tendresse. Il haussa les épaules, il savait qu'elle comprendrait. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Draco, tu es vraiment un imbécile parfois.

Il lui jeta un regard froid et fit une moue agacée.

\- Harry t'aime. Va le voir.

\- Non.

… … …

Sa voix était têtue, et Millicent soupira. Parfois, il la désespérait. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et grommela :

\- Très bien. Boude si tu veux.

Puis elle se leva pour se rendre dans le jardin, le laissant aux prises avec ses pensées. Ce blond était infernal. Elle ferma un instant les paupières, appréciant la caresse du vent et la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau. Il n'était pas question que ces deux imbéciles gâchent leur vie. Draco était un être à part, mi ange, mi démon, à la fois fragile et profondément orgueilleux. Avec un soupir, la jeune femme attrapa son téléphone et envoya un message. Puisqu'ils semblaient incapables de comprendre les choses par eux-mêmes, il allait falloir leur filer un coup de main. Et elle savait exactement qui joindre pour cela.

… … …

Le reste de la journée se passa dans une sorte de bulle d'apaisement. Millie l'avait obligé à sortir avec une tonne de crème solaire pour qu'il prenne un peu le soleil pendant qu'elle jardinait. Son chat noir, Brume, ronronnait sur les genoux de Draco depuis une heure environ, l'empêchant de se lever. Il aimait cette ambiance de calme, de paix, dans ce jardin désordonné et sauvage. Son amie semblait en effet avoir une conception toute particulière de l'ordre, et les plantes poussaient sans entraves en tout sens, bien que l'herbe reste correctement coupée. Il poussa un soupir de bien être, enfonça ses doigts dans la fourrure du chat, et s'empêcha de penser à ses questions et ses doutes. Pas maintenant.

Le bruit d'une moto approchant lui fit relever la tête. L'engin finit par s'arrêter devant le portail. Seules les épaules et la tête cachée par le casque du motard dépassaient. L'homme descendit, poussa le portail, et Draco sentit son cœur accélérer. Non. Il reconnaissait ces épaules, ce casque, ce blouson, ces jambes... Harry retira le casque noir, et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent enfin. Draco se redressa, le souffle coupé. Indécis entre son envie de se jeter sur lui, et sa peur. Harry avait des cernes, un air fatigué, mais il était tellement beau. Tellement lui. Millie s'avança vers l'oncologue, lui sourit et lui tendit la main. Absorbé par sa contemplation de Draco, il sursauta, puis accepta la poignée de main.

\- Harry, entre.

Draco tourna enfin son regard vers son amie, qui lui fit un clin d'oeil malicieux. Comment... ? Il posa Brume par terre, le faisant protester et les suivit silencieusement dans la maison. Il ne voulait pas lui parler. Il ne voulait pas le voir. Millicent commença à s'activer, préparant le repas du soir, et il se blottit dans le canapé, refusant de regarder Harry. Naturellement, Millie tendit un couteau et des tomates au brun, qui, après une hésitation, commença à couper.

HPDM/DMHP/HPDM/DMHP/HPDM/DMHP/HPDM/DMHP

Harry caressa du regard la forme recroquevillée sur le canapé. Ils avaient mangé dans un silence lourd, Millicent ne semblant pas disposée à les aider le moins du monde. Pourtant, c'était grâce à elle qu'il était là. Il était encore chez Ron et Hermione, se remettant de sa cuite, quand la brune avait reçu un appel paniqué de Blaise. Draco était parti, sans leur dire où. Ils n'arrivaient pas à le joindre. En entendant ça, il avait paniqué. Était-ce fini ? Définitivement ? Et si jamais Draco allait mal ? S'il attrapait quelque chose ? Ses défenses immunitaires étaient très faibles, c'était dangereux pour lui. Aussitôt, ils avaient commencé à s'appeler les uns les autres, vivant quelques heures d'angoisse intense...

Et soudain, Pansy avait appelé. Ils étaient réunis chez Blaise et Théo, tous : Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville et Luna. Blaise fumait nerveusement, sous le regard désapprobateur de Théo. Pansy leur avait révélé la cachette – et par là même le secret – de Draco. Harry avait senti la jalousie lui tordre le cœur. Jamais Draco n'avait parlé de cette fille. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la lui cacher ? Qu'avait-elle de si particulier ? Mais pour avoir une réponse, il fallait qu'il pose la question, n'est-ce pas ? Alors il avait à peine pris le temps de relever l'adresse, de la rentrer dans son GPS, et il avait sauté sur sa moto, filant le plus rapidement possible vers la maison où il allait retrouver Draco.

Avec un soupir, il finit par lui tourner le dos. Ils dormaient tous les deux dans le salon, et Millie dans sa chambre à l'étage. Il aurait voulu lui parler, lui demander pardon, le supplier de revenir. Mais il n'en avait pas la force. Ridicule. Lui qui avait toujours été un fichu idiot fonceur, qui avait l'habitude de parler avant de réfléchir – comme il l'avait fait la veille – était complètement paralysé. D'un côté, il avait une furieuse envie de le toucher, de fourrer son nez dans son cou et de respirer son odeur, de l'embrasser. D'un autre, il était pétrifié devant le regard acier glacé de Draco, et il réalisait qu'il avait commis la plus grosse erreur de son existence. Déprimé, Harry finit par s'endormir, inconscient des questionnements d'un certain blond, qui serrait les dents à quelques pas de lui.

… … … …

Harry gratta délicatement les oreilles du chat, qui ronronna avec félicité. Il sourit, amusé. Draco prenait sa douche à l'étage, et Millicent travaillait. Elle avait fini par lui expliquer qu'elle était graphiste à son propre compte, et réalisait les commandes des clients chez elle, sur son ordinateur. Il lui avait demandé à demi-mot si elle avait un copain... Non, ça n'avait aucun rapport avec le fait qu'il la trouvait beaucoup trop proche de Draco. La jeune femme lui avait fait un clin d'oeil amusé. Avec un sourire, elle lui avait murmuré qu'elle était asexuelle. Ce qui lui avait fait lever un sourcil. Probablement habituée à ce genre de réaction elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle n'avait pas d'attirance sexuelle. Pour personne. Non, elle n'avait jamais essayé. Et non, elle ne comptait pas essayer. Quoique. Peut-être en étant amoureuse. Oui, elle avait quelqu'un. Elle se fichait que ce soit un gars ou une fille. Oui, elle voyait la différence, et elle s'en fichait parce que ce n'était pas ça qui l'intéressait, et elle s'en portait très bien, merci pour elle.

Harry sourit en la regardant. Il appréciait la jeune femme, bien différente de l'être silencieux et renfermé qu'il avait vaguement connu. Et du coup, il se sentait rassuré par rapport à Draco – même si la pensée qu'elle pouvait être amoureuse de lui l'inquiétait, elle lui avait assuré que ça n'était pas le cas. Elle n'avait pas vraiment voulu lui en dire plus sur la personne avec qui elle était en ce moment, simplement qu'iel était très compréhensif-ve et ne la poussait pas. Intrigué, Harry s'était promis de l'interroger de manière un peu plus poussée. Il avait remarqué une lueur triste dans les yeux de Millicent, et même s'il ne la connaissait que peu, il aurait voulu l'aider. La journée s'était déroulée lentement, entre jardinage, cuisine et travail graphique pour Millicent. Lui avait simplement passés plusieurs coups de fils, avait fait un saut de deux heures à l'hôpital pour des rendez-vous, et avait travaillé sur des dossiers compliqués en Skype avec son assistante. Il était en vacances, plus ou moins.

L'oncologue sortit de la maison pour prendre l'air, les mains dans les poches, se délectant de la fraîcheur du soir sur ses bras nus. Il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre d'où sortait le bruit de l'eau, le cœur battant. Il aurait tant voulu être sous cette douche, le corps blotti contre celui de son compagnon. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pourrait peut être plus jamais. Une vague de culpabilité lui fit serrer les mâchoires. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, il le comprenait à présent. Ron et Hermione l'avaient vigoureusement secoué. Le roux lui avait même crié dessus, les larmes aux yeux, lui disant que sa sœur aurait eu honte de lui, et qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux. Ron ne voulait que le meilleur pour lui, et il était persuadé que le meilleur était Draco.

… … …

Harry se mordit la lèvre, hésitant. Il avait bien conscience que Draco était furieux contre lui. Plus que conscience même. Mais à cet instant, la situation l'insupportait. S'il avait pu... Il se figea. Mais il pouvait. Qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait ? Si Draco le repoussait, il partirait. Il se rua dans la maison, le cœur battant, et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, jetant déjà son tshirt au sol, sous le regard amusé de Millicent. Elle reporta ses yeux sur son téléphone, qui venait de vibrer.

 **SV : Alors, ils en sont où ?**

 **MB : Je crois que Draco va lui céder.**

 **MB : Tu me manques.**

 **SV : Ok.**

 **SV : Toi aussi. Et il n'y a personne. Lou & Matt sont sortis avec leurs amis. Ah ces ados !**

 **SV : Tu viens ?**

 **MB : Ton voisin ne dira rien ?**

 **SV : Je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait rien à dire. Viens stp...**

Millicent soupira, et hésita un instant, faisant tourner l'objet entre ses doigts. Finalement, elle se leva, prit son manteau, et se dirigea vers la porte, tapant un dernier message.

 **MB : J'arrive. Mais c'est bien parce que ces deux idiots ont besoin d'être seuls.**

 **MB : Je t'aime.**

 **SV : Je t'aime aussi.**

… … …

Harry était planté devant la porte. Entrera, entrera pas ? Il posa sa main sur le battant, puis son front, ferma les yeux. Il pouvait sentir la vapeur s'échapper légèrement de la cloison de bois, et imagina Draco nu derrière. Son poing se serra. Il avait fait une connerie. Une énorme connerie. Et il ne savait pas si c'était rattrapable. Il se remémora Draco. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, encore un adolescent fier et méprisant, mince, aux cheveux blonds gominés et à la bouche mince toujours étirée par un sourire narquois. Parfois, il aurait voulu l'embrasser pour lui faire ravaler ce sourire arrogant. Puis leurs bagarres de lycéen, les yeux au beurre noir, la fois où il l'avait coincé au sol, la lèvre en sang, celle où c'était Draco qui l'avait plaqué contre un mur en manquant de lui ouvrir de crâne contre le clou qui y était planté. Ce besoin qu'ils avaient de se toucher, se chercher, s'insulter, tout le temps, à chaque instant.

Et puis quand il l'avait revu, bien des années plus tard. Son regard toujours aussi méprisant, qui s'était adouci à l'instant où il avait regardé son fils. La douceur subite de ses traits, l'amour qu'il y avait lu, sa beauté presque surnaturelle. Puis, de semaine en semaine, son rire amusé, son sourcil qui se soulevait quand il était dubitatif, amusé ou agacé, et son visage quand il avait bu, tout ça l'avait de plus en plus attiré. Son expression quand il lui faisait l'amour. Quand il pleurait. La texture de sa peau, de ses lèvres. Son esprit vif, parfois sarcastique, son courage, sa fierté, son ambition, sa fragilité qu'il ne montrait pas, tout ce qui composait sa personnalité. Même son amour pour Wagner – il lui fallait bien un défaut. Tout ce qui composait Draco.

Harry n'y tenait plus. Il poussa doucement la porte, et entra dans la salle de bain. Draco était immobile, sous l'eau qui coulait sur son corps imberbe, dos à lui. L'oncologue ferma la porte sans bruit, laissa son jean tomber au sol avec son boxer, et se colla soudain au corps brûlant et trempé de son amant pour embrasser sa nuque, son cou. Draco frémit mais laissa échapper un soupir en posant ses mains sur celles de Harry qui étaient venues caresser son ventre. Le brun se pressa encore plus contre lui, enivré par sa présence, se délectant de la sensation de l'avoir dans ses bras... Draco sembla se reprendre, se raidit, se retourna et le poussa, un sourcil levé.

\- Parce que tu crois que tu peux m'avoir comme ça.

Harry le fixa, baissa les yeux, les coins de ses lèvres se relevèrent de manière incontrôlable, et il pouffa, accentuant l'agacement de Draco.

\- Hum... vu ton état... oui ?

\- Pardon ? Mais tu te fous de moi ! Bon sang, Potter, mais tu me prends pour quoi ? Une chienne prête à répondre à tes désirs ! Tu m'as jeté...

\- J'ai eu peur, le coupa Harry.

\- Tu as eu PEUR ? MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?

Draco était hors de lui à présent, et Harry se retrouva soudain désemparé devant la souffrance qu'il devinait derrière sa colère.

\- Putain, Harry, tu oses me dire ça ? Que tu as eu PEUR ? Et moi ? Tu crois pas que j'ai peur moi ? A chaque instant, chaque fois que je tousse, que mon cœur s'emballe ou que je baille ! Tu crois pas que j'ai eu peur de te perdre ? De plus te voir ? Bordel, c'est TOI qui est venu me chercher ! C'est TOI qui a voulu qu'on essaie malgré tout ! C'est TOI qui m'a séduit ! Alors tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre !

\- ... Ok.

Draco se figea, coupé dans son élan, et le fixa sans comprendre. Harry était mortellement sérieux. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour ça – s'excuser, les sentiments. Il revint se coller à Draco, enroula ses bras autour de son cou, et le regarda par en-dessous. Pour une fois que le fait d'être plus petit pouvait lui servir...

\- Dray... Je vais aller me faire foutre avec l'homme que j'aime. Et rien, tu entends, rien, ne pourrait me rendre plus heureux.

Il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, alors qu'il fixait les deux prunelles noircies de Draco. Avec tendresse, il caressa son visage. Son torse. Se mit à genoux, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée.

\- Pardon.

Ses lèvres caressèrent la peau tendre du ventre.

\- Pardon.

La cuisse.

\- Pardon. Pardon. Pardon.

Et il continua à murmurer ce mot comme une litanie, tout en posant des baisers de plus en plus proches de l'érection à présent imposante de son compagnon. Draco soupirait, appuyé au lavabo, une main négligemment emmêlée dans les cheveux bruns. Harry leva les yeux vers lui, pour tomber dans deux océans apaisés. Sa bouché était tout contre la verge palpitante, qu'il effleurait légèrement de sa langue. Draco gémit, appuyant sur son crâne, et il le prit enfin, étrangement soulagé de le sentir enfin s'abandonner. Et bientôt, ce ne fut plus que gémissement et bruits de succion, la salive coulait légèrement le long de la mâchoire du brun et Draco l'essuya du pouce.

Et ils s'allongèrent, Harry au-dessus, leurs corps se liaient toujours plus, Draco gémissait, ils transpiraient et la peau humide de Draco rougissait sous les doigts de son amant. Ils se murmuraient des « je t'aime » en boucle, et Harry s'excusait toujours quand les doigts de Draco bougeaient en lui, il aurait tellement voulu que ça n'arrive jamais. La douleur lui parut presque libératrice, comme si elle le punissait de ses paroles inconsidérées. Il aurait presque préféré que Draco le frappe pour le mettre à terre, lui crie sa rage et sa haine, mais à la place, il lui faisait l'amour. Et même si c'était lui qui s'empalait en haletant sur la hampe dressée, c'étaient les yeux brûlants de Draco qui le faisaient bouger, ses mains fraîches et moites sur ses hanches, ses lèvres rouges et gonflées par les baisers.

Harry cria soudain, en sentant Draco taper ce point si sensible au fond de lui. Les yeux de l'avocat brillèrent d'un éclat à la fois amusé et désireux, et il garda l'angle de pénétration, ses mains plus fermes sur les hanches dorées. Il se redressa pour s'asseoir, appuyé contre le mur, Harry à genoux sur lui, bougeant toujours, s'accrocha à ses épaules pour se maintenir. Leurs souffles se mêlaient, Draco enfouit son visage dans son cou pour le mordre, il cria encore, perdu dans le plaisir et la luxure de l'instant. Draco gronda d'une voix basse :

\- Tu m'appartiens.

Harry gémit, prêt à jouir, ne désirant rien d'autre que les mains de Draco sur son sexe délaissé.

\- Tu m'appartiens...

\- O... Oui, oui, Draco, je...

La paume douce qui se mit à le masturber lui tira un nouveau cri.

\- J't'appartiens ! Putain, Dray !

L'orgasme le faucha à ces mots, entraînant la jouissance de son amant juste après, et il se laissa tomber contre le corps de Draco, épuisé par l'effort fourni. Ce dernier le serra contre lui, l'embrassa, et finit par l'aider à se relever pour le porter sous la douche. Ils se frottèrent mutuellement, se redécouvrant lentement sous l'eau chaude. Harry avait presque envie de pleurer. Il caressa le crâne nu de son amant, l'embrassa encore, ignorant la légère douleur au bas de son dos. Si ça lui avait permis de récupérer Draco... Ils finirent par s'extraire de la cabine pour se sécher, et descendirent au salon. La maison était vide. Millicent n'avait pas laissé de mot, et ce n'était pas ce qui les préoccupait à l' s'assirent dans le salon, l'un en face de l'autre. Harry savait qu'ils devaient parler. Ils n'avaient pas le choix en réalité. Il commença doucement :

\- Je suis vraiment désolé.

\- Je crois que j'avais compris à la quinzième fois où tu m'as dit « pardon ».

Le ton de Draco était sec, sarcastique, et ses yeux fatigués. Harry baissa la tête. Son petit-ami soupira.

\- Ecoute, Harry. Je... Si je dois être honnête, je t'en veux. Vraiment. Mais... Mais je t'aime, même si je ne sais pas où ça va me mener. Alors...

\- Alors tu veux bien qu'on continue ?

Harry le fixait, souriant.

\- D'abord, explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Harry, on va pas s'en sortir si tu parles pas. Tu.. tu es parfait, vraiment, mais tu me parles de ce qui ne va pas uniquement quand tu craques.

Harry avait lentement perdu son sourire. Il se recula légèrement dans son fauteuil et crispa ses mains sur ses genoux. Il le savait. Il le savait, mais il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre. Mais Draco continuait.

\- Je sais que je suis compliqué, moi non plus je ne parle pas beaucoup, je peux être froid et distant mais... Mais toi c'est pire. Quand je vais mal, je boude, je ronchonne, je râle, mais je te le fais sentir. Toi... Toi, tu restes juste là, tu souris, tu fais semblant, et moi, je sens que ça va pas, mais je me dis que je me trompe, et puis tu restes silencieux, et je n'arrive pas à savoir... J'ai besoin que tu parles Harry, je peux pas continuer comme ça, tu comprends ?

Le brun baissa la tête, fixant ses poings serrés sur ses cuisses. Une unique larme s'écrasa sur sa peau brunie par le soleil de l'été.

\- C'est pas si simple. Pas si simple... J'ai toujours dû être fort. Harry, l'orphelin. Harry, qui a qu'un papa. Harry, et sa femme malade. Harry, le veuf et ses gosses. Et maintenant, Harry, l'homosexuel et son mec leucémique. C'est pas si simple Draco. On m'a toujours demandé d'être fort. Fort, parce que je devais ressembler à ma mère, la tête de classe. Fort, parce que Sirius voyait James Potter l'intrépide à travers moi. Fort, pour défendre Sirius face aux autres. Fort, pour le soutenir avec Severus. Fort encore, pour ma femme malade. Fort, pour mes enfants orphelins d'une mère. Et enfin, quand je pensais que quelqu'un pourrait être fort avec moi, fort pour l'homme que j'aime, pur son fils.

Harry serra les dents, releva la tête pour croire les yeux gris de son amant.

\- J'ai jamais su parler, pleurer, à part avec Hermione. Et Ron. J'ai toujours essayé de tenir. Et avec toi, Draco, j'y arrive pas. Tu... tu me forces à me dévoiler, à un point que tu n'imagines pas. J'en ai marre d'être fort mon amour. J'ai besoin que tu sois fort avec moi. Parce que Ginny était forte, mais pas avec moi. Et je l'aime, tu sais. Même maintenant. J'ai besoin que tu saches que je l'aimerais toujours. J'ai besoin que tu saches que je l'aime, mais que toi, je t'aime encore plus. Je ne peux pas effacer Ginny de ma vie, je ne peux pas faire comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Mais maintenant, je l'aime de loin, avec tendresse, je ne pense plus à elle comme je le faisait avant, chaque jour, à chaque instant.

Il se leva et vint s'agenouiller devant Draco qui le fixait, hésitant.

\- Et ça, c'est grâce à toi. C'est à toi que je pense à chaque seconde, Dray. À toi. C'est toi que je veux auprès de moi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit vieux et ridé, et qu'on fasse des courses de déambulateurs dans la maison de retraite. C'est ton visage que je veux contempler chaque matin en me réveillant, ton corps que je veux aimer chaque soir en me couchant. Ce sont tes rires et tes cris que je veux entendre chaque jour, tes réflexions, tes marmonnements ronchons, tes grognements d'ours mal léché.

Draco se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Il avait un petit sourire un peu tremblant, et lâcha de sa meilleure voix moqueuse :

\- Il est ridicule ton discours Potter. Je suis pas une princesse, tu sais ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait un don pour lui casser ses moments...

\- J'essayais d'être romantique.

\- J'ai vu ça.

Il le tira légèrement vers lui, et Harry s'installa contre lui, sur ses genoux. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, rassurés par leurs battements de cœur respectifs.

\- Harry... je ne suis pas le meilleur petit ami du monde, je sais. Mais s'il te plaît, avec moi, ne t'oblige pas à faire semblant. Si tu veux pleurer, pleure, si tu veux t'énerver, énerve toi, si tu veux craquer, craque. Je suis pas en sucre. Je peux le supporter. Et si ça peut m'éviter qu'un craquage comme celui que tu as eu se reproduise, je le supporterai encore plus.

Le brun hocha la tête. Cela faisait du bien, se sentir enfin reconnu tel qu'il était, pas seulement comme « le Sauveur », mais aussi comme un homme avec des faiblesses parfois. Il savait qu'il avait eu un comportement enfantin, mais il avait toujours fonctionné ainsi. Enfin, c'était du passé à présent.

… … … …

Lorsque Millicent passa la porte de sa maison, le soleil couchant éclairait les deux corps étroitement enlacés sur le canapés du salon. Harry dormait blotti contre le torse de son petit ami, une fragilité qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore vue peinte sur ses traits détendus. Elle sourit, amusée et touchée devant leur sommeil qu'elle devinait consécutif à une longue discussion. Ces deux-là étaient deux sacrés idiots. Heureusement que parfois quelqu'un arrivait à les secouer. Son portable vibra.

 **SV : Alors ?**

 **MB : Ils dorment. Je croient qu'ils se sont réconciliés.**

 **MB : Heureusement.**

 **SV : Tu me les présenteras un jour ?**

 **MB :**

 **MB : Tu me présenteras tes enfants ?**

 **SV : C'est pas si simple.**

 **MB : Pour moi non plus.**

 **MB : Mais si tu veux, viens nous voir demain.**

 **SV : Ok... Merci. Et désolée de pas...**

 **MB : Pas quoi ? Pas être jeune, sans attaches, pas être un homme ?**

 **MB : Arrête. Je t'aime comme ça.**

 **MB : A demain.**

* * *

Et voilà... Ce chapitre est fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Merci de laisser une review, même si c'est pour me gronder de ne pas poster plus souvent. Encore une fois, je préfère vous faire attendre mais poster quelque chose qui me plaît, plutôt que bâcler mon travail pour poster plus vite.

J'ai hâte d'avoir vos réactions !

J'espère terminer la suite le plus vite possible.


End file.
